DETESTANDO EDWARD
by Ariana Terra
Summary: E beijou-me. Ali, naquele lugar. Os seus labios, colados aos meus, não pareciam os de Edward. Talvez por isso eu tivesse os olhos abertos. Para ver se era mesmo ele! E depois virou costas e afastou-se ignorando o que sentia por ele. E eu? Eu amava-o!
1. Chapter 1

**Seria possivel? Seria possivel eu viver com um homem daqueles na mesma casa? Mal podia acreditar que o seu quarto estava bem junto do o que cabia no meu coração era ele! Mas Edward era demasiado frio comigo. Contudo, quando estava prestes a perder a esperanças, Edward beijou-me. Não um beijo qualquer.**

**Será que por traz de toda aquela frieza e indiferença ele pode ser capaz de amar? De me amar?**

**_P.S. O LINK DO TRAILER DO FILME ENCONTRA-SE NO MEU PERFIL_**

**Detestando Edward**

Foi o meu pai quem me veio buscar ao aeroporto. Estava muito maior – e não estou a falar do aeroporto –, talvez por o seu trabalho assim o exigir. Meu pai, Charlie, é um polícia e o seu trabalho exige uma grande preparação física. Mas que escrevo eu? Ele até já tem uma pequena barriguinha de cerveja! Talvez esteja assim, maior, devido à sua nova mulher!

Desde que Renée o abandonou que Charlie andava muito em baixo. Já faziam dois anos que não conseguia encontrar outra mulher. Até que, numa daquelas férias de verão em que ele me tinha com ele - umas daquelas muito raras em que eu lá decidia estar com ele - decidi ir até à cidade. Como criança insuportável que eu era (e talvez ainda seja), lá o consegui convencer. Foi a partir desse Verão que o meu pai voltou a viver. Foram poucas as vezes que o vi. Sendo a ultima no seu dia de casamento. Mas agora, ali estava ele:

- Isabella! – Eu nem o reconhecia se ele não tivesse chamado por mim. – Isabella!

Olhei para ele. Não podia negar. Era mesmo ele. Apesar da pequena barriguinha que se via, estava muito mais musculado que antes. Via-se que Esme, sua nova mulher, lhe tinha trazido vida. A sua cara estava muito mais feliz que aquela que eu conhecera.

- Charlie! – Eu sabia que ele não gostava que lhe chamasse Charlie mas era habito visto que desde criança ouvira Renée chamar-lhe de Charlie. Charlie também nunca fora pessoa de se dar com crianças e, por isso, nunca se chamara pai. Era sempre: "Vem ao Charlie, Bels" ou "Olha o que o Charlie trouxe para ti?". Como podia eu habituar-me a chamar-lhe pai? – Olá!

Abraçou-me.

- Bels! – Olhou-me de alto abaixo. – Estás maior, ein?

- Já lá vão uns aninhos! – Corei. Eu nunca queria vir para casa de Charlie e é por isso que ele nunca mais me vira.

- É bem verdade! – Sorriu. – Mas vais-te divertir muito estas férias de verão, hum?

- Espero que sim. – Menti. Não estava à espera de me divertir em Forks.

- Sim, sim. – Sorriu entusiasmado. – Organizamos umas férias bem divertidas! Quase não vamos parar em casa.

- Hum… - Comentei. – Não vou desfazer as malas então.

Charlie olhou para elas. A sua boca formou um "O" perfeito.

- Talvez seja melhor, Bella, desfazer algumas.

Ri com ele. Não eram assim tantas. As meninas têm muitas malas. Faz parte delas.

- Antes não eras nada assim. – Comentou no carro. Não tinha trazido o carro de polícia. Charlie tinha "crescido" muito. Tinha um carro novo, ou melhor, uma carrinha. Não percebia muito disso mas era uma grande carrinha.

- Assim?

- Sim. – Sorriu. – Trazias menos malas contigo, não te preocupavas com o que vestir e o que combinar.

- Eu não sou assim. – Resmunguei. – Sou só um pouquinho, Ch… pai.

- Chegamos.

Olhei-o com cara de parva. Ou a minha memória estava um pouco gasta ou algo de errado tinha acontecido com a casa e com a rua. Charlie riu da minha cara.

- Calma, calma. Esta é a nossa nova casa. Precisávamos de quatro quartos e a minha só tinha dois. O meu e o teu.

- Quatro? – Deus, como a casa parecia grande!

- Oh, sim! – Sorriu. – O nosso, o de Edward, o teu e um escritório para Esme. Ela pediu. A princípio achei que não servia para nada mas enganei-me, é muito bom ter um.

- Hum… - Espera lá! – Edward?

- Oh, sim. – Charlie carregou com muitas malas mas mesmo assim ainda precisávamos de mais uma ida ao carro. Ou talvez duas. – É o filho de Esme do seu primeiro casamento. Muito bom rapaz. Vais gostar dele.

Vasculhei na minha mala por o meu MP3. Precisava de alguma animação naquela pasmaceira! Após o ligar, fui atrás de Charlie com as duas malas que consegui carregar. O meu pai já tinha pousado as malas que carregava no corredor da entrada. Encontrava-se agora no alpendre a olhar para mim e para o carro.

Entrei no corredor e pousei também eu pousei as malas junto das escadas, ao lado das outras minhas que lá estavam. Ao pousar a segunda mala, esta caiu sobre a outra que caiu também. Essa caiu sobre outra que caiu sobre outra e assim sucessivamente fazendo efeito dominó.

- Oh Deus! – Corri para a última que parecia ir cair em cima de uma mesa que tinha um jarro de flores e um telefone. Consegui segurar a mala mas o meu traseiro bateu na mesa e o jarro balançou. Tentei segurar nele mas apenas apanhei as flores. O jarro caiu no chão e partiu-se em mil pedacinhos.

Mas ainda não tinha acabado. Ao tentar apanhar o jarro, larguei a mala que, com o peso das outras todas caiu e empurrou a mesa. Fechei os olhos para não ver o que ia acontecer. O telefone, preso pelo fio, não foi com a mesa em caiu também ele no chão.

- Bolas!

Esme, ao ouvir o barulho, veio até ao corredor.

_Oh não!_, pensei.

- Boa tarde! – Endireitei-me e dei-lhe as flores. – Desculpe.

Riu.

- Não faz mal minha querida! Estava à espera de uma desculpa para o partir!

Sorri ainda com duvidas se ela se tinha zangado ou não.

- Era mesmo feia não era? – Saiu do corredor a sorrir.

Olhei para o meu pai à porta.

- Desculpa!

- Oh, não faz mal Bels! – Fez um sorriso. – Ela não gostava mesmo nada do jarro!

Ou talvez gostasse mas, como era a primeira vez que me tinha lá em casa desde o seu casamento, talvez não quisesse deixar-me triste. Embora a sua cara não parecesse desiludida, todo o cuidado era pouco. Eu não conhecia bem a senhora.

- Estava à espera que fosse o Jacob que a derrubasse! – Esme voltou da cozinha com um apanhador e uma vassoura, ainda sorridente.

- Jacob? Já nem me lembrava dele! Como está ele? – Olhei para Esme. – Eu limpo a porcaria que fiz.

- Oh, não, não! – Contornou-me fugindo das minhas mãos – És a convidada! Jacob? Já está velhote, coitado!

- Velho? – Perguntei. Jacob era mais novo que eu. Nascera do casamento de Charlie e Esme, tinha agora quinze anos. – Então e eu? Já morri?

Quer Esme, quer Charlie riram.

- Estás a falar de Jake! – Disse Charlie por entre o riso.

- E nós estamos a falar de Jacob, o nosso cão. – Riu Esme.

- Ah?

- Jake quis um cão e nós oferecemos-lhe um pelo Natal! – Explicou Charlie. – E Jake deu-lhe o seu próprio nome. Agora, para os distinguirmos…

- E é difícil distingui-los? – Ri.

Esme e Charlie riram-se comigo.

- Os nomes, Bels, os nomes. – Disse o meu pai. – Para distinguirmos os nomes, chamamos Jacob ao cão e Jake ao…

- Ao…? Jacob, certo?

Mas já havia demasiado riso para quem quer que fosse se conseguisse explicar. Contudo ninguém precisou de me explicar mais nada. Penso que já tinha percebido bem a situação entre Jacob e… Jacob!

- Edward? – Chamou Charlie, após acalmar o riso, ainda à porta. – Edward?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Bels, vais chamar por Edward lá acima, por favor? – Riu. – Para me vir ajudar.

- Sim, sim. – Ri. Pelo menos aqui tudo parecia animado e ninguém se tinha chateado por eu ter partido o jarro de Esme. Afinal de contas, até me tinha divertido!

Até ao momento em que cheguei ao piso de cima da casa. Se estivesse mais fraca meu coração teria caído naquele momento. Um salão enorme, com espalhados por ele se apresentava à minha frente. Haviam varias portas que quase não se distinguiam nas paredes de madeira se não fossem os puxadores pretos a evidencia-las.

Após avaliar melhor a sala consegui perceber que esta se dividia em duas. Uma era uma área de leitura e a outra uma área de descanso e jogos porque havia uma mesa de bilhar e de poker. No centro da sala encontrava-se um piano e um violino. Estes estavam junto a uma grande porta em vidro que dava passagem a uma grande varanda.

Olhei para todo o lado e não encontrei nada que pudesse dizer-me onde estava o tal Edward. Abri uma porta mas só encontrei uma casa de banho pequenina. Abri a seguinte e encontrei um quarto todo desarrumado. Se a minha intuição não falhasse aquele devia ser o quarto de Jacob, o meu meio irmão. Supus que o quarto de Edward devia ser do outro lado da casa de banho. E devia ter acertado. Encontrei um quarto preto e branco muito mais arrumado que o de Jacob. Estava um cão deitado sobre a cama. Este levantou a cabeça quando me olhou.

- Oh não! – Levantou-se e correu para mim. Fugi dele mas era mais rápido que eu. Fez-me cair sobre a cama de Edward e lambeu-me. Ri com ele tentando pará-lo. Foi então que olhei para a porta. Na parede, onde estava a porta, não havia exactamente parede mas sim um grande quadro preto a cobrir toda a parede, de um canto ao outro da mesma, mesmo à volta da própria porta (**N/A: Há um link no meu perfil para que possam ver a parede**).

O cão parou. Levantei-me a olhar para aquilo de boca aberta. Não só era um quadro mas nele havia uma quantidade imensa de números que formavam uma grande equação gigante. Aquele Edward devia ser um grande génio. Só depois reparei que havia uma secretaria, sem cadeira, junto do quadro onde havia giz branco e uma imensa quantidade de livros.

- Este gajo é doido! – Comentei para depois descair o queixo, novamente, fazendo a minha boca ficar completamente aberta de tamanha admiração.

Pela porta entrou um homem alto, de cabelo cor de bronze, uns olhos verdes penetrantes, pouco bronzeado, completamente molhado e nu. Somente uma toalha à volta da sua cintura, segura pela sua mão enorme. Lentamente os meus olhos seguiram o seu corpo.

_Edward?_

Este não estava à espera que eu lá estivesse! Olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e a sua toalha caiu.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Gritei tapando os olhos.

- Quem és tu? – Resmungou.

Virei-me de costas para si.

- O Charlie pediu para te chamar! – Alerta imagem nojenta na minha mente.

- QUEM… ÉS… TU?

- Sou a Bella. – Mantive os olhos tapados caso ele decidisse mover-se. – Sou a filha de Charlie, a que veio de Phoenix!

- Idiota!

- Desculpa? – Voltei-me mas o homem ainda estava nu atrás de mim pelo que me arrependi e voltei a pôr-me de costas para si e de olhos tapados.

- Sim, idiota! – Resmungou. Ouvi-o mover-se.

- Quem és tu para me chamar idiota? – Discutir com alguém de costas e olhos tapados retirava-me a credibilidade toda. – Tu é que andas nu a passear pela casa!

- A minha casa! – Disso num tom acusador mas bastante relaxado.

Cerrei os dentes.

- O Charlie quer que vás lá abaixo! – Disse num tom seco. – És o Edward, não és?

- Claro que sou!

- Óptimo! – Disse, voltando-me e dirigindo-me à porta. Bati em algo molhado.

- Vê por onde andas, idiota!

- Tosco!

Fechei a porta atrás de mim. Estaria a sonhar ou tinha acabado de discutir com o homem mais lindo que alguma vez vira? Deixei-me permanecer encostada à porta a saborear cada traço perfeito do seu corpo (ultrapassando, obviamente, as partes que me podia ter ocultado no nosso primeiro encontro). Dei por mim a sorrir. _**Aquilo**_ era mesmo um génio? Porque se todos os génios fossem assim, eu queria um para mim!

A porta abriu-se.

_Ups!_

Caí no chão do seu quarto. Edward tinha aberto a porta e estava junto de mim. Começou a rir.

- És mesmo idiota!

- Parvo! – Guinchei com dores no traseiro.

Passou por cima de mim e dirigiu-se às escadas.

- Fecha a porta quando te levantares.

- Não me vais ajudar? – Deitei-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Não.

E desceu as escadas sem olhar para trás.

**Olaaaaaaa!**

**Esta é uma fic que estou a começar. Não tenho a certeza se vai ser boa pelo que gostava de comentários. Sou de Portugal pelo que, para alguns, pode ser difícil a compreensão. Mas não faz mal : p comentem à mesma! : )**

**P.S. Vou precisar de ajuda nos próximos capitulos. Talvez.... ideias :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tão poucos comentários... Que se passa? É por ser Natal e ninguém cá vem ou porque a história realmente nao valia nada? :p  
Gente, preciso que comentem, nem que seja o primeiro a dizer que realmente foi uma valente m....  
: o**

**Bem, quem quiser ver o**_trailer_** da fic, está no meu perfil. Espero que gostem e comentem aqui ou lá : p  
Bem... Próximo Capitulo:**

__ Fecha a porta quando te levantares._

__ Não me vais ajudar? – Deitei-lhe um olhar furioso._

__ Não._

_E desceu as escadas sem olhar para trás._

**_Eu?_**

Era impressão minha ou aquele génio lindo de morrer, cujos olhos eram verdes mais profundos que o mais fundo dos oceanos, a quem pertencia aquele corpo no qual eu me perderia só de tocar

.

.

.

ra o homem mais arrogante, mais insensível, mais insuportável que eu alguma vez conhecera? Pior (ou melhor, nem sei bem): eu iria coabitar com este lindo e ao mesmo tempo frio ser durante três longos meses? Não sabia bem se haveria de sentir uma grande frustração ou uma vontade imensa de o conquistar. Não sabia bem sequer qual dos dois estava a sentir naquele momento. Talvez ambos. Contudo, já ciente de que ele me tinha abandonado ali, caída no seu quarto, sem demonstrar um pingo de cavalheirismo, lá me decidi levantar em vez de descobrir o que havia se sentir por Edward.

Sacudi as pernas pois havia muito pó de giz naquele quarto. Quem é que se lembraria de ter um quadro enorme, num quarto, cheio de números? Como poderia ele dormir com equações gigantes a olharem para ele? Para mostrar que ainda haviam pessoas simpáticas e cavalheirescas naquele mundo, tive a amabilidade de lhe fechar a porta do quarto.

Encaminhei-me para o piso debaixo, pronta para iniciar uma discussão com ele.

_ Mas onde diabo é que ela foi desencantar tantas malas? - Ouvi-o resmungar. - Trouxe a casa de Phoenix.

_ Para uma pessoa tão desinteressada até me pareces bem conhecedor de onde vim. - Comentei a sorrir enquanto descia as escadas.

_ Não se fala de outra coisa cá em casa desde que resolveste cá vir passar férias. - Desculpou-se ao pousar mais duas malas junto das outras. Sem lhes dar atenção colocou-as direitinhas sem que nenhuma caísse sobre a outra. Isso irritou-me.

_ Não sejas antipático, Ed! - Comentou Esme ao entrar no corredor novamente. Sorriu para mim. - Vejo que já conheces o meu filho Edward.

_ Infelizmente! - Disse ele.

_ Edward! - Repreendeu a mãe.

_ Não se preocupe Esme. - Pousei a mão sobre o seu ombro. - Eu não ligo ao que ele diz!

_ Ele é mesmo assim! - Comentou Charlie ao entrar pela porta de entrada. - Um antipático por Natureza. Mas ao conhecê-lo melhor, irás entender que no fundo ele gosta das pessoas.

_ É bem verdade! - Esme correu para charlie e aconchegou-se nos seus braços que logo de seguida a prenderam contra si.

Fez-se silencio enquanto Edward ia olhando para a mãe e para Charlie com um ar de enojado. Era obvio que Edward não era fã de romances.

_ Parem lá com isso! - Resmungou.

_ Eu cá acho-os super queridos! - Disse somente para o contrariar.

_ Isso é porque és infantil!

_ Não sou nada!

Ignorou-me.

_ Já está tudo? - Perguntou a Charlie.

_ Já!

_ Finalmente! - Começou a subir as escadas quando a mãe o interrompeu.

_ Edward Cullen! - Olhou para trás com ar de amuado.

_ Que foi agora?

_ Vai mostrar à Isabella...

_ Bella, por favor. - Corrigi.

_ Oh, sim, desculpa-me, querida. - Sorriu. - Vai mostrar à Bella o seu novo quarto e leva as malas dela para lá.

_ Mas sao imensas. - Resmungou.

_ Tens bons braços! - Disse Esme.

Eu cá achava exactamente o mesmo. Os seus braços eram cumpridos e largos. Apesar de os seus musculos nao serem assim tão bem definidos, eram perfeitos.

_ Além disso Jake deve estar quase a chegar. Ele ajuda-te. - Olhou para Charlie e, ao encontrar os seus olhos, sorriu. Voltou a olhar para nós. - E seca-me esse cabelo, filho. Ainda te constipas.

_ Está bem, está bem!

Talvez eu pudesse concordar ligeiramente com Edward! Aquilo não deixava de ser amor a mais para os nossos olhos.

_ Obrigada! - Disse enquanto no encaminhávamos com duas malas cada um para o meu suposto novo quarto.

_ Não me agradeças. – Respondeu. – Por mim nem estavas aqui. Mas Charlie insistiu que deveríamos ser simpáticos. Não sei bem como pude acreditar que serias mesmo… fixe.

_ Eu sou fixe! – Resmunguei.

_ Como queiras.

Eu era fixe. Tinha a certeza disso! Todos os meus amigos em Phoenix me adoravam. Diziam que eu era a alma da festa. De qualquer festa!

Agora tinha a certeza, eu ia provar a esse canalha em como eu era uma pessoa muito… fixe, como ele dissera. Mais. Eu ia fazer ele se apaixonar por mim.

_Talvez seja um bocado drástica!,_ pensei para mim. _Mas não há mal em tentar!_

Abriu a porta e entrei no meu paraíso! Um quarto digno de uma princesa. Com a cama muito alta, um armário enorme. Um candeeiro maior que eu.

_ Vocês estão a brincar! – A minha boca estava completamente aberta. Olhei ao meu redor e tudo o que via era perfeito. Rodopiei e rodopiei até cair na cama que por sua vez era muito fofa e confortável! – Não quero sair mais daqui!

Ri. Edward mantinha-se à porta a olhar para mim um pouco admirado.

Não pude deixar de admirar a sua cara perfeita, embora antipática, a olhar para mim. O seu cabelo, como Esme dissera, estava molhado, pelo que algumas gotas escorriam pela sua cara. Levantei-me e fui até ele. Não que eu fosse maluca, mas eu precisava limpar aquela gota que lhe escorregava. Eu precisava tocar nele. Mal me aproximei demais os seus olhos arregalaram-se num reflexo de pânico.

_ Isab… - A sua pele era macia apesar do áspero da barba cortada. A curva do seu maxilar era perfeita e, quando lhe toquei, todo o meu corpo se arrepiou. O que havia comigo? Eu conhecia aquele antipático há nem uma hora e já me arrepiava só de lhe tocar? Estaria eu doida? O… que… havia… comigo? – O que raio estás tu a fazer?

Agarrou-me a mão afastando-a da sua cara. Não a largou. Embora o seu gesto fosse bruto, não pude deixar de pensar no quanto gostava das suas mãos frias a tocarem no meu pulso.

_ Descul…

_ Não voltes a fazer isso! – Resmungou.

Fechou a porta atrás de si.

_Que grande idiota!_, pensei enquanto me dirigi para a minha cama. Onde tinha eu a cabeça? Aquele Deus era lindo… mas antipático! Acho que me rendi aos seus (des)encantos. Ouvi-o a colocar as malas à porta do meu quarto sem sequer entrar ou avisar que o estava a fazer. Deixei-me enterrar naquela cama de princesa.

_Seu estúpido_, amuei.

Ouvi a porta da entrada fechar-se:

_ É ela, mãe? – O cão correu no corredor ao encontro daquela voz. Não precisou de correr muito, pois ouvi uns passos pesados e rápidos nas escadas. Também eu corri para a porta. Assim que espreitei para fora vi um homem enorme – e quando digo enorme é mesmo enorme –, de cabelos compridos a caírem-lhe para as costas nuas a correr na minha direcção. – Bellaaaaaaa!

_ Jacob! – Erro, meu. O cão também veio na minha direcção. E notei que este parecia um lobo. Pior: O cão também era enorme!

Jacob, o meu meio irmão, correu para mim, pegou em mim com a maior das facilidades e atirou-me para um dos sofás que havia naquele corredor. O cão saltava à nossa volta de felicidade.

_ Jake! – Disse por entre o riso provocado pelas cócegas que ele me estava a fazer.

_ Que saudades maninha! – Disse juntamente com um largo sorriso.

Jacob era o meu meio-irmao, filho de Charlie e Esme. Tinha dezasseis anos e, agora, nem parecia.

_ Estás gigante. – Dei-lhe um murro no peito nu.

_ Ando a treinar. – Sorriu.

_ Já vi que chegaste! – Edward passou por nós, de mãos nos bolsos, quase sem nos olhar.

_ Ei, Ed. – Cumprimentou.

_ Olá! – _Que simpatia_, comentei para mim própria.

_ Já conheces a Bels?

_ Hum… a Isabella? – Olhou para mim consciente que me estava a provocar.

_ É Bella! – Cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

_ Sim, já conheci a Isabella! – Encaminhou-se para o seu quarto.

_ Ele gosta de ti!

_ Não dá para notar. – Bufei.

_ É uma idiota! – Ouvimos Edward dizer antes de fechar a porta do seu quarto atrás de si.

_ EI! – Gritei.

_ Não ligues Bels! – Riu Jacob. – Ele é assim! A mim chama-se cão, não me perguntes porquê!

Olhei-o de alto abaixo.

_ Acho que consigo ver o porquê! – Dei uma gargalhada.

Jacob pegou em mim novamente e encaminhou-se para o meu quarto.

_ Que estás a fazer seu pulguento? - Agarrei-lhe o pescoço largo, cor de chocolate, caso ele se lembrasse de me deixar cair.

_ Uma entrada digna de uma princesa. Levá-la-ei ao seu quarto, amável Bella.

_ Oh! – Levei a mão à testa. – Nem sei como lhe agradecer por tamanha amabilidade. Pedirei a meu pai, o rei, para lhe preparar uma refeição digna de um rafeiro!

Atirou-me para a cama e logo de seguida também ele se atirou para ela. Balançamos os dois nela.

_ Sempre quis esta cama para mim. – Disse olhando para o tecto.

_ Podes ficar com ela.

_ Eu costumo dormir muitas vezes nela. – Informou.

_ Que nojo! – Brinquei. – Podes continuar a dormir.

_ Contigo? – Sorriu.

_ Sim, és o meu irmãozinho!

_ Sabes que não vais dormir, não sabes?

_ Sim! – Rimo-nos os dois.

Passamos ali uma boa parte da tarde. Simplesmente a conversar. Dei por mim a pensar que tinha saudades dele e nunca me tinha apercebido disso. Eram poucas as vezes que tinha estado com ele porque o meu pai levava-o quando me ia visitar a Phoenix e adorava-o. Jacob nunca mostrava uma cara triste. Sempre o vira e sempre o conhecera assim, com um sorriso na cara. Era muito fácil estar com ele ou gostar dele.

_ Vão ser umas férias espectaculares! – Disse entusiasmado quando descemos para o piso debaixo.

_ Jacob! – Chamou Esme. Fomos ao encontro dela. Estava na cozinha a preparar um lanche. – Oh filho, quero fazer um bolo! Mas não tenho ovos.

_ Eu vou ali à mercearia mãe.

_ Sim, vai. – Sorriu-lhe. – Bella, fazes-me companhia?

_ Sim.

Dei uma palmadinha no rabo de Jacob quando ele me piscou o olho e saiu.

_ Vejo que já se encontraram. – Esme descascava uma maça com uma cara sorridente.

_ Oh, sim! – Estava um pouco apreensiva, não sabia o que fazer. Não queria chatear a senhora. – Eu adoro o Jacob.

Esme prendeu o riso. Certamente ria-se do facto de eu chamar Jacob ao Jake.

_ Pega numa faca e ajuda-me a cortar estas maças! – Mostrou-me a gaveta onde encontrei as facas. – Peço-te desculpas pelo meu filho.

_ Oh, eu conheço-o bem. Ele é assim… atrevido por natureza. – Sorri ao lembrar-me de como Jacob me tocara. – É por gostar muito das pessoas!

_ Oh não. Não falo do Jake. – Esme baixou a cabeça. – Estou a falar de Edward.

_ Hum… - Não sabia bem o que dizer.

Esme pousou a faca.

_ Sabes… - A sua face ficou um pouco corada. – Eu fiquei muito feliz com a tua vinda cá para casa porque achava que isso ia fazer bem a Edward.

Não sabia o que dizer pelo que me mantive quieta.

_ E tenho esperanças que faça! – Não olhou para mim. Pegou noutra maça. – O meu filho não tem amigos. Há uma rapariga que é muito amiga de Jake que já tentou fazer amizade com Edward, e ele até gosta dela, mas não a deixa aproximar-se dele.

_ Que tem ele? – Arrisquei-me a perguntar.

_ Oh, nada. – Sorriu para mim. – É um génio que despreza qualquer tipo de amor. Inclusive a amizade. Bella, quando vieste trouxeste esperança ao meu coração. Estando tu cá em casa podes estar mais próxima dele e com isso fazer com que ele abra o seu coraçao para ti…

_ Abrir o coração? – Agora fui eu que corei.

_ É, Esme meteu na cabeça que vocês vão… - Charlie estava na mesa de jantar a ler um jornal. Nem tinha dado por ele - … namorar ou coisa parecida.

_ Não digo namorar. – Riu. – Para já ainda é cedo!

_ Namorar? – Oh Deus, esta gente era doida. Como podia eu namorar com… aquilo?

_ Oh, filha, não ligues ao teu pai. – Sorriu. – Não que eu não desgostasse. Seria muito mais fácil se ele se apaixonasse.

_ Mas namorar…

_ Oh, não. – Interrompeu. – Só gostava que, como estás cá em casa, mais próxima dele do que qualquer outra pessoa, e não és bem da família para ele, podias passar mais tempo… com ele…

_ Hum… - Não que eu não gostasse da ideia.

_ Só porque… - Esme voltou a corar. - … eu quero o melhor para o meu filho.

_ Eu compreendo! Não há problema!

Bem, problema havia, mas nada que não se resolvesse. Eu podia ser **amiga** dele. Ou podia tentar ser amiga dele. Aquele coração não podia conseguir lutar muito mais para evitar amizades. Edward tinha que ceder a uma boa ligação entre ele e alguém (que, por incrível que me pudesse parecer, eu desejava que fosse eu esse alguém).

_ Ei, que se passa? – Edward entrou na cozinha de mãos nos bolsos.

_ Essa é a tua imagem de marca? – Brinquei.

Olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma criada que não deveria falar para ele. Ignorei.

_ Que imagem?

_ Essa de mãos nos bolsos. – Sorri.

_ Tens algum problema com isso? – A sua expressão de desprezo não mudou.

_ Não. – Ok, tinha começado mal. – Estava só a…

_ Também não me interessava se tivesses.

_ Edward, não sejas assim com Bella.

Ignorou a mãe.

_ Não estás a estudar filho?

_ Estudar nas férias? – Perguntei. Mas Edward ignorou-me.

_ Não, hoje não me está a apetecer.

Esme virou-se para o balcão para retomar a sua tarefa. Eu imitei-a.

_ Ele nunca se cansa de estudar! – Sussurrou feliz. – Isso é bom! Tenho a certeza que é por tua causa.

_ Vai passear Ed! – Disse Charlie por traz do jornal.

_ Acho que é mesmo o que vou fazer!

_ Convida-te! – Incitou Esme num sussurro.

_ Queres vir… idiota?

_ **_Eu?_**

**_Fim deste capítulo._**

**Obrigada a quem comentou! : p**

**Vou continuar, mas preciso de ideias.**

**Vá lá, carreguem abaixo, nem que seja só para dizer olá!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que gostem. : D**

**Detestando Edward**

__ Vai passear Ed! – Disse Charlie por traz do jornal._

__ Acho que é mesmo o que vou fazer!_

_[…]_

__ Queres vir… idiota?_

__ **Eu?**_

**Terceiro Capitulo – Perto de um beijo**

**Narrado por Charlie**

__ Deves-me uma! – Edward disse a Esme._

_Aquela mulher parece que tem o diabo no corpo!_, pensei para mim enquanto lia as noticias daquela manhã no jornal.

Quando eles saíram deixei o jornal cair sobre a mesa e cruzei os braços. Olhei para ela a rir-se. _Nossa como eu a amo!_

_ Qual foi a tua ideia? – Perguntei.

Eu sabia bem que aquele comportamento em Edward era estranho.

_ Oh, vá lá. – Encarou-me sorridente. – Sabes que o Edward precisa de se animar.

_ O que é que lhe meteste na cabeça?

Pousou a faca e a maça que estava a cortar, tirou o avental e veio até mim. Arrastei a cadeira para que se pudesse sentar no meu colo.

_ Disse-lhe que tinha que ser simpático para ela a semana inteirinha senão metia-o num colégio interno! – Confessou sorridente enquanto rodeou o meu pescoço com os seus braços frios.

Era mesmo típico de Esme fazer este tipo de jogos amorosos. Ela já tinha tentado com Alice e Edward mas a pobre coitada da baixinha dissera-lhe que apenas o via como irmão. Mas Esme tinha que voltar a atacar. Era seu. Esme, a minha mulher, era uma casamenteira.

_ Uma semana porquê? – Perguntei desconfiado.

_ Sabes que o meu Edward tem o coração frágil. É duro a inicio mas é bem frágil quando alguém entra nele. – Os seus olhos brilharam de emoção. – Uma semana é o tempo que eu lhe dou para ele amolecer com ela. Depois disso não precisará mais de ameaças. Será simpático instintivamente.

**Narrado por Bella**

_EU? – Voltei a repetir. Queria que ele voltasse a convidar-me. Não estava bem a acreditar que _ele_ me estava a convidar.

_Quer dizer, ele é um antipático anti-social. Como pode ele estar a ser simpático de repente? Havia alguma coisa por traz daquilo tudo._, eu pensei enquanto olhava para ele de boca aberta. Quase pude ver um sorriso na sua expressão.

_ O que é que me vais pedir? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

_ Que venhas dar uma volta comigo! – revirou os olhos. – Vens?

_Pára de fazer dramas e aproveita!_

Acenei e passei à sua frente encaminhando-me para o corredor da entrada. Edward ficou para traz. Disse qualquer coisa à mae e veio ao meu encontro. Esperei que me abrisse a porta. E ele abriu. Mas não esperou que eu saísse. Saiu sozinho e fechou a porta atrás de si.

_ Ei! – Abri a porta e também eu saí. Corri para ele. Estava a sorrir. – Não tem piada nenhuma.

A sua expressão mudou e voltou a ficar sério. Não me olhou.

_ Quem disse que eu estava a rir-me de ti, sua idiota?

_ Vou começar a aceitar esse "idiota" como um elogio! – Eu disse. Abri os meus lábios num sorriso grande. Não mo retribuiu, nem sequer olhou para mim.

Junto da casa havia uma rampa grande com um portão de garagem, que se começou a abrir, no fundo dela. Entramos e meu queixo voltou a cair. Naquela garagem _enorme_ eu vi três carros e um jipe (que me pareceu de montanha, se é que haviam jipes de montanhas.) os automóveis, embora eu não percebesse nada desse assunto, pareciam-me grandes máquinas. Edward dirigiu-se para um deles. Era cinzento. Eu fui atrás.

_Que carro… bonito! – Fiz conversa quando entrei.

_ É um volvo… - Olhou para mim. – Não percebes nada de automóveis, pois não?

_ Nem por isso. – Arrancou. Todo o meu corpo colou no assento. Ele era rápido.

_ E…E… Edward!

_ Hum…

_ Anda mais devagar por favor. Ainda temos um acidente.

_ Não temos nada! – Riu. – Onde queres ir?

_ Eu sei lá, tu é que me convidaste para… sair… contigo. – Corei.

Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho.

_ Como dois irmãos.

_ Claro, claro. – Apressei-me a concordar.

_ Hum… - Pensou ainda andando rápido.

_ Tens o pé pesado! – Resmunguei fechando os olhos.

Ignorou-me.

Fui a viagem toda de olhos fechados e de coração aos saltos. Que pessoa mais mal-educado! Como podia ele, levando uma senhora a seu lado lhe implorando por abrandar, continuar assim? A voar? Se minhas mãos não estivessem tão presas no assento por causa da velocidade, eu já teria pregado um estalo nele. Respirei fundo umas quatro ou cinco vezes, querendo resmungar mas sem forças para isso.

Finalmente parou.

Suspirei.

_ Onde estamos? – Abri os olhos e tudo o que eu via era verde à nossa frente.

_ Estamos em Seattle. – Disse sem me olhar. – Trouxe-te ao parque da cidade.

_ Hum… vamos passear.

Saí apressada do carro.

Penso que soltei um "Ah" de alegria pois Edward imitou um som parecido com uma gargalhada presa. Não lhe podia chamar riso porque acho que ele não sabia rir. Entramos no parque e ele me conduziu, sempre de mãos nos bolsos, até um banco lá bem entranhado nas árvores. Sentou-se e eu o imitei. Quando olhei para onde ele olhava vi um lago à nossa frente. Duas meninas estavam a brincar em fato-de-banho na água. Ele olhava para uma delas.

Meu sorriso caiu.

_ Gostas dela? – Perguntei.

_ É possível. – Meu coração falhou.

_ Como se chama? – Perguntei mostrando um sorriso falso.

_ Alice! – Disse. Não encontrava nada na sua expressão.

_ Hum… - Foi tudo o que disse.

Fiquei a olhar para ela também. Quem haveria de iniciar conversa haveria de ser ele agora. Não que eu quisesse falar com ele, mas eu estava interessada agora em avaliar a rapariga, por isso provoquei eu o silencio. Não estava muito longe por isso consegui vê-la bem. Os seus cabelos eram castanhos avermelhados e não lhe chegavam aos ombros. As pontas espetavam para fora. Não era morena, naquela Terra só mesmo Jacob e meu pai, um pouco, eram morenos. Parecia ser baixinha comparada com a loira que estava com ela.

A loira era alta e esbelta. O seu olhar era penetrante e não se divertia tanto quanto a baixinha. Por momentos pensei que tivesse confundido a baixinha que pensava ser Alice com a loira. Talvez a Alice fosse a loira.

_ Bolas, parece uma modelo. – Acabei por dizer.

_ Essa é a Rosalie!

_ Hum… - Afinal a Alice sempre era a baixota.

Eu era mais alta que ela. Mas mesmo assim não chegava a Edward. Para ele, eu também era baixa. Mas não tão baixa como ela. Os meus cabelos eram compridos e nunca na sua vida iriam espetar.

Na verdade eu e ela éramos muito diferentes uma da outra. Encolhi os ombros.

_Ele é muito bonito!_, comentei para mim. _Mas há mais peixe no mar._

É, eu achava Edward bonito. Mas não era o meu "príncipe encantado". Apesar de encantar, que encantava bastante, não tinha nada de príncipe e só neste dia já mo tinha provado duas vezes.

_ Ei, é o Edward! – Gritou a baixinha. – Olá!

Correu até nós. Edward pôs-se de pé e sorriu para ela. Eu também me pus de pé.

_ Olá Alice. – Ela abraçou-o e beijou-o na cara. Depois olhou para mim.

_ E tu deves ser a…

_ Bella! – Disse dando-lhe a mão para a cumprimentar.

_ Bella. – Repetiu. – Eu não sei como é lá em Phoenix mas cá nós cumprimentamo-nos com um abraço.

Também me abraçou enquanto Edward cumprimentava a loira, desta vez sem abraços.

_ Pelo menos eu. – Brincou ao olhar para Rosalie e Edward. – Que fazes por cá Edward?

_ Vim mostrar as redondezas à Isabella!

_ Bella! – Bufei.

_ Já deves ter notado que ele é mesmo assim! – Riu Alice. – Assim que deixares de implicar ele também deixa.

Edward sorriu-lhe.

_Bolas, ele deve mesmo gostar dela para lhe sorrir!_, pensei, já que ele não sorri para mais ninguém.

Passamos a tarde inteira a falar. Rosalie era boa pessoa mas eu não falava muito com ela. O seu olhar era forte e pesado, digamos que me metia um bocado de medo. Ela falava connosco e até parecia ser muito simpática mas não arriscaria. Algo nela não me atraia. Alice era muito mais social, animada, engraçada, super simpática. Enfim, eu tinha que admitir, eu gostava dela. Como é que Edward não podia gostar? Ele passou a tarde toda a sorrir e uma vez quase riu. Alice achava piada à minha reacção quando ele sorria.

Chegou mesmo a dizer-me que eu parecia uma criança.

_ Bem, já é tarde. – Acabou Edward por dizer. – Tenho que levar a Isabella a casa.

Os meus olhos arregalaram-se sozinhos. Digamos que era instinto.

_ Pois é. – Velocidade, velocidade, velocidade. Era a palavra que corria na minha mente: **_velocidade_**! – Tem mesmo que ser.

_ Passa por lá amanhã. – Sorriu para Alice. – A minha mãe faz gosto que venhas jantar.

_ Claro! – Sorriu.

_ Também estás convidada Rosalie.

_ Emmett, vai? – Os seus olhos brilharam.

_ Não sei. – Encolheu os ombros desinteressado. – Isso é com o Jacob. Liga-lhe ou assim. Pode ser que ela faça mais uma daquelas festas idiota. E Jasper também virá se assim for.

_ Óptimo. – Saltou Alice.

_Bella vam…

_ Edward? – Alguém atrás de nós chamou por ele.

Olhamos todos para trás e Alice fez cara de enjoada.

_ Está é Tanya. – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido. – A _POP_ da nossa turma. Anda há imenso tempo atrás de Edward.

_ E ele reage? – Perguntei interessada.

_ Nem por isso.

_ Olá Tanya. – Disse sem sair do sítio.

Ela correu até nós e sentou-se junto a Edward abraçando-o.

_ Tive saudades tuas! – Ela disse beijando-lhe a face.

_ Está bem. – Levantou-se fugindo do seu beijo.

_ Temos que combinar qualquer coisa um dia destes Ed!

_ Vamos Isabella! – Levantei-me em silêncio e segui-o. – Sim, sim.

_ Quem é ela? – Ouvi Tanya perguntar.

Fomos o caminho todo em silêncio. Às vezes olhava para ele, esperando que alguma coisa saísse da sua boca mas Edward continuava calado, de mãos nos bolsos descontraído.

_ Quem era Tanya? – Perguntei já no carro, tentando distrair-me do que aí viria.

_ Uma amiga. – Sorriu ironicamente. – Medo?

_ Estúpido! – Resmunguei. – Que tipo de amiga?

_ Uma amiga. Não há tipos de amigos! – Ele disse carregando no acelerador. – Duvido que haja até amizades.

_ Claro que há! – Disse-lhe. – O que você tem com Alice e Rosalie é amizade.

_ Talvez. – Foi tudo o que disse.

Com isto tudo já estávamos nas redondezas da cidade. Ele era mesmo rápido.

_ Aponta. – Disse-lhe. – Vai ser a última vez que eu ando contigo de carro.

_ Ainda bem!

_ Antipático.

_ Idiota! – Respondeu. – Pára esse carro.

_ Não.

_ Pára já!

_ Não.

_ Então deixa-me guiar.

Olhou para mim com cara de parvo.

_ Nunca!

_ Edward! – Vinha um carro na nossa direcção. Ele tinha mudado de faixa? Estava em contra-mão? – Olha para a sua frente – Gritei.

Quando Edward olhou o carro estava demasiado próximo. Edward mudou de faixa mas haviam mais carros vindo na nossa direcção. Comecei aos gritos.

_ Pára esse carro logo! – Eu gritava. – Pára.

_ Cala-te! – Gritou ele também.

Não via nada a essa altura. Fechei os olhos. Ao menos não tinha que ver a minha morte. Àquela velocidade nós só podíamos morrer.

_ Oh, Deus nós vamos morrer!

_ Cala-te! – Gritou. – Só dizes dispara...

Ouvi um grande estouro e um barulho de ar. Alguém estava enchendo balões? Abri um olho a medo. Estava eu no céu? Ou melhor, iria eu para o céu? Ou para o inferno?

Mas nada parecia branco. Vi uma boca perto da minha. _Deus vai-me beijar?_ Mas não podia ser Deus. Esta pessoa era muito mais bonita. Abri o outro olho e só vi Edward meio que em cima de mim.

_Espera lá, Edward?_ Minha cabeça estava à roda.

Edward me queria beijar? Estava a sonhar? Era uma alucinação? Não, espera, era o céu? _Que raio de céu escolheram para mim!_

Foi aí que comecei a ouvir os sons. Apercebi-me que não os estava a ouvir com atenção antes. Ouvi o carro a apitar sozinho. E o vento. E o som das árvores. Ouvi tudo muito bem: aquilo não era o céu! Era a realidade.

E a realidade mostrava-me Edward quase a beijar-me. Ouvi o seu respirar ofegante. Ouvi e senti-o na minha boca. O cheiro do seu hálito era bom, atraía-me. Era quente e deixava-me confortável. A sua boca estava entreaberta provavelmente esperando pelo meu beijo.

Foi aí que uma pergunta saltou à minha cabeça: E Alice? Ele não gostava dela?

Dei-lhe um estalo!

_ Ei! – Resmungou afastando-se.

_ Porco!

Aproximou-se novamente de mim. A sua boca ficou ainda mais perto da minha

…

**Olááááá!**

**O próximo capitulo chegará em breve se vocês comentarem este! Aaaaaaiiiii que eu gostei tanto do que eu escrevi! Babei mesmo! : p  
Espero que também gostem! E digam-no por favor. Obrigada pelos reviews, vocês são uns queridos!**

**Bye bye!**

**AT ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_Eu nem olhei duas vezes para o que escrevi senão com correcções não postava hoje _**: p**

**Detestando Edward**

_Foi aí que uma pergunta saltou à minha cabeça: E Alice? Ele não gostava dela?_

_Dei-lhe um estalo!_

__ Ei! – Resmungou afastando-se._

__ Porco!_

_Aproximou-se novamente de mim. A sua boca ficou ainda mais perto da minha…_

**4º Capitulo – Mas é Verdade ou Mentira?**

_Que vergonha!_, pensei enquanto estava sentada nos bancos do hospital à espera de Edward. Ele estava a tratar da papelada para sairmos no balcão. Ainda não podia acreditar que pensara que…

**(…)**

__ Pára com isso! – Resisti. _

_Foi então que ouvi um "clic"! Era o barulho do cinto de segurança a desprender-se._

__ Idiota! – Respondeu-me, afastando-se um pouco para que o cinto deslizasse por entre nós. – Não vês que te estava a… proteger?_

_"Oh…", foi tudo o que a minha inocente cabeça conseguiu pensar. "Que vergonha!"_

_Afinal Edward estava só a proteger-me do acidente. Como não me tinha ocorrido isso antes? A minha cara ficou um tomate autêntico._

__ E agora fui-te tirar o cinto! – Informou com a sua cara, mais uma vez, sem expressão alguma. – Vamos embora daqui._

_A sua cara ainda estava demasiado próxima._

__ Os senhores estão bem? – Alguém perguntou._

__ Sim, sim! – Ele respondeu enquanto eu continuava a olhar para ele com uma cara parva. Ainda não me apercebendo de que afinal, ele não me tinha tentado beijar._

__ Peço imensas desculpas por ter causado este acidente. – Dizia o homem para Edward lá fora enquanto tratavam dos papéis com a policia._

_O homem afirmava que não fazia ideia que estava a dirigir em contra-mão. O polícia tinha-lhe tirado a cara pois o senhor já era de idade e já não estava em condução de conduzir._

__ Isabella! – Edward me chamou. – Sai daí! Vamos com o agente para o hospital._

_Acenei e saí cheia de vergonha._

__ Eu peço desculpas! – Disse o homem. – Peço imensas desculpas._

__ Não há qualquer problema! – Eu disse sorrindo._

_Entramos no automóvel._

__ É claro que há! – Edward resmungou entrando também para o meu lado. – Podíamos ter morrido!_

__ O senhor não tinha culpa! – Disse-lhe eu._

_Fomos assim, a discutir o caminho todo para o hospital._

__ Edward, me ajuda a sair. – Eu pedi para ele quando ele saiu do carro. – Ainda estou a sentir-me um pouco tonta._

__ Sai por ti mesma! – Disse nem olhando para traz._

**(…)**

_ Minha Bella! – Ouvi Esme a gritar dentro do hospital. – Está tudo bem convosco, meus queridos?

Ela apertou-nos. Da parte de Charlie recebi um conforto nas costas. Ele sabia que eu era bem simples. Não precisava que me amassassem para me sentir melhor.

_ Está tudo normal, mãe. – Disse Edward ao livrar-se das suas mãos.

_ Vamos embora, logo!

O caminha para casa foi bem sossegado a não ser o final porque Edward e eu começamos a barafustar um com o outro.

Charlie pôs o carro na garagem.

_ Tu ias a andar feito maluco!

_ Ele sempre corre quando vai a andar de carro! – Esme reprovou.

_ E nunca aconteceu nada! – Desculpou-se. – Mas ela põe-se a falar como um papagaio e não me deixa ter atenção na estrada.

_ Não era como um papagaio. – Saímos do carro. – Eu estava só a resmungar que ele estava a andar muito depressa.

O Charlie ia rindo de nós a resmungar e Esme parecia muito animada também.

_ E distraíste-me! – Bufou. As suas mãos estavam fora dos bolsos. Era bom sinal! Eu estava a irritá-lo.

Se não fosse o facto de eu também estar chateada, aquilo podia ser bem divertido.

Saímos para a rua.

_ Sabes, Charlie, precisamos de fazer uma ligação interior da garagem para a casa. – Ia Esme comentando.

_ Porque ias demasiado depressa! – Gritei. – Não sabes que não se podia ir nem a metade da velocidade a que tu ias?

_ Estava tudo controlado! – Voltou a olhar para a frente. A sua cara ficou novamente sem expressão. Apenas aquela cara séria, onde a gente não podia saber o que sentia, a sua máscara. As mais voltaram aos bolsos.

_ Não, não, meu amor. No Inverno não precisamos de ir por fora que está mais frio. – Continuava Esme.

_ Pois, claro! – Avancei entrando em casa depois de Charlie e Esme. Jacob estava esperando por nós, roendo as unhas, de um lado para o outro feito um louco. O cão estava apenas sentado de costas para nós, olhando para ele.

_ Bella! – Ele me abraçou. – Tu, Ed, nunca mais levas a minha maninha a lado nenhum!

Prendeu-me mais.

_ Não fui eu que achava que me estavam a beijar durante um acidente! – Entrou a resmungar. – Nem quero! – Respondeu subindo.

Jacob largou-me mas manteve as suas mãos largas nos meus ombros. O seu olhar variava entre mim e Edward que estava subindo as escadas.

Esme, que já tinha ido para a cozinha tratar do resto do jantar, entrou sobressaltada no corredor.

_ O QUÊ? – Gritou.

Edward continuou a subir as escadas não ligando para o grito da mãe.

_ É! – Corei. – Mas ele veio para cima de mim e eu não notei que era só para me proteger da colisão do carro numa árvore!

_ Proteger? – Levou as mãos fechadas à boca e os seus olhos brilharam. – O meu filho te tentou proteger?

_ Sim, e eu achei que ele ia…

Jacob, o meu meio-irmão, começou a rir-se.

_ Só mesmo tu, sua tontinha!

Eu sorri de embaraço.

_ Beijar-te? – Os seus olhos já se riam. Iria ela chorar? – E que fizeste tu?

_ Eu preguei um estalo nele!

Jacob caiu no chão a rir-se.

_ Porquê? – Perguntou Esme perdendo o entusiasmo.

_ Porque ele está… - Oh, Deus, se eu dissesse, Esme iria perder o entusiasmo. Pior, ela ia desistir de mim e ia a correr atrás de Alice para fazer ele e ela se juntarem como dois pombinhos! Não que eu me importasse. Mas eu estava até gostando de ter uma razão para me aproximar de Edward. Eu não queria ter que perder essa razão. - …abusando da sorte.

Esme não percebeu.

_ Sim, sim! – Eu continuei. – Não posso dar meu coração assim tão facilmente.

Eu sabia que estava a entrar no jogo dela. Afinal de contas todos sabíamos que ela não queria que eu e ele fossemos só amigos! Eu sabia que ela queria mais que isso. E era cedo demais para pensar numa coisa dessas. Não que eu não me visse apaixonadíssima nos braços grandes e compridos de Edward. Mas eu não sabia se queria isso. Primeiro, eu tinha que me apaixonar. Não o queria pela sua aparência – que por acaso era maravilhosa. Se o quisesse havia de ser porque gostava realmente dele. E por o caminho que esta "relação" estava a ir, eu não sabia se queria gostar dele. Não sabia sequer se havia a possibilidade disso acontecer porque Edward era demasiado… frio.

_ Oh, - Seus olhos pareciam ainda estar a tentar perceber. Mas logo me sorriram novamente. – Estás-te a fazer de difícil!

_É, digamos que sim!,_ eu só não queria que ela desistisse de mim.

_ Bom jogo! – Voltou a encaminhar-se para a cozinha animada. – Bom jogo!

Jake ainda estava no chão, mas já não se ria.

_ Dar o teu coração? – Olhou franzindo o sobrolho.

_ Não ligues. – Pisquei o olho dando-lhe a mão em gesto de ajuda para ele se levantar. Ele a aceitou. – Eu menti.

_ Mentiste? – Parecia confuso e desconfiado.

_ Sim. – Ri baixinho. – Achas mesmo que eu poderia estar a apaixonar-me por ele?

Não falou. Estava à espera duma explicação melhor, mais detalhada.

_ Ele está apaixonado. – Baixei a cabeça por ter que admitir. – Mas eu não quis contar para a tua mãe sem a sua permissão.

_ Nunca a terás. – Ele disse. – Mas quem é ela?

_ A Alice!

Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e o seu queixo caiu.

_ NÃO!

_ Oh, sim!

_ Não, não, não! – Piscou os olhos uma serie de vezes. – Isso não é possível.

_ Foi ele que me disse.

_ Oh… Meu… Deus!

E fugiu para a sala meio que petrificado. Pelo menos a sua cara parecia estar em pedra, pois a sua expressão continuava a mesma.

Eu fui atrás dele. Mas logo desisti pois Esme chamou-nos para jantar. Fui atrás de Jake porque ainda não conhecia todas as divisões. Edward apareceu depois.

O jantar estava calmo, silencioso. Mas eu conhecia aquele tipo de silêncio. Era um silêncio constrangedor. Jacob continuava com a sua cara meio aparvalhada ainda e olhava para Edward. Assim que o fazia ficava ainda pior e dizia algumas palavras para si. Edward não parecia estar preocupado com isso. Pelo contrário, Esme olhava para nós os três intrigada.

A princípio apenas me deitava olhares enviando-me ondas telemáticas de entusiasmo e apoio. Depois notou em Jacob e que este ia olhando para Edward que, mais uma vez, não parecia estar nem aí para o que estava a acontecer ali.

_ Ok, o que se…

_ Edward… - Falaram Esme e Charlie ao mesmo tempo. Mas foi Charlie quem continuou porque Esme deu-lhe permissão para isso. – Edward, o automóvel da Bella cegará amanha ou depois. Como o teu está para arranjar terás que andar no dela.

_ O quê? – Automóvel? Meu? De que está ele a falar? Um automóvel só meu?

_ Está bem. – Fiquei surpreendida por não começar a resmungar.

_ E só ela poderá guiar. – Continuou Charlie. Edward implorou a Charlie num simples olhar para que ele não fosse avante com essa regra. – Desculpa mas tem que ser assim. Só poderás guiar se ela te der permissão. O automóvel é dela.

_ E só poderás andar à boleia com ela. – Disse Esme excitada. – Com mais ninguém!

Charlie olhou para ela sem perceber. Percebi que ela tinha acabado de inventar aquela regra. Olhou para mim sorridente.

_ Eu não concordo com isso. – O seu olhar voltou ao normal frio e distante.

_ A culpa foi tua Edward. – Ela disse. – Tens que arcar com as consequências.

_ Esperem, esperem. – Eu disse. – Que automóvel? Eu não quero automóvel nenhum!

Todos se riram.

_ Precisas de um meio de transporte para saíres. Eu e Esme trabalhamos. Jacob também trabalha num part-time e Edward está sem carro.

_ Podem dar-lho a ele! – Disse.

Edward concordou.

_ Não, não! – Discordou Charlie. – Ele é para ti!

_ E não há mais discussões. – Disse Esme. – É teu e ponto final!

E o jantar voltou a cair no silêncio ouvindo-se somente o som dos talheres a tocarem nos pratos. Bolas, como eu odiava esse som naquele momento.

_ Então… - Comecei. – Charlie, Jacob pode dormir comigo?

Sorri para ele. E ele retribuiu ainda não completamente curado dos pensamentos que a minha informação lhe tinha trazido.

_ Claro. – Sorriu. – Não sabia que gostavas tanto de cães.

_ Cães? – Franzi o sobrolho. – Que cães?

_ Jacob! – Ele disse sem compreender.

Eu ri.

_ Oh, não estou a falar do cão.

_ O quê? – Charlie olhou para mim nervoso. – Queres dormir com Jacob?

_ Pai, ele é meu irmão! – Respondi.

Charlie olhou para Esme que, depois de lhe retribuir o olhar, olhou para mim. Sorri.

_ Oh! – Ela disse com um olhar de quem tinha percebido tudo. Provavelmente achava que era mais um esquema meu. – Deixa lá a rapariga dormir com o nosso Jacob! – Apoiou.

Charlie olhou para ela.

_ Mas eles são…

_ Irmãos! – Acabou Esme. – Não vejo qualquer problema.

Charlie olhou para nós.

_ Está bem, pronto. – Hum… Isto era bom. Esme influenciava muito Charlie. Era uma coisa que eu tinha que apontar para proveito futuro. Sorri de entusiasmo.

_ O que achas disto Edward? – Provocou Esme.

Edward manteve-se calmo, frio e distante.

_ Eu acho uma criancice! – Não nos olhou sequer. Os seus olhos mantiveram-se fixos em algo na parede.

Todos fizemos cara de desconsolados.

O resto da noite foi bastante calma. Apenas ficamos a conversar como uma família sobre coisas banais. Claro que Edward, como uma grande ovelha negra que era, não participou em nada. Esme obrigou-o a ficar connosco mas ele apenas deitava os olhos para o jornal e para mais nada. Na verdade, naquela casa, eu era a única que olhava para a televisão com atenção e interesse. Coisa que Edward apreciava, às vezes com cara de parvo. De certeza que até murmurava para si próprio que eu era uma idiota banal. Mas não me importei.

_ Bem, vamos para cima, Charlie? – Acabou Esme por dizer. – Amanhã é mais um dia de trabalho!

_ Tens razão, Esme. – Levantaram-se os dois. – Não se deitem tarde. Jacob, amanhã trabalhas não te esqueças.

_ Sim, sim!

Deram as mãos, como dois adolescentes, e subiram a conversar. Jacob aproveitou para atacar.

_ Tu estás apaixonado pela Alice?

E foi a primeira vez que Edward descolou os olhos do jornal. Estava intrigado não percebendo o que se passava.

_ O quê? – Foi tudo o que lhe saiu da boca.

Ficamos a olhar para ele.

_ De que estás a falar? – Perguntou.

_ Sim, foi o que disseste à Bella. – Disse Jacob. – Que estavas apaixonado por Alice!

Edward levantou-se.

_ Vocês são mesmo vulgares! – E saiu.

Entreolhamo-nos sem saber o que dizer. Mas aquilo não podia ficar assim. Eu queria saber mais daquilo. Não que fosse da minha conta. Mas estava apenas interessada naquele… romance.

Por isso saí e fui atrás dele. Apanhei-o no corredor do piso de cima, perto da porta do seu quarto.

_ Ei, ei! – Chamei. Ele parou. Mas não olhou para mim.

_ Que queres?

_ Não nos podes deixar assim na duvida. – Disse.

_ Que eu saiba posso! – Colocou a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta.

Corri e apertei-lhe o braço puxando-o sem êxito para impedir que abrisse a porta. O braço não se mexeu mas a mão também não a abriu. Olhou para mim com um sorriso nos lábios. Fiquei petrificada.

_Milagre!_

Um sorriso irónico, mas um sorriso!

_ Que te interessa?

_ Sou cusca! – Menti.

_ És má a mentir! – O sorriso manteve-se.

_ É verdade ou é mentira?

_ O quê? – Perguntou.

_ Se gostas dela! – Disse impaciente.

O braço caiu mas eu não o larguei. A minha mão não queria sair do seu braço.

_ Gostas de Alice?

Num acto repentino, puxou-me para si, contra o seu peito que era tão liso forte! Ainda mais rapidamente, abriu a porta e arrastou-nos para o seu quarto escuro…

_E aí?_

_Gostaram? Não vou poder responder aos comentários porque aqui já são 23.19 e eu tenho que ir buscar o champanhe! _**: p**

**_OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!_**

_Possa me deixaram babada! A serio, vocês são super queridas (os)! Meeeesmo! Obrigadinha!_

_Continuem lendo e comentando! _**: D**

_Alias eu postei hoje porque me pediram. Antes de passar o ano!_

**FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS!**

**AT ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_Possa desta vez vou responder às reviews porque tenho mais tempo! Não deu para postar no primeiro dia do ano! Peço desculpas. E agora que vão começar as aulas outra vez eu só vou poder postar uma vez por semana. Talvez duas, depende de como corre a escola. _**: D**

_Bem, vamos ao que interessa: _

**Detestando Edward**

__ Gostas de Alice?_

_Num acto repentino, puxou-me para si, contra o seu peito que era tão liso forte! Ainda mais rapidamente, abriu a porta e arrastou-nos para o seu quarto escuro…_

**5º Capitulo – Quem sabe uma festa**

Havia algo naquela família nova que o meu pai tinha arranjado. Eram todos doidos! Quer dizer, não eram bem todos…  
Talvez só Esme e Edward! Não que estivesse a chamar doida à Esme, porque ela não era. Tinha só uma pequena loucura em querer arranjar à força toda uma namorada para o filho. E pior: ele já estava interessado em alguém! E não era eu! (não que eu quisesse) Mas mais doido era Edward! Talvez o seu pai, um tal de Carlisle, ainda fosse mais doido que Esme e assim sendo só poderia ter originado um filho doido ao quadrado!

Eu não queria insultar ninguém mas Edward era meio maluco mesmo. Acabara de me conhecer e já me tinha tentado beijar! Quer dizer, se formos a pensar bem, ele só me queria proteger… Mas para mim, tinha contado… mais ou menos… E agora, quando eu simplesmente lhe queria perguntar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Alice, ele simplesmente me tinha arrastado para dentro do seu quarto escuro.

Encostou-me contra o seu quadro. _Boa, as minhas roupas vão ficar brancas de giz_, pensei. Pousou uma mão no quadro/parede um pouco acima do meu ombro direito e a outra ficou presa ao meu braço, sem me apertar. Apenas ali. Talvez tivesse medo que eu fugisse.

_Talvez eu também fosse doida_, acabei por concluir, porque eu, sinceramente, gostava daquilo. Estava a gostar que ele me arrastasse assim, para o seu quarto. O meu coração, pelo menos, parecia gostar. Saltava tanto no meu peito que eu tinha medo que Edward ouvisse.

A sua respiração ficou novamente perto de mim. Através dela consegui perceber que ele estava calmo, pois ela estava normal. Aproximou-se mais um pouco e senti o ar sair da sua boca indo contra os meus lábios. Conseguia cheirar o seu hálito tão bom, conseguia ver como eram perfeitos os seus lábios no meio daquela escuridão onde apenas entrava a luz da lua através das frinchas da persiana.

Eu queria que algo saísse dos meus lábios mas nada saía. Tinha medo que, caso os mexesse, estes se encontrassem com os dele.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali. Mas foi o suficiente para eu sonhar acordada. Até Edward falar:

_ Não tens nada a ver com isso. – E afastou-se.

Caí no chão. _És mesmo burra Isabella Swan!_, pensei para mim, _Como podias acreditar outra vez que ele te ia beijar?_

- Mas… eu quero saber! – Acabei por dizer quando consegui falar.

- O que é que te interessa? – Não sabia onde ele estava, não o conseguia ver.

- São coisas minhas. – Talvez esta frase fosse demasiado explicita por isso dei a volta à questão: - E do teu irmão.

Eu não queria dizer a Edward que gostava dele. Isso era impossível! Apenas o achava bonito! Mas não gostava dele, nem pensar. A única razão porque queria saber era para abandonar este plano ridículo que Esme me tinha proposto. Não tinha nexo continuar com ele, caso Edward estivesse apaixonado por alguém. Outrem.

_"O meu filho não tem amigos. Há uma rapariga que é muito amiga de Jake que já tentou fazer amizade com Edward, e ele até gosta dela, mas não a deixa aproximar-se dele.", lembrei de Esme me ter dito hoje na cozinha. "É um génio que despreza qualquer tipo de amor. Inclusive a amizade…"_

Poderia Edward estar mesmo apaixonado por Alice se ele detestava assim tanto "o amor"? Por outro lado ninguém pode fugir ao amor! Nem mesmo um geniozinho arrogante e lindíssimo!

- Aquele Jacob! – Bufou. – Intrometido!

- Não digas isso! – Sorri ao lembrar-me do jeito de Jacob. – Ele ficou muito admirado por gostares de Alice. Mete-lhe confusão. Só isso.

Ouvi-o mexer em qualquer coisa. Pelo som, pareciam-me livros.

- Isabella?

Como eu detestava esse nome! Haveria de culpar Renée para sempre por ela me ter dado esse nome! Bufei.

- Que é? – Contudo a má disposição passou. Talvez Edward, com a sua voz mais simpática que me tinha apresentado agora, ao chamar pelo meu nome, me fosse dizer o que sentia por Alice.

- Sai do meu quarto!

_Pois, pois! Vai sonhando Bella, vai sonhando!_

Levantei-me e abri a porta. A luz do corredor iluminou-o. Estava junto à secretária, a olhar para um livro qualquer.

Fechei a porta e começou a rir como um doido!

Tive o cuidado de, desta vez, não ficar encostada à sua porta caso ele se lembrasse de a abrir novamente. Andei uns metros e encostei-me a outra porta qualquer. Acho que era a da casa-de-banho. Mas não queria saber.  
_Bolas, como ele é duro!_, pensei. Não sei se estava desiludida por ele não me ter dito o que sentia por Alice se estava apenas amuada por ele não me ter beijado – coisa que certamente não podia acontecer – se estava só triste por ele ser assim, tão… frio!

A porta abriu-se…  
_Oh não!_  
Voltei a cair no chão!

- Bolas! – Resmunguei. – Tens algum acesso do teu quarto à casa de banho? Qual é a tua de me estar sempre a fazer cair?

Mas desta vez foi diferente. Ajudou-me a levantar.

- Calma Bella!

Ah pois, não era Edward! Era Jacob.

- Só vim fazer as minhas necessidades humanas! – Disse num tom brincalhão. – Eu não te estou sempre a fazer cair! Essa queda afectou-te o cérebro.

Riu.

- Vamos para a cama! – Disse. – Onde te meteste?

- Fui atrás dele. – Admiti. Jacob soltou uma gargalhada. – Não te rias. Eu sei que te afectou o facto de saberes que ele gosta da Alice.

- Ele gosta mesmo?

- Não sei! – Encolhi os ombros. – Não me disse.

- Tu és demais Bella! – Abriu a porta do quarto e fez-me um sinal para entrar. – Eu não me acredito que ele possa gostar dela! Nunca me passou pela cabeça.

- Eu cá acho que gosta!

Jacob riu-se e atirou-se para a cama. Colocou as mãos na nuca e olhou para mim. Foi aí que notei que estava quase nu! O seu cabelo enorme estava puxado atrás e preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Ficava-lhe bem. O seu peito estava destapado. Apenas usava boxers.

- Não dormes comigo assim! – Sorri. – Veste-te!

- Bellinha, eu amo-te! – Brincou.

- Não me convences. – Disse-lhe. – Quero-te ver vestido quando voltar.

Peguei nas minhas coisas e saí em direcção à casa de banho. Dela estava a sair Edward. Ignorei-o e esperei que saísse do meu caminho para que eu pudesse entrar. Ao passar por mim sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

- Eu gosto da Alice, sim!

Fiquei parada de boca aberta. Penso que nem fiz a minha higiene pessoal direito. Vi o meu plano ir por água abaixo. Há bocado pareceu-me tão bom poder abandonar este plano e ficar a viver as minhas ferias de Verão naquele sitio que nem o ao Diabo lembrava, onde não havia sol quase nenhum e onde não conhecia quase ninguém mas descansada da minha vida… mas agora que formava as palavras na minha cabeça, estas não me pareciam tão apelativas quanto me pareciam há pouco tempo atrás.

Eu queria aquilo. Aquilo, pelo menos, iria animar o meu Verão. Sempre havia algo para fazer. Uma meta para atingir! Pelo menos havia aquilo. Não tinha que ficar as férias todas a vaguear por aquele fim do mundo sem nada que fazer. Mas agora que sabia aquilo, assim que Esme também soubesse, iria anular o plano sem pensar duas vezes!

Voltei para o meu quarto.

- Bolas, foste rápida! – Disse Jacob. – Tens a certeza que és uma rapariga?

- Ah Ah – Fingi o riso. – Sou, sou.

Ele já estava vestido. Ou quase. Por cima dos seus boxers tinha vestido umas calças cinzentas.

- Não estás completamente vestido!

- Já é muito bom! – Ele sorriu. Desliguei a luz e deitei-me junto dele. Ficamos em silêncio no escuro cerca de cinco minutos.

- Ele gosta dela. – Acabei por dizer.

- Ah?

- Ele disse-me agora, quando fui ao quarto de banho.

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim, disse-me com as palavras todas pela segunda vez hoje.

- Não lhe ligues. – Disse Jacob após alguns segundos de silêncio. – Eu sou bem mais bonito!

Brincou e eu ri baixinho!

Penso que só adormeci às cinco da manhã.

X

- Acordem! – Charlie abriu a janela entrando não só a luz do dia mas também um frio de rachar daquela manhã. Jacob passou uma mão à minha volta e puxou-me para si enroscando-se. Não me importei. Também fiquei com frio! Agarrei a sua mão quente. – Vá lá pessoal. Esme quer falar convosco e temos que ir para o trabalho!

- Pai! – Resmungamos ao mesmo tempo. Levantei a mão até à mesa procurando pelo telemóvel.  
É verdade, eu tinha um telemóvel! A minha mãe tinha aderido às novas tecnologias! Não era nada dela, mas quando me viu a desaparecer num raio de um quilómetro dela era isso ou um sistema de localização qualquer.

Tinha uma mensagem, devia ser ela.

- Pai, são sete da manhã! – Bufei.

- Levantem-se já! – Destapou-nos e ambos nos levantamos para procurar pelo lençol. – JÁ!

- Fogo! – Dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Charlie saiu do quarto e nós os dois o seguimos meios ensonados.

Quase que ia caindo nas escadas porque estava a caminhar de olhos fechados. Graças a Deus Jacob estava à minha frente e segurou-me. Depois pegou em mim e levou-me até à sala de jantar às suas costas. Ainda estava a dormir.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Esme entusiasmada! – Bem dispostos?

- Sim. – Dissemos eu e Jacob com uma voz pouco animada e sonolenta.

Abri os olhos e estes piscaram umas quantas vezes devido à luz do dia que entrava por todo o lado. Charlie já se tinha sentado na ponta da mesa. Esme estava de pé ao seu lado e Edward estava sentado junto de Charlie com um livro na mão a olhar para nós com uma cara de enjoado.

- Que é? – Perguntei.

- Vocês andaram na guerra? – Perguntou sem interesse.

Esme riu. Foi a única.

- Não te estou a pesar? – Sussurrei a Jacob.

- Não. – Respondeu-me.

- Adoro-te. – Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Mas cheiras mal da boa. – Riu.

- Também tu! – Bati-lhe nas costas e saí de cima dele. Pôs o braço nos meus ombros e puxou-me para si.

- Que querias mãe? – Perguntou.

- Eu queria dizer que hoje é o vosso primeiro dia de férias! – Disse.

Edward e Jacob reviraram os olhos. Eu encostei-me ao ombro Jacob para ver se dormia mais um bocadinho.

- E acho que devem festejar isso! – Ouvi-a dizer. – Por isso marquei uma festa cá em casa com todos os vossos amigos.

Engasguei.

- O QUÊ? – Perguntamos todos à excepção de Edward que se manteve normal face à notícia.

- Sim, sim! – Disse feliz. – À noite, eu e o vosso pai vamos sair e vocês têm a noite só para vocês.

Que mãe era esta? Meu Deus que sorte que eles tinham! Apesar de eu não achar piada nenhuma a este tipo de coisas a minha mãe nunca me daria esta liberdade que Esme dava a estes dois.

- Fixe! – Disse Jacob apertando-me com mais força.

- Que chatice! – Disse Edward.

- Têm que arrumar a casa de tarde! – Informou Charlie.

- Mas pai, eu trabalho! – Disse Jacob.

- Ficam o Edward e a Bella! – Interrompeu Esme aos saltinhos no seu lugar.

Edward bufou.

- Mas Esme… - disse. Mas desisti porque esta me deitou uns olhos de quem me mataria se eu a interrompesse. – Está bem.

- E por falar nisso, tenho que me ir vestir. – Disse Jacob largando e desaparecendo para o corredor numa corrida.

- Nós também. – Esme puxou Charlie pelo braço e sairam sem se despedirem de ninguém. – Adeus!

Edward ficou parado a olhar para mim.

- Estás horrível! – Foi tudo o que disse.

- Obrigada! – Sentei-me à sua frente preparando-me para tomar o pequeno-almoço. – Então… O que há para arrumar?

- Nada! – Olhou para o livro que tinha nas mãos e abriu-o.

- Nada?

- Nada! – Ele disse. – Não há nada para arrumar Isabella!

- Como assim? – Perguntei.

- Ela só quer que fiquemos a tarde toda juntos. – Oh boa, ele já tinha descoberto o plano.

- Hum… - Foi tudo o que disse apanhando um pão e começando a comê-lo.

- Por isso, faz o que quiseres, eu vou para o quarto estudar! – Levantou-se e saiu ainda com o livro nas mãos. A lê-lo.

O quê? Eu iria ficar a tarde toda presa em casa com Edward a estudar?

_É que nem pensar!_

* * *

_OK, é impressão minha ou este capitulo ficou horrível?_

_Desculpem! Mas eu prometo que o seguinte será bem melhor. E vocês são capazes de saber porquê. Vai haver uma tarde a sós, uma noticia e uma festa. Muita coisa vai acontecer. Não desistam! _**: (**

_Bem, antes da despedida, as respostas:_

_V. Keat __– Cá está, actualizei._

_Zatari__ – Espero que este post não te tenha desiludido… _**: D**_ Bom 2010 para ti também!_

_helen__ – Não deu. Mas obrigada pelo seu entusiasmo. Continue lendo._

_karine__ – O teu entusiasmo e o de toda a gente me fazem escrever estas coisas _**: D**_ Espero que goste deste post apesar de não ser dos melhores! _

_aline__ – Feliz ano novo para ti também!_** : )**_ Aqui está o capitulo. Gostou?_

_nay__ – Cá está mais! _**: )**

_thiara__ – Não deu para postar dia um. Peço desculpas! _**: /**

_kinhaa__ – Que privilegio ser a primeira fic do ano que você comenta! _**: D**_ E aqui está a continuação._

_Gabytenório__ – A ideia é essa! _**: D**_ Espero que continue lendo._

_Mocho Azul – A tortura é um dos truques. _**: D**_ obrigada! Tenho a certeza que também consegues!_

_blueberrytree – A ideia era essa, vos deixar curiosos. Me desculpe se a desiludi com este capitulo _**: p**

_ana – Foi dormir às quatro da manhã? Se junta a mim! _**: )**_ Claro que aceito os pedidos. Acho que melhor que escrever é ouvir-vos (ler-vos no meu caso), meus caros leitores! _**: D**

_Sabem, se vocês não comentarem, nós, os que escrevemos, não sabemos se vocês gostam ou não. E além disso, sem o vosso entusiasmo, nós perdemos o nosso. E deixamos de escrever porque não tem mais interesse se não formos apreciados e criticados. Por isso, por favor, deixem reviews! _**: D**

_Ora bem, eu estava aqui pensando e talvez tenha tido uma ideia. Quando chegarmos aos 50 reviews eu quero-vos dar uma prendinha. Talvez eu ponha um POV do Edward, ou um beijo, ou assim qualquer coisa assim! O que querem que eu ponha?_

_E não se esqueçam de me deixar _**super feliz**_ ao me dizerem o que acharam! Obrigada!  
Um milhão de beijinhos para todos vocês._

**AT ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_Olha eu tombei para o lado quando esta manhã vi que vocês tinham deixado 17, sim, 17 reviews para mim! Já para não falar dos que me deixaram ontem que chega a um total de 21 creio eu _**: D**

_Vocês me matam!  
Por isso eu queria agradecer em especial à ana que pôs todo o mundo a ler a minha fic e isso é tão bom de ouvir (ler) porque uma "escritora" sente-se realizada mesmo. Sério viu? E também à Viviane que é uma maluca (não estou insultando, é no bom sentido da palavra, não me leve a mal) que está louca por esse capitulo tendo em conta os reviews que deixou. **Viviane, esse é dedicado a si!**_

_Queria também agradecer a todos os que leram e em especial aos que comentaram (porque assim posso dizer o vosso nome) **Zatari**, **blueberrytree**, **ana** (claro), **Gabytenório**, **Danny Cullen**,** Karine**, **Aline**, **Thiara**, **lary**, **Samira**, **nath**, **viviane** (não podia faltar), **marcele**, **jessy**, **luisa**, **mayara**, **Helen** e **nay**! Eu respondo a todos vocês no fim desse caitulo senão vocês não saem daqui hoje só com minha baba! _**: p**

_Bolas vocês não chegaram aos cinquenta. Vocês foram até aos 60! Desmaiei! Vamos ver se eu sou capaz de vos surpreender… _

* * *

**Detestando Edward**

_- Por isso, faz o que quiseres, eu vou para o quarto estudar! – Levantou-se e saiu ainda com o livro nas mãos. A lê-lo._

_O quê? Eu iria ficar a tarde toda presa em casa com Edward a estudar?_

_"É que nem pensar!"_

* * *

**6º Capitulo – Noticia!**

**Edward**** Cullen POV **( **N/A**:_ é, eu achei que vocês mereceram… _**:p **)

Levantei-me e a deixei ali, com cara de parva, com um pão maior que a sua boca enfiado nela. Não retirei os olhos do meu livro de matemática. Não que precisasse de o ler, eu já sabia aquilo tudo, mas eu gostava. Para mim, aquilo era um hobbie, estudar.

Subi as escadas e foi aí que começou a bagunça, no quarto de Bella Jacob lutava contra si mesmo. Eu ouvi a cama chiar, o cão ladrar e correr feito um doido, Jacob gritar com ele por inundar a casa de banho… e por aí fora!  
_Nossa, Jake, pára de ser criança!_, bufei para mim enquanto via agua sair por baixo da porta.

Fechei a porta de meu quarto atrás de mim. Eu gostava dele. Gostava de adormecer de olhos abertos a olhar para as equações, sonhar com elas, resolve-las nas manhãs seguintes. Gostava de relaxar e estudar. Até ao dia em que uma criancinha insuportável e idiota me apanhou nu no quarto. Não que estivesse nu! Eu estava com uma toalha rodeando minhas partes íntimas. Mas quem era ela?

Isabella Swan! Haveria alguém mais irritante? Ainda rio comigo só de lembrar a cara idiota com que ela me encarou. Era verdade! Elas eram mesmo irritantes! Todas elas. Gostavam de colar em mim, de me tocar. Ficavam olhando meu corpo constantemente e precisavam de me apalpar. Já para não falar dessas crianças que corriam atrás de mim me elogiando o traseiro todos os dias que eu vinha a pé para casa! QUE HÁ COM ESSE MUNDO?

Quando nasceu Jacob e ele se tornou em um homem até que… atraente… ( nem posso acreditar que eu disse isto na minha mente ) eu esperei muito para que essa criançada toda se virasse para ele. E muitas viraram graças a Deus! Mas foram poucas! Não sei o que havia comigo! Eu não quero essa gente me olhando desse jeito!

Foi então que eu vim de férias!

FÉRIAS! Dias e dias fechado em casa a estudar! Poderia haver algo melhor? Com Jacob saindo do jeito que ele saía só podia ser o meu paraíso. Não só eu estaria em minhas quintas como essa gentinha toda babada se viraria para ele, já que eu estava "fora" – dentro mais precisamente… de casa!

Mas aí minha mãe tinha que vir me atormentar novamente com a filha idiota de Charlie. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu nem a conhecia para a odiar tanto… mas minha mãe me fez a vida negra ou me faria caso eu não estivesse com ela a semana inteira! É, chegou mesmo a "ameaçar-me".

"__ Olha, Edward, se tu não és simpático para a pobre rapariga nessa semana inteira eu te meto num colégio interno!_", disse-me ela. Não que eu não me quisesse ver livre desta gente toda à minha volta a olhar para a minha imagem, mas... um colégio interno? Privar-me do meu quarto? Do meu quadro-parede? Das minhas equações? Do meu descanso? Do meu silêncio? Acho que mais me valia aceitar.

Eu aceitei. Que mal poderia haver em ter mais uma criança aqui? Pelo menos era só uma. Até podia ser que não se babasse para mim. Jacob era um concorrente muito forte! Mas ela babou. Ou pareceu babar. E isso foi o suficiente para eu a odiar ainda mais.

Só que algo aconteceu comigo assim que vi a idiotazinha a olhar para mim em meu quarto. Eu achava piada a ela! A princípio pensei que fosse somente pela risota que eu prendi quando ela ficou olhando para mim e para o quadro, para mim e para o quadro tentando, possivelmente, encontrar algo que me pudesse ligar a ele.  
Ora, deixa só eu pensar por um segundo… Huuummmm: MEU Cérebro?  
Nossa que gente tão superficial!!

E que tem meu corpo mesmo? Eu não faço exercício! Eu não ponho cremes nojentos em mim para que ele brilhe. E não ponho mesmo mel para essas melgas insuportáveis virem colar em mim. Mas elas colam. E essa Isabella veio colar.

Mas havia algo ali, algo que fez despertar um interesse absurdo em querer irritá-la e provocá-la e…

_ NEM PENSAR! – Ela entrou de rompante e bateu em mim. Sim, eu ainda estava junto da porta olhando para as minhas equações, pensando em minha vida miserável.  
Isabella caiu no chão.

_ Au! – Ela disse. – Nossa, vou ter que ir ao médico de tantas vezes cair no chão de traseiro. E que raio estás tu aí a fazer especado?

Estava irritada. Eu achava piada a isso.

_ Que tens tu a ver com isso? – Perguntei com a cara mais séria que encontrei. – Este ainda é o meu quarto!

Coisa que essa melga idiota me está a querer roubar de tanto cá entrar!

_ Que queres? – Perguntei me dirigindo até à secretária para pegar num pau de giz. Havia algo errado naquela equação.

_ Nossa, Edward, se deixe disso! – Ela disse bufando. – Já vi que não me vais ajudar e não…

Levantou-se sozinha e voltou a ficar pasmada a olhar para mim e para o quarto. Encolheu os ombros e veio até junto de mim, me inundando a cabeça.

_ Que queres? – Voltei a perguntar.

_ Onde é que tu vais buscar essas coisas? – Perguntou-me.

_ Além de idiota também és burra!

Olhou para mim com os olhos semi-serrados. Estava a fazer biquinho. Não um biquinho qualquer. Um biquinho de amuada e zangada ao mesmo tempo. Voltei a olhar para o quadro. _Aquele x não devia de estar ali. E o sinal de menos devia estar a influenciar o resto da equação! Como pude eu falhar nisto?_

_ Não tenho o dia todo! – Não retirei os olhos do quadro.

_ Como eu ia a dizer: NEM PENSAR QUE VOU FICAR O DIA TODO A VER-TE ESTUDAR!

_ Não vais! – Respondi.

_ Não?

_ Não! – Os olhos dela brilharam. – Se saíres daqui!

Ficou zangada.

_ Hoje! – Acentuei.

_ Mas Edward…

_ Sai! – Empurrei-a para fora do quarto.

_ Vá lá…

Fechei-lhe a porta. _DESCANSO!_

Voltei à minha equação e resolvi-a. Essa e outra e outra e outra e outra!

_ Tchau, Bells, - Ouvi Jacob dizer. Olhei para o relógio. Já lá devia de estar à mais de meia hora. Ainda perdia o emprego. Que tinha andado este tempo todo a fazer? Quem é que demorava mais de uma hora a vestir-se? – Convence-o a ir lá!

Boa, vinha sobrar para mim. Mas ela não ia entrar outra vez aqui. Não podia ser! Qualquer dia o meu quarto ficaria empestado com o cheiro da idiotice daquela pessoa. Decidi eu descer. Não ia estudar e não, a presença da Isabella Swan não me deixava concentrar. Sabia eu lá o que ela estaria a fazer? Ainda me inundava a casa.

Saí do meu quarto e tudo me pareceu bastante calmo, silencioso. Bati na porta do seu quarto.

_ Isabella? – Chamei ao abrir a porta. Furacão! O que tinha passado por lá era um furacão! Não se via uma ponta de chão. Só roupa e mais roupa. A cama estava torta, as gavetas dos móveis todas abertas, o armário com as portas todas também abertas… já para não falar de uma camisola pendurada no candeeiro. – ISABELLA?

_ Que é? – Respondeu.

Desci à procura da origem do som. Estava na sala a olhar atentamente para a televisão. _O quê? Floribella?_ ( _**N/A: **_Não sei se se diz Floribella no Brasil mas em Portugal é assim! Se não souberem procurem. De certeza que conhecem a famosa Floribella!** : p **)

_ O que raio estás a fazer?? – Perguntei estupefacto diante de tal cenário. – FLORIBELLA?

_ Vem ver Edward! – Levantou o braço para que me juntasse a ela.

Pois, só se eu estivesse em como é que poderia estar na mesma sala que um programa de televisão tão idiota! ( _**N/A:** Sim, eu falo muito. Atenção não quero insultar ninguém estou só a dizer o que a personagem diria neste caso. Não tenho nada contra Floribella mas Edward não é pessoa de gostar deste tipo de coisas **(: **_)

_ Vai arrumar o teu quarto! – Mandei.

_ Oh, mas eu quero ver! – Disse ainda sem descolar os olhos da TV. – Ontem não pude ver. É repetição!

Bufei. Que gente tão banal! Lá teria que ir eu. Não que quisesse a maldita festa onde viriam todos os adolescentes que a minha mãe tivesse encontrado num raio de cinquenta quilómetros. Era uma festa estúpida onde as pessoas se beijavam umas às outras, bebiam, consumiam droga… já para não falar da desgraça em que a casa ia ficar! Talvez fosse boa ideia fechar-me dentro do meu quarto. À chave!

Mas agora eu tinha que ir arrumar a porcaria que Jacob tinha feito naquele quarto!

_ Isabella! – Chamei. – Vá fazer qualquer coisa para comermos. Não tarda são horas de almoçar!

_ Sim. – Disse-me desatenta.

Subi e entrei naquele quarto demasiado… feminino! Por onde haveria eu de começar? Talvez fosse boa ideia pelo chão. Procurei por todas as camisolas que encontrei, mesmo aquela que estava no candeeiro e as joguei num canto. Depois procurei por calças e as joguei noutro sítio. Fui fazendo um monte de coisas em vários sítios do chão.  
_Mas porque raio se veio vestir para aqui?_, ia-me perguntando enquanto andava feito detective à procura de mais coisas.

Assim que não havia mais coisas no chão, eu me encarreguei de fechar as gavetas e portas dos armários. Nelas havia apenas algumas camisolas e poucas calças e calções. Ele tinha-se mudado para ali? Não me lembrava disso. Aliás, minha mãe lhe tinha dito que ele precisava sair dali!

De seguida decidi dobrar a roupa toda e, conforme um monte ia ficando pronto eu ia levando-o para o seu quarto e colocava-o no chão do mesmo. _Ele que arrume o resto!_, pensava. Quando cheguei ao fim havia apenas um pijama cor-de-rosa na cama e umas calças pretas que pareciam ser de Jacob. Dobrei-os e os coloquei em cima de um móvel para fazer a cama. Assim que me preparava para a fazer Isabella entrou de rompante no quarto.

_ Eu acho que o almoço vai arder! – Ela disse.

_ O QUÊ?

Corri para a cozinha. Não se via nada devido ao fumo que saía do forno. Abri-o e quase caí para o lado com a quantidade de fumo que saiu de dentro dele. Tirei de lá de dentro um tabuleiro com algo muito, mas muito queimado.

_ ISABELLA! – Eu gritei.

_ Diz! – Ela estava a meu lado. Só então notei, no meio daquela fumarada toda, que Isabella estava completamente suja dos pés à cabeça!

_ Estiveste a cozinhar ou a pintar um quadro? – Resmunguei. – Nem a pintar um quadro eu me sujaria assim tanto.

_ Desculpa. – Baixou a cabeça.

_ Trata de ir tomar banho enquanto eu cozinho algo para nós!

_ Sabes cozinhar? – Perguntou.

Não lhe respondi.

_ Trata de não inundares a casa de banho. E faz a tua cama, por favor. – Disse sem lhe olhar.

Não me preocupei em verificar se ela tinha feito o que eu lhe mandara. Apenas me dirigi até às janelas da cozinha e abri-as todas para ver se o fumo saía logo. Saí para a varanda para respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Assim que a cozinha me parecia mais ou menos "respirável", entrei e tratei de cozinhar algo para nós. Fiquei-me pela massa com carne picada que era uma coisa fácil e rápida. Não demorou até Isabella aparecer.

_ Hum… - Cheirava de olhos fechados. – Que cheirinho!

_ Não toques em nada, idiota! – Rosnei.

_ Não precisas de ser assim! – Disse. – Só queimei a carne!

_ Tu sabes cozinhar?

_ Não!

_ Pois! – Suspirei voltando à carne. – Seria de esperar! Não sabes fazer nada!

_ Ei! – Resmungou. – E sei! Mas não sei cozinhar!

_ Sabes pôr a mesa? – Perguntei.

_ Claro que sei. – Pegou numa toalha e saiu. Passou por mim várias vezes para pegar em pratos e talheres sem me dirigir uma palavra.  
E assim se manteve, calada, ao longo de todo o almoço.

Mas Deus não lhe deu o dom do silêncio e, enquanto arrumávamos a louça suja, lembrou-se de falar.

_ Podíamos ir passear de tarde!

_ Não! – Recusei.

_ Oh vá lá!

_ Nem pensar!

_ Podíamos ir ao sítio onde Jacob trabalha! E depois podias ir embora que eu ficava com ele! – Disse-me entusiasmada. – E vinha embora com ele!

_ Não és nenhuma criança Isabella! – Atirei. Notei que ficou chateada por lhe chamar Isabella o que me animou um pouco. – Podes muito bem ir sozinha!

_ Eu não sei onde é! – Cruzou os braços.  
Ao fazê-lo deu uma cotovelada a um copo que se partiu no chão.

_ Só fazes asneiras! – Gritei.

_ Desculpa! – Baixou-se para apanhar os cacos.

_ Não faças isso!

Tarde demais. Mal o disse soltou um grito de dor. Tinha-se cortado.

_ Larga o vidro! – Resmunguei pegando na sua mão. - Vamos ali à casa de banho de serviço desinfectar isso!

_ Sim. – Foi tudo o que disse seguindo atrás de mim.

Procurei por vestígios de vidro na ferida mas não passava de um simples corte. Desinfectei e pus-lhe um penso.

_ Tens muito jeito! – Sorriu enquanto lhe tratava daquilo.

_ É só um corte! – Ignorei.

Continuou a sorrir o que me irritou.

_ Eu chamo-te um táxi a ver se sais daqui o mais rápido possível.

Baixou a cabeça e saiu atrás de mim em silêncio.

**[…]**

_ Isabella! – Acordei-a. – O táxi chegou.

_ Hum, hum! – Acenou a dormir.

_ Anda lá! – Abanei-a mais.

_ Já vou! – Levantou-se. – Vens comigo?

Olhei para ela a espreguiçar-se. **_Aquilo_** ia sair à rua sozinha? Ainda provocava um terramoto qualquer!

_ Vou. – Decidi.

_ Obrigada! – Abraçou-me.

A-bra-çou-me!

_ Larga-me! – Soltei-me. Malditas crianças!

_ Desculpa.

Saímos de casa.

_ Começo a ficar farto de tantos pedidos de desculpa.

_ Desculpa. – Suspirei.  
_Caso perdido!_

Não demorou a chegarmos ao centro comercial. Jacob trabalhava no Bowling do mesmo.

_ É no Shopping? – Perguntou entusiasmada.

_ Sim! – Franzi o sobrolho. _Criança!_

Sim, sim. Eu detestava centros comerciais! Cheios de gente. E a maior parte conhecida.

_Olha, olha, é o Edward! - Dizia alguém.

_ Hum… está cada vez melhor! – Sussurravam.

_ Olha-me só aquele traseiro?

_QUE… NOJO!_

_ Lembra-me de nunca mais sair contigo!! – Sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido chateado.

_ Quem é aquela? – Ouvi uma rapariga qualquer dizer.

_ Deve ser parente! – Respondeu outra. – Ele nunca anda com raparigas!

_ Parente? – Suspeitava alguém. – Não…

_ Está tudo a olhar para nós! – Falava Isabella à minha frente.

_ É normal! – Respondi colocando as minhas mãos nos bolsos. – Toda a gente me conhece. A maior parte desta gente é da escola!

_ Hum… - Isabella parou e virou-se para mim. – Apresentamos!

O seu sorriso brilhava! Fiz uma cara de nojo.

_ É que nem pensar! – Afirmei.

Empurrei-a para as escadas rolantes.

_ Olha, olha! – Dizia alguém histérico. – TOCOU-LHE!

_ Oh por amor de Deus! – Suspirei.

Isabella ria.

_ Tu não tocas nas pessoas? – Perguntava admirada.

_ Toco! – Bufei sem paciência. – Só não toco nestas melgas irritantes.

_ Estás a dizer que eu não sou nenhuma melga irritante?

_ Sim. – Concordei. Deu uns pequenos saltinhos no seu lugar, a meu lado na mesma escada. – És a pior melga irritante e idiota!

Isabella não ligou. E isso irritava-me. Cada vez que eu insultava uma rapariga normalmente elas saíam da minha beira ( o que é bom ) a chorar ( o que é ainda melhor ) mas Isabella limitava-se a ignorar os meus insultos e a sorrir para mim! Isso era demasiado para mim! Tinha que arranjar uma maneira de a irritar!

Chegamos ao fantástico mundo onde adolescentes excitados e frenéticos passavam as tardes: O Bowling!

Jacob estava logo ao balcão de entrada a falar com Alice. Olhei para Isabella e esta não demorou a reconhecê-los. Olhou para mim e eu fingi não lhe estar a ligar. Olhei para Alice que estava de costas. O seu sorriso esvaneceu-se. Aqui estava a minha maneira de a irritar!

_ Bella? – Jacob ficou estupefacto a olhar para nós. – Conseguiste arrancá-lo de casa?

_ Sim! – Sorriu.

Jacob saltou do balcão e correu até ela. Abraçou-a e levantou-a no ar rodopiando. Assim que a largou olhou para mim.

_ Começo a concordar com a mãe! – Sussurrou enquanto Bella ia cumprimentar Alice. Ignorei-o e segui-a.

Beijei a face de Alice.

_ Ei, - Cumprimentou. – Já estava na altura de saíres desse buraco.

Sorri-lhe. Eu gostava de Alice!

_ Vem ter connosco, sim? – E desapareceu para a pista.

_ Bells, olha só, tenho uma novidade! – Os olhos de Jacob brilharam e o seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais! Achava que isso não era possível. Olhou para mim também. - Antes só tinham dois mas alguém lhes disse que havia mais um e agora há três!

Tipido de Jake: nunca ninguém o percebia!

_ O quê Jacob? – Perguntou Isabella.

_ Os donos disto vão-me dar três bilhetes de avião e uma estadia num hotel para umas férias na neve!

_Oh, não!_

* * *

_Aaaaaah, eu amei fazer este capitulo! *-*_

_E aí? Gostaram? Não deu para pôr o beijo. Mas já tive umas ideias e… ah, esperem só pela festa!_

_É, é bem verdade, Edward vive num desespero de achar piada a Bella e não querer achar piada a ela ao mesmo tempo._

_Bem, as respostas:_

_Zatari – Você é sempre dos primeiros a comentar!_ **: )**_ Bem eu espero que tenha gostado também deste capitulo. Eu cá amei escrevê-lo! Obrigada e continue!_

_blueberrytree – Obrigada, mas eu não achei mesmo. Não tinha tanto… romance!_** : p**_ Pois é, fique só mais um pouco curiosa com a festa. Não deu mesmo para postar senão ficava muito grande. Mas lhe digo, eu já tive ideias! Vai ficar muito… ah, não digo! Mas vocês queriam o beijo, não é? Esperem para ver/ler a parte da festa!_

_ana – não posso mesmo deixar que a escola atrapalhe. Logo agora que tem tanta gente gostando da fic. Nem pensar! Não desista! Obrigada por divulgar, é uma querida!_ **: )** _Seus amigos que comentem também! Eu respondo sempre! (só quando é em cima da hora é que não dá mas eu respondo no próximo)_

_Gabytenório – Obrigada, espero que também tenha adorado este!_ **: D**

_Dany Cullen__ – Me desculpa _**: x **_eu respondi aos que comentaram o post anterior. Mas eu estou respondendo agora_** : D **_Obrigada por gostar. Continue. Eu continuo respondendo_

_Karine__ – Cá está o POV, o beijo será no próximo _**: D **

_Aline__ – E terá os dois! Tem o POV, espere pelo beijo no próximo capitulo _**: D**

_Thiara__ – E aí? Gostou? _**: D**

_lary – Olha quer ver que você ad… _**: )**_ Não sei não! ele parece gostar…_ **: D**_ No próximo ou no outro que vem tudo será esclarecido em relação a Alice! Gosta? Ou não? bem… gostei de sua ideia! Talvez a use. Obrigada!_** : D**

_samira__ – cá está, cá está! _**: p**

_nath__ – Espera pelo próximo _**: )**_ Peço desculpa não postar neste _**: /**

_viviane__ – Ei você é nova e já tem um capitulo dedicado a si? _**: ) **_Tem aí o POV do Edward! O beijo tem que esperar! Muahahah eu adoro fazer isto! Mas no próximo eu ponho o beijo. Juro! Você tem piada! Já sim, chegaram aos 60 até!_ **: D** _Obrigadíssima! Espero que este capitulo tenha valido a pena por sua espera._

_marcele – Cá está!_ **: D**

_luisa – Desculpe se demorei._ **: )**

_mayara – Quem sabe se suas ideias não dão resultado, ein?_** ;p**_ continue lendo!_

_Helen – Vocês pedem logo os dois! E eu como sou simpática dou-vos os dois! Próximo capitulo – BEIJO!_ **: D**

_nay – Os últimos são os primeiros! _**: D**_ Adoro pôr-vos curiosos! Ah Ah! Cá está a continuação. _

_Obrigada por tudo meus amores!_

_E não se esqueçam de me deixar _**super feliz**_ ao comentarem!!  
Um milhão de beijinhos!_

**AT ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ora bem, desta vez não vou fazer uma introdução tão grande _**: p**_ porque vocês querem é ler não é ouvir esta tonta a falar!  
Obrigada por tudo, a sério. Não me canso de vos agradecer!_

_Quanto a este capitulo, está um bocado mau porque eu escrevi com pressa para postar. Mas o fim está qualquer coisa de … _***-***_quero que comentem a dizer o que acharam. É muito importante!_** : )**

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Detestando Edward**

__ Os donos disto vão-me dar três bilhetes de avião e uma estadia num hotel para umas férias na neve!_

_"Oh, não!"_

**7º Capitulo – BEIJO **

**Narrado por Bella**

O meu sorriso caiu. _O quê?_  
Não, não. Não era possível! Vamos recapitular a minha vida miserável: Eu saí do calor de Phoenix para vir passar as férias de Verão ao frio de Forks, que é meeesmo gelaaado para mim! Tudo bem, eu posso lidar com isso. Mas… GELO? Congelado? Não, eu não gosto assim tanto de frio. E não sou masoquista!

_ Oh, Jacob! – Tentei arranjar uma desculpa para não ir sem o deixar assim muito triste.

_ Nem penses em dizer que não. Está decidido! – Sorriu. – Vamos os três!

_ Nem pensar! – Disse Edward sereno.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, frio, distante, saiu da nossa beira para ir ver a pista. Ou melhor, para ir ver Alice. Pus-lhe a língua de fora. Jacob foi atrás dele.

_ Vá lá! – Ouvi-o dizer.

E deixei de ouvir. Vi Jacob de braços no ar, entusiasmado, a falar com Edward, a tentar convencê-lo. _Pois, pois!_ Quem o iria convencer? Aparentemente Edward era uma pessoa que não se deixava convencer por nada. Nem por ninguém. Nada o movia quando ele dizia não.

E o facto de Jacob vir ter comigo de cara amuada só provou a minha teoria!

_ Parece que só ficamos nós dois. – Bufou.

_ Oh não. – Afastei-me. – Nem penses!

_ Bella. – Olhou para mim com cara ainda mais amuada.

Comecei a rir enquanto andava para trás para fugir dele.

_ Pareces o gato das botas do Shrek! ( **N/A:** _Quem viu percebe. O gato das botas do Shrek deita uns olhos muito fofinhos para convencer as pessoas ou algo assim_ )

_ Bellaaa! – Implorou enquanto vinha atrás de mim. – Tu tens que vir. Vá lá!

_ Não, não, não! – Fui ao encontro de Edward que se mantinha a olhar para a pista, de mãos nos bolsos, ali no meio. Jacob veio atrás de mim e eu pus-me atrás dele.

_ Mas o que…

_ Bella, tens que vir! – Jacob estava do outro lado de Edward.

_ Não, Jacob! – Recusei. – Eu quero ficar com o meu pai.

_ Ei, parem com isso! – Resmungou Edward sem êxito pois não lhe ligamos. Continuamos a discutir sobre ir e não ir. – ISABELLA PÁRA!

Gritou-me. As minhas mãos, instintivamente, largaram-no. Fiquei simplesmente pasmada a olhar para ele. Qual era o problema dele em alguém lhe tocar? Já tinha tido a mesma reacção de revolta comigo quando aceitou levar-me até Jacob e o abracei, ele simplesmente explodiu. Mas desta vez ele ultrapassou os limites.

_ Tirem-me as mãos, ok?

_ Não precisas de falar assim com ela. – Defendeu-me Jacob.

_ Estou farto que me toquem! – Gritou para mim, olhando-me bem fundo nos olhos.

_ M-Mas…

E desapareceu para a pista. Jacob abraçou-me enquanto as minhas lágrimas começavam a ameaçar sair.

_ Não ligues Bella. – Fiquei a olhar para ele a dirigir-se com calma para junto de Alice. Quando lá chegou e esta o abraçou sorriu-lhe. – Ele explode assim.

Como podia ele ser assim tão… antipático? Mau? Frio? Arrogante?

_ Bella olha para mim querida, olha! – Jacob puxou-me pelo queixo para que o olhasse. Eu deixei que me levasse de encontro ao seu olhar afastando Edward do campo de visão. – Não lhe ligues. Ele é assim! Não está zangado contigo.

_ O que é que eu…?

_ Nada, meu amor! – Abraçou-me enquanto as minhas lágrimas fracas começaram a sair caindo na sua farda. – Nada. Ele é assim. Às vezes explode. Ele é tipo… uma vedeta por aqui. Está farto que lhe queiram tocar, beijar, por aí fora, Bella. Não tens culpa. Não fales com ele quando ele estiver assim, está bem? Sempre que sai é isto que acontece.

Afastou-me um pouco para me olhar.

_ Olha… - Apontou para toda a loja. – Vês? Isto estava vazio!

Olhei para tudo aquilo completamente atónita. Havia imensa gente, a maioria raparigas, que olhavam para ele como se ele fosse algo de comer, algum doce. Ele apenas falava com Alice que o tocava constantemente. Sim, ela tocava-lhe à vontade.

_ Mas Alice…

_ Alice é uma velha amiga! – Informou Jacob.

_ O que é que faz com que…

_ Não sei, sabes? – Jacob encolheu os ombros. – Ele é o melhor aluno, ignora toda a gente, dizem que tem bom corpo, as raparigas apaixonam-se somente por olhara para os olhos dele e não sei quê. Dizem que é assim que elas gostam deles. Antipáticos. Indiferentes.

Fiquei simplesmente a olhar para aquele… acumular de adolescência.

_ E ando eu aqui, um borrachão super simpático, e nenhuma me liga! – Ri dele. – Ah, essa é a minha Bella!

_ Eu ligo-te, borracho!

_ Então vens comigo, sim? – Perguntou entusiasmado outra vez, consegui ver nos seus olhos.

_ Jacob…

_ Ei, é ela! – Ouvi alguém dizer. Assim que olhei, vi uma rapariga loira olhar para mim. Penso que a minha boca caiu, ela era lindíssima! Acompanhava-a uma amiga que eu conhecia de algum lado.

_ Aquela? – Perguntou a rapariga que eu conhecia. – Oh sim eu já vi-a no parque com Edward e Alice.

No parque? Hum… Oh, sim!

Era a Tanya.

_ Não te preocupes. – Riu Tanya apontando para mim. – Olha para ela! Ele nunca se apaixonará por alguém tão mediano.

_ Mas vê! – Apontou outra vez. – Está com Jacob! Ela tem-nos a todos?

Jacob começou a rir.

_ Pelos vistos até tens algumas! – Brinquei.

Jacob deu-me autorização para entrar na pista e juntei-me a Alice e Rosalie. Inevitavelmente também a Edward que me ignorou completamente durante toda a tarde. Não acertei num único pino quando joguei. Pelo contrário, Edward acertava em todos – não estou a brincar, em todos mesmo – cada vez que jogava. Como é que ele não queria dar nas vistas se tudo o que fazia parecia ser perfeito?

**-x-**

A festa começou por volta das seis. Jacob pôs uma música muito alta e toda a gente dançava aquela poluição sonora onde não se distinguia nada a não ser o PUM PUM PUM! Eu mantive-me no sofá com Alice que não parava quieta. A sua perna estava sempre a tremer ao ritmo da música enquanto falava comigo.

_ Sabes… - Começou. – Eu acho que preciso arrumar um namorado para você…

Ficou com um ar pensativo.

_ Não Alice. Não é necessário! – Gritei, porque ali ninguém me ouvia se eu simplesmente se falasse. Aposto que a minha cara mostrava um acesso de pânico que estava a ter. Não, eu não queria um namorado. Não estava com cabeça para isso.  
Mas foi tarde demais. Alice já se tinha levantado e desaparecido.

Não me incomodou muito ela ter-me deixado ali sozinha. Pelo menos não tinha que falar com ela. Eu gostava dela, mas não gostava muito de falar. Não gostava de festas e esta, particularmente, estava-me a aborrecer bastante. Por isso mantive-me ali, completamente sozinha, somente comigo mesma.

Olhei à volta, e notei que havia raparigas a deitar fogo pelos olhos ao olhar-me. Aparentemente eu já tinha má reputação entre as raparigas por "andar" com Edward Cullen e abraçar Jacob Black. _Que gente mais medíocre!_, pensei.

Todas me olhavam de lado com um sorriso de gozo. Provavelmente por estar sozinha. Mas eu não queria saber.

Foi então que o meu sossego acabou. No sofá em frente a mim sentou-se um rapaz… bem… um monstro! Não que fosse feio. Ele era muito bonito… mas também muito grande. Olhou para mim sorridente.

_ Então… – Olhei-o a medo. – És a Bella, certo?

Aleluia alguém me chamava Bella! Aquele rapaz tinha subido uns dez pontos na minha consideração por isso sorri-lhe contente.

_ Sim. E tu és…?

_ Emmett. – Ele disse.

Assim que estávamos a começar a criar conversa, apareceu uma loira à nossa frente e sentou-se ao lado dele. Demorei algum tempo até perceber que era Rosalie. _Oh, como ela é bonita!_  
Não sei o que havia nela mas a sua beleza era algo exótica e, junto de Emmett era como se completassem. Nada se igualava à beleza de Rosalie e ninguém seria tão bom quanto ela para Emmett.

Lembrei então que Rosalie tinha perguntado por ele a Edward e ele dissera que ele viria caso houvesse festa.

_ De que estavam a falar? – Perguntou ela com uma voz bastante calma e aparentemente descontraída mas com uma cara séria. Ela não dava confiança às pessoas.

_ De nada. – Emmett colocou o braço no sofá atrás de Rosalie e sorriu para ela. – Só nos apresentamos.

Rosalie apenas soltou um "Ah" de puro desinteresse enquanto outro rapaz qualquer lhe foi perguntar qualquer coisa sobre querer ir dançar com ele. Rosalie olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele e silenciou-o com um simples "Não". Quase soltei uma gargalhada ao ver a cara desgostosa do rapaz.

_ Estás bonita hoje! – Emmett disse.

_ Estás a dizer que eu não costumo estar bonita? – Perguntou sem o olhar.

_ Não, não…

_ Olá! – Alguém a meu lado cumprimentou.

_ Hum… olá! – Eu respondi.

_ Olá eu sou Mike Newton… – Disse o rapaz inclinando-se sobre mim. Fez biquinho para mim com intenção de me beijar. Eu fiquei parada a olhar para ele, parva. Virei a cara e ele depositou um beijo na minha bochecha. – …Bella. És muito bonita!

Oh meu deus, que rapaz tão… atiradiço! Emmett, à minha frente ria-se a bom rir de nós dois. Eu pus a língua de fora para ele.

_ Então… Bella – Começou Mike Newton. – Um dia destes…

Pousou a sua mão na minha cintura, voltando a inclinar-se para cima de mim.

_ Queres ir sair?

Arregalei os olhos. _Esta gente é toda doida!_ Um era um frio, antipático, insensível e distante que não gostava que lhe tocassem e outro punha as mãos em cima de mim e inclinava-se pedindo, ou melhor, ordenando um beijo. Fugi dele levantando-me.

_ Não… - Tentei dizer com o máximo de indiferença que consegui, tal como Rosalie, mas não resultou. Em vez disso corei. Não um corar de poder gostar dele, mas um corar de vergonha por estar a recusar um pedido que antes nunca me tinha sido feito. É, eu, Isabella Swan, nunca saíra antes com um rapaz. Não era coisa que gostasse de comentar com as pessoas, apenas guardava para mim.

Fugi para o meio da confusão.

_ Ei Bella. – Chamou a pequenina graciosa. – Gostaste de Mike Newton?

Piscou-me o olho.

_ Foste tu que o mandaste para cima de mim? – Perguntei zangada.

_ Oh Bella, ele estava a olhar para ti há imenso tempo. – Sorriu. Como podia alguém ficar chateado diante de um sorriso tão… radiante. – Eu só dei um empurrãozinho. Olha só…

Esticou o braço para um rapaz que estava atrás dela e puxou-o para a nossa conversa. Este já parecia ser mais tímido.

_ Este é o Eric! – Apresentou-nos. Eric apenas acenou o que me fez descontrair um pouco, contudo deitei um olhar fulminante a Alice que apenas respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_ Olá. – Cumprimentei assim que ela saiu.

_ Queres dançar? – Perguntou.

Eu? Dançar? Acho que não era boa ideia! Se não queria pôr todo o mundo a rir-se da minha cara o melhor era ficar quieta no meu lugar.

_ Não. – Voltei a recusar. Acho que me tinha que habituar a dizer "não", rejeitando pedidos dos rapazes dali.  
Virei costas e segui em direcção ao meu quarto.

_ Ei Bella. – Chamou Eric acompanhando-me. – Tudo bem, eu também não gosto muito de dançar.

Parei em frente às escadas. Tinha que arranjar maneira de o despachar.

_ Ok! – Foi tudo o que disse, voltando a subir as escadas. Eric travou-me segurando-me na mão.

_ És nova por aqui, não és?

_ Sim… - Tentei subir mais degraus mas Eric manteve-me presa.

_ Estava pensar se gostavas que te mostrasse as redondezas um dia destes! – Sorriu. – Eu conheço toda a gente. Posso-te apresentar a gente muito fixe!

_ Sim, pode ser. – Largou-me e subi.

Na sala onde fui dar estavam sentadas imensas pessoas. Muitas delas estavam a iniciar um processo de crossing-over ou algo parecido por se roçarem e abraçarem tanto, trocando saliva entre si. Fiquei um pouco que enojada.

Enquanto me ia encaminhando para o meu quarto numa tentativa de fugir daquilo tudo, notei num rapaz loiro que ouvia outra rapariga falar com ele. Simplesmente ouvia. A sua cara era de quem sofria e ninguém parecia notar. Parecia estar num desespero. Não pude evitar a socorre-lo.

Aproximei-me de si, que mantinha o olhar preso no chão. O seu corpo estava inclinado seguro pelos seus cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Olhava abstracto, sem notar no que a rapariga dizia.

_ E então Alice beijou-o. – Concluiu ela. – Não achas muito…

Olhou para mim. Era a rapariga do parque que se "roçara" em Edward. A que fizera um comentário sobre mim e Jacob hoje, no seu trabalho: Tanya.

_ Sim? – Perguntou antipaticamente.

_ Eu vim só… - Decidi que não tinha que lhe dar explicações por isso ignorei-a e baixei-me para o rapaz. – Está tudo bem?

O seu olhar parou em mim e a sua expressão agravou-se. Levantou-se, segurou pelo meu braço e foi levou-me até às escadas. De seguida abraçou-me.

Fiquei sem reacção. Esta gente era toda muito estranha!

_ Salvaste-me! – Sorriu.

_ Salvei? – Perguntei desorientada.

_ Sim. - Respondeu. – Tanya é a rapariga mais insuportável e metediça que alguma vez conheci.

Não sabia ao certo o que dizer por isso mantive-me calado.

_ Gosta de falar mal das pessoas. – Explicou. – Estava-me a massacrar com uma história que era muito… mentira.

Ri para ele.

_ Eu sou o Jasper. – Apertou a minha mão.

Hum… Edward tinha falado de um Jasper qualquer.

_ Eu sou Bella.

_ Oh, ela também falou de ti, enquanto Edward aqui estava. – Riu. – Mas ele apenas se limitou a sair da beira dela. Aparentemente tu atiraste-te para cima dele e obrigaste-o a namorar contigo… como se ele deixasse.

Boa, a minha reputação não podia melhorar.

_ Espalhou por toda a gente?

_ Sim, mas não te preocupes. Ninguém se acredita nela. – Colocou a mão na nuca sorrindo-me. – Então… sabes onde está Alice?

_ Lá em baixo! – Informei.

_ Obrigada. – E desceu.

Encolhi os ombros voltando ao meu plano anterior: correr para o meu quarto. Olhei para Tanya que me queimava com os olhos. E não era para mais. Eu abraçara Jacob, Edward e agora Jasper que também, segundo o seu olhar, me parecia ser alguém a quem ela quisesse pôr as mãos.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e deparei-me com um rapaz sentado na minha cama. Assim que me ouviu levantou-se e ficou sem fala.

_ Este… é o meu quarto.

_ Oh… desculpa. – Aproximou-se de mim para sair.

_ Está tudo bem? – Perguntei por achar estranho aquele rapaz ali, sozinho, no meu quarto.

_ Oh sim! – Sorriu. – É só que… não gosto de festas.

_ Bem-vindo ao clube. – Disse.

_ Desculpa mais uma vez. – Disse e eu acenei mostrando que não havia problema.

_ Podes ficar aqui se quiseres.

Talvez fugisse para o quarto de Edward. Eu gostava de lá estar.

_ A sério? – Perguntou.

Disse que sim e fechei a porta. Fui então em direcção ao quarto de Edward. Estava trancado.

Bati à porta.

_ Edward? – Ninguém respondia. – Edward?

_ O que é? – Perguntou atrás de mim.

_ Hum… olá! – Virei-me para ele sorridente. Ficou somente parado a olhar para mim. Desisti e expliquei-lhe. – Deixa-me ficar no teu quarto.

_ Não. – Respondeu virando costas. Pensei em travá-lo segurando-lhe no braço mas corria o risco de ele explodir para cima de mim pelo que me limitei a falar.

_ Vá lá! – Implorei. – Não gosto de festas. Edward! Vá lá.

Parou e olhou para mim.

_ Se não mexeres em nada! – Disse.

Acenei e este dirigiu-se à porta e abriu-a.

_ Edward! – Chamou Tanya. Muito rapidamente puxou pelo meu braço e arrastou-nos para dentro do quarto. Trancou-nos mantendo-me imóvel entre si e a porta.

_ Rapariga mais insuportável! – Comentou.

Saiu da minha beira deixando o seu perfume a pairar no ar, fazendo-me ficar sem forças nenhumas. Mantive-me imóvel e em silêncio até recuperar a minha consciência.  
Edward tinha-se dirigido até à sua secretaria e começado a trabalhar em alguma coisa. Não precisei de ser vidente para adivinhar que ele estava a estudar. Fui ter com ele a sorrir no que pensava: qual era o ser humano que, no seu perfeito juízo, se punha a estudar quando fora das quatro paredes onde se encontrava, havia uma festa que parecia ter imensa adesão e popularidade – em suma: um êxito - ?

_Que estás tu a fazer? – Inclinei-me sobre a secretaria procurando por resposta à minha pergunta. Aparentemente a resposta era uma equação do cumprimento de uma anaconda!!

_ Estou a estudar! – Disse empurrando-se só com um braço. Cedi e fui para trás. – Por favor, mantém-te quieta e em silêncio.

Ponderei qual das duas actividades seria melhor: ficar quieta, em silêncio, fechada no quarto de Edward com Edward, ou ir lá para fora e ser atacada por mais meia dúzia de pretendentes que Alice ia encontrado, supostamente, a olharem para mim.

É, talvez fosse melhor ficar ali!

Olhei à minha volta procurando por algo que fazer. Aquele quadro era tentador! Um quadro enorme – maior que eu – era perfeito para fazer desenhos idiotas que todos os adolescentes gostam de fazer assim que os professores lhes dão oportunidade. Procurei por um pau de giz e assim que o meu olhar o encontrou lancei a mão para o ir buscar.

_ Não toques no quadro! – Seria de esperar que Edward não me deixasse fazer nada com aquilo. Era demasiado… seu! Deixei cair a mão e decidi sentar-me no chão, encostada ao quadro, junto da secretaria, a vê-lo trabalhar.

Apesar de ele estar a estudar e essa actividade em nada me chamar a atenção, não deixava de me arrepiar ao olhar para ele, tão concentrado. Era como se não fosse mais ele. Quando trabalhava com os números, Edward perdia qualquer vestígio de antipatia na sua expressão. Esta era uma expressão normal, atraente. E uma expressão normal em Edward era muito fascinante, visto que ele quase nunca a tinha.

De vez em quando uma mecha de cabelo caí-lhe para os olhos o que o fazia piscá-los num reflexo e, nesses momentos encontrava-me a mim mesma a sorrir-lhe por ter uma atitude tão… humana.

Podia ficar ali o dia todo a avaliar o que ele ia sentindo pela sua expressão, mas as costas começavam a doer. Assim, tive que me dirigir à cama onde me sentei. Mas sentia-me irrequieta! Por isso deitei-me. Daí passei para o chão onde me deitei, depois vagueei pelo quarto, fui até à janela, encostei-me à parede, fui até a um cadeirão onde mudei varias vezes de posição até não me lembrar de mais nada.

Provavelmente adormeci.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

_Raiz quadrada de pi ao quadrado é igual a pi… certo!  
_Fixei o olhar na equação. Havia ali alguma coisa de errado. Mas porque raio agora as equações me corriam mal? Havia _mesmo_ algo de errado ali!  
Oh, sim! Era Bella!

Nossa, como aquela rapariga me irritava! Desde que entrara que não parava quieta, vasculhou o meu quarto todo numa tentativa de se distrair ou divertir ou algo do género. Não entendia o porquê de preferir estar aqui fechada quando uma festa daquelas estava a acontecer lá fora!

"_Não gosto de festas._", dissera. Era estranho encontrar alguém, principalmente uma rapariga, que não gostasse de festas. Mas que podia eu fazer? Ela era estranha!

Foi então que descobri que o silêncio, dentro do possível, tinha-se estabelecido. Não havia mais suspiros de aborrecimento nem passadas cansadas, nem cânticos trauteados.  
Olhei para trás procurando por Bella; pela explicação do seu silêncio. E aí estava: Bella tinha adormecido. Apenas se ouvia o seu inspirar e expirar pela boca.

Ri baixinho da sua posição. Estava com as costas num dos braços do cadeirão e as pernas no outro, completamente torta. _Idiota!_, pensei. _Quando acordar vai ficar com dores de costas!_  
Mas eu não precisava de ser tão frio quanto isso. Fui até à cama e afastei os lençóis, peguei em Bella, que dormia que nem uma pedra, e deitei-a nela, cobrindo-a depois. Depositei-lhe um beijo na testa. ( **_N/A:_** _Não é este o beijo ainda meus leitores _**: p** )

Quase acordou.

_ Edward! – Chamou enquanto dormia.

_ Sim, estou aqui. – Disse-lhe._ Adormece, por favor. Quero estudar!_ – Dorme Bella!

Afaguei-lhe o cabelo.

_ Deita-te a meu lado! – Pediu.

_O quê?_

Abriu os olhos quando não recebeu resposta._ Bolas, eu preciso mesmo de acabar aquela equação!_

_ Está bem. – Cedi.

Deitei-me ao seu lado, do outro lado da cama e esperei que a sua respiração me desse indícios de que tinha adormecido.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Quando acordei ainda havia som lá em baixo. Não devia ter dormido muito. Cerca de uma hora. Decidi ver as horas para saber se podia acabar, finalmente, com a poluição sonora. Sentei-me na cama mas não tive tempo de pensar em mais nada. Edward não estava à secretária. Olhei a meu redor.

_Não!_

Edward estava deitado a meu lado. Fiquei sem reacção simplesmente imóvel com medo de o acordar. Estava confortavelmente deitado com as mãos sobre a barriga. _Bela adormecida!_, mandei a piada para mim.

Mais uma vez, a sua expressão não era a mesma fria de sempre. Não, Edward estava com uma cara angelical calma e serena quase dava vontade de beijar. Arregalei os olhos perante o meu pensamento.

Beijar?  
_Isabella Swan o que vai na tua cabeça?_, perguntei-me atónita com o que ia na minha mente. Mas, cada vez que olhava para Edward o pensamento voltava. Assim, imóvel, dormindo, Edward era tão bonito, tão… perfeito aos meus olhos, que cada centímetro da sua cara dava vontade de beijar. Não pude negar a mim mesma que sentia que os seus lábios eram os que mais me dava vontade de beijar.

Toquei-lhe.  
Toquei-lhe na pele, estava fria.

Instintivamente levantei-me e procurei um cobertor no seu armário. Ele devia de estar com frio. Quando encontrei um, pousei-o sobre Edward, afagando-lhe o rosto depois.

E se… afinal de contas estávamos ali fechados. Não havia qualquer problema de… talvez… ninguém iria saber à excepção de mim mesma. Só eu.  
Talvez só um leve toque de lábios… ele não acordaria caso assim fosse. Alice nunca saberia, nem Tanya, nem qualquer mulher que o desejasse.

Eu não o desejava. Mas a sua cara, a sua postura frágil, naquele momento, estava-me a deixar doida por um toque. Um simples toque de lábios.

Desci para ele, tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível, o que foi bastante fácil devido ao facto de lá em baixo estar a acontecer algo parecido com uma catástrofe.

Hesitei ao sentir a sua respiração na minha cara. Abri os olhos para ele, estava igual, talvez lhe tivesse crescido, entretanto, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Estaria a sonhar?  
Os meus cabelos caiam-lhe na cara mas não pareceu incomodar-se com isso._ Oh, ele mata-me se descobre isto!_, pensei. Sorri com a hipótese. Até que gostava de ver a sua reacção se viesse a saber.

Fechei os olhos.

Lentamente, sentindo com mais intensidade tudo a cada avanço, aproximei-me.

Talvez estivesse a ser demasiado lenta. Ainda não encontrara os seus lábios.

O meu coração ia acelerando mais e mais. _Que acto tão adolescente!_

Seria melhor se recuasse…

Mas foi aí que toquei os seus lábios frios. Uma sensação que nunca pensei sentir só num toque de lábios cresceu em mim. Não pude deixar de me perguntar: se a minha reacção aos seus lábios era assim tão intensa, como seria a minha reacção ao seu sabor?

Não sei se nos sonhos de Edward ele sonhava igualmente com um beijo.

Mas a sua boca abriu-se para a minha…

E senti o seu sabor.

**Continua… **

* * *

_Oláááááá! Demorou, eu sei, mas aqui está, o dito BEIJO! Ou parte dele!  
Ai eu amei escrevê-lo! EU QUERO MUITO SABER AS VOSSAS OPINIOES EM RELAÇÃO A ESTE CAPITULO!_

**_No próximo capitulo continua o beijo…_****: p**

_O que acham? Sabem, este capitulo e o próximo são importantes para o desenrolar da história. Haverá também um pormenor no próximo que provavelmente não notarão mas que será importante para uma cena mais à frente, nada de importante, eu aviso quando lá chegarmos. Sim, todos nós. Não sou só eu! _**:D**

_Respostas:  
Isabella: Indicaram? Nossa estou tão contente! Continue lendo! : D Obrigada!_

_Erika__: Peço desculpas. _**: D**_ Um conselho: faça-lhe o mesmo. Com a minha fic claro! _**: p**_ estou brincando. Obrigada pelo comentário!_** : D**

_Zatari__: E este ein? Estou doida para saber as vossas opiniões! _**: D**

_viviane__: Aqui está o beijo! Ele é meio que estranho. Recusa o amor, entende? Ele vai começar a descobrir que gosta dela. Não acha estranho ele tocar-lhe, visto que ele anda sempre com as mãos metidas dentro dos bolsos, evitando tocar alguém? Contudo tocou-lhe. Assim como o facto de recusar metê-la dentro do quarto mas, mesmo assim, ele mete-a e não se incomoda assim tanto. Gosta da sua presença. Só não sabe disso. Espero que continue lendo! _**: D**

_marcele__: E recompensei, não recompensei? Sou muito vossa amiga!_** : D**

_luisa__: cá está _**: )**

_lary__: Possa vocês quase imploram!_** : D**_ está aqui o beijo!_

_mayara__: Continue dando ideias se quiser, sim? Mas leia sempre _**: p**

_blueberrytree__: Será? Humm… olhe que eu acho que sim, que eles se beijam! Você já deve ter compreendido assim quando estiver a ler esta respostas _**: D**

_ana.__: a minha fã numero um! _**: D**_ Não tem problema em comentar tarde, eu espero por você!_** : )**_ nossa quando precisar de publicidade para um livro meu ou assim eu lhe ligo, sim? _**: p**_ desculpe a demora. Escola _**-.-'**_ sábado posto outro. POV Esme era capaz de ter piada já que ela só vai fazer asneira para juntar aqueles dois, você vai ver! _**: D**_ a viagem vai ser demais mesmo. Pode ser que Edward e Bella fiquem presos em alguma casinha devido ao nevão, ein? Que acha? Não conte a ninguém! Ssshhh fica só entre nós! _**: p**

_Aninha.S.L__: Eu adoro pôr-vos assim, curiosos! : D Continue lendo!_

_Dany Cullen__: Minha resposta para a sua pergunta está na resposta ao comentário da viviane. Sim, vão os três! _**: p**_ vai ser muito engraçado. Aqui Floribella também já acabou mas eu achei piada a pôr aqui isso! _**: p**

_Gabytenório__: é, é diferente! _**: )**_ Obrigada por ler. Continue. _

_Lembrem-se:  
Eu escrevo para vós.  
Beijinhos,_

**AT ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_Obrigada minha geeeeenteeee! Peço desculpa pela demora eu vou tentar escrever mais rápido! _**: D**

_

* * *

_

**Detestando Edward**

_Não sei se nos sonhos de Edward ele sonhava igualmente com um beijo._

_Mas a sua boca abriu-se para a minha…_

_E senti o seu sabor._

**8º Capitulo – O convite**

Os meus olhos abriram-se perante o que estava a acontecer. Eu estava inclinada sobre Edward apenas tocando nos seus lábios com os meus próprios quando ele, simplesmente, os abrira para mim. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Tal foi o meu choque que abri os olhos para ver o que se estava a passar. O que estava ele a fazer? Estava acordado? O que se passava comigo ao reagir daquela forma? Eu estava a beijá-lo sem me afastar, sem fugir pela porta fora, sem lhe bater, sem gritar com ele, sem nada. Eu estava ali, de pé, inclinada sobre Edward, beijando-o. E cada vez que as nossas línguas se tocavam eu sentia algo em mim. Algo intenso, algo avassalador. Algo diferente. Eu sentia paixão!

As minhas mãos caíram sobre a sua face. Não me preocupei se ele estava acordado ou não. Eu só queria mais daquilo. Mais, mais, mais e mais! Queria aquele sabor eternamente, como se a minha vida dependesse dele.

A princípio ele beijou-me calmamente mas eu não podia esperar. Ele acordaria a qualquer minuto. Eu tinha que ter mais daquele saber por isso simplesmente acelerei. Os seus olhos mantinham-se fechados e as suas mãos pousadas sobre a sua barriga, como se nada estivesse a acontecer com ele.

Eu parei me arrastando contra a parede!

_ Estás louca! – Falei para mim própria ofegante. – Estás doida varrida, Isabella.

Eu simplesmente só me apetecia bater em mim mesma, arrancar os meus cabelos por ter pensado em beija-lo. Por o ter mesmo beijado. Mas o seu gosto ainda estava na minha boca e eu ansiava por mais.

Fechei meus olhos esperando que passasse mas Edward moveu-se. Quando olhei ele estava a levantar-se.

_ Não podes fugir agora, Isabella! – Ele me disse puxando-me pela cintura contra ele, arrastando-nos aos dois para a cama.

Deitou-se por cima de mim e olhou-me nos olhos. Eu sentia que ele me via a alma e o pensamento só com aquele olhar verde e selvagem.

_ Não podes. – Sussurrou.

E voltou a beijar-me ainda com mais intensidade.  
E eu não recusei a entrada da sua língua na minha boca. Eu não vacilei nem por um segundo. Eu queria aquilo. Eu queria aquilo tanto… eu queria mais até!

Edward levou seu braço à minha perna e simplesmente a apertou deixando-me louca ao fazê-lo durante o beijo intenso. As minhas mãos estavam presas nos seus cabelos puxando-os, prendendo a sua cabeça sem que ele pudesse fugir ao beijo.

Edward subiu até à minha cintura, colocando a mão por baixo da camisola. Mais uma vez, eu não disse que não, eu não pensei em recusar…

Eu queria mais e mais daquilo que ele me estava a dar.

_ NÃO! – Gritei sobressaltada levantando-me. – Não!

Olhei a meu redor. Edward estava deitado na cama, com aquele ar sereno, dormindo.

_Foi só um sonho, Isabella, foi só um sonho!_

Não queria ficar a olhar para ele, eu tinha que sair dali porque eu sabia que, caso o olhasse eu ia fazer o que eu fiz no meu sonho. Ia começando o mais selvagem dos beijos com um leve toque de lábios.

Levantei-me apressada e corri para fora do quarto de Edward fechando a porta com força. Talvez força demais. Todos estavam indo embora mas pararam ao me ver ali, ofegante, com o cabelo engelhado, saindo do quarto de Edward. Todas as bocas se abriram para mim. Só me apeteceu gritar com todos para se irem embora mas eu simplesmente fiquei ali parada, cabisbaixo, esperando que todos fossem embora para eu correr para o meu quarto e finalmente me acalmar.

Lentamente eles foram descendo. Contudo apenas um ficou parado a olhar para mim.

_ O que foi? – Perguntei.

_ Tu… - Ele começou aproximando-se de mim. – Tu estás bem?

_ Olha eu não sou nenhuma… - parei estática. Ele tinha-me perguntado se eu estava bem? – O quê?

_ Estás bem? – Perguntou outra vez. – Ele fez-te algum mal?

_ O quê?

Ele não me estava a acusar de nada. Estava só preocupado. Acho que me começava a habituar a que todos me deitassem olhares de desprezo e que simplesmente me avaliassem por coisas que viam que não significavam nada.

_ Eu… Eu estou. Estou bem! – Disse desorientada. – Estou bem, ele não me fez nada!

O rapaz pousou a mão no meu ombro.

_ Precisas de te sentar!

Segurou em mim, em caso de eu poder estar a sentir-me mal e guiou-me para um sofá.

_ Queres alguma coisa? Um copo de água?

_ Não, não. Foi só um pesadelo. – Tentei fazer a melhor expressão de calma que encontrei.

_ Um pesadelo… - Falou pensativo.

_ Sim eu adormeci e…

_ Não precisas de me explicar. – Sorriu. – Só quero saber se está tudo bem.

_ Sim. – Respondi. Só aí notei que aquele era o rapaz que estava no meu quarto quando eu tentava fugir para lá. – Sim.

_ Ainda bem. – Disse. – Oh, é verdade, o meu nome é James.

_ Eu sou a B…

_ Bella, eu sei. – Sorriu. – Bem, eu vou indo. Gostei de te conhecer.

_ Sim… - Foi tudo o que disse perdida nos meus pensamentos.  
Aquilo foi só um sonho, não havia que temer. Contudo, por mais que tentasse ignorar, eu sentia o gosto de Edward na minha boca. Provavelmente era psicológico devido ao choque e à intensidade com que eu sentira aquilo. Havia algo de errado ali.

**-x-**

Já havia passado uma semana e eu ainda tinha "aquilo" na minha mente. Não sabia bem como olhar para Edward nem como enfrentá-lo. Não voltara a entrar no seu quarto e ele também não fizera questão de me convidar para lá ir. Tudo estava, dentro dos possíveis, normal. Esme, graças a Deus, não tinha voltado a obrigar-nos a ficar em casa sozinhos embora não parasse de me sugerir diferentes coisas para lhe "abrir o coração". Mas eu não fizera uma única.

Jacob continuava excitado com a bem dita viagem e sempre empolgado. Todas as noites nos obrigava a prometer que íamos. É, aparentemente, Edward tinha aceitado ir com ele sob a desculpa de que precisava de novos ares, que as pessoas daqui eram todas demasiado… enfadonhas!

Ainda me custava aceitar a forma como ele agia comigo. Apesar de fria e distante, ele fazia por manter uma conversa, apesar de estarmos sempre a discutir, era considerada conversa.

A campainha tocou interrompendo-me o raciocínio.

_ Eu vou! – Avisei.

Era Alice.

_ Olá! – Cumprimentou aos saltinhos. Abri mais a porta para que passasse. – De pijama Bella?

_ Sim! – Não me dei ao trabalho de sorrir. – Estou em minha casa!

_ Mas são duas da tarde! – Saltitou até à sala. – Olá Jacob.

_ Olá pequenina! – Riu para ela enquanto ela se sentou em frente a ele esperando por mim, que já rastejava os pés pelo chão, sem vontade de andar ou fazer outra coisa qualquer. – Venha Bella eu tenho um convite para você.

Revirei os olhos enquanto voltei ao meu lugar junto de Jacob. Rodeou-me os ombros com os seus grandes braços.

_ Que é? – Perguntei.

_ Eu quero que você me diga que sim! – O seu sorriso era radiante. Como podia eu dizer que não a ela? eu queria-me concentrar em dizer não, que eu sabia que era o que eu quereria, mas penso que não ia conseguir manter minha palavra e bastava-me vacilar um pouco para que Alice me levasse para o sim e me obrigasse a fazer o que quer que ela queria.

_ Só respondo depois do convite.

_ Oh, não! – Ela riu baixinho. – Você vai dizer que sim ao convite, vai é vacilar na outra proposta que eu tenho para si.

Eu e Jacob olhamos para ela ansiosos e dissemos em uníssono:

_O que é?

Alice procurou na sua mala gigante qualquer coisa. Demorou mas lá acabou por encontrar.  
Estendeu-nos uns envelopes negros que tinham umas letras douradas muito perfeitas.

_Para Isabella_, dizia. Eu levantei os olhos para Alice mas ela apenas me sorriu encorajando-me a abri-lo. Jacob já o tinha aberto e estava a lê-lo. Eu imitei-o. De dentro, saiu um pergaminho muito amarelado, com umas letras negras, igualmente perfeitas, arredondas:

_Exm. Senhor (a),_

_Venho por este meio convidá-lo (a) a comparecer num baile medieval que irá decorrer na próxima segunda-feira, dia 1 de Julho, na casa da família Walt.  
Será necessário um vestido medieval e uma máscara e um acompanhante.  
Este convite terá que ser entregue à entrada.  
O baile será acompanhado de tudo o que é tradicional numa festa deste tempo.  
Esperamos ansiosamente a sua presença._

_Atenciosamente,  
Alice Walt_

_ Fixe! – Soltou Jacob.

_ Alice Walt? – Perguntei admirada.

_ Sim, fui eu mesma quem peguei esses três para vocês. – Ela sorriu.

_ Três? – Perguntou Jacob.

Alice perdeu o sorriso e olhou-me receosa.

_ Esse é o convite que tenho medo que recuses. – Mordeu o lábio inferior esperando por um sinal para avançar. Sinal esse que não lhe dei exactamente por ter medo do que aí viria. – Eu quero que leves o Edward contigo ao baile.

_ O QUÊ? – Deixei o convite cair no chão e não me preocupei em voltar a pegar-lhe. As minhas mãos começaram a suar e o meu coração a saltar. – Eu não posso Alice.

_ Porque não? – O seu olhar brilhante caiu dando lugar a uma expressão facial de desilusão.

_ Porque ele iria recusar. – Coisa a que já estava habituada. – E porque ele nunca iria a uma coisa dessas.

_ Mas só tu o consegues convencer a ir! – Colocou-se de joelhos no chão à minha frente. – Além disso não é permitido levar irmãos como acompanhantes pelo que não podes ir com Jacob. É Edward ou alguém que não Jacob!

_ Alice não podes fazer isso! – Implorei.

Ela pegou no convite que estava no chão e colocou-mo nas mãos juntamente com outro.

_ Arrisca! – O brilho voltou aos seus olhos, desta vez não com tanta intensidade. – Aqui está outro convite caso ele seja antipático e diga que quer ir sozinho.

Não disse nada mas Alice também não me deixou porque mudou de assunto num instante. Mas nem lhe ligamos pois estávamos perdidos em pensamentos. Eu pensava em como iria convencer Edward a vir comigo, ou pior: como iria convencê-lo a ir ao baile? Jacob deveria de estar a pensar em qual das raparigas todas que gostavam dos seus músculos é que ele iria convidar.

Olhei para ele e este apenas se limitou a sorrir-me enquanto fazia festas ao cão, que estava do seu outro lado. Este levantou o focinho e olhou para a porta de onde apareceu Edward. Trazia, como sempre, um livro numa mão e a outra escondida no bolso das calças. Quer eu, quer Jacob, escondemos os convites quando o vimos. Ele não pareceu notar que o fizemos.

_ Então… - Começou Jacob. – Cá fora hoje?

Edward não saíra no dia anterior e hoje parecia ameaçar fazer o mesmo. Mas, pelos vistos, não iria fazer o mesmo.

_ Sim. – Foi tudo o que disse sem prestar nenhuma atenção.

_ Olá Edward! – Cumprimentou Alice pondo-se de pé.

_ Olá! – Sorriu-lhe, depositou-lhe um beijo pequeno na face e sentou-se à sua beira enterrando novamente os olhos no maldito livro.

Alice apontou para ele com os olhos e a cabeça avisando-mo que aquele era um bom momento para lhe pedir para me acompanhar ao baile. As minhas mãos voltaram a suar. Disse-lhe com a cabeça que não, em silêncio, enquanto Jacob se ria baixinho de nós duas, fazendo de conta que olhava para a televisão sem sequer saber o que estava a dar.

Alice voltou a fazer o mesmo gesto mas desta vez com uma expressão mais dura.

_ Bem… - Comecei e um sorriso cresceu-lhe nos lábios. Deitei-lhe um olhar odioso antes de fingir uma cara contente. – Edward…

Não respondeu mas eu sabia que ele estava a ouvir.

_ Eu estava a pensar se…

_ Não, isso não pode ser! – Ouvi Esme entrar rapidamente em casa. – Não pode. É engano, de certeza. Edward não pode estar apaixonado pela nossa A…

Entrou veloz na sala e calou-se mal viu Alice.

_ Alice, minha querida! – Alice olhava-a admirada pelo que tinha ouvido.  
Esme aproximou-se dela e pousou as duas mãos sobre a sua cara depositando-lhe dois beijos.

_ Como estás minha querida? – Perguntou com um sorriso na cara, contudo os seus olhos estavam bem duros, capazes de matar alguém somente com um olhar.

_ Bem, Esme. – Respondeu pondo-se de pé. – Eu ouvi bem? Edward está apaixonado por…

Os seus olhos ficaram parados nele enquanto consegui ver na sua expressão que ela estava a tentar encontrar um final para a frase de Esme antes dela entrar na sala. Os seus olhos, muito lentamente, foram-se pousando em mim, retirando a conclusão errada. De seguida arregalaram-se assim como o seu queixo caiu.

_ B…

_ Alice, querida, você quer um bolinho? – Esme interrompeu. – Nós trouxemos uns para eles mas tem de sobra para você também.

_ Não… - Ela respondeu pensativa. – Não, eu tenho mesmo que ir.

Pegou na sua mala e olhou para mim muito sorridente enquanto eu levei a mão à testa. Boa, Alice tinha percebido tudo ao contrário! Não era eu, era ela! Isso não podia ser pior! Agora ela pensava que Edward estava "apaixonado" por mim quando na verdade era por ela. E, conhecendo-a bem, ela iria fazer filmes bem piores que os de Esme.

_ Adeus Alice, volte sempre que quiser! – Ouvia-se Esme despedir-se de Alice lá fora. Charlie mantinha-se à nossa beira, sem abrir a boca, cabisbaixo. Fez-se silêncio e, de repente, a porta da frente fechou muito bruscamente. No momento seguinte Esme apareceu furiosa na sala olhando para Edward. Este nem se mexeu uma única vez desde que se sentara. Num um olhar, nem um braço, nem um piscar de olhos. Ele parecia de pedra. E não, desta vez eu não estava a falar do seu coração. – Edward Cullen!

_ Que é? – Respondeu aborrecido por ter que tirar os olhos do livro.

_ Que se passa nessa sua cabeça? – Explodiu Esme.

_ Neste momento? – Perguntou ignorando a sua fúria. – Um montão de química!

_ Não brinca comigo Edward! – Resmungou. – Desde quando você decidiu estar apaixonado por Alice.

_ Mãe, - ele começou. – O amor não se decide!

Todos nós nos mantivemos muito calados esperando por uma tempestade qualquer entre aqueles dois.

_ Então… - Ficou pasmada a olhar para ele. – Então é verdade?

Edward não lhe respondeu.

_ É. – Respondi por ele.

Esme olhou rapidamente para mim de boca aberta e depois novamente para o filho.

_ Edward! – Ela disse sem qualquer reacção. – Eu… eu não sei que dizer filho.

Sentou-se a seu lado, pousando-lhe uma mão na perna.

_ Meu querido, eu nunca suspeitei disso.

Edward não respondeu novamente.

_ Eu… pensei que não… - Esme olhava para todo o lado procurando por palavras para dizer o que sentia. De repente os seus olhos iluminaram-se. – Nós temos que lhe contar.

_ Oh por amor de Deus! – Edward levantou-se e caminhou para a porta. – Não há nós aqui, mãe.

_ Tens que lhe dizer Edward. – Eu arrisquei.

_ Tu não tens nada a ver com a minha vida! – Resmungou. – Por isso mantem-te fora da conversa!

Jacob apertou o meu braço.

_ Edward, não fales assim! – Desaprovou Esme.

_ É verdade, porque é que ela veio para cá mesmo? Para uma estadia cá em casa grátis?

_ Edward Cullen! Ela é filha de Charlie também. – Reprovou a mãe. – É da nossa família!

_ Ela aqui não é nada! – Respondeu.

_ Edward! – Desta vez foi Charlie quem falou.

Edward saiu. Todos ficamos em silêncio.

_ E não, eu não estou apaixonado por Alice! – Cuspiu Edward lá de cima.

Aí sim, a minha boca caiu completamente! Ele tinha-me mentido? Porquê?

**-x-**

Edward achava-me uma metediça na sua vida, isso eu já sabia. O que eu não sabia era o porque dele estar assim, tão alterado? Havia já algum tempo que eu não me metia na sua vida. Sim, eu estava na sua casa, que por sinal era tanto minha quanto dele, mas não me metia com ele. Na verdade, ultimamente, era ele que metia conversa comigo porque, caso contrário, nós nunca nos falaríamos.

Decidi ir falar com ele.

Bati à porta do seu quarto.

Ele abriu-ma e ficou a olhar para mim, de braços cruzados, durante uns escassos segundos. Os seus olhos verdes pareciam que queimavam a minha pele onde quer que pousassem. Depois deixou a porta aberta e foi para dentro.

_ Eu quero aqui fora. – Resmunguei.

Ele voltou a aparecer mas, desta vez, não me olhou. Apenas me fechou a porta na cara.

_Estupido!_

Descruzei os braços, abri a porta e entrei. Edward estava a encaminhar-se para a sua cama.

Bolas, como eu detestava que ele fosse tão bonito!

_ Porque é que me mentiste?

_ Não te menti! – Respondeu. – Eu sempre achei que não fazes nada aqui!

_ Não estou a falar disso e tu sabes muito bem.

Descobri que a única razão porque não tinha entrado naquele quarto a semana toda era porque ele me fazia lembrar do sonho que tivera e não por outra razão qualquer. E lembrar-me daquilo não me fazia bem porque o meu coração começava aos saltos e o meu estômago ganhava borboletas.

_ Porque gosto de te irritar.

Corei.

_ Não me irritas ao dizer isso.

_ Não? – Deitou-se e sorriu para mim. Posicionou-se de tal maneira que parecia o Edward que dormia no meu sonho, só que este estava de olhos abertos.

_ Não.

_ Então foi só mesmo uma perca de tempo. – Disse.

Encolhi os ombros e voltei a cruzar os ombros. Não me apetecia sair dali. Todavia, manter-me ali de pé, sem nada para dizer tornava-me um pouco ridícula. Alem disso, Edward mantinha os olhos verdes bem grandes, abertos e pousados em mim. O seu sorriso ainda se mantinha e aquilo podia-me muito bem levar à loucura

_ Então… - Comecei. – A Alice convidou-me para um baile.

_ Era isso que me estavam a esconder há bocado? – Perguntou deixando-me sem fala. Fechei os olhos desiludida por não ter adivinhado que ele já sabia.

_ Sim… - Continuei enfrentando os seus olhos. – Pensei se queria vir comigo…

**…**

* * *

**arDetestando Edward**

_Não sei se nos sonhos de Edward ele sonhava igualmente com um beijo._

_Mas a sua boca abriu-se para a minha…_

_E senti o seu sabor._

**8º Capitulo – O convite**

Os meus olhos abriram-se perante o que estava a acontecer. Eu estava inclinada sobre Edward apenas tocando nos seus lábios com os meus próprios quando ele, simplesmente, os abrira para mim. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Tal foi o meu choque que abri os olhos para ver o que se estava a passar. O que estava ele a fazer? Estava acordado? O que se passava comigo ao reagir daquela forma? Eu estava a beijá-lo sem me afastar, sem fugir pela porta fora, sem lhe bater, sem gritar com ele, sem nada. Eu estava ali, de pé, inclinada sobre Edward, beijando-o. E cada vez que as nossas línguas se tocavam eu sentia algo em mim. Algo intenso, algo avassalador. Algo diferente. Eu sentia paixão!

As minhas mãos caíram sobre a sua face. Não me preocupei se ele estava acordado ou não. Eu só queria mais daquilo. Mais, mais, mais e mais! Queria aquele sabor eternamente, como se a minha vida dependesse dele.

A princípio ele beijou-me calmamente mas eu não podia esperar. Ele acordaria a qualquer minuto. Eu tinha que ter mais daquele saber por isso simplesmente acelerei. Os seus olhos mantinham-se fechados e as suas mãos pousadas sobre a sua barriga, como se nada estivesse a acontecer com ele.

Eu parei me arrastando contra a parede!

_ Estás louca! – Falei para mim própria ofegante. – Estás doida varrida, Isabella.

Eu simplesmente só me apetecia bater em mim mesma, arrancar os meus cabelos por ter pensado em beija-lo. Por o ter mesmo beijado. Mas o seu gosto ainda estava na minha boca e eu ansiava por mais.

Fechei meus olhos esperando que passasse mas Edward moveu-se. Quando olhei ele estava a levantar-se.

_ Não podes fugir agora, Isabella! – Ele me disse puxando-me pela cintura contra ele, arrastando-nos aos dois para a cama.

Deitou-se por cima de mim e olhou-me nos olhos. Eu sentia que ele me via a alma e o pensamento só com aquele olhar verde e selvagem.

_ Não podes. – Sussurrou.

E voltou a beijar-me ainda com mais intensidade.  
E eu não recusei a entrada da sua língua na minha boca. Eu não vacilei nem por um segundo. Eu queria aquilo. Eu queria aquilo tanto… eu queria mais até!

Edward levou seu braço à minha perna e simplesmente a apertou deixando-me louca ao fazê-lo durante o beijo intenso. As minhas mãos estavam presas nos seus cabelos puxando-os, prendendo a sua cabeça sem que ele pudesse fugir ao beijo.

Edward subiu até à minha cintura, colocando a mão por baixo da camisola. Mais uma vez, eu não disse que não, eu não pensei em recusar…

Eu queria mais e mais daquilo que ele me estava a dar.

_ NÃO! – Gritei sobressaltada levantando-me. – Não!

Olhei a meu redor. Edward estava deitado na cama, com aquele ar sereno, dormindo.

_Foi só um sonho, Isabella, foi só um sonho!_

Não queria ficar a olhar para ele, eu tinha que sair dali porque eu sabia que, caso o olhasse eu ia fazer o que eu fiz no meu sonho. Ia começando o mais selvagem dos beijos com um leve toque de lábios.

Levantei-me apressada e corri para fora do quarto de Edward fechando a porta com força. Talvez força demais. Todos estavam indo embora mas pararam ao me ver ali, ofegante, com o cabelo engelhado, saindo do quarto de Edward. Todas as bocas se abriram para mim. Só me apeteceu gritar com todos para se irem embora mas eu simplesmente fiquei ali parada, cabisbaixo, esperando que todos fossem embora para eu correr para o meu quarto e finalmente me acalmar.

Lentamente eles foram descendo. Contudo apenas um ficou parado a olhar para mim.

_ O que foi? – Perguntei.

_ Tu… - Ele começou aproximando-se de mim. – Tu estás bem?

_ Olha eu não sou nenhuma… - parei estática. Ele tinha-me perguntado se eu estava bem? – O quê?

_ Estás bem? – Perguntou outra vez. – Ele fez-te algum mal?

_ O quê?

Ele não me estava a acusar de nada. Estava só preocupado. Acho que me começava a habituar a que todos me deitassem olhares de desprezo e que simplesmente me avaliassem por coisas que viam que não significavam nada.

_ Eu… Eu estou. Estou bem! – Disse desorientada. – Estou bem, ele não me fez nada!

O rapaz pousou a mão no meu ombro.

_ Precisas de te sentar!

Segurou em mim, em caso de eu poder estar a sentir-me mal e guiou-me para um sofá.

_ Queres alguma coisa? Um copo de água?

_ Não, não. Foi só um pesadelo. – Tentei fazer a melhor expressão de calma que encontrei.

_ Um pesadelo… - Falou pensativo.

_ Sim eu adormeci e…

_ Não precisas de me explicar. – Sorriu. – Só quero saber se está tudo bem.

_ Sim. – Respondi. Só aí notei que aquele era o rapaz que estava no meu quarto quando eu tentava fugir para lá. – Sim.

_ Ainda bem. – Disse. – Oh, é verdade, o meu nome é James.

_ Eu sou a B…

_ Bella, eu sei. – Sorriu. – Bem, eu vou indo. Gostei de te conhecer.

_ Sim… - Foi tudo o que disse perdida nos meus pensamentos.  
Aquilo foi só um sonho, não havia que temer. Contudo, por mais que tentasse ignorar, eu sentia o gosto de Edward na minha boca. Provavelmente era psicológico devido ao choque e à intensidade com que eu sentira aquilo. Havia algo de errado ali.

**-x-**

Já havia passado uma semana e eu ainda tinha "aquilo" na minha mente. Não sabia bem como olhar para Edward nem como enfrentá-lo. Não voltara a entrar no seu quarto e ele também não fizera questão de me convidar para lá ir. Tudo estava, dentro dos possíveis, normal. Esme, graças a Deus, não tinha voltado a obrigar-nos a ficar em casa sozinhos embora não parasse de me sugerir diferentes coisas para lhe "abrir o coração". Mas eu não fizera uma única.

Jacob continuava excitado com a bem dita viagem e sempre empolgado. Todas as noites nos obrigava a prometer que íamos. É, aparentemente, Edward tinha aceitado ir com ele sob a desculpa de que precisava de novos ares, que as pessoas daqui eram todas demasiado… enfadonhas!

Ainda me custava aceitar a forma como ele agia comigo. Apesar de fria e distante, ele fazia por manter uma conversa, apesar de estarmos sempre a discutir, era considerada conversa.

A campainha tocou interrompendo-me o raciocínio.

_ Eu vou! – Avisei.

Era Alice.

_ Olá! – Cumprimentou aos saltinhos. Abri mais a porta para que passasse. – De pijama Bella?

_ Sim! – Não me dei ao trabalho de sorrir. – Estou em minha casa!

_ Mas são duas da tarde! – Saltitou até à sala. – Olá Jacob.

_ Olá pequenina! – Riu para ela enquanto ela se sentou em frente a ele esperando por mim, que já rastejava os pés pelo chão, sem vontade de andar ou fazer outra coisa qualquer. – Venha Bella eu tenho um convite para você.

Revirei os olhos enquanto voltei ao meu lugar junto de Jacob. Rodeou-me os ombros com os seus grandes braços.

_ Que é? – Perguntei.

_ Eu quero que você me diga que sim! – O seu sorriso era radiante. Como podia eu dizer que não a ela? eu queria-me concentrar em dizer não, que eu sabia que era o que eu quereria, mas penso que não ia conseguir manter minha palavra e bastava-me vacilar um pouco para que Alice me levasse para o sim e me obrigasse a fazer o que quer que ela queria.

_ Só respondo depois do convite.

_ Oh, não! – Ela riu baixinho. – Você vai dizer que sim ao convite, vai é vacilar na outra proposta que eu tenho para si.

Eu e Jacob olhamos para ela ansiosos e dissemos em uníssono:

_O que é?

Alice procurou na sua mala gigante qualquer coisa. Demorou mas lá acabou por encontrar.  
Estendeu-nos uns envelopes negros que tinham umas letras douradas muito perfeitas.

_Para Isabella_, dizia. Eu levantei os olhos para Alice mas ela apenas me sorriu encorajando-me a abri-lo. Jacob já o tinha aberto e estava a lê-lo. Eu imitei-o. De dentro, saiu um pergaminho muito amarelado, com umas letras negras, igualmente perfeitas, arredondas:

_Exm. Senhor (a),_

_Venho por este meio convidá-lo (a) a comparecer num baile medieval que irá decorrer na próxima segunda-feira, dia 1 de Julho, na casa da família Walt.  
Será necessário um vestido medieval e uma máscara e um acompanhante.  
Este convite terá que ser entregue à entrada.  
O baile será acompanhado de tudo o que é tradicional numa festa deste tempo.  
Esperamos ansiosamente a sua presença._

_Atenciosamente,  
Alice Walt_

_ Fixe! – Soltou Jacob.

_ Alice Walt? – Perguntei admirada.

_ Sim, fui eu mesma quem peguei esses três para vocês. – Ela sorriu.

_ Três? – Perguntou Jacob.

Alice perdeu o sorriso e olhou-me receosa.

_ Esse é o convite que tenho medo que recuses. – Mordeu o lábio inferior esperando por um sinal para avançar. Sinal esse que não lhe dei exactamente por ter medo do que aí viria. – Eu quero que leves o Edward contigo ao baile.

_ O QUÊ? – Deixei o convite cair no chão e não me preocupei em voltar a pegar-lhe. As minhas mãos começaram a suar e o meu coração a saltar. – Eu não posso Alice.

_ Porque não? – O seu olhar brilhante caiu dando lugar a uma expressão facial de desilusão.

_ Porque ele iria recusar. – Coisa a que já estava habituada. – E porque ele nunca iria a uma coisa dessas.

_ Mas só tu o consegues convencer a ir! – Colocou-se de joelhos no chão à minha frente. – Além disso não é permitido levar irmãos como acompanhantes pelo que não podes ir com Jacob. É Edward ou alguém que não Jacob!

_ Alice não podes fazer isso! – Implorei.

Ela pegou no convite que estava no chão e colocou-mo nas mãos juntamente com outro.

_ Arrisca! – O brilho voltou aos seus olhos, desta vez não com tanta intensidade. – Aqui está outro convite caso ele seja antipático e diga que quer ir sozinho.

Não disse nada mas Alice também não me deixou porque mudou de assunto num instante. Mas nem lhe ligamos pois estávamos perdidos em pensamentos. Eu pensava em como iria convencer Edward a vir comigo, ou pior: como iria convencê-lo a ir ao baile? Jacob deveria de estar a pensar em qual das raparigas todas que gostavam dos seus músculos é que ele iria convidar.

Olhei para ele e este apenas se limitou a sorrir-me enquanto fazia festas ao cão, que estava do seu outro lado. Este levantou o focinho e olhou para a porta de onde apareceu Edward. Trazia, como sempre, um livro numa mão e a outra escondida no bolso das calças. Quer eu, quer Jacob, escondemos os convites quando o vimos. Ele não pareceu notar que o fizemos.

_ Então… - Começou Jacob. – Cá fora hoje?

Edward não saíra no dia anterior e hoje parecia ameaçar fazer o mesmo. Mas, pelos vistos, não iria fazer o mesmo.

_ Sim. – Foi tudo o que disse sem prestar nenhuma atenção.

_ Olá Edward! – Cumprimentou Alice pondo-se de pé.

_ Olá! – Sorriu-lhe, depositou-lhe um beijo pequeno na face e sentou-se à sua beira enterrando novamente os olhos no maldito livro.

Alice apontou para ele com os olhos e a cabeça avisando-mo que aquele era um bom momento para lhe pedir para me acompanhar ao baile. As minhas mãos voltaram a suar. Disse-lhe com a cabeça que não, em silêncio, enquanto Jacob se ria baixinho de nós duas, fazendo de conta que olhava para a televisão sem sequer saber o que estava a dar.

Alice voltou a fazer o mesmo gesto mas desta vez com uma expressão mais dura.

_ Bem… - Comecei e um sorriso cresceu-lhe nos lábios. Deitei-lhe um olhar odioso antes de fingir uma cara contente. – Edward…

Não respondeu mas eu sabia que ele estava a ouvir.

_ Eu estava a pensar se…

_ Não, isso não pode ser! – Ouvi Esme entrar rapidamente em casa. – Não pode. É engano, de certeza. Edward não pode estar apaixonado pela nossa A…

Entrou veloz na sala e calou-se mal viu Alice.

_ Alice, minha querida! – Alice olhava-a admirada pelo que tinha ouvido.  
Esme aproximou-se dela e pousou as duas mãos sobre a sua cara depositando-lhe dois beijos.

_ Como estás minha querida? – Perguntou com um sorriso na cara, contudo os seus olhos estavam bem duros, capazes de matar alguém somente com um olhar.

_ Bem, Esme. – Respondeu pondo-se de pé. – Eu ouvi bem? Edward está apaixonado por…

Os seus olhos ficaram parados nele enquanto consegui ver na sua expressão que ela estava a tentar encontrar um final para a frase de Esme antes dela entrar na sala. Os seus olhos, muito lentamente, foram-se pousando em mim, retirando a conclusão errada. De seguida arregalaram-se assim como o seu queixo caiu.

_ B…

_ Alice, querida, você quer um bolinho? – Esme interrompeu. – Nós trouxemos uns para eles mas tem de sobra para você também.

_ Não… - Ela respondeu pensativa. – Não, eu tenho mesmo que ir.

Pegou na sua mala e olhou para mim muito sorridente enquanto eu levei a mão à testa. Boa, Alice tinha percebido tudo ao contrário! Não era eu, era ela! Isso não podia ser pior! Agora ela pensava que Edward estava "apaixonado" por mim quando na verdade era por ela. E, conhecendo-a bem, ela iria fazer filmes bem piores que os de Esme.

_ Adeus Alice, volte sempre que quiser! – Ouvia-se Esme despedir-se de Alice lá fora. Charlie mantinha-se à nossa beira, sem abrir a boca, cabisbaixo. Fez-se silêncio e, de repente, a porta da frente fechou muito bruscamente. No momento seguinte Esme apareceu furiosa na sala olhando para Edward. Este nem se mexeu uma única vez desde que se sentara. Num um olhar, nem um braço, nem um piscar de olhos. Ele parecia de pedra. E não, desta vez eu não estava a falar do seu coração. – Edward Cullen!

_ Que é? – Respondeu aborrecido por ter que tirar os olhos do livro.

_ Que se passa nessa sua cabeça? – Explodiu Esme.

_ Neste momento? – Perguntou ignorando a sua fúria. – Um montão de química!

_ Não brinca comigo Edward! – Resmungou. – Desde quando você decidiu estar apaixonado por Alice.

_ Mãe, - ele começou. – O amor não se decide!

Todos nós nos mantivemos muito calados esperando por uma tempestade qualquer entre aqueles dois.

_ Então… - Ficou pasmada a olhar para ele. – Então é verdade?

Edward não lhe respondeu.

_ É. – Respondi por ele.

Esme olhou rapidamente para mim de boca aberta e depois novamente para o filho.

_ Edward! – Ela disse sem qualquer reacção. – Eu… eu não sei que dizer filho.

Sentou-se a seu lado, pousando-lhe uma mão na perna.

_ Meu querido, eu nunca suspeitei disso.

Edward não respondeu novamente.

_ Eu… pensei que não… - Esme olhava para todo o lado procurando por palavras para dizer o que sentia. De repente os seus olhos iluminaram-se. – Nós temos que lhe contar.

_ Oh por amor de Deus! – Edward levantou-se e caminhou para a porta. – Não há nós aqui, mãe.

_ Tens que lhe dizer Edward. – Eu arrisquei.

_ Tu não tens nada a ver com a minha vida! – Resmungou. – Por isso mantem-te fora da conversa!

Jacob apertou o meu braço.

_ Edward, não fales assim! – Desaprovou Esme.

_ É verdade, porque é que ela veio para cá mesmo? Para uma estadia cá em casa grátis?

_ Edward Cullen! Ela é filha de Charlie também. – Reprovou a mãe. – É da nossa família!

_ Ela aqui não é nada! – Respondeu.

_ Edward! – Desta vez foi Charlie quem falou.

Edward saiu. Todos ficamos em silêncio.

_ E não, eu não estou apaixonado por Alice! – Cuspiu Edward lá de cima.

Aí sim, a minha boca caiu completamente! Ele tinha-me mentido? Porquê?

**-x-**

Edward achava-me uma metediça na sua vida, isso eu já sabia. O que eu não sabia era o porque dele estar assim, tão alterado? Havia já algum tempo que eu não me metia na sua vida. Sim, eu estava na sua casa, que por sinal era tanto minha quanto dele, mas não me metia com ele. Na verdade, ultimamente, era ele que metia conversa comigo porque, caso contrário, nós nunca nos falaríamos.

Decidi ir falar com ele.

Bati à porta do seu quarto.

Ele abriu-ma e ficou a olhar para mim, de braços cruzados, durante uns escassos segundos. Os seus olhos verdes pareciam que queimavam a minha pele onde quer que pousassem. Depois deixou a porta aberta e foi para dentro.

_ Eu quero aqui fora. – Resmunguei.

Ele voltou a aparecer mas, desta vez, não me olhou. Apenas me fechou a porta na cara.

_Estupido!_

Descruzei os braços, abri a porta e entrei. Edward estava a encaminhar-se para a sua cama.

Bolas, como eu detestava que ele fosse tão bonito!

_ Porque é que me mentiste?

_ Não te menti! – Respondeu. – Eu sempre achei que não fazes nada aqui!

_ Não estou a falar disso e tu sabes muito bem.

Descobri que a única razão porque não tinha entrado naquele quarto a semana toda era porque ele me fazia lembrar do sonho que tivera e não por outra razão qualquer. E lembrar-me daquilo não me fazia bem porque o meu coração começava aos saltos e o meu estômago ganhava borboletas.

_ Porque gosto de te irritar.

Corei.

_ Não me irritas ao dizer isso.

_ Não? – Deitou-se e sorriu para mim. Posicionou-se de tal maneira que parecia o Edward que dormia no meu sonho, só que este estava de olhos abertos.

_ Não.

_ Então foi só mesmo uma perca de tempo. – Disse.

Encolhi os ombros e voltei a cruzar os ombros. Não me apetecia sair dali. Todavia, manter-me ali de pé, sem nada para dizer tornava-me um pouco ridícula. Alem disso, Edward mantinha os olhos verdes bem grandes, abertos e pousados em mim. O seu sorriso ainda se mantinha e aquilo podia-me muito bem levar à loucura

_ Então… - Comecei. – A Alice convidou-me para um baile.

_ Era isso que me estavam a esconder há bocado? – Perguntou deixando-me sem fala. Fechei os olhos desiludida por não ter adivinhado que ele já sabia.

_ Sim… - Continuei enfrentando os seus olhos. – Pensei se queria vir comigo…

**…**

* * *

_E aí? AhAh eu aposto que vocês não esperavam que fosse um sonho! MUAHAHAHAH! Eu sou tão fixee! LOL_

_Meus amores, tou sem tempo para responder, mas eu no proximo respondo.  
Mas têm que comentar senão não posto o baile._

_E o 10 seguinte será a viagem mesmo!_ **: D**

_Bem, COMENTEM!_

_Beijinhos para vocês!_

**AT ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_Olha só, mais um e estou nos 100! _**: D**

_Só por isso, se realmente tiver muitos reviews, eu posto algo_** muito interessante** _no Baile!_ **: D**

_Oh meus amores, obrigada pelas reviews! **EU AMO TODOS VOCÊS!**_

_Ora bem, eu vou tentar postar entre as 6 e as 8 horas de todas as quartas e sabados! Não dá mais vezes por causa da escola._ **: o  
**_Talvez dê uma vez ou outra, ainda não sei!_ **: )**

_Vamos lá ver, espero que gostem deste! Eu adorei escrevê-lo!_ **: D**

_Este ainda não é o baile : p Mas é muito bom! Tive que o pôr aqui porque é necessário para o proximo: **O BAILE**_

* * *

**Detestando Edward**

__ Então… - Comecei. – A Alice convidou-me para um baile.  
___ Era isso que me estavam a esconder há bocado? – Perguntou deixando-me sem fala. Fechei os olhos desiludida por não ter adivinhado que ele já sabia.  
___ Sim… - Continuei enfrentando os seus olhos. – Pensei se queria vir comigo…_

**9º Capitulo – Bonita? **

_ Não!

_ Pois… - Isso já eu tinha concluído que ia acontecer. E, sinceramente, não sei se o queria à minha volta no dia do baile. Uou, baile? Eu tinha aceitado ir ao baile? Bolas, como aquela Alice podia ser traiçoeira. Pois é, eu agora não só tinha que ir a um baile de mascaras como também eu tinha que levar companheiro! Pior: não podia ser nenhum meio irmão e os filhos das madrastas pareciam estar indisponíveis! – Tenho aqui um convite caso querias ir ao baile na mesma. - Disse-lhe.

_ Não quero.

_ Mesmo assim… - Pousei o convite nos pés da cama. Dei meia volta, de braços cruzados, ciente de que se voltasse a perguntar se ele queria vir comigo a resposta seria a mesma e saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim.  
_Boa, agora onde é que eu vou arranjar um acompanhante?_, pensei resignada enquanto me dirigia para o quarto. Isto não vai ser fácil!

_ Ei Jake.

Jacob estava sentado na cama com um portátil nas pernas.

_ Diz. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos do ecrã.

_ Quem vais levar à festa? – Sentei-me à sua beira e olhei para o portátil. Jacob estava a falar com alguém.

_ Não sei. Estou dividido!

_ Entre quem? – No portátil parecia ser uma tal de Emma.

_ Entre Leah e Jane!

_ Hum… - Afirmei sem saber quem eram. – Quem é essa Emma?

_ É a guia que nos vai acompanhar na viagem. – Riu. – Guia que é como quem diz. Ela vai-nos ensinar a fazer ski!

_ Como? – Só a ideia de ficar com os pés presos a duas tábuas me arrepiava quanto mais descer uma montanha de neve? – Não, Jacob.

Jacob pousou o portátil na mesinha de cabeceira junto de si e deitou-se sobre mim obrigando-me, também a mim, a deitar-me.

_ Isso logo se verá. – Piscou-me o olho. – Conseguiste convencer o príncipe encantado?

_ Não. – Bufei. – E agora?

_ Que tal o tal Mike?

_ O quê? – Revirei os olhos. – Não quero passar a vida a beijar o sapo. Ainda me torno num.

Jake riu-se.

_ E o Eric?

_ Naaa. – Cruzei os braços amuada. – Demasiado chato.

_ Então não sei, amor. – Fez uma expressão pensativa. – Vamos os dois. Quando lá chegarmos Alice já não pode fazer nada.

_ Nem pensar. – Resmunguei. – Quero conhecer essa Leah ou essa Jane que te andam a roubar o coração.

Jacob riu-se.

_ Ainda está para vir o dia em que alguém me virá roubar o coração!

**-x-**

Alice obrigou-me a ir com ela às compras no dia seguinte para arranjar o vestido "perfeito", como ela dizia. Não recusei nem fiz fita porque precisava mesmo de um vestido e Alice era a única que parecia conhecer todas as lojas de todo o mundo e, por isso, levou-me aos melhores lugares até me escolher um vestido. Sim, me escolher, eu não pude ter voto na matéria porque Alice dizia que eu era demasiado antiquada.

Agora que eu sabia que Edward não gostava dela, tudo parecia mais fácil. Até mesmo falar com Alice. E eu não sabia bem o porquê disso.

_ Então, - Disse ela enquanto parávamos num café para comer qualquer coisa antes de irmos escolher os sapatos e as jóias. Sim, porque com Alice tudo tinha que ser perfeito. – Eu estive a adiar a conversa mas não aguento. O Edward está apaixonado por ti?

_Ups_, eu não tinha treinado uma desculpa para Alice. E eu era péssima a mentir! Que ia dizer agora? Decidi dizer a verdade. Ou parte dela.

_ Esme é muito precipitada. – Isto era verdade. – Ela confundiu tudo! – Também era verdade. Estava a tentar escolher muito bem as palavras. – Pensou que Edward estava apaixonado…

_ Por ti! – Afirmou ela.

_ Pronto, mas ele desmentiu. - Dei a volta.

_ Desmentiu? – Perguntou.

_ Sim. – Confirmei. – A toda a gente.

_ Ele mentiu-vos!

_ Não, não pode ser.

_ Claro que pode Bella! – Ela deu saltinhos no seu lugar. – Edward nunca liga para a opinião de ninguém, mas liga para a tua.

_ Isso é mentira.

_ É verdade, hás-de notar! – Continuou. – Ele nunca sai com ninguém, mas saiu contigo.

Abanei a cabeça. Até podia ter acontecido uma vez, mas não era verdade que isso significava algo.

_ Ele está sempre a embirrar contigo mas tu consegues sempre convencê-lo das coisas.

_ Isso é mesmo mentira. – Disse. – Não o consegui convencer a vir comigo à tua festa!

_ Não? – Perguntou Alice admirada.

_ Não! – Por incrível que parecesse eu estava desapontada. – E agora? Não tenho par!

_ Já experimentaste convidar o Eric ou o Mike?

_ Nem pensar!

_ Pronto. – Levantou as mãos em sinal de paz. – Tudo bem. Que tal James?

_ Quem é esse?

_ Não sei, mas consta que te salvou de uma noite fogosa no quarto de Edward!

Oh não, ela sabia!

_ Como é que tu sabes disso?

_ Então é verdade?

_ N-Não! – Gaguejei. – Não, não houve nada! Eu só tive um pesadelo, mais nada.

_ Um pesadelo?

_ Sim, eu adormeci no quarto dele e tive um pesadelo.

_ Que pesadelo?

_ Alice, eu vou convidar esse James. – Mudei de assunto. – Onde o posso encontrar?

_ Aqui mesmo!

_ Como?

_ Liga-lhe.

_ O quê?

_ Sim. Do meu telemóvel! – Estendeu-me um aparelho rosa choque brilhante. Já estava a chamar. – Mas não me esqueci da conversa.

"Estou?", alguém atendeu.

_ Estou James?

"Sim, Alice certo? Tudo bem? Que me queres?", perguntou James.

_ Não é a Alice, é a Bella. – Respondi.

"Oh, a rapariga do pesadelo no quarto do Edward!"

_ Sim, ouve, eu queria… - Comecei. – Eu estava a pensar se…

"Sim?"

_ Alice vai fazer um baile em casa dela.

"Oh, eu já soube!"

_ E tens com quem ir?

_ Vai directa ao assunto. – Disse Alice impaciente. Eu fiz-lhe uma careta.

"Não, não."

_ Estava a pensar se querias…

"Ir contigo?", ele riu.

_ Sim. – Pus a mão na nuca e ri-me nervosa.

"Sim, pode ser!"

_ A sério?

"Sim, passo por tua casa às oito?"

_ Sim! – Sorri.

"Adeus Bella!"

_ Adeus.

_ YUPI! – Alice saltou. – Já tens par! Já agora, Edward vai?

_ Não, acho que ele não vai! – Entristeci, e não sabia porquê. Por Edward não ir? _Que se passa contigo Isabella?_

_ Ele vem! – Respondeu Alice mais a convencer-se a si do que a mim. – Vamos embora que temos muito que fazer.

Corremos todas as lojas possíveis e imaginarias à procura, mais uma vez, dos sapatos perfeitos e das jóias perfeitas. Quando finalmente acabamos já eram quase nove horas da tarde. Charlie ia-me matar!  
Todavia, quando cheguei a casa, estavam todos normais e entusiasmados com o que eu tinha comprado. Todos menos Edward que, mal entrei, saiu porta fora. "No fundo ele gosta de ti", disse-me Esme, enquanto me rodeava os ombros com o seu braço magro. Sim, pois, só se fosse bem no fundo. Enterradissimo no seu coração!

No dia seguinte Alice apareceu logo pela manhã com uma mala cheia de produtos que eu não sabia bem onde eram para meter, e imensas flores que ela afirmava serem para o cabelo. Trouxe também uma máscara ( **N/A**: **1 . bp . blogspot . com /_AFn5yePo7wE / SYDwpKMibiI / AAAAAAAACSM / 5Auyku3ewJ8 / s1600-h / 5f . jpg** têm que remover os espaços! Caso não dê, os links estarão no meu perfil! ) para mim e o meu vestido.  
Alice dissera que era melhor ela levá-lo com ela porque eu era uma distraída e azarada e ainda o podia estragar. Embora eu tivesse resmungado não podia deixar de concordar com ela.

No dia seguinte ela acordou-me bem cedo e eu resmunguei. Não sei bem o que me fez porque a princípio eu estava muito sonolenta. Penso que cheguei mesmo a adormecer enquanto ela me obrigara a esperar quieta para que uma mascara qualquer fizesse efeito. Jacob tinha até brincado que eu parecia uma ET, e eu não duvidava. No fim ela acabou arranjando meu cabelo, pondo um gancho brilhante nele, uma flor branca a prendê-lo atrás de alguns botões de flor, também branca, em várias partes do cabelo ( **N/A**: **4 . bp . blogspot . com /_QqsVANDt3gs / SgSG1U_c4gI / AAAAAAAAAE4 / zuT1mFV_z5E / s400 / Penteado+com+rosa . jpg** ). Quando, no fim, eu olhei no espelho, não me reconheci. Algo estava diferente. Eu parecia... bonita! O meu queixo até caiu.

_ Você é uma santa ou algo do género? – Tentei levar minha mão à boca mas Alice me prendeu o movimento.

_ Nem pensar que você vai estragar meu trabalho! – Ela saltou no seu lugar. – Nossa eu sou mesmo boa!

Eu não disse nada porque nada saía da minha boca. Se eu não fosse quem estava ali, eu podia dizer alto que essa rapariga no espelho podia ser mais bonita que Rosalie, dá para imaginar?

_ Vamos logo mostrar para toda a gente. – Alice puxou meu braço me obrigando a acompanhá-la até ao piso debaixo. – Fica aqui.

Ela entrou na sala e todos começaram fazendo perguntas sobre como eu estava, se eu tinha morrido (essa foi de Jacob e eu não pude evitar deixar sair um riso baixo). Todos menos Edward e, por alguma razão, isso deixava-me desanimada.

_ Calma, calma, minha gente! – Conseguia sentir o entusiasmo de Alice só no seu tom de voz. – Eu podia arranjar adjectivos para descrever o meu trabalho maravilhoso. Mas uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, né gente?

Eu respirei fundo. Esperava mesmo que Edward olhasse em mim. Que tirasse os seus malditos olhos verdes, que tanto me torturavam, de onde quer que fosse que eles estivessem cravados e que olhasse em mim. E me desejasse tocar, se fosse possível pedir assim tanto.

Ouvi todo o mundo, até mesmo meu pai, implorando a Alice que me mostrasse logo. Mais uma vez não precisei de escutar para saber que Edward não falou nem muito menos implorou.

_ Calma! – Sua voz estava mais ansiosa que a deles. – Vem Bella, vem mostrar sua beleza!

_Essa gente vai rir de mim!_

Entrei.

Mas ninguém riu. Ninguém pestanejou. Ninguem soltou um "Ah". Ninguém sequer falou. Nem mesmo Edward, para gozar. Mas esse, nem levantou os olhos da maça que estava comendo. Ficou tudo em silêncio e Alice de mãos levantadas apontadas para mim de boca aberta soando um "taram".

Parecia que ninguém respirava.

Edward levantou a cabeça perante tal estranho silêncio e olhou para a família. Um talher caiu das mãos de alguém e bateu no prato saltando e caindo no chão. Edward virou a cabeça para mim e quase pude ver alguma admiração no seu rosto.

Quer eu, quer Alice mantivemos um sorriso que se foi tornando falso. Eles não tinham gostado.

_ Você está mesmo de pijama? – Perguntou Edward com a sobrancelha erguida olhando para mim.

Meus ombros caíram de desgosto. Eu devia estar louca quando me olhei ao espelho e me achei linda. Pior: mais linda que Rosalie!

_ É mesmo você Bells? – Perguntou Jacob com um copo de água na mão.

Eu levantei a cabeça para ele.

_ Sim! – Sorri radiante.

_ Não, não sorria! – Disse Charlie levantando as mãos.

Eu olhei para ele triste.

_ Não faça isso senão meu coração pára! – Ele acabou.

_ Nossa Bella, você está… eu nem sei explicar bem como você está! – Esme estava de boca aberta.

_ Alice você que é mesmo uma fadinha! – Comentou Jacob. – Como você conseguiu?

_ Não me chame feia Jacob Swan! – Eu resmunguei.

Esme levantou-se e correu até mim. Suas lágrimas já corriam pela cara.

_ Minha Bella!

_ Oh, não. – Alice meteu-se entre nós. – Eu não deixei Bella estragar minha obra de arte e não posso deixar vocês.

_ Deixa só eu agarrar ela! – Pediu o meu pai. – Eu não estrago, juro.

Alice saiu do caminho e todos me tocaram com cuidado, sem tocarem na cara. Primeiro foi Esme que choramingou no meu pijama, depois Charlie que me abraçou deixando um "linda!" no meu ouvido e depois foi Jacob – sempre original – que pegou em mim.

_ É desta que eu fujo com você Bella! – Ele disse.

_ Me põe no chão seu cão! – Eu brinquei.

_ Linda, minha querida. – Ele disse depositando um beijo no meu pescoço.

_ Esperem até ela vestir o magnifico vestido que eu arranjei para ela. – Alice saltou entusiasmada.

_ Que você acha Edward? – Perguntou Esme sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Eu olhei Edward que olhava para Alice. Seu olhar estava meio que estranho.

_ Eu acho que o pijama é ridículo! – Ele troçou.

_ Como você pode olhar para o que ela veste quando a sua cara está tão… linda! – Afirmou Esme.

_ Eu não olho para o exterior das pessoas. – Os seus olhos pousaram em mim.

_ Mas tem que admitir Edward. – Falou o meu pai. – Que esse exterior está até digno de um beijo!

_ Não brinca Charlie. – Jacob disse. – Eu não ficava por um beijo com essa menina bonita na minha frente. – Piscou-me o olho e eu ri. – Se você não fosse minha irmã…

_ Não diga essas coisas Jacob! – Esme lhe bateu no braço e ele tentou fugir. Entretanto os olhos dela se iluminaram. – Eu preciso de uma fotografia disso!

Esme correu para fora da sala. Eu pousei meus olhos em Edward.

Ele ainda os tinha fixos em mim.

_ Você tem que admitir Edward, - Alice não parava quieta. – ela está LINDA!

Edward encolheu os ombros.

_ Bonitinha!

Foi aí que Alice virou foguetão e voou o mais alto que conseguiu. Ela olhou para mim entusiasmadíssima numa expressão muda de quem dizia: "BONITINHA BELLA! ELE DISSE BONITINHA!" Eu sorri para ela. Não para ela, mas para o bonitinha que Edward dissera para mim. Eu consegui arrancar da sua boca um bonitinha! Eu não, Alice. Mas isso era muito bom!

_ Edward, você não vai mesmo ao baile? – Perguntou Alice. – Olha para ela, você a vai entregar nas mãos de um qualquer?

Jacob riu junto de mim e me segurou pela cinta. Sussurrou:

_ Eu não deixo, não. Nem por um minuto!

_ Ela já é crescida! – Eu sabia que o bonitinha não era suficiente para me manter alegre. Bastava uma frase amarga sua para o bonitinha desaparecer e dar lugar a: "Vá sozinha!"

_ Aqui tem, aqui tem! – Esme entrou com uma máquina fotográfica toda quitada e uma de filmar que deu a Charlie para ele filmar.

_ Ei, ela ainda nem se vestiu! – Comentou Alice.

_ Se eu gravo ela vestida, a máquina derrete! – Disse meu pai, provocando em mim um grande sorriso.

_ Com quem você quer tirar a fotografia Bella?

_ Como todos! – Eu sorri.

_Oh, não! – Alice interveio. – Com Edward.

_ Eu concordo! – Disse Esme.

_ Mas eu quero com Jacob... também!

Ele sorriu para mim.

_ Depois de Edward! – Me disse Jake e depois se afastou um pouco.

_ Edward venha. – Alice foi pegá-lo no lugar e ele não ofereceu resistência. Colocou-se a meio metro de distância de mim e olhou para a câmara.

_ Mais perto! – Pediu Esme olhando através da câmara. – Mais.

Edward acabou colado a mim. Senti uns calafrios e sorri.

_ Edward pode ao menos para a câmara fingir que gosta de ser fotografado? – Perguntou Esme. – Toque ela.

Ele bufou e eu senti uma mão pousar em minha cintura. Minha respiração falhou por uns segundos e trinquei o lábio inferior.

_ Sorriam. – Edward me puxou para ele e, com a outra mão, tocou também na minha cintura. Alice e Esme saltaram de entusiasmo enquanto eu senti meu estômago dar uma volta.

Não podia ser.

Eu não podia sentir isso com seu toque.

Algo de errado estava a acontecer comigo. **Eu não me podia estar a apaixonar por Edward!**

_ Sorria Bella!

Tentei afastar meus pensamentos e fiz o melhor sorriso que consegui.

_ Perfeito.

Edward encostou seu queixo à minha cabeça.

_ Lindo!

A luz do flash turvou os meus olhos e Edward afastou-se.

_ Agora sou eu! – Jacob voltou a pegar em mim e eu ri. Esme tirou a fotografia sem eu notar e veio logo mostrar-ma assim que Jacob me pousou no chão.

_ Olha só que lindos! – Eu comentei. Eu não estava olhando a camara, estava rindo ara Jacob e isso tornava a fotografia mais bonita.

_ Parece o príncipe e a princesa. – Comentou o meu pai alegre.

Esme passou e mostrou a fotografia de mim e Edward. Nossa ele estava a sorrir!! Um sorriso "feliz"!

Eu procurei por ele mas ele já não estava na sala.

_ Bem, eu tenho que ir. – Alice saiu.

_ Nós também. – Disse Esme. – Como não vão estar cá, tiramos o resto do dia só para nós.

Charlie rodeou a sua cintura e sorriu.

_ E eu vou fazer horas extraordinárias para poder ir para o baile. – Informou Jacob. – Adeus linda!

Todos saíram, até Alice, depois de trazer toda a sua tralha lá de cima.

_ Começa-te a preparar daqui a uma/duas horas. Pede ajuda a alguém senão estragas o vestido todo. Não caias nos saltos e livra-te de estragares a minha maquilhagem. – Beijou a minha mão. – Vemo-nos mais logo! Vem a horas!

Só tive tempo de dizer "sim" porque logo de seguida ele voou pela porta. Mais uma vez, eu tinha ficado sozinha em casa com Edward. Decidi que não o ia atrapalhar. Ia embora até mesmo sem ele notar.

Não precisei de fazer muito por isso porque, em cada divisão que eu entrava, ele fazia o favor de sair, sem me dirigir uma única palavra, nem mesmo olhar para mim. Pelos vistos, ele não gostava mesmo de fotografias!

Três horas depois de Alice ter saído, eu comecei a arranjar-me, atrasada. E não tardou até chegar ao vestido.

Nossa, ele era mesmo grande e confuso, cheio de buracos. Por onde havia eu de começar?

Nem que eu quisesse eu o conseguia vestir sozinha.

Pior: a única pessoa em casa era Edward!

Como eu ia aparecer junto dele só de roupa interior? No mínimo ele me matava! Mas eu tinha que ir. Era pior se tivesse que aparecer diante de James nessa figurinha triste. Peguei no vestido e o coloquei na minha frente tapando-me.

Saí do meu quarto e fui até ao quarto de Edward. Bati à porta.

_ O que você quer? – Ele perguntou.

Ui, estava de mau humor.

_ E-Eu precisava da sua ajudinha.

_ Não posso!

_ Edward, por favor. Não tem mais ninguém e não tarde James aparece!

_ James?

_ Sim, não leu o convite? – Perguntei. – Tem que se levar acompanhante!

_ Vá embora.

Abri a porta e entrei no quarto escuro dele. Edward estava no armário procurando por alguma coisa.

_ Me ajuda.

Ele me olhou.

_ Você não está vestida? – Seus olhos se arregalaram.

_ E-Eu… Eu Pre-Preciso de ajuda com o vestido!

_ VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?

_ Só tem você cá em casa! – Eu resmunguei. – Alem disso nós somos como irmãos, não é?

Esta frase me custou a sair. É, eu era tipo irmã de Edward.

_ Vire-se de costas!

_ Porquê?

_ Porque eu não quero ver nada… seu, está bem? – Corei e fiz o que ele disse.

Senti o seu andar leve e gracioso se aproximar de mim. Seu corpo tocou o meu e ele pegou no meu vestido que eu ainda o mantinha preso ao meu peito.

_ Levanta um pé. – Eu assim fiz e num instante ele me colocou dentro do vestido.

Demorou mais a apertar todos os fios das costas. O seu toque era frio e ao mesmo tempo suave. Eu arrepiei e dei a desculpa do frio. Contudo eu sentia que não era só o frio que me fazia arrepiar. Mas não quis pensar sobre isso.

_ Está.

Me virei para ele.

_ Que tal estou?

Ele baixou a cabeça.

_ Bonita. – Lá disse a muito custo.

_ Eu arranquei um bonita de si! – Saltei no meu lugar.

Me aproximei devagar esperando que ele explodisse a qualquer momento por isso. Mas ele não o fez e eu continuei. Muito rapidamente depositei um beijo no que achava ser a sua face mas acabou sendo o canto dos seus lábios.

_ Não me toca! – Ele disse baixinho.

_Ah, pára com essas coisas! – Eu ri. – Eu nunca que me vou apaixonar por você, seu imbecil.

Não quis pensar que podia estar mentindo. Apenas saí do seu quarto o mais rápido que pude com o maior sorriso nos lábios. Eu estava mesmo bonita para ele o dizer!

* * *

_Aaaah, eu gostei mesmo desse capitulo_ **: p**  
_É verdade, o vestido de Bella aparecerá o link no próximo post, sim?_ **Tem que apagar os espeços dos links que vos dei.**_ Se não derem, avisem para eu pôr no meu perfil! Pode ser?_

_Enfim, as respostas:_

_**rossi**: Obrigadissima!!_ **: D**_ Continue lendo!!  
**Zatari**: Ahah, eu surpreendi você!! Mas olhe, eles vão-se beijar, sim! E está muito, muito, muito próximo!  
**Dany Cullen**: Claro que sim, claro que irá acontecer!_ **: D**_ Vou pensar em por um POV dele, sim! Mas se o fizer, vai deixar suspense!_ **: p  
_Gabytenório_**_: Continue lendo! Você nunca falha! Obrigada!_** : D  
_Gibeluh_**_: QUATRO VEZES? Nossa, eu acho que não_** : o  
_kinhaa_**_: É, não é? Eu achei que estava na hora!_ **: p**_ James? Humm... espera para ver!  
**blueberrytree**: Estramos muito perto!_ **: D  
_buh-chan_**_: Eu sou mesmo chata eu sei, mas nao podia ser real!_ **: p  
_ana-marinho_**_: eu admito, eu não postei antes porque eu estava esperando o seu comentário_ **: D  
_Beatriz Vieira_**_: UMA PORTUGUESA DE PORTUGAL! Eu estou virando meio que Brasileira, dá para nortar nos capitulos. Mas eu quero perder esse vicio. Tenho que escrever como me ensinaram na minha terra, né?_ **: p**_ Obrigada, continua a ler!  
**Leninhaa'**: haverá um beijo de verdade, acredite! Um? Um não! Mais!  
_

_Lembrem-se:  
Eu escrevo para vós. Somente para vós. Se não me derem sinais de vida, eu não posso continuar!_ **: x  
**_Beijinhos,_

**AT ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

_Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade para dizer que haverá um triangulo amoroso. E neste capitulo nem tudo é o que parece. Não tirem conclusões precipitadas!_ **: p**

**Detestando Edward**

10 º Capitulo – O Baile e o Príncipe (primeira parte)

Quando consegui encontrar o batom que Alice me pedira, ou melhor: implorara, por eu usar, a campainha tocou. Era James!

Desci as escadas dentro do meu vestido, que me dificultou a tarefa e, mesmo descalça, abri a porta.  
O meu sorriso esvaneceu quando ao olhar para lá para fora não apareceu ninguém.

_ Eu sei que é ridículo. – Ouvi James dizer. – Mas também é ridículo ir a um baile medieval!

_ Ridículo? – Perguntei sem saber o que ele queria dizer com "ser ridículo".

Não demorei muito a perceber e ainda demorei menos tempo a abrir a boca de espanto! James apareceu em cima de um cavalo preto. Estava altíssimo, com um grande sorriso na cara.

_ Não encontrei uma abóbora nem uma fada madrinha para a transformar numa carruagem. Mas trouxe um dos cavalos. – Sorria contente com o seu feito. – Estás linda!

( **N/A**: Vestido Bella: **http:// www . wedding – organizer . co . uk / staticimages / mainelvish . gif** )

Não consegui dizer nada, apenas mantinha a minha boca aberta perante aquilo que parecia estar diante dos meus olhos! O que havia com ele?

_ Espero que não te importes de vir comigo num cavalo! – Ele estava à espera de uma resposta que teimava em não sair. – Sabes montar?

_ N-Não. – Gaguejei ainda estupefacta com aquele cenário.

_ Não faz mal, eu ajudo-te! – Eu ainda não sabia bem como reagir.

_ Hum… Isso vai-me sujar o vestido todo!

_ Não vai, não! – Ele desceu do cavalo e, com as redeas na mão, veio na minha direcção.

_ Não vais trazer esse bicho cá para dentro, pois não? – O cavalo era grande demais para mim.

James riu e estendeu-me a mão.

_ Espera.

Virei costas, ainda parva com o que estava atrás de mim e subi para buscar a minha máscara.  
Assim que cheguei ao piso de cima deparei-me com o corpo estático de Edward, de mãos nos bolsos, junto à porta do seu quarto.

Não me encarou.

_ Cavalo? – Perguntou num tom de ironia.

Ignorei-o e entrei no meu quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim.  
Quando saí, ele ainda lá estava.

_ Muito… romântico! – Comentou.

Suspirei e voltei-me para ele.

_ Ainda há pessoas românticas neste mundo!

_ Sim… - Concordou. – E idiotas!

Não sabia se aquele insulto era para mim ou para James mas não me preocupei. Voltei-lhe as costas para seguir o meu caminho de encontro ao meu acompanhante.

_ Vais mesmo em cima daquele pónei?

_ Vou! – Não olhei para ele.

_ Hum… - Foi tudo o que disse.

Desci e vi James que esperava ainda à porta, afagando a crina do cavalo. Sorri-lhe e fui calçar as minhas sandálias.  
Tinha-me esquecido que eram demasiado altas para mim. O pouco equilíbrio que eu tinha podia-se considerar nulo estando eu em cima duns saltos como aqueles.

_ Até logo! – Gritei para Edward. Não obtive resposta. Mas isso eu já sabia que não ia acontecer.

No caminho para casa de Alice, toda a gente que andava a pé e até mesmo os carros, notavam em nós. O que me valia era a maldita máscara que me ocultava grande parte da cara e ninguém me reconhecia.  
Mesmo assim, não pude evitar ficar corada.

James ia radiante segurando as rédeas com os seus braços largos à minha volta. Eu agarrava-me bem a ele com medo de cair do bicho abaixo.  
Ele ia sem máscara como se, para ele, fosse um grande orgulho fazer aquele tipo de figuras tristes.

_Mas quem te mandou a ti, Bella!_, pensei eu para mim, _Quem te mandou a ti seguires os conselhos de Alice?_

Quando chegamos daquela longa viagem, James pediu para eu esperar na grande escadaria de pedra onde me deixou, dizendo que ia arranjar local onde pôr o animal. "Estacioná-lo", diria eu!  
Assim que chegou, agarrou a minha mão no ar e manteve-a lá, segura à sua. Subimos assim as escadas. A sua postura era recta e graciosa, como a de um príncipe. Eu apenas subia insegura nos meus saltos, inclinando a cabeça, olhando para a figura que ele fazia. Demasiado… formal!

_ Posso pedir-lhes os vossos convites? – Perguntou o homem que estava à porta.

_ Claro! – Respondeu James entregando o seu. O homem assentiu quando também eu entreguei o meu e fez-nos sinal para que entrássemos. Um sinal muito estranho. Levantou a mão, apontando para a entrada e baixou o tronco, numa vénia. Mas que se passava com aquela gente?

Entramos e deparamo-nos com um grande corredor, cheio de casais que o percorriam, todos na mesma direcção. Todas as portas do corredor estavam fechadas. Todas menos uma. A do fundo, por onde entrava uma luz intensa.

Caminhamos atrás dos outros em silêncio, ouvindo apenas as vozes dos casais entusiasmados e uma música que vinha da sala.

Quando estávamos perto da grande éntrada de luz ouvimos um homem dizer:

_ Sir. Emmett e sua esposa Rosalie!

_ Emmett e Rosalie são casados?

James riu.

_ Não. É fictício.

Fictício?

Foi então que entramos. Os meus olhos fecharam-se devido a tanta luz bater-me directamente neles. Assim que os consegui abrir, deparei-me com um grande salão pouco iluminado na minha frente, um piso abaixo de mim. Em frente a nós, uma grande porta de vidro que dava acesso a uma varanda que parecia tão grande quanto o salão.  
Mas o que mais me assustava não era o salão cheio de pessoas que pareciam dançar uma música medieval; não, nem me assustava o facto de James me ter abandonado para segredar o nosso nome ao homem que parecia anunciar os que chegavam; não. O que me assustava, era o facto de uma escadaria enorme estar junto a mim e eu ter que a descer para chegar ao piso debaixo onde estavam todos.

James aproximou-se de mim novamente e voltou a segurar a minha mão no ar. Arrancou, descendo o primeiro degrau. Eu acompanhei-o a medo.

_ O Conde James Witmore e sua Princesa Isabella Swan.

_ Princesa? – Perguntei no meio dum sorriso falso.

_ Não digo rainha, porque não tenho capacidade para ser rei. – Sorria-me.

Finalmente chegamos ao fim. Soltei um suspiro de alívio por não ter sequer tropeçado em mim mesma. Agora havia o problema da dança. Algo que teria que evitar o resto da noite.

Narrado por **Edward Cullen**

_Um cavalo? Que coisa mais ridícula! Mais patética!_ Muito típica daquele James!

Eu não gostava dele! Sabia e sempre soubera que ele era uma pessoa em quem não se devia confiar. E eu não confiava nele. Não gostava _mesmo _dele!

Não havia nada naquela pessoa que me chamasse a atenção. A sua mente não era interessante. E eu não estava a achar interessante o seu interesse em Bella!

_Não gostava dele._ Ele não era pessoa de se confiar. E a minha família, mesmo que essa família fosse Bella, não devia cair nas garras dele, se isso dependesse de mim! Simples.

Ri baixinho. Mas isso não dependia de mim!  
Encolhi os ombros desinteressado. Ou convencendo-me que estava desinteressado. Que devia estar desinteressado.

Olhei pela janela. Ele ajudava-a a subir o cavalo, sempre sorridente. Como se estivesse a adquirir um bem monetário e não uma pessoa.

Também ele montou, colocando os seus braços ao redor dela.

Ela agarrou-o também e colocou a máscara! Eu já a conhecia, estava com vergonha daquela figura que James estava a fazer e que a arrastara a ela também.

Não, aquilo era ridículo!

Olhei para o armário onde estava há bocado, quando Bella decidira entrar semi-nua no meu quarto.

_Que parvoíce! Um baile de máscaras medieval!_, bufei mentalmente e decidi voltar ao armário.

Talvez passasse a noite a arrumar…

Narrado por **Bella**

Rosalie estava linda dentro do seu vestido grená. ( **N/A**: Vestido Rosalie: **http: // images . thesimsresource . com / 965 / 965714 . jpg **) Quase não a reconheci, mesmo com o seu cabelo loiro simples mas gracioso ( N/A : **http: // 2 . bp . blogspot . com / _OMMBg8TrNUQ / SbEpkiUAXkI / AAAAAAAAAJU / HLNrNaUX4ZY / S692 / Penteado + 5 . jpg** | máscara: **http: // 2 . bp . blogspot . com / _ QBI – lJOqxPQ / SrioQ6tApuI / AAAAAAAAAag / G7CrbCAExUU / s1600-h / 66ee . jpg** ). Emmet, claro, vinha junto dela, vestido com uma armadura. Mesmo vestido assim, os seus músculos não deixavam de se salientar.

_ Por aqui? – Perguntou Rosalie juntando-se a nós num canto. – Quase nem te reconheci. Estás… diferente.

_ Sim. – Respondi impaciente por estar ali. Ignorei a sua última afirmação. – A Alice obrigou-me.

Emmett riu-se. Ele ria-se de tudo?

_ Onde está ela?

_ Deve andar por aí, a cumprimentar toda a gente. – Respondeu Emmet.

James estava irrequieto a meu lado, sempre dando pequenos saltinhos ansiosos no seu lugar. De vez em quando eu olhava-o mas não sabia o que procurava ou empolgava. Talvez fosse a festa.

_ Futura Rainha de Inglaterra Tanya Taylor.

Todos olhamos para a escadaria abismados. RAINHA DE INGLATERRA? Acima de nós descia uma típica prostituta medieval. Não tão produzida quanto elas eram antes mas a sua vestimenta era semelhante ( **N/A**: Vestido de Tanya: **http: // 1absinthe3 . deviantart . com / art / Medieval – women – 129098350** ) Emmet começou a rir e quase pude ouvir um "ridícula" da sua boca. A mulher que afirmava ser Tanya vinha sozinha e os seus olhos, por traz duma mascara com dois cornos no ar, percorriam a sala toda procurando por alguém.

Não demorei muito para saber de quem era que ela procurava.

_ Edward não veio? – Perguntou alguém atrás de nós.

Quando me virei, os meus olhos piscaram instintivamente. Estava diante de mim uma fada. E toda ela brilhava intensamente. ( **N/A**: não se riam **: p** - **http: // sithvixen . deviantart . com /art/Fall-Fairy-Costume-5-39971887 **).

_ Alice? – Perguntei reconhecendo a voz, mas sem saber se era mesmo ela.

A mulher levantou a mascara e uma cara sorridente cheia de purpurinas apareceu. Piscou-me o olho. Alice estava… um estrondo!

_ Uma fada? – Rosalie perguntou com a sua identidade escondida atrás da sua máscara.

_ _A_ Fada Madrinha desta festa! – Ela respondeu dando ênfase ao "A". – Mas que fazem vocês aqui a um canto?

Alice colocou as mãos na cintura.

Todos encolhemos os ombros, à excepção de James que continuava empolgado no seu lugar, olhando para tudo e todos, sem nos dar atenção.

Ao que parecia, eu não era a única que não apreciava festas. Todos ali, estavam pouco entusiasmados.

_ Vamos, vamos! – A fadinha empurrou-nos a todos para o centro do baile.

Aquela mulherzinha pequenina tinha uma força dos diabos.

_ Vamos a dançar e a divertirem-se!

E desapareceu.

Rosalie, sem qualquer interesse por aquilo, pousou os braços nos ombros largos de Emmet e juntos rodopiaram pela festa fora, acabando por desaparecer também.

**Música:** **Running Away – Midnight hour.**

James, sem pedir permissão, colocou uma mão na minha cintura e levantou a outra no ar, pedindo pela minha. Encolhi os ombros.

Ali, ninguém me conhecia!

Eu não dançava bem, mas James também não parecia dançar.

Apesar de eu não perceber nada de dança, ali quem comandava era eu. Contudo, por mais mau que James fosse, eu conseguia ser pior.

_ Au! – Resmungava James por eu o calcar constantemente.

_ Desculpa. – Dizia eu, mordendo o meu lábio inferior.

Quando a expressão de James mudou e passou a ser de dor e desgosto, alguém me tocou no ombro.

_ Posso? – Um jovem alto e moreno, de longos cabelos negros, pediu a minha mão.

James entregou-me sem sequer hesitar.

Trocamos de pares.

_ Eu pensava que não era possível seres ainda mais linda!

Ei, eu conhecia aquela voz!

_ Jacob? – Perguntei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ele abraçou-me. O seu abraço era apertado e forte.

_ Ei… N-Não… C-Consigo respirar!

_ Ups! – Riu.

Jacob também não era bom dançarino, mas pelo menos a ele eu não calcava. Talvez porque nós nem saíamos do sítio. Apenas balançávamos o corpo no mesmo lugar.

_ Sabes, - Ele sorriu. – És a mais bela da sala!

_ Sim, sim! – Eu disse com um ar amuado.

_ Aquele bronco não veio, pois não?

Eu não queria saber de quem ele estava a falar mas era impossível.  
Era impossível o meu inconsciente ignorá-l_o_. Jacob falava de Edward e eu sabia-o bem!

_ Não. – Encolhi os ombros e acabei por formar um sorriso grande no rosto.

Continuamos naquela brincadeira a que chamávamos dança enquanto riamos a bom rir.

Agora sim, aquilo era uma festa. Todos os casais rodopiavam apaixonados à nossa volta e nós apenas ficávamos ali, debaixo do grande castiçal no centro da sala a "dançar" e a rir.

Tanya passou por nós, dançando com James, dentro daquele vestido que mais parecia uma cortina e perguntou por Edward.

Riu na minha cara quando eu deixei escapar que ele não quis vir comigo e depois desapareceu.

_ Esquece. – Jacob disse revirando os olhos por trás da máscara. – Corre por aí que ele nem lhe atendeu o telemóvel quando ela lhe ligou para o convidar.

Ele riu e eu não pude evitar acompanhá-lo.

_ Perdão. – Um homem alto e entroncado apareceu ao nosso lado.

_ Sim? – Jacob perguntou sem me largar.

O homem pediu a minha mão sem responder a Jacob.

Eu não queria sair dali, estava bem e não tinha que fingir que sabia dançar.

_ Ela está ocupada! – Respondeu Jacob.

_ Por favor! – O homem pediu a mim, sem o olhar.

_ Não faz mal. – Sorri para Jacob e ele folgou um pouco o aperto. – Não faz mal.

Segurei na mão fria do homem e ele levou-me pela sala, afastando-nos de Jacob, que ficou simplesmente parado no lugar a olhar para nós.

O homem estava vestido de, provavelmente, príncipe. Trazia uma capa grande negra e umas botas da mesma cor por cima das calças beges justas. A sua camisola, que descia até meio da coxa, era castanha e uma corda bege apertava-a na cintura e segurava uma espada embainhada.

Na sua cabeça, estava 'encaixado' um chapéu com uma pena branca ao alto.

Ele parou em frente à grande porta que dava acesso à varanda enorme e a música parou. Ficamos simplesmente imoveis, sem saber o que fazer, olhando um ao outro, sem sequer nos tocarmos, frente a frente. Outra música recomeçou.

**Música:** **So close – Jon Mclaughlin**

O homem colocou uma mão na minha cinta e puxou-me para si. O seu braço era forte e suguro. Firme. Não me importei. Por alguma razão que eu não conhecia, não me importei. Com a outra, foi buscar a minha mão que estava caída e, ao seu toque, senti um pequeno choque. Um choque bom! Um choque parecido com um calafrio.

Rodopiou comigo e eu nem caí nos saltos.

Olhei-o nos olhos. Eu conhecia-o?

Não, mas os seus olhos… eu lembrava-me deles. Talvez fosse Mike, ou Eric, ou algum dos rapazes que, supostamente, segundo Alice, não tiravam os olhos de mim naquela festa patética de que me recusava a lembrar. Era possivel que tivesse olhado alguém com aqueles olhos.

Quando desviei o olhar, numa tentativa desesperada de ignorar a sua presença, notei que estávamos na varanda que, por sua vez, estava vazia.

Reparei no motivo disso: estava a chover. A chuva era tão fina que mal se notava que estava ali. Contudo, pontos na minha cara iam ficando frios ao toque dela. Quando olhei o céu, escuro, gotas muito finas caíram-me nos lábios e olhos, fazendo estes últimos fecharem-se instintivamente.

O príncipe pousou uma das mãos no meu rosto e eu enfrentei-o como resposta ao seu toque.

O seu olhar era calmo e os seus olhos chegavam mesmo a brilhar.

_ Não sabe dançar! – Disse num tom arrogante, quase desapontado.

_Que sentido de oportunidade!_

Corei e baixei a cabeça envergonhada. Deus não me tinha dado esse dom, a culpa não era minha!

Com a mesma mão que estava pousada na minha cara, levantou o meu queixo fazendo os meus olhos pousar nos seus novamente.

Os seus fecharam-se.

E ele veio até mim.

Não que estivesse longe.

Foi uma aproximação. Uma aproximação de dois rostos que acabaram por se tocar.

**Continua…**

_Talvez este não seja o melhor, mas é por estar desapontada convosco. Tão poucos comentários!_ **: (**

_Respostas:_

_Zatari – Ela acha que não vai-se apaixonar por ele mesmo._ **: p** _Obrigada por se manter!_ **: D**

_Dany Cullen – OBRIGADA!_ **: D** _Este não está tão bom, mas espero que não desista!_ **: D**

_Cris Turner – Não, não fui para Londres mas era um sonho também!_ ***-*** _Obrigada!_ **: )**

_Gibeluh – ESTÁ AQUI MAIS!_ **: D**

ana marinho. _– Pois foi, nesse capítulo eu exagerei em metê-la semi-nua na frente dele não?_ **: s**

_Gabytenório -_ **: D** _é, ele é Durão mas acabou por dar o braço a torcer. Além disso ele junto de Alice não consegue ser tão mau. Mas disse que ela era bonita quando estavam os dois sozinhos o que é bom._

_kinha – Afectou, é verdade. Quem sabe… quem sabe se ele vai…_

_buh-chan – Aqui está a continuação._ **: p**

_roosi – Obrigada!_** : )** _Eu não digo, você que tente adivinhar se ele vai ou não! _**: p**

**Obrigada a todos! : )**

**AT ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

_Todos acham que é Edward! Será que é? _**: o**

_Informação, no POV do Edward, eu não disse que ele se ia arrumar, ele disse que ia arrumar o armário! _**: p**

**P.S. **_Eu tenho que dizer isso porque senão eu rebento. Eu tive uma ideia para uma comédia romãntica lindissima! Eu vou começar a escrever e assim que eu acabar esta fic eu começo essa nova! Espero que vocês a leiam! _**: D  
**_Se vocês acham este Edward HORRIVEL, esperem para ver este da nova fic! _**: p **

* * *

**Detestando Edward**

_E ele veio até mim._

_Não que estivesse longe._

_Foi uma aproximação. Uma aproximação de dois rostos que acabaram por se tocar._

_**Décimo primeiro Capitulo – O Baile e o Príncipe (segunda parte)**_

Os seus lábios pousaram nos meus. Eram frios. Num acto de ousadia, encostou a sua língua aos meus e os lambeu. Talvez pedindo permissão para entrar.

O que me incomodou foi que eu deixei que a sua língua quente entrasse na minha boca.

Eu nem conhecia o homem! Que se passava comigo?

Involuntariamente, coloquei os meus braços à volta do seu pescoço e as minhas mãos prenderam-se no seu cabelo seco.

Empurrei-o contra mim para que o beijo fosse mais profundo.

As nossas línguas dançaram enquanto, também nós nos balançávamos.

Eu estava num acto de pura loucura!

As suas mãos percorriam as minhas costas, acariciando cada ponto, como se fosse a ultima vez que o fazia.

O seu gosto era diferente, apetitoso, selvagem, delicioso. E naquele momento meu!

Apertamo-nos mutuamente naquilo que viria a ser a maior loucura da minha vida: beijar um homem que não conhecia!

Mas, quando tudo estava perto de se tornar ainda mais intenso ele nos separou sem sequer fazer grande força.

Empurrou-me de modo a que eu não pudesse tocar mais nele.

Ficou a olhar para mim. Ali. Ofegando.

Nos seus olhos estava descrita a confusão! Não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, o que sentir.

Eu, pelo contrário, queria somente continuar.

Mas não parecíamos partilhar o mesmo desejo.

Trovejou!

Ao ouvir este som, foi como se tivesse acordado. Os seus olhos mudaram.

Olhou-me intensamente, desta vez com raiva.

E, sem sequer me dirigir uma palavra, virou costas e entrou no salão.

Vi-o desaparecer na multidão. Fiquei imobilizada perante aquilo.

_O que é que acabou de acontecer?_

Um homem tinha abusado de mim. Me tinha beijado e usado meu sabor para depois me abandonar ali.

Quando notei, meu cabelo já estava estragado, minha maquilhagem já desaparecera, e o meu vestido estava irremediavelmente estragado.

Não sei porquê mas comecei a chorar desalmadamente, descontroladamente.

Eu tinha-me tornado outra vez em gata borralheira e ainda nem tinha chegado a meia-noite!

_ Bella? – Chamava-me James. – Bella?

Ele apareceu à minha frente no salão e, ao ver-me de joelhos, chorando, molhada e cheia de frio, correu para mim.

_ Bella! – Ele retirou a sua capa e a colocou nos meus ombros. – Deus, que se passa?

Eu o olhei, simplesmente lhe implorando para que ele me levasse dali.

Foi como se ele tivesse lido os meus pensamentos.

_ Vamos embora!

_ Eu não quero ver ninguém.

_ Não faz mal! – Ele me levantou e me auxiliou a andar.

**Edward POV**

Eu ouvi um carro chegar enquanto me trocava. Estava já com as calças do pijama vestidas quando ouvi James falar lá em baixo.

Fui até à janela para os ver.

_ Não se preocupe, Bella! – Ele lhe sorriu no alpendre da casa. – Fique com o casaco.

Ela não lhe falou. Ele abriu sua mala e procurou por algo lá dentro.

Ela estava encharcada e trazia um casaco, provavelmente de James, nas costas. Não consegui ver se chorava pois a sua cara estava molhada da chuva.

_ Eu mandei mensagem a Alice e a Jacob do seu telemóvel dizendo que você estava cansada e que eu a tinha levado a casa. – Ele tirou da sua mala uma chave.

_ E seu cavalo? – Ele perguntou. Sua voz estava diferente. Ela tinha estado a chorar.

_ Eu volto lá agora para o buscar. – Ele lhe sorriu e foi à porta abri-la.

_ Me desculpe. – Ela disse entrando em casa. James ficou à sua frente, lá fora.

_ Não tem mal! – Ele lhe disse. – Tem a certeza que fica bem?

_ Sim! – Ela respondeu. – Obrigada.

James se aproximou dela e meu estômago deu uma volta sobre si. Que ia ele fazer com ela naquele estado?

Ele levantou seu queixo e a olhou nos olhos.

_ Me diga a verdade! – Pediu.

_ Eu ficarei bem, é tudo o que lhe posso dizer.

Aproximou-se ainda mais…

Ele ia beijá-la?

… e envolveu-a num abraço.

_ Amanhã eu sorrirei e tudo ficará bem! – Ela afirmou no seu peito mais para si que para James. – Mas não me peça para sorrir agora. Agora não.

_ Eu não peço isso para você! – Ele disse a largando.

Depositou-lhe um beijo na testa.

_ Eu gravei meu número no seu telemóvel! – Ele disse. – Me dê sinais de vida.

_Droga, ele é bom!_, pensei.

_ Obrigada. – Foi tudo o que disse e depois fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

Eu corri para o corredor e me encostei à minha porta do quarto esperando por ela.

Assim que vi sua nuca eu disse:

_ Que cavalheiro!

Ela nem me olhou. Se dirigiu a seu quarto.

_ Correu mal seu baile? – Perguntei.

Sua mão já estava na maçaneta quando ela se virou para mim. Os seus olhos estavam cobertos de raiva e eu sabia que eles, se pudessem, me esquartejariam.

Não me disse nada, apenas se dirigiu a mim rapidamente e me bateu no rosto.

Quando ia voltar a fazer o mesmo eu prendi o seu pulso.

_ Ei! – Gritei. – QUE SE PASSA COM VOCÊ??

_ FOI VOCÊ! – Ela me atirou. – Foi você, não foi?

_ Fui eu o quê?

_ Foi você seu cafageste, seu pulha idiota! – Ela chorou. – Seu… seu! Seu insensível. Você pensa que pode brincar assim com os sentimentos das pessoas e depois as jogar fora?

_ De que você está falando?

_ NÃO ME MINTA! – Ela gritou. – Não me faça de idiota novamente!

_ Qual é a sua de me insultar?

_ Você não vale nada! – Isabella de soltou de meu aperto e se virou, voltando ao seu quarto.

_ Não me volte as costas! – Eu disse fervilhando por dentro.

_ E que você fez comigo hoje? Foi o quê?

E fechou a porta atrás de si.

**Bella POV**

Eu me encostei à porta choramingando baixinho.

Só podia ser ele. Só alguém frio como ele poderia fazer isso comigo.

O que eu não sabia era o que ele ganhava com isso! O quê?

Ele iria a correr para os amigos? Era isso? Iria correr para eles dizendo que me beijara? Que conseguira me beijar a rapariga nova?

Afinal, eu me enganara! Ele não era diferente dos outros. Ele não era um revoltado por todo o mundo o adorar. Não. Ele era mais uma superstar! Ele era mais um que gostava que todo o mundo gostasse de si! E ele gostava que todo o mundo sofresse por não o ter.

Mas eu não sofreria por isso! Não eu!

Retirei meu vestido e o deixei mesmo ali, no meio do quarto, sem sequer me importar se alguém iria se incomodar por ele ali estar.

Não sei quanto tempo chorei. Sei que chorei até adormecer. E até em sonhos o choro me assaltou.

Na manhã seguinte fui acordada por Edward o que não contribuiu para um bom humor matinal.

_ Temos que fazer as malas!

_ Eu não quero ir! – Atirei-lhe. Gostava de lhe ter acrescentado "contigo" mas não tinha forças para falar.

_ Como queiras.

Ouvi a porta fechar-se.

Rangi os dentes! Eu detestava que ele fosse indiferente!

**…**

* * *

_Este foi mais pequeno mas necessário_ **: (**

_Próximo: **VIAGEM!**_

_Isso vai aquecer com esses dois se odiando mutuamente nessa viagem!_ **: p**

Agradecimentos:_  
**Zatari** (este foi para si! Eu sou amiga por isso não a deixei esperar muito tempo!_ **: D**_),_ **-TT Cullen Black-**, **Dany Cullen** _(Teve piada admita! James num cavalo! Eu sou muito boa!_ **: D**_)_ **Gibeluh**,**_ Gabytenório e_** **kinhaa** _(Calma, calma. Cá está! Eu ainda vou ser presa por matar alguém!_ **: p**_) **Lyka Cullen**_ _(Obrigada _**: D**_),_ **_Kah Reche_ **_(Eu já emendei. Volte ao capitulo por favor e retire os espaços. Já dá) **Crist Turner**_ _que se baba para o Edward_ **: p**, **_Arcanja Dhara_**_ (Obrigada por gostar! _**: D** _é muito bom para mim saber disso. Eu não quero de jeito nenhum que comentem dizendo que está bom. Eu quero opiniões!_ **: )** _obrigada pela sua! Continue)_, **_Leninhaa'_** _(não faz mal, querida. Você não é obrigada a comentar. Embora eu adore que todos vocês façam isso_ **: D**_ **Oh,** eu não sou de Lisboa! _**: p** _sou do Porto! Gondomar!) e_ **_denise_**_._

_Resposta comum:__ gente, eu disse que nem tudo o que parecia é. não posso dizer se é Edward ou não porque… perderia a piada toda_!** : P**

**Obrigada a todos! : D**

_Não esqueçam de comentar : )_

_Ideias, qualquer coisa!_

**AT ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Detestando Edward**

**Decimo segundo capitulo – Será que…?**

Não consegui dormir mais tão irritada que ficara.

Era normal? Ficar irritada assim porque aquele pulha lhe mostrava indiferença.

Rodei na cama e notei que Jacob não estava lá.

Já se teria levantado?

Isso não era normal, Jacob era um dorminhoco!

Contudo, a ideia de viajar hoje estava a dar com ele (e comigo mas por motivos diferentes) em doido e isso podia muito bem ser um motivo para ele madrugar.

Acabei por me levantar e arrastar-me, ensonada, até à cozinha, onde ouvi sons de vozes.

Estavam todos a discutir sobre o facto de nós os três viajarmos sozinhos.

_ Eu acho que já são os três adultos! – Falava Esme. – Eles podem muito bem ir sozinhos.

_ Desculpa Esme, mas desta vez vou ter de discordar. – Charlie estava de pé, junto da mesa. – A minha filha veio passar as férias comigo! Eu não posso deixar que ela vá, assim. Ela é da minha responsabilidade! Pelo menos tenho que falar com Renée.

_ Eu já falei. – Eu disse entrando na cozinha ensonada e me sentando numa cadeira.

Foi aí que notei que estava junto de Edward. Fechei os olhos de raiva mas não tive forças para mudar de lugar.

Todos olhavam para mim.

_ Sim. Ela me ligou entusiasmada! – Eu completei. – Está ansiosa que eu vá.

Bufei. Até minha mãe estava entusiasmada com a ideia. Todos. Todos estavam. Menos eu.

Como podia eu ir viajar com aquele idiota?

Como podia eu passar uma semana, sim porque era UMA SEMANA, como ele?

Provavelmente estava a exagerar. Não podia ser pior do que já era. Ele quase não saía do quarto e, provavelmente, era isso que aconteceria lá. Deus queira que assim fosse!

Charlie encolheu os ombros rendido.

_ Se é assim… - E saiu.

_ Não estás entusiasmada? – Perguntou Esme.

Bufei. Eu estava tudo, TUDO, menos entusiasmada.

-x-

_ Oh, vai ser tão lindo! - Dançava Alice nessa tarde enquanto arrumávamos as malas. - Tanya vai roer-se de inveja!

Não podia ignorar que isso me deixava feliz. Não podia ignorar que adorava ver a cara de Tanya, que estava sempre a correr atrás de Edward, ver-nos partir juntos.

Acabei por sorrir. Um sorriso pequeno.

_ Não estás nada entusiasmada, pois não? – Ela perguntou, metendo na minha mala coisas que não me pareciam minhas.

_ Nem por isso! – Encolhi os ombros.

Olhei para a mão dela onde estava uma peça de roupa de renda preta.

_ Que é isso?

Alice sorriu.

_ Não me batas, Bella! – Ela disse afastando-se um pouco de mim. Eu franzi o sobrolho. – Caso fiques com Edward no quarto…

_ Nem pensar! – Eu interrompi. – Jacob já confirmou. Quartos separados! Eu num, eles os dois noutro.

_ Mesmo assim. – Insistiu. – Levas esta lingerie. Nunca se sabe…

_ O que estás a insinuar? – Arregalei os olhos.

_ Que vocês podem…

_ NÓS NUNCA PODEREMOS! – Eu gritei-lhe. – NUNCA!

_ Calma! – Ela levantou as mãos. – Eu estava só a dizer…

_ Eu não gosto dele. – Disse. – Não há qualquer possibilidade de…

_ Não gostas? – Alice franziu o sobrolho.

_ NÃO! – Atirei.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou a olhar para mim durante alguns segundos.

_ O que é? – Perguntei ignorando-a e voltando à mala.

Ela pousou a mão no meu braço e puxou-me para a encarar.

_ Se não gostasses não explodias dessa maneira. – E voltou a pegar em roupas, inclusive a lingerie de renda preta e colocou dentro da mala.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei a pensar naquilo.

Seria possível? Seria possível eu estar a apaixonar-me por alguém tão… como ele?

Não, não podia ser verdade!

Alice sorria ao ver a minha expressão de confusão.

_ Não pode ser! – Eu disse.

_ Tudo pode acontecer. – Ela nem me deitou os olhos mas continuava a sorrir.

_ Não. Nem pensar. – Eu tentei convencer-me mais a mim que a ela. – Não pode. N-Não pode ser.

_ Bella, - Ela voltou-se para mim e revirou os olhos. - O que sentes quando o vês, quando está com ele?

_ Eu sinto… - E lembrei-me de tudo o que alguma vez lera nos livros e novelas. Arregalei os olhos ao aperceber-me que eu tinha um dos sintomas. – Calafrios. – Sussurrei.

_ Calafrios! – Alice disse alto e voltou a sorrir para mim.

Um sintoma? Um não. Dois!

_ Arrepios.

Três.

_ Já senti voltas no estômago.

Alice riu.

_ Estás apaixonada!

_ Mas eu odeio-o. – Contrapus. – Eu odeio tudo o que ele faz. Tudo o que toca e tudo o que pisa. Ele é frio, arrogante e impaciente. Insuportável e distante.

_ Mas? – Alice perguntou.

Mas eu não conseguia estar longe dele.

_ Mas nada! – Menti. – Sou capaz de o achar bonito, está bem. Mas não estou apaixonada.

_Oh Meu Deus!_ Eu achava-o bonito?

Notei que sim, que eu o achava muito bonito. Extremamente bonito aliás. E nem quis pensar no corpo ou correria o risco de desmaiar.

Eu não podia negar agora. Eu estava a começar a ter uma _queda por ele!_

Abanei a cabeça tentando afastar a ideia.

Não podia acreditar.

Foi Charlie que nos levou ao aeroporto. Durante todo o caminho eu fui a olhá-lo pelo retrovisor, pensando no que falara com Alice nessa tarde.

Charlie ajudou-nos a fazer o check-in e ainda nos viu desaparecer no grande corredor que dava acesso ao avião.

Não conhecia o lado medricas de Charlie, nem o lado carinhoso ou até mesmo preocupado. Antes de partir, abraçou-nos a todos, depositou um beijo em mim e em Jacob e não o fez em Edward porque este já tinha entrado.

Eu bem notei como ele revirava os olhos face a este gesto paternal, novo para mim, de Charlie.

Aparentemente, o meu pai tinha medo de aviões, dissera-me Jacob. Ele obrigara-me a ligar o telemóvel mal saísse da maquineta (como eu chamara ao avião) e que enviasse imediatamente uma mensagem a dizer que estava tudo bem.

Eu ri e disse que sim.

Quando entramos no avião procurei pelo meu lugar e congelei durante alguns segundos quando notei que era junto de Edward?

Mas quem diabo tinha feito aquilo? Eu queria falar com o responsável!!

_ Menina, - Explicou a hospedeira pela milésima vez, já impaciente. – Não há qualquer possibilidade de alterar os lugares.

_ Nenhuma, nenhuma? – Perguntei cheia de esperança.

_ Nenhuma. – Ela confirmou. – Por favor sente-se. Tenho a certeza que terá um voo agradável.

Agradável? Agradável. Aquela senhora estava-me a dizer que eu ia ter um voo agradável. Era mesmo verdade? COMO PODIA TER EU UM VOO AGRADÁVEL SE IA AO LADO DE Edward? Dele imanava tudo – tudo – quanto possível mas a palavra agradável não era de certeza.

Não me auxiliou quando procurei pelo cinto daquela coisa apertada a que chamavam lugar, não me ajudou a prendê-lo a mim. Pior: nem sequer pestanejou ou olhou para mim quando estava a colocar a minha carteira na divisão acima de nós e esta me caiu em cima da cabeça.

Tudo o que fez foi murmurar palavras que não consegui ouvir.

Comecei a perceber o meu pai quando o avião começou a andar e a sua velocidade ia aumentando. Eu, tal como ele, não gostava de voar. A minha viagem até Forks tinha sido a primeira e eu gostava que tivesse sido a ultima.

Percebi-o completamente quando uns motores que pareciam estar debaixo dos meus pés fizeram um barulho insuportável e o avião me puxou contra o meu assento. Agarrei-me a ele e fechei os olhos com a máxima força que consegui.

_ Idiota! – Disse Edward. Não abri os olhos.

Nem sequer lhe respondi. O medo, naquela altura, era mais importante. Quando senti o avião endireitar-se, abri os olhos. Tudo parecia normal.

Não havia máscaras de oxigénio na cara das pessoas, não havia papeis a voar nem muito menos pessoas em pânico. Calculei que tudo estivesse dentro no normal.

Edward estava na exacta posição que estivera quando me sentei: com os olhos postos num livro qualquer que provavelmente não interessava nem ao Diabo.

Ponderei se teria que passar toda a viagem calada. Não era que não gostava. Havia momentos na minha vida em que tudo o que desejara era que as pessoas me ignorassem.

Mas, sendo ignorada por Edward, a coisa mudava. Na verdade, eu queria que ele falasse comigo.

_ Então, - Comecei. – Achas que vai estar bom tempo por lá?

Pergunta errada.

_ Está neve! – Bufou. – Não é bom tempo necessariamente.

Pergunta completamente errada e inoportuna. Mas eu não era uma desistente.

_ Eu gosto de neve. – Menti.

_ Não te mintas! – Ele respondeu. – Tu repugnas tudo o que seja ou esteja directa ou indirectamente ligado à palavra frio.

Não podia negar: era verdade!

Mas como é que ele sabia?

_ Como é que t…

Fechou o livro com força e olhou para mim durante alguns segundos.

Arrependi-me de falar com ele nesse exacto momento. _Porque é que não manténs a boca fechada Isabella Swan?_

Não gostava que olhasse para mim. Não gostava que os seus olhos intensamente verdes, que me faziam lembrar de alguém, estivessem pousados em mim daquela maneira. Queimavam-me.

Senti um calor no meu rosto e calculei que estivesse corada. Mas, mesmo assim, mantive a posição firme, enfrentando-o também.

Desviou o olhar e guardou o livro para depois se recostar no seu lugar e fechar os olhos.

_ Vais dormir?

_ Não me chateies! – Foi tudo o que disse.

Não, não era possível eu estar apaixonada pela aquela criatura.

Contudo, não pude deixar de sentir uma volta no estômago ao vê-lo a meu lado tão vulnerável, de olhos fechados.

* * *

_Ah, sim, já estou mais contente convosco! _**: D**

_Respostas:_

**_-TT Cullen Black-_**_ - Eu nunca disse que era o Edward!_ **: /** _ela presumiu que fosse ele, mas ele desmentiu.  
**Zatari** – É, coitada dela!_ **: (** _não perca tempo pensando nisso. Ler é muito mais fácil._ **:D  
_Cris Turner – _**_Ah,ah! Eu também deixava ele ser cruel comigo por um beijo desse menino _***-*** A _viagem vai ser muito… romântica!  
**Leninhaa'** – Pois não… quer dizer, ate que merecia por ser tão horrível com ela. ele ainda está zangado com ela nesse capitulo. E não é para mais _**-.-'** _Mas até que ele merece!_ **: p** _Eu não me esforcei. Sai._ **: /** _Eu vou é esforçar-me para acontecer o contrario. Quero escrever na minha língua. Não preciso que seja minha beta reader. Mas Obrigada por se oferecer! _**: )**  
**_Lyka Cullen_**_ – Aqui está o prox. capitulo! _**: )  
_ArcanjaDhaja – _**_Avisa sim, por favor, se eu começar a ficar um pouco seca!_ **: p** _Obrigada! _**: D** _Ele que mereceu aquele tapa!  
**Taty Cunha** – Orbigada!_ **: D**  
**_Gabytenorio _**_– Sou não sou? E eu adoro ser! _**: D**  
**_Gibeluh_**_ – Não cooooonto! _**: o**  
**_ana marinho._**_ – A ideia é essa, deixar mal explicada!_ **: D**  
**_Dany Cullen_**_ – Eu no próximo cap. Ponho um resumo da próxima fic que estou pensando fazer para ver se vocês gostaram! _**: )** _é, ele está demonstrando do jeito dele que até gosta da presença dela. Mas ele não quer aceitar que gosta dela porque ele não aceita o amor de jeito nenhum.  
**Sam Winkot** – Aqui está o prox!_ **: )**  
**_roosi _**_– Não faz mal. Eu só quero que não deixe de ler! _**: )**_ De resto pode ler e comentar quando quiser.  
**edyeise** – Obrigada!_ **: D **_Não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz!  
**Beatriz Vieira** – Continuo se você continuar lendo!_ **: p**

_E então que acharam?_

**Comentem! : D**

_Beijinhos _

**AT^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**PERDÃO!**

_Eu sei, eu sei que demorei a postar!_

_E como pedido de desculpa, trago-vos um capítulo bem gostoso._

_Atenção: Contém POV do Edward! _**: p**

_Será que ele admite que foi ele naquela noite no baile? Ou será que não foi ele mesmo?_

_Eu acho que vocês vão gostar dessa viagem. Muita coisa vai acontecer com esses dois pombinhos! : D_

_Quanto à minha nova fic, o projecto é este:  
__Bella, Rosalie e Alice são três meninas da claque. Edward, Jasper e Emmet são três polícias. Edward é um homem cujo passado o assombra e ele apenas se foca nele sem viver o presente. Quando as três meninas se envolvem num tiroteio, alguém tem que cuidar dessas três tontas que, como adolescentes que são, só fazem asneira. Quem melhor para tomar conta delas que o Jasper, o emotivo; Emmet, o brincalhão; e Edward… bem, somente Edward. Será que esse humano sem sentimentos nem emoções vai mudar perante a descuidada Bella Swan?  
Será uma comédia (pois, com Emmet que mais se poderia esperar?) romântica!_

* * *

**Décimo terceiro Capitulo – Imagem**

Tinha tudo, nessa viagem idiota que Jacob nos obrigara a participar, para dar mal.

Eu e Edward, por alguma razão na nos falávamos, mal nos olhávamos e nem sequer a três metros de distancia podíamos estar juntos.

Jacob era o único que nos unia porque, caso contrário, nós nunca estaríamos nem juntos.

Ele quase não me olhava, mal notava que eu lá estava, suas palavras nunca que eram dirigidas a mim. E quando eram, era para insultar, para me reprovar, para dizer qualquer coisa antipática sobre mim ou sobre os meus actos.

Eu estava a caminhar sobre uma linha muito ténue que separava o ódio da… atracção.

Havia tudo nele que me atraia. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tudo me repelia, tudo me fazia odiá-lo!

Quando finalmente pousamos em Nova York tropecei nas escadas e caí sobre as costas de Edward. Mas este não nem sequer se virou para me ajudar. Apenas disse:

_ Sai de cima de mim! – Naquele tom irónico e arrogante típico dele.

Graças a Deus, na segunda viagem de avião, não fiquei junto dele. Fiquei junto duma velhinha que falava dos seus onze gatinhos. Todo o caminho ela se vangloriava sobre o facto de ter onze gatos em homenagem ao marido, que se chamava Christopher. E cada um era uma letra do nome do marido.

_ Carlos, Hélio, Ricardo, Inácio, Suzete, Tomás, - Eu podia jurar que tinha adormecido durante a sua enumeração – Octávia, Paulinha, Helena, Eugénio e Rute!

Pensando melhor, sempre era melhor a companhia insuportável, _mas silenciosa_, de Edward!

Quando finalmente chegamos ao hotel foi Edward e Jacob quem foi tratar dos nossos quartos. Eu simplesmente ficara na entrada a avaliar como o hotel era enorme e cheio de glamour. A minha boca estava aberta. Como podia Jacob ter ganho uma viagem para um hotel de cinco estrelas como este?

Mas nenhum dos dois, nem Edward, nem Jacob, se pareciam importar com esse facto.

Jacob estava incrivelmente entusiasmado e Edward… bem Edward não havia muito a dizer sobre como se sentia. Aborrecido. _Como sempre!_

_ Eu não tenho culpa! – Dizia Jacob a correr atrás de Edward. Edward vinha absolutamente revoltado.

Apesar de não perder a postura, eu já era capaz de distinguir a maior parte das emoções (negativas) nos seus olhos.

_ Então quem tem culpa? – Edward resmungou. – O maldito gerente do teu emprego? Se é que foi ele que organizou a viagem?

_ Olha, foi um erro! – Jacob cruzou os braços no peito.

_ Que se passa? – Perguntei sem perceber.

_ O que se passa? – Gritou Edward. – O que se passa é que vamos ter que ficar no mesmo quarto que tu!

_ COMO?

Não era possível! Eu não podia ficar no mesmo quarto que Edward! Era absolutamente impossível isso acontecer.

_ A culpa não é minha Bells! – Desculpou-se Jacob. – Houve um erro nas marcações e agora só há um quarto disponível.

Eu podia ver nos olhos de Jake que ele me implorava por concordar em ficar naquele hotel.

E algo em mim não me deixou dizer não.

_ Odeio a democracia! – Resmungava Edward no elevador atrás do criado que nos levava as malas. Eu e Jacob tínhamos concordado em ficar no hotel quando Edward era o único que não era a favor. A maioria venceu e acabamos por ficar. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer contra isso!

Quando entramos no quarto Jacob atirou-se imediatamente para a cama de casal que estava no centro do quarto e gritou que queria ficar nela.

Todo o quarto era em tons de vermelho havia pétalas de rosa espalhadas por ele.

_ Vocês deram-nos a suite nupcial? – Edward resmungou com o empregado.

_ D-Desculpe senhor! – Ele gaguejou com medo de Edward. – E-Eu V-Vou verificar L-Lá em baixo.

Edward fechou-lhe a porta na cara e resmungou algo inaudível.

Olhou para mim, que jazia nos pés da cama e para Jacob que nadava nas pétalas de rosa vermelhas que estavam na mesma.

_ É uma cama d'água! – Ele dizia feliz.

_ Eu fico nesta. – Edward pegou no seu livro e deitou-se numa cama bege que estava em frente à casa de banho.

_ E eu? – Perguntei.

_ Ficas comigo. – Jacob arrastou-me para a cama que balançava como ondas no mar. Eu ri por aquilo me fazer impressão. Jacob colocou-se por cima de mim. – Vais dizer que não nos divertíamos aqui?

Eu soquei nele e ri.

_ Oh, por amor de Deus! – Resmungou Edward.

Bateram à porta. Quem foi atender foi Edward.

_ SIM? – Resmungou.

_Olá, o meu nome é Emma, - Disse alguém atrás da porta que não consegui ver por Edward estar à sua frente.

_ Está bem. – Disse ele após ela ter conversado com ele durante dois minutos e fechou a porta.

_ Quem era? – Jacob gritou devido a estar a ouvir música no mp3 altíssimo.

_ Emma. – Edward disse. – Disse para nos encontrarmos com ela ao jantar.

Podia ver que não pretendia fazer isso mas, mesmo assim, Jacob arrastou-o, não só a ele mas a mim também, para o suposto "encontro".

Quando Edward disse quem era a mulher o meu queixo caiu. Poderia haver alguém mais bonito? Talvez sim, mas eu não queria pensar na pessoa que estava a meu lado.

Os seus olhos eram verdes escuros tão, ou até mais, penetrantes que os de Edward. Os seus cabelos eram negros compridos e caiam em ondas curtas sobre os seus ombros. A sua cara era redonda e sorridente.

Jacob caiu aos seus pés mal a vira e ela, apesar dos seus olhos caírem um pouco sobre Edward, também correspondeu ao interesse de Jake.

Passaram o jantar inteiro inclinados um sobre o outro, enquanto a seu lado permanecia um silêncio constrangedor entre mim e Edward.

_ Hum… - Edward levantou o olhar do prato para mim. – Desculpa aquilo daquela noite.

Encolheu os ombros.

Haveria maneira de gostar daquela pessoa? Não havia nada nele que se pudesse gostar! Durante o seu silencio eu conseguira pensar que aquele estalo que lhe tinha dado na noite do baile, quando chegara a casa, talvez tivesse sido… exagerado. Talvez não tivesse sido ele. Tinha-me até sentido culpada pela minha reacção.

Talvez todo o seu silencio fosse por isso, por estar chateado com o que eu lhe fizera.

Mas depois, quando pedi desculpas, tudo o que se limitou a fazer foi encolher os ombros? Como se não se importasse com isso?

Que havia com ele?

**Edward POV**

Toda aquela viagem era insuportável. Aquela rapariga idiota sempre à minha volta começava a irritar-me juntamente com aquela noite em que me batera por algo que eu não tinha… culpa!

Que havia com ela? que havia comigo por ter aceite ir naquela viagem?

Qual era o motivo mesmo? Hum… eu tinha que tomar conta daqueles dois! Tinha que mudar de ares. Aquela maldita cidade era simplesmente irritante.

Mas que tinha eu na cabeça? Pior que a minha cidade e todos os que me veneravam, era aquela Isabella!

Já não conseguia estar perto de si! Já nem ouvir o som da sua voz, o seu cheiro e até mesmo os seus passos conseguia!

_ Hum… - Ela dissera a meio do jantar nojento que estávamos a ter. – Desculpa aquilo daquela noite.

Eu sabia de que é que ela estava a falar. Seria possível esquecer-me?

Apenas encolhi os ombros na esperança de que ela não voltasse a falar sobre o assunto.

_ É só isso que tens para dizer? – Perguntou incrédula.

_ Eu não disse nada sequer. – Informei sem olhar para ela.

_ Exactamente! – Ela bufou.

Não lhe respondi e nem sequer me preocupei em encará-la. Se havia alguma coisa neste mundo que eu não queria essa coisa era ela! era estar ali com ela, dormir com ela, cheirá-la, ouvi-la!

Tudo nela me irritava de uma forma que eu nunca conhecera antes. Tudo.

_ Se vais continuar amuado, - Ela voltou a dizer naquela voz inocente. – tudo bem!

_ Okay. – Disse-lhe.

_ Aaaah! – Rugiu.

Levantou-se sem acabar o seu jantar e saiu da sala ruidosa onde todos falavam alegremente durante a sua refeição. Algo também aborrecido.

_ Onde é que ela foi? – Perguntou Jacob tirando, pela primeira vez durante todo o jantar, os olhos da tal Emma.

_ Não sei. – Disse.

_ Não é melhor ver se se passa alguma coisa? – Perguntou a mulher com um sotaque inglês.

_ Não. – Respondi.

_ Está bem. – Ela disse um pouco envergonhada. – Como eu estava a dizer – Olhou para o seu caderno cor-de-rosa. – Amanhã de manhã eu própria vos levarei até à pista. Depois quero levar-vos até à festa típica de cá. Mas isso será à noite. Espero que não se importem.

_ Não. - Respondeu Jacob babado para cima dela, embora ela olhasse para mim.

Ela sorriu-lhe.

Apesar de idiota, Bella tinha feito bem em sair dali. Era quase insuportável ouvi-los babarem-se para cima um do outro enquanto se tenta ter uma refeição normal.

_ Pensando melhor… - Comecei. – Eu vou ver se ela está bem.

Era uma boa mentira para ter que abandonar aqueles dois idiotas com quem iria ter que lidar por mais quatro dias.

Tudo o que tinha absorvido daquela conversa ridícula era que amanhã iríamos fazer ski, no dia seguinte iríamos ver a parte monumental da cidade. O outro seria livre e o último, durante a manhã íamos a um espectáculo de ópera e de tarde organizaríamos as coisas pois de noite partiríamos.

Por muito que não quisesse, não havia nada de mais interessante que fazer. Por isso, o melhor que havia ali, era procurar a tonta da Isabella antes que ela se matasse ao tropeçar ou algo do género. O meu primeiro palpite foi o quarto, mas ele estava escuro e não havia sinal de vida. Vagueei pelos corredores todos, procurei no bar, na entrada e até mesmo lá fora. Cheguei até a voltar à sala de jantar, mas não havia sinal daquela irresponsável idiota. Fui até à piscina interior e esperei alguns segundos em todos os WC's femininos que encontrei. Mais uma vez, não encontrava Isabella em lado nenhum.

Comecei a ficar preocupado.

Era o que mais me faltava. Perder aquele idiota logo no primeiro dia. Foi aí que me lembrei de ir buscar o meu telemóvel e ligar-lhe.

Subi ao quarto, ainda escuro com o intuito de pegar logo o telemóvel para encontrá-la. Sem me preocupar com o facto de não haver luz e por ele estar, ainda que pouco, iluminado pela luz da lua, entrei.

Procurei por todo o lago mas não havia sinal de telemóvel algum.

Então lembrei-me que o tinha deixado na casa de banho quando tinha ido tomar banho.

Abri a porta à pressa e travei mal vi a imagem nua de Isabella.

O meu coração falhou uma batida e os meus olhos chegaram a piscar vezes sem conta sem querer acreditar no que estava à minha frente.

Amarrava os seus cabelos, que outrora caiam sobre suas costas despidas, num rabo-de-cavalo.

Estava em frente ao espelho onde podia ver os seus seios desnudados que, naquela altura, despertaram algo em mim.

Ela notou na minha presença e sua boca abriu-se num "O" perfeito.

_ EDWAR! – Gritou.

Procurou por uma toalha e eu entreguei-lhe uma que estava perto de mim sem me aproximar muito dela.

...

* * *

_Eu sei que é pequeno, desculpem! _**: (**

_Maaas, e aí? Que acharam? Digam lá que eu sou má em parar nessa parte? _**; D**

_Respostas:_

**_Gibeluh –_**_ Cá está mais!  
**blueberrytree** – Eu não sei não. Ou melhor sei, mas não vou dizer _**: O  
_Zatari –_**_A ideia é essa, deixar vocês curiosos. _**: )**_ eu espero que tenha gostado deste.  
**ana marinho.** – Pois é, quando tenho pouco tempo para escrever, saem pequenos. Mas hoje eu vou escrever mais e bem grandinhos para vocês _**: D**_ sua amiga vai começar lendo a história?  
**Dany Cullen** – Vai, sim! Vai sofrer um pouco quando ela se aperceber que gosta dele. E ainda vai sofrer mais quando lhe disser isso _**: ( **_E quando ao resumo? Que achou?_**  
_V. Keat –_**_Não espere mais, cá está o restante! _**: D**_  
**Beatriz Vieira** – Sou, não sou? Eu adoro ser mazinha!_ **: D **_Desculpa a demora!_  
**_Cris Turner _**_– Não, eu duvido que saiba o que vai acontecer. Mas espero bem que goste! _**: D **_que achou deste post, ah?_  
**_-TT Cullern Black-_**_ – Eu adoro pôr-vos curiosas (os) _**: o**  
**_rossi_**_ – Mas vai mesmo! Eu espero que todos gostem dessa viagem!_ **: D**  
**_Gabytenorio_**_ – Aaah, bem verdade! _**: D**_  
**te1000**– Olá!_ **: D **_seja bem-vinda! Obrigada! Até corei! _**: )** _Aqui está o próx._  
**_Taty Cunha _**_– Cá está um POV do Edward! _**: D **_Pois é, eu escrevo curtinhos. Mas eu vou melhorar esse… vicio! _**: )**

_Sabem que eu dou por mim a sorrir cada vez que leio vossos comentários?_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo! Foi como pedido de desculpa pela demora!_

**Comentem! : D**

_Beijinhos _

**AT^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boa noite, gente!**

_Um aviso: eu não postei mais cedo porque os meus fãs gostam de se manter no silencio. Sem reviews, não há post! _**: p**

_Mas pronto…_

_Esse capitulo está… exagerado? Mas compreendam, Edward não sabe lidar com este tipo de situações._

_Ele nem sabe o que está sentindo!_

_OBS GERAL: Todas amam Edward desse jeito. Meninas, ATÉ EU! _**: o**

**DETESTANDO Edward  
****Décimo quarto Capitulo – ****SKI**

_ SAI DAQUI! – Gritou-me.

_ Não precisas entrar em pânico! – Respondi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

_ Sai! – Empurrou-me e fechou-me a porta.

Fiquei alguns segundos apenas a olhar a porta branca sem saber bem como reagir.

_ Isabella! – Suspirei. – Pára de fazer escândalo.

Pude ouvir seus soluços do outro lado.

_ Vai embora! – Ela chorou.

_ Por amor de Deus! – Resmunguei perante tanta criancice. – Eu apenas te vi nua.

Colocar em palavras a imagem que acabara de ver, tornava tudo mais… difícil.

_ E não é que chegue? – Soluçou.

_ Isab…

_ Que é que você quer de mim?

_ Desculpe?

_ Já me tirou tudo! Até minha privacidade.

_ Isabella. – Tentei abrir a porta.

_ FIQUE AÍ!

_ OK, – Levantei as mãos no ar mostrando a uma simples porta que não voltaria a fazer nada. – ok. Eu não te tirei tudo. Pára com isso.

_ Eu te odeio.

Revirei os olhos.

_ Óptimo. – Disse. – Já somos dois! Eu vou ao bar!

Mas que era eu agora? Psicólogo?

**Bella POV**

Encostei-me à porta ouvindo o seu respirar ofegante do outro lado.

A porta fechou-se eu caí no chão, deixando também a toalha cair.

Que… Havia… Com… ELE?

Eu quase gritei!

Que havia com o mundo, com Deus, com o destino ou quem quer que fosse em querer mostrar-me insistentemente que ele estava sempre ao meu redor?

Aaah, eu estava chorando de irritação, de vergonha, de nervosismo. Meu coração quase tinha parado quando vi esse intrometido, depravado na porta, me olhando como se nunca tivesse visto um par de seios na sua vida!

Eu vi nos seus olhos surpresa, indignação e até mesmo embaraço. Eu vi!

Pior, eu senti isso mesmo.

Dava para acreditar que eu poderia mesmo estar me deixando levar por esse… eu já não tinha adjectivos para ele!

Desde àquela conversa com Alice que eu ficara pensando se meus sintomas não seriam mesmo…

Mas como poderia ser?

Como poderia eu estar apaixonada por Edward e, ao mesmo tempo, o odiar tanto?

Ouvi a porta abrir-se novamente.

Rodeei a toalha a minha volta, novamente, e saí.

_ Ouça lá seu… - Vi uma sombra musculada deambulando pelo quarto. – Jacob?

Ele ligou a luz.

_ Bella, - Sua cara estava estranha. – Eu estou apaixonado!

Bufei.

_ Que… - Ele me olhou de alto abaixo. – Você vai tomar banho?

_ Eu ia até… - Pausei sem saber bem como dizer o que acontecera.

_ Até? – Ele perguntou quando eu não acabei à frase. Correu para a cama acabando por saltar para ela.

_ Até ele entrar pela casa de banho adentro me vendo nua! – Eu disse.

_ Não. – Ele ficou chocado. Depois surpreso. Depois sorriu.

_ Sim. – Eu chorei.

_ Não! – Repetiu saltando no seu lugar.

_ Sim! – Confirmei imóvel no meu.

Então Jacob desatou numa gargalhada, como se aquilo tivesse verdadeiramente piada. Como se a violação da minha privacidade tivesse alguma piada para ele.

_ De que te estás a rir? – Perguntei furiosa.

_ Vocês os dois têm que aprender que se gostam! – Ele olhou para mim, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos.

_ Você parece Alice! – Revirei os olhos.

_ Eu e Alice somos apenas realistas! – Ele sorriu.

Aí eu lembrei.

_ Você sabe o que essa louca arranjou para mim? – Eu perguntei para ele.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Eu corri para a minha mala e tirei o que queria dela correndo, depois, para a casa de banho onde me troquei.

Quando apareci na frente de Jacob ele engasgou.

**N/A:** http: // .blogspot. com /_ouhtmF_EjR4/Sm3nfOf6GCI/AAAAAAAADio/GveyimN7Ki4/s1600-h/lingerie+preta . jpg (retirar os espaços)

Ele se levantou, com um olhar provocador e me agarrou pela cintura, me levantando o queixo para ele.

_ Você lembra do que eu disse quando cheguei?

_ Que estava _apaixonado_? – Evitei rir.

_ Sim. – Disse. – Por você.

Me arrastou para a cama e brincou comigo, acabando por haver uma grande luta de almofadas. Tivemos o maior cuidado para não rebentar com elas, o que pareceu quase impossível.

Eu olhei várias vezes às horas.

10

11

12

1

2

E Edward não aparecia por nada desse mundo.

_ Sabe Bella. – Jacob disse quando estávamos dentro dos lençóis. – À vida não é difícil. Você é que a torna assim.

E adormecemos.

**Edward Cullen POV**

_ Sabe, você é muito bonito! – A mulher bêbada tocou com o indicador em meu nariz enquanto ria. – Eu lhe podia providenciar uma grande noite de prazer.

Eu vi algo nela quando entrei nesse bar.

Tinha cansado de estar no bar do hotel onde não havia ninguém dançando uma música quase inaudível. Na verdade, não havia ninguém a não ser eu e o barman que estava sempre olhando no relógio, esperando ansiosamente que eu saísse logo dali, para ele poder ir embora.

Mas eu não fora por ele. Eu fora porque, excepcionalmente, eu precisava de barulho em meus ouvidos para que nada, alem de uma música qualquer insuportável, pudesse entrar em meus pensamentos que, naquele bar sossegado, me estavam assombrando.

Foi então que escolhi um qualquer que parecia ter muito barulho.

E, mal entrei, aquela mulher que tinha cerca de trinta e cinco anos, um grande decote e uma saia muito curta me chamou a atenção.

Os seus olhos eram castanhos, cor de chocolate e amendoados. O seu cabelo também castanho, um pouco ondulado, caía-lhe sobre o peito.

_ Eu sei. – Bufei.

_ E você quer? – Ela me sorriu.

Porque não? Porque não aliviar a imagem de Isabella nesta mulher desesperada?

Eu sorri para ela e ela não precisou de dizer mais nada.

Pegou na minha mão e me arrastou para fora do bar, para a noite.

Viramos na esquina e lá estava um jipe negro que apitou mal ela carregou num botão de um comando.

Encostou-me no carro e me beijou fortemente. Não me importei. Nada me importava na verdade.

Tudo o que interessava, naquele momento, era apagar a imagem da minha "quase-irmã" nua na minha frente.

Meu coração não saltou uma única vez e nem ofegante fiquei. Ela abriu a porta e nos levou para o banco de trás, me obrigando a ficar por cima dela.

Ela tirou seu corpete e seus peitos ficaram desprotegidos. Uma imagem assolou de novo a minha mente. A imagem delA.

Eu desci a boca para o seu peito e o comecei lambendo, trincando e chupando. A mulher ia gemendo ao meu toque enquanto eu apenas me mostrava indiferente. Nada, nada mesmo, me deixava minimamente interessado naquilo.

Quando ela começou mexendo em mim por fora das calças eu fechei os olhos.

E, desesperadamente, a imagem tentadora de Isabella, ali, na minha frente, reapareceu.

_ Isabella. – Sussurrei no ouvido da mulher.

_ Isabella? – Ela parou.

_ Desculpa! – Eu franzi o sobrolho. – Não sei o seu nome.

Ela rangeu os dentes e arrastou-me para fora do carro, insultando-me.  
Eu sabia. Eu sabia que as mulheres não gostavam que chamasse os nomes de outras num daqueles momentos. Mesmo que essas mulheres estivessem a fazer aquilo com um desconhecido.

Mas o que eu sabia era que aquela imagem insuportável não me saía da cabeça. Maldita adolescência ou o que quer que fosse que me deixava assim!

Aquela imagem _nojenta_ continuava a assombrar-me a memória mesmo com uma mulher que até eu poderia considerar bonita atrás de mim, seminua.

_ Desculpa. – Disse. – Eu… não posso.

E não podia. Eu não podia fazer aquilo.

Que havia comigo?

Fazer sexo com alguém somente porque me senti _atraído_ por um bom corpo?

Estaria eu a endoidecer? Ou já era doido?

Decidi então que talvez fosse boa ideia dormir um bom sono. Talvez isso ajudasse, melhor do que qualquer noite de prazer.

Quando cheguei no hotel tiveram que me vir abrir a porta, pois esta já estava trancada.

_ Boa noite. – Disse o empregado.

Acenei-lhe e subi para o meu andar.

Quando entrei no quarto perguntei-me se tudo aquilo não teria sido apenas um sonho. Ou melhor, um pesadelo.

Mas não, os roncos fortes de Jacob, mantinham-me bem acordado. E ainda mais desperto manteve-me a respiração compassada de Isabella.

**Bella POV**

Acordei sobressaltada.

Não me quis lembrar do pesadelo que acabara de ter por isso vagueei na minha mente por algo que pudesse focar a minha atenção.

Não fui muito longe: Edward!

Olhei imediatamente para a cama outrora vazia. Mas agora não, ele estava ali. Provavelmente dormindo.

Não pude notar se estava ou não no mundo dos sonhos pois Jacob era muito… sonoro!

Subitamente tive uma vontade enorme de ir ao WC.

Passei por Edward e, ao ligar a luz da casa de banho, não consegui evitar a maldita vontade de ficar a olhá-lo para sempre. Mas eu ainda me lembrava do sonho que tivera há uma semana atrás no seu quarto. Não me podia dar ao luxo de cair na tentação.

Quando fechei a porta e me olhei no espelho vi-me dentro de uma lingerie preta. Quase… sexy!

Ri daquela figura idiota que Alice pensava que eu ia fazer diante de Edward.

Naquela manhã, talvez fosse boa ideia levantar-me assim que os dois resolvessem sair. Não queria dar oportunidade daquele insuportável poder rir de mim.

Quando saí não pude evitar um gritinho que, notei, não acordou Jacob.

Edward estava acordado – BEM ACORDADO -, sorrindo (_SORRINDO_) para mim!

_ Que estás a fazer acordado? – Sussurrei irritada.

_ Lingerie? – Ele riu baixinho.

_ Foi uma ideia parva de Alice. – Desculpei-me.

_ Para quem?

_ Não te interessa. – Levantei a cabeça, empinando o nariz, ignorando-o. Apaguei a luz e, quando me preparava para voltar para a cama, irritada com o facto de Edward me ter apanhado naquela figura, uma mão puxou-me para dentro duma cama quente. – Que pensas que estás a fazer?

Podia notar no escuro, uma cabeça um pouco acima da minha. Os seus olhos verdes eram bem visíveis e eu olhava-os irritada.

_ Não sei. – Respondeu-me. Talvez sinceramente. – Mas admite que queres.

A sua mão pousou sobre a minha cintura.

_ Não. – Afastei a sua mão de mim. – Não quero.

_ Isabella. – O meu coração parou quando ouvi a sua voz aveludada sussurrar-me.

_ Sim?

_ Andas de lingerie para mim?

Arregalei os olhos no escuro e dei-lhe um estalo na cara.

Um estalo bem sonoro.

_ Convencido. – Saí da sua cama, empurrando o seu peito nu para o lado. – Bipolar!

Que havia com aquele homem? Ora me queria, ora me repelia! Ora me tocava, ora me afastava!

Ele estava a brincar com os meus sentimentos. Era isso! Ele queria obrigar-me a dizer que eu o amava porque era isso que ele gostava. Que todas o amassem e que ninguém o pudesse ter. Ele era viciado nisso!

Mas isso… eu não lhe ia dar.

-x-

Até o riso da mulher era bonito.  
_ Sim, sim! – Ela dizia a Jacob que se inclinava para a frente dentro das suas quatro camadas de roupa. – Muito bem Jacob

Ela ria. Os seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos por um gorro grosso, apenas se via a sua cara redonda, como a de um bebe, lindíssima. E, mesmo dentro de tanta roupa, a mulher não deixava de ser bela.

_ Muito bem Edward! – Ela corou para ele. – Não precisas de ajuda nenhuma. – Constatou.

Ele apenas acenou, nem lhe dirigiu um olhar.

Emma olhou para mim, desengonçada, dentro da minha roupa volumosa, quase sem conseguir olhar para o chão, quanto mais para as duas "tábuas" que tinha presas nos pés que, naquele momento, me estava a irritar profundamente.

Era verdade! Naquela manhã tinha acordado chateada, mal-humorada. E o facto de não poder mexer os pés naquela altura estava-me a deixar louca. Por isso acabei por amuar.

_ Uou! – Jacob caiu no chão, para trás.

Emma riu e ajudou-o a levantar-se.

_ Edward? – Ela chamou. Este olhou para os dois que estavam a tentar manter o equilíbrio. – Não te importas de dar uma ajudinha a Isabella?

_ Bella! – Eu resmunguei pela milésima vez naquele dia.

Ela apenas sorriu num pedido de desculpas.

Edward olhou para mim de braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ou pelo menos, numa tentativa disso, visto que a roupa não me permitia mexer muito os braços. Ele mantinha as mãos presas aos "paus" que Emma dizia serem essenciais para o ski. Os meus estavam enterrados na neve, imóveis, a meu lado.

Quase pude ver na sua expressão um leve sorriso. Mas eu disse quase, não foi? Porque era mesmo quase. Ele olhou de alto abaixo para mim e depois encolheu os ombros e olhou para a sua frente.

Estávamos no alto do que parecia uma colina. Evitava olhar para o que estava à nossa frente pois as vertigens eram mais fortes do que eu.

Então o meu telemóvel, no bolso das minhas calças, tocou. Edward quase riu do meu toque.

Ignorei-o e peguei nele.

_ Estou?

"Bella?" Era Charlie. "Como estás filha?"

_ Est…

"Dá cá isso!" Ouvi alguém dizer junto do meu pai. "Bella?" Atendeu Esme.

_ Sim? – Ri.

"Então como está isso aí?"

_ Frio! – Resmunguei.

Esme riu.

"Que estais a fazer?" Perguntou.

Olhei para os meus pés numa tentativa de tentar encontrar palavras para aquele pesadelo. Mas foi aí que ele se tornou ainda pior!

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – Dei por mim a escorregar ribanceira abaixo em cima daquelas duas tábuas.

"Bella?" Chamou Esme. "Que aconteceu?

Olhei para o telemóvel.

_ Isabella! – Chamou Edward.

_ AAAAAHHHHHH!

Encostei o telemóvel ao ouvido.

"Bella?" Ouvi Esme e Charlie chamarem.

_ Eu… EU VOU MORRER!

_ Isabella! – Edward chamou. Olhei para trás. Ele estava-me a seguir andando _perfeitamente_ em cima _daquilo_! – Inclina-te para a frente.

Eu tentei mas o chão ficava demasiado próximo.

_ !

_ Idiota! – Gritou-me.

"Bella?"

_ EU VOU MORRER! – Choraminguei vendo arvores e mais arvores no meu caminho.

E quando pensei que nada podia piorar vi o chão desaparecer debaixo de mim e ficar a cerca de três metros.

_ !

Edward saltou atrás de mim.

_ POR AMOR DE DEUS ISABELLA INCLINA-TE PARA A FRENTE! – Gritou-me.

Tarde de mais. Quando dei por mim, tinha caído no chão.

**Edward POV**

_Idiota! Idiota, idiota e idiota!_, pensei para mim, _Quem é que se lembraria de atender o telemóvel quando se está no topo de uma pista de ski?_

O médico não havia maneira de nos dizer o que se passava desde que ela entrara meia acordada, meia a dormir no meu colo.

Jacob estava a andar dum lado para o outro no corredor enquanto Emma o tentava acalmar com palavras inúteis.

Eu apenas me mantinha no meu lugar, em frente à janela, olhando para algo lá fora que eu nem sequer sabia bem o quê.

Uma porta abriu-se e todos olhamos para lá. Mas não era ninguém. Era apenas uma enfermeira jovem que nos olhou e sorriu ao ver a atenção que lhe dávamos.

_ O senhor está bem? – Perguntou-me quando passou por mim, pondo uma mão no meu ombro.

Afastei-me dela.

_ Sim.

Sorriu.

_ Se precisar de alguma coisa.

_ Sim, está bem. – Despachei.

Mas que havia com aquela doida? Porque diabos ela só se metia em complicações acabando por me deixar preocupado?

Afinal, era minha responsabilidade tomar conta dela, assegurar-me de que tudo estava bem com ela e que ela voltaria para casa direita, assim como saíra. Mas, pelos vistos, ela já estava a fazer de tudo para que esta simples tarefa que me encarregaram não fosse cumprida.

O meu telemóvel vibrou no meu bolso.

"Edward?" Disse Charlie quando lhe antendi.

_ Sim, Charlie. – Respondi.

"Graças a Deus que alguém atende!" Suspirou. "O que se passa?"

_ Nada, Charlie. – Tentei fazer uma voz divertida. – Isabella teve apenas um ataque de pânico ao fazer ski!

E tinha caído. E tinha-se magoado provavelmente. E chorava como uma doida. E…

"Está tudo bem?"

_ Sim, sim! – Respondi. – Está tudo direito.

Ou assim esperávamos todos.

"Deixa-me falar com ela!"

_ BELLA! – Chamou Jacob quando ela saiu da sala onde tinha sido examinada. Abraçou-a. Parecia sorridente.

_ Espera só um pouco. – Tapei o telemóvel para me assegurar que Charlie não ouvia o escândalo de Jacob.

Fui até Isabella que estava a contar a Jacob que estava tudo bem, que ele não se precisava de preocupar. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Um sorriso esperançoso.

_ Edward!

Franzi o sobrolho.

_ Ah… o teu pai está ao telefone. – O seu sorriso caiu. – Disse-lhe que estava tudo bem, que só tinhas tido um pequeno ataque de pânico quando começaste a fazer ski.

Ela fez um sorriso falso e pegou no telemóvel.

_ Pai? – Atendeu.

_Beeeeem, este está um pouco exagerado não? _**: s**

_Não levem a mal Edward. Ele está confuso com tudo o que está acontecendo na sua vida. E não nos podemos esquecer que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda é jovem, ainda é adolescente. Para ele, tudo é mais complicado! _**: P**

_Que acharam? _**: D**

_Agradecimentos a:_

**_Rose_**_; **Dany Cullen** – NOSSA!! _**: O **_Você adorou mesmo! _**: D**_ Sim, sim. Eu só vou começar a postar a nova quando esta acabar. Não quero correr riscos de começar a postar e, como acontece com esta, não ter capítulos. Quando chegar aos vinte, penso se posto ou se espero esta fic acabar. É que é difícil para mim manter duas. E ainda estou tentando organizar minhas ideias para a nova. Quero que seja bem bonitinha e engraçada. Quero um bom romance e sobretudo quero postar dia sim, dia não. preciso de um bom numero de capítulos para poder fazer isso. _**: )**_; **ArcanjaDhaja – **Veja só como esses dois se encararam_ **: p**_ minha imaginação é demais! Pouca, mas espero que suficiente!; **rossi** – Não demorei muito dessa vez, demorei? _**: D**_; **Zatari** – E ninguém esperou muito, esperou?? _**: D**_;_** _Gabitenorio – _**_Orbigada! _**: D **_Ele se passou nesse capítulo. Está bem confuso!; **ana marinho.**; **Beatriz Vieira **– Eu sei que são curtos! _**: s**_ Mas eu acho que não os consigo fazer maiores_; **_Raquel_**_; **Lyka Cullen**; **V. Keat**;** kellynha Cullen – **Seja bem vinda Kely, eu também gosto do nosso Edward de qualquer jeito mas pronto, decidi pô-lo assim: um génio maravilhosamente lindo!_**: o**_;_** _Leninhaa' – _**_Onde é que ela o viu nu a ele? _**: o**_ Não me lembro._

_"**REVIEWS MOVEM MONTANHAS. VEJA SÓ O QUE ELES NÃO FARIAM POR UM POST NOVO**"_

**Comentem! : D**

_Beijinhos _

**AT^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Boa tarde meus amores!**

_Primeiramente peço desculpas por não ter postado mais cedo! Não consegui, tive teste._

_Depois hoje postei mais cedo em pedido de desculpas._

_E ainda queria dedicar este capitulo a uma amiga minha que descobriu que era eu quem escrevia esta fic! _**: p **

**_Mocho azul_**

_Este capitulo é especial e vocês vão notar isso! _**.**

_Alias, dá para ver só pelo titulo, né??_

_OBS: Tods adoraram esse Edward "tarado", "descontrolado"! _**: o **_E eu aqui pensando que não!_

* * *

**DETESTANDO Edward**

**Décimo quinto Capitulo – ****Não vês que te amo?**

E tudo voltou ao normal.

Apesar de tudo o que acontecera só nos primeiros dois dias desta maldita viagem tudo tinha acabado por voltar ao normal:

1 – Edward continuava empenhado em me ignorar (agora mais ainda).

2 – Jacob já pouco me ligava por andar caidinho pela inglesa. Caídos, melhor dizendo.

3 – Eu nunca mais voltaria a fazer ski na minha vida.

Certo. O ponto três não era certamente "uma normalidade" mas era um facto que eu não conseguia esquecer por nada deste mundo.

Na noite em que viera do hospital não tive que fazer muito para ter que ficar no quarto. Na verdade, obrigaram-me.

Ainda tive a ínfima esperança que _alguém_ ficasse comigo mas, como eu dissera, tudo tinha voltado à normalidade. Mesmo quando eu saíra do quarto do hospital, precisando de uns braços fortes para me abraçar, ele apenas se tinha aproximado por causa do telefone. Dá para acreditar? DO TELEFONE?

Infelizmente, no dia seguinte ninguém me obrigou a ficar em casa e fui obrigada a visitar a parte monumental da cidade.

Eu não gostava muito de museus e muito menos de igrejas de qualquer estilo. Não me interessavam estátuas nem jardins floridos.

Apesar de achar tudo muito bonito, não era algo que apreciasse.

Ao contrário de mim, Edward olhava para cada pormenor do mais talhado monumento ao… pormenor. Parecia algo que gostasse por isso eu fiz de tudo para me parecer interessada. É claro que ele ia rindo, ou sorrindo, das minhas perguntas nada pertinentes acerca dos diferentes locais por onde passávamos.

Ao nosso lado, permanecia o romance entre dois idiotas chapados, que se babavam _constantemente_ para cima um do outro. Chegava mesmo a enjoar e, nesse ponto, eu tinha que concordar com Edward.

No dia seguinte foi dia livre pelo que eu dormi a manhã inteira e dei-me ao luxo de só acordar à uma da tarde. Já ninguém estava no quarto. As malas estavam arrumadas e não havia muito que fazer.

Decidi ir comer qualquer coisa ao bar mas não havia muito.

Não havia sinal de nenhum dos dois e eu estava com muita fome, pelo que saí do hotel sem dizer a ninguém. Afinal de contas, se quisessem saber de mim, havia telemóvel para tal.

Mas, infelizmente, não precisei que me contactassem por telemóvel. Vi os três pombinhos num shopping que havia perto do hotel.

Edward estava de mãos nos bolsos, como sempre, com um olhar que mostrava indiferença e, ao mesmo tempo nojo. Não pude resmungar, aqueles dois realmente, enjoavam.

Acabei por obrigá-los a virem almoçar comigo mas logo de seguida o meu dia foi estragado, quando Jacob e Emma decidiram desaparecer da nossa vista, acabando por ficar só eu e Edward.

Bufei.

A empregada rondava-nos constantemente enquanto eu comia esfomeada e Edward olhava para mim enojado, de braços cruzados sobre o peito.

_ Que foi? – Perguntei com o garfo na boca cheio de comida.

_ Já viste a maneira nojenta como comes?

Revirei os olhos.

_ Deixa-me estar.

Ele desviou o olhar para outro local qualquer, olhando às vezes pelo canto do olho devido a sons que eu emitia.

Mas eu não podia negar. Eu estava a adorar comer aquilo!

_ E eles que não aparecem! – Resmunguei no final do almoço.

Edward suspirou sem me responder.

_ Desejam mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou a mulher com um grande decote, inclinando-se sobre Edward.

Ele apenas olhou para a sua cara com uma expressão furiosa.

Ficaram a entreolhar-se enquanto dentro de mim crescia uma enorme vontade de matar aquela mulherzinha oferecida.

_ NÃO! – Gritei.

Ela olhou para mim, avaliou-me de alto abaixo e começou a rir afastando-se depois.

Edward levantou-se e foi ter com a mulher.

_Mas o que…?_

Ele sorriu para ela e ambos saíram da minha vista. Esforcei-me por ver para onde iam mas não consegui ver grande coisa. Apenas duas cabeças e nem sequer conseguia identificar se eram eles ou não.

Não demorou muito até Edward aparecer novamente, conversando com ela, _alegremente_! Ela estava sempre a tocar-lhe e ele nem sequer explodia com ela. Despediram-se com dois beijos no rosto e vi-a colocar um papel branco no bolso da sua camisa e, logo depois, afastou-se olhando pouco discretamente de cada cinco em cinco segundos para trás, para ele.

Mas que raio se passava com ele?

Agora flertava com empregadas de balcão?

Ela nem sequer era nada de especial… pensei para mim olhando-a de alto abaixo. Era alta, tinha uns bons peitos e um traseiro bem jeitoso mas… não. não era o tipo de mulher de Edward.

Ou era?

_ Vamos embora! – Ele disse aproximando-se de mãos nos bolsos da mesa onde eu estava.

_ Que foste fazer? – Perguntei.

_ Que tens tu a ver com isso?

Corei. Mas a resposta não demorou a sair.

_ Quero saber.

_ Não te interessa.

Levantei-me e fui ao seu encontro acabando por retirar o papel do seu bolso. Era um número.

Um número de telefone!!!!

Arrancou-me das mãos o papel e voltou-o a colocar no lugar onde estava.

Começou a andar em direcção à saída.

_ Vais-me explicar o que é isso?

_ É um numero de telefone sua burra! – Ele disse sem me olhar.

_ EU SEI DISSO! – Resmunguei.

_ Óptimo! – Disse no seu tom de voz calmo e irritante.

_ Porquê esse súbito interesse por empregadas de balcão?

_ Porque elas não são tão chatas como certas pessoas! – Ele informou.

_ Estás-me a chamar chata? – Corri até ele e enfrentei-o.

Já estávamos fora do shopping e a neve caía sobre nós.

Os seus olhos verdes fulminavam-me enquanto ele se via obrigado a parar por eu estar à sua frente. A neve caía sobre o seu cabelo cor de bronze ficando presa a ele. A sua postura era a mesma e eu podia jurar ver algum divertimento na sua expressão.

_ Estou! – Respondeu.

Contornou-me e continuou a andar sobre a neve.

_Como podia ele dizer que eu era chata?_

Voltei a correr até ele, posicionando-me novamente na sua frente.

_ Eu não sou chata! – Resmunguei. Colocando as mãos na cintura. – O que é que ela tem de especial que eu não tenho?

Edward olhou-me sem perceber exactamente onde eu quereria chegar.

Bem, na verdade, nem eu sabia onde eu queria chegar.

O meu coração começou a acelerar!

Então Edward começou a rir.

A minha expressão firme e determinada mudou para uma expressão de admiração. _Edward está mesmo a rir?_ Depois apercebi-me que era de mim e passei a uma expressão triste. Depois corada. Revoltada. Furiosa.

_ Deixa cá ver… - Ele começou fingindo uma cara pensativa. – Tudo?

E voltou a andar rindo-se.

E eu voltei a travá-lo mas desta vez coloquei as mãos no seu peito.

Ele parou de rir e olhou para as minhas mãos sobre o seu peito. Senti um leve choque eléctrico e retirei-as imediatamente. Levantou os olhos do seu peito e pousou-os em mim. Só que agora não consegui identificar a sua expressão.

Perguntei-me se teria sentido o mesmo.

Clareei a minha garganta.

_ Não te rias de mim! – Ordenei.

Ele voltou a rir.

_ Pára! – Já implorei.

_ Porquê?

_ Não vez? – Vociferei. – Não vês?

Apontei para mim.

_ Em ti? – Olhou-me de alto abaixo. – Não vejo nada.

Bati-lhe.

Dei-lhe um grande estalo na cara.

_ **Não vês que te amo?**

_Oh Deus!_ Eu dissera mesmo aquilo?

Nem sequer…

_Oh Meu Deus!_

Edward parou de rir (ao menos resultara) e olhou-me nos olhos.

Após alguns segundos de um silêncio agonizante onde apenas se ouvia o meu coração bater forte contra o meu peito e eu me ia implorando para que ele não o ouvisse, retirou muito lentamente uma mão do seu bolso e pousou-a na minha barriga e empurrou-me um pouco, obrigando-me a andar para trás alguns centímetros até bater com o corpo numa parede fria.

Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo inteiro e corei por o ter feito pois não tinha a certeza se era da parede, se era da mão de Edward em mim.

Em silêncio, chegou-se a mim e o meu coração bateu ainda mais, coisa que achava impossível. O meu estômago deu algumas voltas sobre si.

Com a outra mão, fria, acariciou o meu pescoço, e eu inclinei a cabeça para trás para que ele pudesse vê-lo melhor, acariciá-lo melhor.

O seu toque era leve e suave. Estremeci.

A sua outra mão deslizou da minha barriga até à cintura e segurou-me firme, ficando os nossos corpos colados um ao outro.

Fechei os olhos e senti a sua cabeça inclinar-se sobre o meu pescoço e a sua respiração ficou bem próxima dele. Não sei quantos suspiros soltei.

_ Edwa…

Subiu a sua boca, sem tocar em mim, para a curva do meu maxilar e percorreu-o sem que houvesse o mínimo toque.

_ Ed…

_ Não sabes o que é amar!

E afastou-se imediatamente, gargalhando bem alto.

* * *

_Sim, eu sei que é pequeno, mas digam lá que não gostaram?? _**: D**

_Agradecimentos a:_

**_roosi _**_é bem verdade, sabe? Tenho testes e não tem dado com a escola. Tou vendo que vocês adoraram esse Edward "tarado" _**: o  
****_yuki_**_ Vai sim! _**: D **_E o pior vai ser que Edward também vai. Mas ele tem aquele probleminho com pessoas tocando nele, né? Isso vai ser muito engraçado! _**: D**_  
_**_kellynha cullen_**_ Aquela Bella é mesmo louca, né? Ainda bem que gostou! _**: D  
_Zatari_**_ Obrigaaada! _**: D**_  
**CullenB **o Edward virou doido nesse capitulo mesmo!_**: o **_Tadinho dele  
**bielle** Obrigada, viu? Continue lendo! _**: D**_  
**Cris Turner **a sério? É imprevisível? _**: o**_ Eu não fazia ideia! Obrigada! _**: D**_  
**Gabitenorio **Obrigada! Tadinho! Ele é adolescente, só isso! LOL  
**te1000** ele não sabe que está meio eu caído por ela. ele pensa que só gosta de a irritar. _**:/**_A Bella é demais mesmo!  
**Lyka Cullen** Aqui está o próximo! _**: D_  
Leninhaa' _**_Ah, foi logo no primeiro. Ela viu ele acabado de tomar banho, de toalha! _***-***_ Edward é mesmo estranho nessa fic, ah?_**  
_Tristan_**_ Obrigada! _**: o**_ Continue lendo que vai ficando melhor. _**: D **_acho eu!_  
**_Gibeluh_****: D**  
**_Dany Cullen_**_ O kiss não sei. Tenho que pensar bem. _**: o **_Obrigada! Eu conto consigo sim, para minha nova fic! _**; )**_  
**Baby V** Obrigada_ **: D  
Beatriz Vieira**_ Eu acho que consigo. Quando tiver mais tempo _**: ) **_Obrigada! Eu não canso de dizer obrigada! _**: p**

_Aaaaah, eu AMO VOCÊS!_

_Alias, **ESSA FIC NÃO ERA NADA SEM VOCÊS!**_

**Comentem! : D**

_Beijinhos _

**AT^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Boa noite minhas leitoras!**

_Eu estava aqui pensando e…bem… eu não tenho capa e ando sem tempo para fazer descobertas no Photoshop ou qualquer outro programa de mongem. So I decided to ask you:_

__ _**Alguém me quer fazer uma capa para a fic??**

_Ok, depois disto:_

_EU RECEBI TANTAS REVIEWS!!! OMG!!!_

_EU VOS AMO!_

_Por isso eu decidi responder às pessoas que têm conta, para a sua conta, às outras eu vou respondendo por aqui, pode ser? É que eu perco muito tempo respondendo por aqui o que atrasa o post e assim eu respondo na hora (ou mal leia)! _**: D**

_Ah, verdade, outra pergunta: Vocês querem muitos mais capítulos ou querem menos? Porque eu não sei bem quantos pôr. _**:/**

_Pode ser, minhas queridas?  
Aguardo respostas às minhas duas respostas. _

_Agradecimentos a:  
**Zatari**; **CullenB**; **MochoAzul**; **Cris Turner**;** Dany Cullen**; **kellynha cullen**; **roosi**; **edryeise**; **bielle**; **Gabitenorio**; **te1000**; **liliane lima**; **Leninhaa'**;** ana marinho.**;** SLopez**;** Gibeluh**;** Beatriz Vieria**;** ArcanjaDhaja**; **adRiiMarters**; **-TT Cullen Black-**._

_Por agora… segue o capítulo!_

_E, acreditem, este é mesmo… nem sei!!_

**DETESTANDO Edward  
****Décimo sexto Capitulo – ****Nevão**

_Onde está a droga?_

Vasculhei a minha mala e a de Edward mas não encontrei nada!

Por muito que me custasse a admitir, acabei por procurar na de Jacob, talvez ele me tivesse drogado sem eu saber!

Talvez…

_ONDE ESTÁ A MALDITA DROGA?_

Já nem chorar conseguia. As lágrimas eram tantas e queriam tanto sair todas ao mesmo tempo, que eu não parava de soluçar e de tentar prendê-las. Mas era impossível. Elas continuavam a sair até que cheguei mesmo ao ponto de não me importar mais.

Eu não tinha a certeza de que é que estava chateada!

Se por ele ter acendido a chama do meu coração e depois simplesmente sair a RIR-se de mim, se por me ter saído a palavra que eu nem sabia que eu conseguia dizê-la a alguém.

_Sinceramente!_, pensei, _Tu ama-o mesmo?_

E querem saber? Eu nem sabia se amava!

Então porque raio estava a chorar?

_ O… QUE RAIO… PERCEBES TU… DE AMOR? – Gritei para as quatro paredes que me rodeavam.

Por segundos, cheguei mesmo a ter pena dos vizinhos dos quartos ao lado. Mas esqueci-os imediatamente ao lembrar-me daquele… AAAAH! Eu nem sabia bem como chamá-lo!!

_"_ Não sabes o que é amar!_

_E afastou-se imediatamente, gargalhando bem alto."_, lembrei.

Que sabia ele de amor?

E que se tinha passado comigo para lhe dizer que o amava??

Só havia uma explicação: DROGA!

Mas, pelas minhas pesquisas avançadas, naquele quarto não havia nada. Absolutamente nada!

Mas que raio…

AAAAHHH! Eu estava a dar em doida naquele maldito quarto, a chorar como uma madalena!

Então saí.

As pessoas por quem passava insistiam em me perguntar se estava tudo bem.

Não era óbvio? NÃO!!

Não! Nada estava bem! Eu só tinha dito ao rapaz mais lindo que conhecia em toda a Terra que o amava e nem sequer sabia se isso era verdade! Ele tinha-se rido de mim e eu ainda nem sequer sabia bem como enfrentá-lo de novo.

E, mais uma vez, desatei a chorar, em plena entrada do hotel. Vários empregados vieram ao meu encontro mas eu simplesmente saí da beira deles e corri o mais que pude para algum lado.

Quando dei por mim, estava na pista de ski, a ver toda a gente a deslizar como se aquilo fosse fácil!

Foi aí que a minha cabeça fez PLIM: Eu ia andar se ski!

Sim, provavelmente sou uma louca varrida. Mas eu ia mesmo andar naquilo. Se bem me lembrava, durante a viagem (se se podia chamar àquilo viagem) de ontem, eu não me lembrara de mais nada. Só da morte.

E, naquele momento, parecia-me muito mais razoável!

Não foi difícil começar, agora que tinha os "paus", era muito mais fácil desviar-me dos obstáculos. Apesar de ir contra todos.

Ao menos conseguia virar.

Bem, na verdade não havia grande coisa que aqueles paus fizessem para me ajudar naquilo. Mas pelo menos agarrava-me a alguma coisa.

Havia árvores por todo o lado e, à minha frente, apenas via o céu e uma grande descida que eu não sabia bem como chegar ao fim sem um arranhão.

Então o inevitável aconteceu.

Numa curva apertada, por entre as árvores… bem… eu decidi não fazer a curva e entrei pela floresta adentro.

_ Como raio se faz curvas nesta coisa? – Perguntei-me a mim mesma, olhando para as minhas mãos e pés.

Só havia árvores por onde passava e evitá-las tornava-se algo complicado.

Mas as árvores não foi a coisa mais complicada. Na verdade, a coisa mais complicada, fora uma casa de madeira no meio da floresta.

_ AAAAAHHH! – Gritei ao me aperceber que eu ia direita a ela.

**EDWARD POV**

Ski era a coisa mais entediante de se fazer. Mas, naquele momento, era a única.

Era bem fácil, não conseguia entender como a outra idiota não conseguia andar naquilo.

O certo é que passaria a tarde naquilo, só para arranjar um jeito de passar o tempo.

Infelizmente tive alguns problemas em arranjar o equipamento uma vez que a mulher que o proporcionava estava mais interessada no meu aspecto e no meu número.

Após meia hora de conversa, ou melhor, monólogo (porque quem falou foi ela) lá acabou por me dar o maldito equipamento e lá consegui, finalmente, passar o tempo de uma maneira melhor que socializar.

De qualquer maneira quem tinha arranjado esse maldito verbo?

_ AAAAAHHH! – Ouvi alguém gritar.

Alguém que eu conhecia bem.

_ Isabella? – Chamei.

Segui o som que vinha da floresta.

Já era quase de noite, o que raio tinha ela ido fazer para a floresta?

_ Idiota!

Ouvi um estrondo. Um estrondo forte e seco ao mesmo tempo.

_ ISABELLA! – Gritei.

Avistei então uma pequena casa de madeira e um vulto caído no chão. Choramingava.

_ Isabella?

**BELLA POV**

_ Isabella?

_Boa, era só o que me faltava!_, resmunguei para mim.

_ Que é? – Perguntei com a mão no nariz.

_ Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Edward chegando-se à minha beira.

_Fui contra a casa!_

_ Caí.

Edward riu.

Ele riu mesmo?

Acho que gostava mais do Edward que não ria, que se limitava a ficar calado e a ignorar-me.

_ Caíste contra a casa? – Puxou-me para me pôr de pé.

Desprendi-me da sua mão no meu braço.

_ Que queres?

_ Gritaste. – Cruzou as mãos sobre o peito.

_ Não gritei nada.

_ Gritaste sim. – Respondeu. – Como uma bebe chorona.

Olhei-o furiosa.

Estava a avaliar a casa.

_ Vou-me embora! – Informei, começando a andar em cima daquelas tábuas.

_ Não vais, não. – Segurou a minha mão.

Que se passava com ele? Agora era adepto do contacto físico?

_ Vou! – Exclamei.

_ Está um frio de rachar. Começa a cair demasiada neve e o vento está-se a levantar. – Informou. – Chama-se nevão. Não vamos poder ir a lado nenhum esta noite.

_ O QUÊ?

_ Isabella. – Ele fechou os olhos respirando fundo. – Vamos… passar… a noite… aqui!

_ Contigo? – Arregalei os olhos.

_ É que nem pensar!

_ Como queiras.

Largou-me e entrou na casa, cuja porta estava destrancada.

Encolhi os ombros. Que havia a fazer mesmo? O que eu tinha a fazer naquele momento era simplesmente passar uma maldita noite com aquela… pessoa.

_ Ah, eu não acredito! – Bufei entrando atrás dele.

_ Há madeira que chegue para acendermos a lareira e a mantermos a noite toda.

_ Há mais divisões? – Perguntei.

Olhou para mim impaciente.

_ Achas-me vidente? – Rolei os olhos e fui ver o resto da casa.

Havia apenas um quarto e uma casa de banho. A casa não parecia desabitada, bem pelo contrário. Havia imensa comida no frigorifico e louça suja, o que indicava que alguém havia estado ali.

_ Mas quando vem essa pessoa que mora aqui?

Edward, que estava agachado junto da lareira, acendendo-a, se levantou.

_ Idiota! – Foi tudo o que disse.

Não sei se era para mim ou se para o dono da casa, mas não me queria importar ou revoltar com ele.

**JACOB POV**

Saímos do elevador e repentinamente, encostei-a contra a parede, beijando-a.

Ela ficou surpreendida mas logo aderiu.

Me deixou descobrir sua boca num sabor que eu nunca tinha provado e que estava endoidecendo, pedindo por mais.

Subi-a e ela colocou suas pernas em minha cintura, prendendo-se a mim, beijando-me com mais força. Tentei caminhar, aos encontrões, pelo corredor, até encontrar o quarto certo.

Tive que tirar uma mão de Emma para poder procurar o cartão que abria a porta mas, nem por um segundo, deixei de a beijar.

O quarto estava escuro e nem me preocupei em acender a luz.

Ela retirou a blusa fazendo minha boca ficar ao nível de seus peitos que eu podia considerar grandes.

Eu os mordisquei e ela gemeu.

_ Você… - Ela começou ofegante. – Tem a certeza… ah!... que… que quer fazer isso?

_ Hum, hum. – Minha boca estava ocupada.

A atirei para a cama e desapertei minhas calças, tirando-as, enquanto ela sorria para mim, deitada, mostrando sua barriga que me estava deixando louco.

Retirou o soutien enquanto nos beijávamos loucamente e eu me ia sentindo maior a cada segundo que passava.

Então me lembrei.

_ Espera. – Parei.

_ Que foi? – Seus olhos verdes brilhavam e eu estava achando difícil tirar minhas mãos do seu corpo mas eu precisava.

_ Eu tenho… - Arranjei forças e me levantei, já sem camisola, me dirigindo à porta.

Retirei minhas meias e coloquei uma na porta, do lado de fora, sorrindo.

Fechei a porta.

**BELLA POV**

_ E-EU N-NÃO C-COMPREENDO COMO EU TENHO PACIENCIA PARA ATURAR VOCÊ! – Eu meio que gritei já dando em louca com ele.

_ Eu só disse que não sabes cozinhar! – Ele informou calmo e sereno em frente a mim, na outra ponta da mesa.

_ Nem limpar, nem andar em cima daquelas malditas tábuas, - Apontei para as coisas que estavam junto da porta de saída. – Nem dançar, nem…

_ Eu não disse que não sabes dançar! – Ele informou.

Eu calei. É, ele não tinha dito.

De onde eu tinha tirado isso mesmo?

_ Não interessa! – Resmunguei. – Algum dia você me vai dizer que eu sei fazer alguma coisa certa?

_ Você sabe criar desordem em minha vida!

_AH!_, gritei para mim mesma enquanto pousava sonoramente os talheres no prato e saía da mesa, levando-o comigo.

Mantivemo-nos em silencio durante bastante tempo e eu nem me importei de não ouvir sua voz suave e aveludada. Pelo menos, não tinha que ouvir coisas más que sempre saíam dele. Coisas más sobre mim.

Lá fora o vento assobiava assustadoramente e a luz tinha até faltado pelo que apenas a lareira nos iluminava.

Ele se mantinha quieto no sofá, rabiscando num papel.

Provavelmente mais umas equações idiotas como aquelas que ele escrevia no seu quarto.

Ah, isso me irritava mesmo!

Na verdade tudo me irritava nele desde que ele me tinha recusado!

Não que eu o quisesse! Nem vendido! Mas…

Droga mas eu estava que afim dele mesmo!

E isso só me irritava mais: eu saber que eu gostava dele e que cada vez que eu sentia sua presença meu coração batia forte e borboletas voavam no meu estômago. Eu não gostava de sentir isso.

Eu queria odiá-lo!

_ Eu vou dormir.

Não disse nada.

Óbvio que ele não iria dizer nada.

Mais uma vez, peguei no meu celular e enviei uma mensagem a Jacob. Havia pouca bateria mas as mensagens eram enviadas. Porque razão esse homem não respondia? Eu precisava sair dali e ele nem ligava para nós. Presos num nevão, obviamente gelado.

Mas não era o nevão que me incomodava. Era estar presa com Edward que me irritava cada vez mais!

Despi minhas roupas mas logo as vesti. Não fosse aquele insensível entrar novamente pela porta adentro me vendo nua.

De qualquer jeito não havia roupas de mulher naquele fim-do-mundo. E estava demasiado frio para eu vestir o que quer que fosse. Eu nunca que conseguiria aquecer dentro de um pijama qualquer frio.

Me deitei na cama e me encolhi tentando encontrar algum jeito de me aquecer. Não resultou.

Não resultou por cerca de uma hora e não havia jeito de eu adormecer naquele quarto frio.

Me perguntei que raio estava Edward fazendo, e se estava com frio.

Ah, eu fora burra mesmo. Ele estava junto da lareira, como podia ele ter frio?

Eu estava destinada mesmo a morrer de hiportermia naquele quarto escuro e frio.

E se um lobo aparecesse e nos rasgasse a pele e nos comesse? Pior: e se fosse um urso?

E se… Ah, eu estava dando em louca!

Não havia jeito de adormecer se não me aquecesse. E eu não queria ficar ali pensando em coisas horríveis naquele escuro assustador.

Tapei minha cabeça com os lençóis numa tentativa inútil de me proteger de algo que pudesse aparecer do nada naquele quarto.

_ Ah Bella, - Eu falei para mim. – Tem que deixar de ver demasiados filmes de terror.

Mas, com aquele homem lindo do outro lado, eu sabia que eu estava ainda mais em perigo. Em ocasião alguma ele viria até ao meu quarto me defender de um lobo, um urso ou um fantasma.

No máximo, ele iria rir de mim sendo morta.

_Ah Bella PÁRA!_, me acordei a mim própria.

Eu tinha que me aquecer para adormecer. E de me acalmar.

Comecei cantando uma música de embalar, numa tentativa inútil de me adormecer.

_ Também cantas mal!

_ AH! – Me assustei, me destapando e me levantando na cama.

Edward estava na porta olhando para mim com uma cara aborrecida.

_ QUE SUSTO! – Eu resmunguei. – Não sabe bater à porta?

Ele apenas se manteve quieto no lugar.

_ Que você quer?

_ Você!

_

* * *

_

Ok, é o máximo que consigo fazer.  
Eu estou mesmo tentando fazer capítulos maiores.

_**P.S**. Eu acho que não sei fazer LEMONS. Nem sei bem se vou fazer esse aí de Jacob e Emma que meio que começou nesse capitulo. Não sei bem. _**:/ *cara pensadora***

_Que acharam???_

_Okay, dessa vez vou responder a todos _**: D**

_Respostas:  
_**_Zatari_**_ AHAH, eu sou mesmo má, ein? Sou mesmo, pronto!_

**_CullenB_**_ Não, não tinha nada a ver. Era uma mulher que ele achou engraçada para pôr Bella furiosa. Porque ele adora isso mesmo!_

**_MochoAzul _**_LOL diz lá que eu não sou fixe? Sou mesmo! De nada! _**: D**

_**Cris Turner**__ Ela nem se apercebeu bem que o amava. Saiu assim de repente._

_**Dany Cullen** Você vibra mesmo! _**: D**_ Você se vai surpreender mesmo com essa fic! Eu quero que essa nova fic seja mais engraçada que essa (que não tem grande humor)!_

_**kellynha Cullen** Ele é mesmo mau, sabe? Ele não sabe que até acha Bella engraçada!_

_**roosi** É, ele é mesmo! Mas pronto… vamos ver o desenrolar da história._

_**edryeise** Ora isso é uma grande question! Quantos capítulos você acha que deveria ter mesmo? É que eu não faço ideia!_

_**bielle** UI! Eu gostava sim que ele me fizesse isso! _***-***

_**Gabitenorio**__ Pois é, ele não sabe mesmo! E acha que ninguém sabe!_

_**te1000** Ela vai fazer um pouco isso, sim! Mas ele é muito esperto e não vai ceder facilmente. Vai ser preciso acontecer algo mais para ele se aperceber que gosta dela!_

_**liliane lima** Acha? Acha que ela deveria ficar com outro?_

_**Leninhaa'** LOL cara de WTF? AMEI MESMO! _

_**ana marinho.** OBRIGADA! _**: D**_ Ele é mesmo mau!_

_**SLopez** A sério? Obrigada! _**: D**

**_Gibeluh_**_ É mesmo! Se vocês acham isso é porque estou passando a imagem que eu quero! Mas eu amo esse moço!_

_**Beatriz Vieria** É bom criar suspense em vocês! _**: P**

_**ArcanjaDhaja** Ah que susto! Pensei que não tinha gostado!_** : o**_ castrado? AhAhAh! Amei! Eu estou mesmo empenhada em acabar essa fic. Não vou deixar de postar, não._

_**adRiiMarters** Shii, você comentou TODOS! Nossa, OBRIGADA! Ainda bem que vai seguir! _**: D**_ eu espero que esteja gostando!_

_**-TT Cullen Black-**Sou, não sou? Muahahah! Sou mesmo! E adoro ser! _**: D**

_Aaaaah, eu AMO VOCÊS!_

**REVIWES SÃO PRECISAS!**

_Beijinhos _

**AT^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Boa tarde!**

_Não demorei tanto pois não?_

_Eu tenho que criticar! _**: s **_Ninguém lê minhas introduções!! Ou melhor, há gente que lê, mas é minoria mesmo!_

_Por isso eu não pus LEMON! (ou pus?) _**: P**

_Vossa sorte, é que eu amo o pessoal que comenta! Eu não era nada sem vocês, mesmo!_

_Que todo o mundo continue lendo, mesmo sem comentar! _**: D**

_agradecimentos:_

_**Zatari**, **CullenB**, **Mocho** **Azul**, **Cris Turner**, **Dany Cullen** - não gosta de Emma com Jacob? É, eu vou postar depois de acabar esta, sim! Senão perco o fio à meada e ainda acabo por deixar as duas fic pendentes e eu não quero fazer isso à vocês. Quanto à sua ultima pergunta... bem, tem que ler esse! _**: p**_, **bielle** - LOL eu acredito em si! _**: )**_ obrigada!, **tristanRJ**, **adRiiMarsters**, **Gabytenorio** - Eu também acho que vou fazer muitos capitulos. Não MUUUITOS, mas ainda alguns! Isso tem que ver nesse capitulo!, **ana marinho.**, **- TT Cullen Black-**, **roosi**, **te1000**, **ArcanjaDhaja**, **vivy** - Ainda bem que voltou! **: D** é, eu gosto de ser má!, **Janice** - AhAHAH, eu amei seu comentário! LOL só aqui para nós duas: eu também ; D, **kinhaa** - Será que ela vai ter que arrumar outro? E qual será a reacçao desse Cullenzinho lindo se ela fizer isso? É que ele é bem imprevisivel! **: p** não é bem lemon. tem que ver. Nossa que imaginação! **: p**, **Taty Cunha**, **Lyka Cullen** - E ela vai tentar fazer com que ele fique com ciume.. mas nao sei se vai correr bem _**; )**_, **Tata Fernandes** - Quer ver? Aqui está! _**: D**_, **Beatriz Vieira**- Eu adoro colocar suspense! _**: p**_ eu eu decido que vai ter mais capitulos sim! Obrigada! _**: )**

_Geral - Todo o mundo quer lemon de Edward e Bella _**: p**

* * *

**DETESTANDO EDWARD  
****Décimo sétimo Capitulo – Droga, é mesmo verdade!**

Meu coração, que já começara a bater forte, caiu, assim como meu queixo.

_ Como?

Edward se manteve no seu lugar calmo, como se não tivesse acabado de dizer algo que me assolara o coração.

_ Está frio! – Ele informou.

_Que grande informação!_, eu pensei.

_ Você não pára quieta em seu lugar e eu não consigo adormecer com você se revirando constantemente na cama! – Ele disse.

_ Eu não estou entendendo! – Eu disse.

Ele fechou à porta atrás e si e eu voltei a ficar em meu lugar frio e escuro.

Que se passava com aquele parvo? Eu sabia que eu me estava revirando na cama. _Eu estou com frio, seu estúpido!_, eu gritei silenciosamente para ele. não precisava que ele me viesse agora informar que eu não conseguia estar quieta nem conseguia adormecer.

Se ele tinha problemas com isso bem que podia dar meia volta e voltar para o hotel que deveria estar bem mais quente que esse aí.

Ah, eu fiquei sonhando com uma cama bem quentinha, no hotel, ouvindo o som do temporal lá fora, à luz das velas, junto do corpo quente de Jacob.

Mas aquele cenário em nada tinha em comum. Eu estava no meio daquele temporal _horrível_, numa cama fria, com um homem frio do outro lado da parede, no escuro e Jacob não me ligava.

Que estava ele fazendo mesmo?

**JACOB POV **

Nós já estávamos havia muito tempo naquele panorama bem picante. Ela me tocava, eu a amaçava, nos beijávamos bem fortemente e, contudo, nem eu nem ela estávamos completamente nus.

A roupa que nos cobri o sexo, ainda ali estava e nenhum dos dois parecia querer arrancá-la de jeito nenhum apesar de o clima estar bem quente naquele quarto escuro.

A nossa boca não passava do peito um do outro e ela, provavelmente mais experiente que eu, não fazia questão de me arrancar as boxers e me obrigar a possui-la ali mesmo.

Se eu fosse bem a pensar, nem eu sabia se queria isso.

_Você ainda é novo!_, minha cabeça não parava.

Novo? Eu tinha dezoito anos! Já devia ter perdido minha virgindade há cerca de dois anos atrás. Ou assim era com todos os meus amigos!

Mas minha consciência não parava nem Emma andava. Apenas me tentava e eu estava à beira do clímax só de a tocar e de ser tocado daquele jeito.

_ E-Emma… - Eu comecei.

_ JACOB! – Ela gritou.

Seria a sua primeira vez também?

_ V-Você alguma vez fez isso? – Eu perguntei forçando sua cintura nua a se enterrar na cama. Corei de tão criança que era a minha pergunta.

Abri os olhos para ela, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

Pude ver um sorriso inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, tentador em seus lábios.

As maças de seu rosto coraram.

_ N-Nunca? – Gaguejei.

_Como arranjo eu forças para falar mesmo?_

_ N-Não.

Parei e seus olhos bem verdes e brilhantes me olharam.

_ Sério? – Eu estava estupefacto. – Que idade tem você?

_ Isso não se deve perguntar a uma senhora! – Ela sorriu.

Eu sorri.

_ Vinte.

_ VINTE? – Eu sabia que ela era mais velha, e até pensara que era mais mas… vinte anos e ainda era virgem?

_ M-Meus pais… - Ela começou. – Eles não me deixam sair muito.

Eu coloquei minha mão no seu rosto, querendo tocar-lhe, fazer mais que isso até. Mas eu não sabia bem o que mais eu queria.

_ Agora que eu vim para a faculdade, – Ela informou. – eu ainda nem tempo tive de arranjar um namorado.

Namorado? Certo. Sua família era adepta da pureza até ao casamento? Algo como a castidade? Mas então…

_ Então você não pode fazer isso comigo! – Eu disse saindo de cima dela.

Seus olhos quase choraram por esse feito.

_ Porque não? – Ela perguntou se colocando de lado, olhando para mim. E meus olhos cravaram nos seus peitos despidos. – Eu te estou magoando de algum jeito.

_ Não. – Eu corei. Eu me sentia uma criança. Coloquei as mãos na cintura. – Não! É só que… nós não somos… propriamente…

_ Namorados? – Ela perguntou.

Eu acenei.

_ Sim. – Disse a medo.

Ela se levantou e eu babei para seu corpo. Ah, eu estava "grande" só de a olhar!

_ Nós podemos fingir essa noite, não podemos? – Sua mão caiu em meu membro e seu olhar ficou maldoso.

Ela estava desesperada por isso! E eu tive que admitir a mim mesmo que eu também!

_ E-Eu… - Ela começou fazendo movimentos vai e vem com suas mãos delicadas e frias. – Acho que sim.

Ela riu.

Eu a travei.

_ Você quer fazer isso? – Perguntei antes que meu cérebro parasse de pensar.

Ela acenou e eu esqueci de tudo à nossa volta.

Empurrei-a fortemente contra a parede e senti um gemido seu. E isso apenas me incitou mais.

As minhas mãos desceram até à sua bunda e a apalpei com força enquanto a beijava intensamente.

Desta vez não a atirei para a cama, apenas nos pousei com uma mão nas suas costas. A outra desceu até a sua roupa interior e a toquei.

_AH! – Ela gemeu abrindo suas pernas, facilitando minha tarefa.

As nossas bocas não se descolavam daquele beijo profundo onde nos íamos descobrindo cada vez mais.

Notei que ela estava molhada e decidi colocar um dedo por dentro, a preparando.

Ela gritou de prazer, me provocando.

Suas mãos vagueavam entre a minha nuca e minhas costas, chegando mesmo, quanto apliquei o segundo dedo, a me arranhar.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu ia aguentar simplesmente nos provocando.

**BELLA POV**

Pouco tempo depois, Edward voltou a abrir a porta do quarto e, desta vez, não me assustei.

_ Vem. – Chamou.

Eu não hesitei.

Saí da cama e percebi que afinal eu estava bem mais quente nela.

_ Onde vamos?

_ Com este nevão - Começou num tom de cinismo. – a lado nenhum!

Bufei sem paciência para ele.

Aquela sala estava muito mais quente que o quarto assustador. Suspirei de alívio.

Edward apontou para o sofá.

Olhei-o perguntando-lhe silenciosamente que queria ele.

_ Vais dormir aqui! – Ele disse virando o corpo para a lareira.

De seguida, foi buscar mais lenha.

Não havia muitas mais opções.

Ou eu me deitava ali e obedecia a _sua_ _excelência_, ou não lhe dava esse prazer e morria de frio no quarto.

E, sinceramente, eu não queria voltar para lá.

Por isso decidi obedecer sem piar e deitei-me no sofá, que era bem largo, dentro de um cobertor pesado e quente. Edward tinha estado lá deitado.

Ouvi-o colocar a lenha na lareira.

_ Então tu amas-me! – Ele falou.

_EU SABIA!_

Eu sabia que ele ia acabar por falar nisso, por me humilhar ainda mais.

Ele sentia prazer nisso, eu sabia que ele sentia.

E isso irritava-me tanto!

_ Saiu-me! – Desculpei.

Edward riu em silêncio.

_ Não é verdade! – Eu ment… eu informei.

_ Não? – Ele perguntou.

_ Não! – Fechei os olhos com força.

_ Como queiras!

Ah, aquelas respostas davam comigo em louca. Ele iniciava as conversas, arranjava maneira de me irritar ou humilhar e depois acabava com este tipo de frases desinteressadas deixando-me na merda!

_ Eu não amo você! – Eu salientei. – Eu disse isso para…

Parei para pensar.

_ Para o irritar! – É isso!

_ Certo!

AAAHHHH, vá-se f…

Senti um frio nas costas e, de seguida, um corpo se deitou junto de mim, debaixo do cobertor.

Um corpo quente, que me fez parar de respirar por uns longos segundos.

Senti uma respiração nos meus cabelos e uma mão pousou em minha cintura, me puxando para si.

_ QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Eu gritei me tentando soltar dele.

_ Ou você se deixa disso ou vai dormir no quarto frio! – Ele respondeu duro e frio.

Eu o encarei.

_ Você está morrendo de frio! – Informou. – Precisamo-nos aquecer um ao outro.

A grande questão que me saltou no momento foi: E ele?

Ele estaria com frio também?

É claro que sim, ou então não se tinha preocupado em me levar para a sua "cama". Se ele mesmo não sentisse esse frio, ele não se preocuparia comigo de jeito algum. Apenas me deixaria morrer de um jeito insensível e egoísta.

Eu devo admitir que eu cheguei a sorrir vendo aquele cenário em minha cabeça: eu e Edward agarrados na mesma cama.

_DROGA!_, eu lembrei, _Eu estou mesmo apaixonada!_

_ Alem disso eu nunca que quereria algo com você! – Ele falou de olhos fechados.

Mesmo assim o encarei.

Ele abriu um olho e o voltou a fechar.

_ Seu corpo não é nada de especial!

Minha boca caiu!

COMO SE ATREVE EDWARD CULLEN?

* * *

_QUE ACHARAM?_

_Eu sei que tá pequeno, mas eu acho que está booom!_ **: D**

_beijos!_

**AT^^**


	18. Chapter 18

_Olaaaaaaa! Adivinha quem voltou com um novo capitulo para vocês??_

_EEEEUUUUUU! _**: D**

**Primeiro eu quero pedir desculpas porque não vai dar para responder às reviews.**

_Depois eu quero dizer que **EU ADOREI TODAS ELAS! NOSSA EU AMOOOOOOOO VOCÊS**!! (sim, estou um pouco eufórica. Deve ser pelo facto de hoje já não ter que ir ao dentistas _**:p**_)_

_Agradecimentos:_

_Zatari, CullenB, adRii Marters, lud cullen, Gabytenorio, Lyka Cullen, Taty Cunha, Dany Cullen, tristanRJ, ana marinho, bielle, -TT Cullen Black-, roosi, Janice, Cris Turner, Alleen Grant e Beatriz Vieira._

_Quanto a perguntas que vocês tenham feito: Eu vou tentar responder a elas._

_Quem perguntou "Quando ele admite que gosta um bocadinho pequenininho que seja, dela?" Sabe que ele nunca que vai admitor, certo? _**:p**_ mas os seus actos dizem tudo, né? Contudo, se quiser, eu posso tentar escrever melhor para que se torne mais claro que sim, ele está interessadissimo nela! Só não quer admitir!_

_Quem perguntou quando ia rolar o beijo... bem eu não posso dizer ao certo porque eu ainda nao escrevi o resto dos capitulos mas sabe? Deve estar para próximo porque vai acontecer agora uma coisa que o vai provocar e ele nao vai ver outra saída senao beijar ela. Aaaah, eu nao posso falar mais sobre esse beijo _**: o**

_Quem perguntou se vai ter LEMON de Edward e Bella. Bem, EU GOSTAVA SIM!_

_Beeem, o capitulo por fim _**: D**

**DETESTANDO Edward  
****Décimo oitavo Capitulo – Voluntariado**

**Narrador**

Quando ele chegou em casa e chamou a sua mulher, ele nem sabia bem o que estava prestes a encontrar.

_ Querida! – Ele chamou.

Pousou suas coisas e se esticou, ficando em pontas de pés. Finalmente, em casa!

Notou, então, uns sons que pareciam vir da sala. Uns sons que meio que o deixaram preocupado.

_ Ah! – Se ouvia um gemido. – Aaah!

O homem arregalou os olhos imóvel no corredor com medo do que quer que pudesse estar acontecendo na sua sala de estar, da casa de seus filhos, com sua mulher.

Estaria ela realmente o traindo?

Deu uma olhada no relógio.

Ele nem tinha chegado mais cedo, nem nada! Essa era sua hora de chegar.

Teria ela chegado mais cedo e nem notado que o tempo passava, ou simplesmente estava fazendo aquilo de propósito?

Ele abanou a cabeça se acordando a si mesmo.

_Mas em que estás pensando?_, ele falou para si, _Tua mulher te está traindo e você está preocupado com a maneira como ela o está fazendo?_

Ele ganhou coragem e se dirigiu à sala de onde eram provenientes os sons. Suas lágrimas estavam prestes a sair e ele nem notara de tão atónito que estava com a ideia de sua esposa estar com outro homem.

Ele a amava tanto… nem conseguia explicar bem como ou porquê isso acontecia. Mas era verdade.

Como podia ela fazer isso com ele? Como podia ela traí-lo com outro? Como podia ele aceitar um divórcio outra vez?

Quando entrou de rompante, pronto a atirar no homem que estivesse sobre sua mulher, viu ela muito calada, muito vestida, muito sentada, muito… normal no sofá.

_ Querida? – Ele chamou sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Então ele olhou para a televisão e viu…

_NÃO!_

Ele viu uma bunda. DE HOMEM!

_ QUE VOCÊ ESTÀ VENDO?

Naquele pequeno rectângulo em frente à sua mulher, estava uma bunda masculina num corpo bronzeado por cima de uma mulher gemendo.

_ O… n-nosso filho! – A mulher disse estupefacta olhando para o ecrã.

**BELLA POV**

Acordei com meu telefone tocando irritantemente em meus ouvidos. Mas mal despertei ele se calou.

Não abri os olhos, estava preguiçosa e a luz lá fora era intensa. Em vez disso, fechei-os ainda com mais força.

O meu braço estava pousado em algo que não identifiquei logo de imediato, mas também não me preocupei.

Estava relaxadamente meio acordada, meio a dormir.

Não estava pensando em nada e nada me preocupava.

Respirei fundo, absorvendo todo o resto de paz que sabia que iria desaparecer dentro de segundos, quando meu cérebro decidisse voltar a trabalhar.

Me rendi à falta de sono e abri meus olhos. Me deparei com um rosto bem perto do meu, respirando para cima de mim. Dormindo.

Meu braço estava pousado sobre o seu pescoço e minhas mãos tocavam, levemente, seu cabelo engelhado num tom de cobre.

Ah, como eu começava a gostar dessa cor! Como eu começava a amar esse cabelo.

Porque ele tinha mesmo que ser frio?

Que havia com ele?

Qual era o seu problema?

E não, eu não estava falando do seu cabelo!

Seu rosto, dormindo tão relaxado, parecia de outro. O único problema é que eu sabia bem que não era de outrem porque, feliz ou infelizmente, eu já conhecia seu rosto de cor.

É, eu sabia de cor seu rosto. E não tinha vergonha disso. Talvez tivesse vergonha se ele soubesse. Mas eu não tinha agora. Não enquanto meu cérebro não se liga-se direito.

Nossa, porque ele tinha que ser tão difícil?

Ah, sim. Ele não sabia o que era amar assim de um jeito intenso. Mas eu também não sabia e não recusava a isso.

Contudo ele rejeitava essa ideia. E eu não sabia bem porquê.

ESPERA!

Eu estava com o braço em seu pescoço olhando aquela beleza quase sobre-humana? E nem estava entrando em pânico?

Meu cérebro só estava começando a trabalhar agora?!

O larguei de imediato e um braço forte pousou em minha cintura e me empurrou para si. Meus lábios não colaram nos seus porque eu coloquei imediatamente as mãos no seu peito.

E… NOSSA, que peito!

Comecei babando outra vez!

Ah, eu tinha que mostrar a esse menino que eu o amava a sério (ou que, pelo menos, estava nesse caminho) e que ele também podia me amar sim.

Não, ele me ia amar.

Não fiz questão de o empurrar. Apenas mantive a distância entre nós dois. E babei para sua boca tão bem delineada que estava a alguns centímetros da minha.

Meu celular tornou a tocar naquele tom sempre irritante.

Ah, isso cortava qualquer réstia de romance naquele sítio.

Espera. Sitio?

_A cabana!_

De repente lembrei que estava ali, no meio da floresta.

Escutei por cima do som do telefone e não ouvi mais vento assobiando ou a cabana abanando com ele.

Então meu cérebro ligou: JACOB!

Me soltei do abraço de Edward e coloquei uma perna do outro lado de si, pousando o pé no chão.

Me ergui e, nesse mesmo momento, ele acordou!

Droga!

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

_ QUE PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? – Ele me gritou com a sua voz matinal seca.

Eu rolei os olhos.

_ A contornar você. – Eu expliquei.

Ele me atirou fogo pelos olhos e eu saí de cima dele e corri para o telefone.

Comecei logo a tremer. Estava tanto frio!

Era Jacob!

_ Estou?

"GRAÇAS A DEUS!" Ele me gritou do outro lado.

Afastei um pouco o telefone do ouvido.

"ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO?"

_ Calma! – Eu respondi. – Nós… nós…

Olhei à minha volta.

Onde estávamos mesmo?

Pedi que Jacob esperasse e corri até Edward que ainda se espreguiçava na sala.

_ Onde nós estamos mesmo?

Ele revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão pedindo o telefone.

Eu lhe entreguei e ele falou algo sobre qualquer coisa a sul de algum lado de ski.

Pensei que talvez fosse melhor eu comprar uma bússola ou qualquer coisa. Afinal, Edward não ia estar sempre lá para me encontrar e me "salvar".

O que não seria mau de todo!

X

X

X

Acabamos não indo à ópera devido ao meu pequeno desvio na floresta. Na verdade, por pouco não apanhamos o avião.

Graças a Deus, nas duas viagens, eu fiquei bem longe de Edward, acabando por ficar junto com Jacob.

_ VOCÊ O QUÊ COM EMMA?? – Eu gritei em pleno voo.

Jacob fez sinal para que me calasse com o dedo indicador nos seus lábios. Eu olhei para os lados e todo o mundo olhava para nós tentando entender o porquê do meu grito.

_ Eu não queria contar na realidade mas…

_ VOCÊ NÃO ME QUERIA CONTAR?

Eu ouvi 'ssshh's de varias pessoas e às fulminei com o olhar.

Não dava para ver que eu estava aqui entrando em paranóia?

Jacob tinha mesmo feito amor com Emma??

_ Dá para falar mais alto? – Ele amuou. – Eu acho que o Edward lá atrás não te ouviu bem.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se enterrou no assento.

_ Desculpa! – Eu sussurrei me inclinando para ele. – Me contaaa!

Se eu pudesse saltar naquele inferno eu saltava. Mas meu medo por aviões era enorme pelo que eu apenas me mantive em meu lugar contendo minha euforia.

Jacob mudou imediatamente de posição e sua cara voltou a brilhar. Não só os olhos. Mas a cara inteirinha.

Eu já tinha notado outrora, quando ele nos veio resgatar com Emma e uma equipe de bombeiros bem musculados que sua cara estava bem radiante.

Mas eu estava tão absorta em minhas coisas que nem tinha perguntado para ele o que se passara.

Vamos assumir aqui e agora que minhas coisas eram, sem duvida, Edward Cullen.

Sim, era possível que nós estivéssemos saindo até daquele inferno de cabana discutindo. Até porque foi mesmo o que aconteceu.

Eu até tinha pensado para mim porque aqueles dois bananas estavam tão sorridentes quando eu tinha passado a noite inteira fora do quarto de hotel, metida dentro de um fim do mundo de uma casa de madeira pequeníssima para nós dois.

Não era tempo para eles estarem preocupados?

Não! Eles estavam sorrindo.

Agora eu conseguia ver o porquê disso.

Eu até que conseguia sorrir depois deste pesadelo de viagem.

_ Eu lhe disse, na minha pequena inocência, que eu ia ao quarto buscar um panfleto sobre à opera. – Ele começou cheio de entusiasmo. – Ela se ofereceu à vir comigo.

À medida que ele me ia contando a historia eu ia me entusiasmando mais e mais. Tanto que eu cheguei mesmo a esquecer a maldita viagem por algum tempo.

Eu me sentia uma mamãe babando. Era como ver meu filhinho crescendo. Claro que naquela historia ele não estava dando passinhos, não é? Ele estava dando outra coisa que eu nem queria imaginar.

Mas era muito bom ver ele tão feliz quanto ele estava.

_ Eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda A MINHA VIDA! – Ele gritou as últimas palavras e abriu os braços numa sensação de liberdade.

Eu ia dando uns abracinhos nele de tão contente que eu estava por esse garoto bem bonitão não ser tão rude quanto seu irmão.

Pelo que dissera, ele fora bem cuidadoso com Emma.

Eu até me pus imaginando Edward fazendo isso.

Primeiramente não encaixava de todo Edward nessa situação. Depois, nem de perto ele iria fazer isso comigo.

_Mas que…?_

Não tinha que ser exactamente comigo!

Embora a simples imagem dele com outra rapariga não me deixasse muito… confortável.

De qualquer maneira, Edward morreria virgem de certeza. Algum dia iria ele ser simpático, amável, amoroso ou até mesmo carinhoso com uma mulher?

Ele nem deixava qualquer uma se aproximar.

À excepção de sua mãe, CLARO!

_ Eu estou tão feliz por ti, Jake! – O abracei.

O seu sorriso era enorme, a felicidade nem cabia nele de tanta que era.

X

X

X

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto eu mal podia acreditar que eu ia voltar para casa, para meu quarto. Eu não teria mais que ver Edward numa cama perto de mim, nem tinha que dormir com ele nem nada do género.

Eu ia voltar à rotina que ainda nem tinha estabelecido antes.

Era verdade, essas férias ainda nem tinham criado rotina em mim. O que eu até gostava.

Se havia coisa que eu odiava era a rotina.

Acordar e ter todo o dia coisas novas e diferentes para fazer tornava a vida mais interessante.

Charlie e Esme esperavam por nós lá fora.

_ Meus meninos! – Esme chamou correndo para nós.

Nos abraçaram (até a Edward, que nem mexeu um braço para retribuir) com força e eu pude jurar ver lágrimas em Charlie. Quanto a Esme eu nem preciso que falar!

_ Ah, que saudades! – Ela sorria.

Então eu olhei para o lado e vi Alice e James.

JAMES?

_ James? – Eu perguntei não entendendo o que ele estava ali a fazer.

Afinal de contas ele nem era assim muito chegado à família.

_ Sobre isso, - Esme me segredou. – Temos que falar.

Que é que aquela mulher tinha planejado para mim? Eu estava até com medo.

Alice saltitou até nós sempre graciosa e sorridente. Algum dia essa mulher ia verter uma lágrima? Eu não achava isso possível.

Correu primeiro para Edward a quem depositou um abraço.

Ele retirou as mãos dos bolsos e retribuiu. Meu queixo caiu.

Eu ainda ficava admirada pelo facto dele se tornava mais humano junto dela.

Como é que Esme ainda não tinha notado isso?

De seguida ela saltou para cima de mim e de Jacob e nos beijou muito suavemente.

_ Eu estava com tantas saudades! – Ele riu. – Nossa Bella, eu não te conheço há muito e estava morrendo sem você!

Eu sorri.

Sim, eu até podia admitir que eu também já saudava aquela alegria que ela sempre transbordava.

_ Hum… - James se havia aproximado.

_ Olá Bella! – Ele cumprimentou esticando a mão.

Eu olhei de soslaio para Edward. Que mal tinha mesmo?

Me aproximei de James e o abracei.

_ As meninas não dão apertos de mão! – Eu sussurrei.

Ele riu.

Senti suas mãos pousarem em minhas costas, afagando-as.

_ Vejo que está melhor desde a ultima vez! – Ele falou me largando e encarando.

Então eu lembrei do baile e meu instinto foi olhar Edward. Só poderia ter sido ele. Nossa, como isso se tinha ausentado de minha mente durante essa viagem atribulada!

_ Estou! – Eu sorri. – E como está você?

_ Bem. – Ele encolhei os ombros. – Estava com saudades de falar com você.

Eu franzi o cenho.

_ Mesmo?

_ É. – Ele sorriu e voltou a encolher os ombros. – Estava preocupado.

Eu sorri.

_ Então! – Alice interrompeu. – Novidades?

Jacob imediatamente sorriu!

_ Não! – Eu disse.

Bem, eu estava _mais ou menos_, dizendo a verdade.

Pronto, não estava! Mas isso tinha uma razão. Eu não ia contar para Alice que ele me tinha visto nua, que eu tinha dito a ele que o amava e que tinha dormido com ele numa cabana abandonada!

Não tinha importância alguma.

Ou tinha?

Sim, tinha. Muita!

Bem, pelo menos eu não ia dizer a ela ali no meio.

A encarei.

Ela sorria. Um sorriso que me dizia: "Eu sei que há novidades!"

Eu baixei a cabeça dizendo silenciosamente: "E há"

_ ME-CONTA! – Ela saltou no seu lugar.

_ Não há nada para contar. – Eu sussurrei olhando, pelo canto do olho, para Edward que apenas falava com Esme e Charlie.

_ Ah! – Alice olhou para ele também. – Estou entendendo!

Me piscou o olho e ergueu o polegar para mim.

_ Vamos embora? – Charlie chamou.

Era bom ouvir meu pai.

Lá fora, parecia que tínhamos trazido mais bagagem do que aquela que levávamos.

_ Não vamos caber todos. – Avaliava Jacob.

_ Eu posso levar alguém. – James informou apontando para o seu automóvel.

Esme pousou os olhos em Edward que pareceu indiferente ao que James dizia.

Depois ela sorriu.

_ Sim, sim! Leva a Bella.

Dessa vez fui eu que olhei directamente para Edward e ele nem pestanejou ao ouvir a informação.

De que estava eu à espera?

James sorriu e pousou uma mão na minha cintura me encaminhando para o carro.

Me levou até à porta e contornou o carro, sentando-se no lugar do condutor, junto de mim.

Respirei fundo.

_ Cheira bem. – Comentei.

_ É novo! – Ele sorriu.

Durante toda a viagem permanecemos calados e nem me incomodou. A presença de James não era tão pesada quanto a de Edward.

Aquele silêncio, apensar de constrangedor, era quase que saudável. Fácil.

Quando chegamos à casa que eu já não via há cerca de cinco dias, suspirei.

_ É bom estar de volta? – Ele perguntou desligando o motor.

_ É! – Eu respondi.

Sorriu enquanto pousava o braço no meu banco.

_ Sabe Bella. – Ele começou. – Eu vinha pensando…

Eu o encarei. É, ele estava com cara de quem estava a pensar.

_ Talvez você queira participar comigo…

_ Não quero mais bailes! – Levantei as mãos em gesto de rendição.

Ele riu.

_ Não. – Ele me imitou. – É…

Ele baixou a cabeça embaraçado.

_ É o quê?

_ É voluntariado!

Eu olhei ele boquiaberta. Dessa eu não estava à espera.

_ Voluntariado?

_ Sim! – Ele corou. – Eu descobri uma associação chamada Terra dos Sonhos ( N/A: essa associação existe mesmo, pelo menos cá em Portugal ) que é muito interessante…

_ Eu quero! – Respondi.

_ Quer? – Ele me encarou admirado.

_ Claro! – Eu sorri para ele. – Fazer voluntariado é bom! Eu fiquei até espantada por você fazer.

_ Porquê?

_ Ora – Eu comecei. – Porque é homem.

Ele riu. Seu riso era bonito.

_ Isso não tem nada a ver!

_ É verdade. – Eu confessei.

_ Então você vem comigo? – Ele perguntou que nem uma criança perguntando a seu pai se podia ter a nova barbie.

_ Sim!

_ Óptimo! – Ele sorriu. – Amanhã passo aqui para a vir buscar!

_ Certo.

Ele ficou olhando para mim, com um grande sorriso nos lábios e o silêncio voltou a dominar.

James era boa pessoa.

Ele me tinha ajudado quando eu me "sentira mal" saindo do quarto de Edward naquela festa. Me tinha ajudado na noite do baile sem perguntar uma única vez o porquê de minhas lágrimas.

Eu conseguia ver que ele era bom.

Seu olhar desviou do meu e pousou em algo lá fora. O seu sorriso esvaneceu.

_ Seu cão de guarda está ali.

Eu segui o seu olhar e vi Edward de mãos nos bolsos das calças no alpendre de sua casa mesmo em frente a nós.

_ Não diga isso. – Eu sorri. – Ele é boa pessoa.

_ Está mesmo falando de Edward Cullen?

Rimos os dois.

_ Até amanhã! – Despedi-me.

Ele hesitou mas acabou pousando um beijo em meu rosto.

_ Até amanhã Bels!

Saí do carro vermelho e acenei a James que retribuiu com um sorriso para logo de seguida arrancar.

Vi-o desaparecer ao virar da esquina na esperança de que, se ali ficasse algum tempo, Edward voltaria para dentro de casa.

Quando me voltei, ele ainda ali estava.

Encaminhei-me para a porta sem olhar para ele, tal como ele não olhava para mim. Mas eu sabia, aliás, ambos sabíamos que ambos nos estávamos a olhar.

_ Que estavas a fazer? – Perguntou. Quando passei por ele.

_ Não é da tua conta. – Respondi imediatamente.

Ele seguiu-me.

_ Como assim não é da minha conta?

_ Simples. – Abri a porta. – Não é da tua conta.

E fechei-lhe a porta, deixando-o lá fora.

* * *

Um sorriso cresceu em mim quando ouvi ele bater na porta furiosamente.

* * *

_Ok, esse já é a maior, ah?_

_Eu sei que não está nada de especial._

_Mas era preciso esse capítulo para o resto da fic._

_Já tenho a história definida. No próximo capítulo vocês verão o que Bella vai fazer de voluntariado. Acreditem, é algo diferente e interessante._

_Bem… Agora vai começar a guerrilha Edward VS James! _**: p**

_Eu espero que, mesmo não sendo nada de especial o capitulo, vocês tenham gostado._

_Ah, só uma coisa: VOCÊS VÃO AMAR O PRIMEIRO BEIJOOO!_ ***-***

**AT ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

_Oi, oi, oi!_

_Um capitulo grande para vocês! Sim, eu sei que vocês gostam!_** : p**

_Então,_** EU PASMEI COM MEUS COMENTÁRIOS.  
**_Eu não estava à espera de tantos! _**: D**

**OBRIGADA GENTE!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Gabytenorio **_( o começo do capitulo é bem fácil de descobrir. Basta juntar 1+1. Mas talvez vocês só percebam quando eu mostrar à vocês uma coisa sobre um personagem que vocês não sabem ainda_** : p **_);_** Tristan **_( e o próximo é bem grande, ah? _**: D **_); _**denise **_( ele não abre os olhos, nunca! Ou melhor, vai abrir sim! Mas… oh, esquece que eu respondi_** : p**_ );_** Lyka Cullen **_(É verdade, sobre o primeiro beijo… eu já falo!); _**adRii Marsters**_;__;_** Aileen Grant**_;_** bielle **_( É, nunca será mesmo! _**: o**_ );_** edryeise **_( olha só uma surpresa para si: Capitulo grande!_** : D**_ ); _**Cris Turner**_;_** ana marinho.**_;_** yuki **_( Edward vai tomar uma acção sim. Mas uma acção que Bella não estava à espera. Que tal: O feitiço se vai virar contra o feiticeiro?_** : o**_ );_** roosi**_;_** Taty Cunha**_;_** Hebe **_( OBRIGADA! Tá com ciúmes sim, mas ele não sabe que são ciúmes _**: O**_ ); _**-TT Cullen Black-**_;_** Leninhaa'**_;_** lud Cullen**_;_** Beatriz Vieira **_( Guerra entre Edward e James começa já neste capitulo. Eles não gostam muito um do outro _**: p**_ );_** Dany Cullen **_( ele vai acabar por perceber acredita!_** : D **_neste próximo ele vai perguntar mais coisas para ela. e apesar de querer ser indiferente ele não vai conseguir. Ele vai querer saber coisas! _**: o **_eu estou falando demais. A primeira parte do capitulo anterior talvez vocês só percebam mais tarde quando eu revelar algo sobre um dos personagens._**); Kinhaa **_( vai ficar na barraca do beijo?_** :/ **_não entendi )__; _**Mocho Azul**_ ( Eles nunca mais me disseram nada! -.-' ); _**Gibeluh**_._

**O Primeiro Beijo será no terceiro ou quarto capitulo a seguir a este!**

**DETESTANDO Edward  
Décimo nono Capitulo – Um pitada de embaraço!**

Era certo que eu estava interessada n_ele_.

Mais que certo, mas nem queria pensar nisso agora.

Era certo que ele queria era distancia de mim, apesar de por vezes gostar de se aproximar só para me deixar envolta num cheiro característico seu, e depois desaparecer por completo.

Como eu sabia que estava me apaixonando?

Fácil. Eu precisava constantemente de o tocar. Precisava até de respirá-lo.

Ficava desconfortável perto de si (mas isso talvez se devesse mais ao facto de ele colocar as pessoas à sua volta desconfortáveis). Começava a corar imenso, e só Deus sabe como eu detestava que isso acontecesse.

Já para não falar no facto de que o meu coração batia muito, muito na sua presença e ficava com as mãos suadas o suficiente para partir as loiças mais caras de Esme.

Se tornava complicado conviver com ele a toda a hora principalmente porque, quando convivíamos, normalmente discutíamos.

E depois, devido ao meu orgulho, não falávamos durante cerca de três dias.

Estávamos nesse período de tempo.

Faziam três dias que eu não respondia às suas conversas parvas tudo porque ele decidira dizer que James era um psicopata.

Onde já se viu! James? Um psicopata?

O rapaz FAZIA VOLUNTARIADO!

O máximo que ele podia ser era homossexual ou algo do género!

Claro que isto nos levou a uma grande discussão onde até Esme defendeu James e eu acabei atirando-lhe com o prato de esparguete para a cara e sair da cozinha revoltadíssima.

James tinha-se tornado meu amigo com isto tudo do voluntariado.

Andávamos a fazer formação para a Terra dos Sonhos havia uma semana, todos os dias, e isso tornava-nos chegados.

Como podia aquele anormal (porque não tinha outro nome) insultá-lo?

Bem, até que não era muito difícil, ele não conseguia dizer bem de ninguém, na verdade.

TLIM – uma nova mensagem.

"_Olá Bellinha,_

Era de James

_Vai ao mail, há lá uma mensagem da Terra dos Sonhos. Já temos criança! : D_"

Corri imediatamente para o computador de Edward onde procurei por o e-mail da Terra dos Sonhos no meio de todos os outros da minha mãe.

Nossa, essa mulher não me largava mesmo.

Tudo o que dizia era que precisávamos de aparecer lá para nos informarem sobre a criança.

A Terra dos Sonhos era uma associação onde os voluntários como nós tinham que realizar o _maior_ sonho de uma criança com uma doença em estado terminal.

E eu estava ansiosa por começar!

Imediatamente liguei a James para que ele me viesse buscar.

Sim, porque apesar de Charlie me ter dado um carro, era Edward que andava com ele. Ainda não sabia bem como lhe tinha dado esse prazer de ficar com ele mas não deixava de ser interessantíssimo vê-lo sair de casa dentro de um automóvel COMPLETAMENTE **PINK**.

Eu admito, gostava de me rir _na sua cara_ disso!

_ Onde vais? – Perguntou Esme quando desci para avisar que ia sair e que, mais uma vez , não ia precisar do carro.

Parei na porta e virei-me para eles.

_ Vou sair com James.

Edward manteve-se na mesma posição e nem piou.

Voltei-me novamente e segui o meu caminho, saltitando.

Esme correu atrás de mim.

_ Bella, Bella! – Chamou.

Agarrou o meu braço e puxou-me para dentro da dispensa, apertada.

Sem dizer nada, fechou a porta e abraçou-me fortemente.

Eu fiquei imóvel sem saber o porquê daquilo.

Quando se afastou disse.

_ Eu acho uma grande ideia!

_ Qual ideia?

_ Essa de fazeres ciúmes ao Edward com James.

_O QUÊ?_

_ Eu não estou a fazer ciúmes ao Edward! – Eu contrapus.

Esme franziu o cenho.

_ Não?

_ Não! – Exclamei. – Eu gosto mesmo de James.

_ Mas… - Esme ficou atónita. – Mas e o meu Ed?

_ Esteja calma! – Eu sorri. – James e eu somos só amigos!

Esme baixou ligeiramente a cabeça, olhando para os meus pés, pensando em algo.

Esperei.

_ Mas não era mau de todo fazeres ciúmes a Edward com James. – O seu sorriso voltou.

_ Eu não vou usar James! – Resmunguei.

_ Não, não! – Ela sorriu. – Podes simplesmente mostrar a Edward que estás interessada.

Franzi o sobrolho.

Como é que isso ainda não me tinha vindo até à cabeça?

Era uma óptima ideia!

_ Se não o estás a fazer de propósito… - Esme disse. – Está a resultar na mesma.

Eu podia fazê-lo sem que James soubesse!

Era simplesmente maravilhoso!

_ Eu vou fazê-lo! – Disse a Esme depois de sairmos da dispensa.

Então Edward passou por mim sem falar e eu notei que era esta a minha oportunidade.

_ Eu vou dizer-lhe que gosto dele! – Eu falei um pouco mais alto de maneira a que Edward ouvisse, ou pelo menos notasse o que eu estava a dizer. – A James.

_ Pensei que me tivesses dito que me amavas! – Ele disse ao subir as escadas.

Senti a minha cara a ficar vermelha.

Mas não era um vermelho de vergonha. Era um vermelho de fúria.

_ O QUÊ? – Esme perguntou à minha beira boquiaberta. Mas nem olhei para ela. os meus olhos não saíram do lugar onde Edward tinha desaparecido para o andar de cima.

_ Eu disse-te que era mentira! – Gritei.

Ele não respondeu.

Saí porta fora furiosa.

**EDWARD POV**

_ OH POR AMOR DE DEUS! – Gritei e desci as escadas para o corredor onde fiquei parado sem saber para onde ir.

Olhei à minha volta.

Que fazia eu ali parado? A fugir de conversas?

Eu não fugia de conversas! Eu parava-as.

Não precisei de subir pois Alice desceu atrás de mim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha na cara.

_ Não podes negar! – Ela parou quando faltavam apenas dois degraus e inclinou-se no corrimão.

_ Posso e estou a fazê-lo! – Eu mantive a minha cara séria.

_ Então não percebo esse ódio por James. – Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e levantou a cabeça fazendo cara séria.

Simplesmente ignorei-a.

Então ela espreitou pelo canto do olho para mim e parou com a posição.

_ És insuportável. – Disse-me.

_ Eu sei. – Sorri.

Com Alice eu podia sorrir. Ela não se aproveitava.

Abraçava-me porque… bem porque ela gostava de abraçar as pessoas.

Não porque eu era bonito, ou porque tinha bom corpo ou muito menos porque estava interessada em mim.

Alice abraçava-me porque gostava de mim mesmo quando eu repelia as pessoas. Dissera-me que eu era interessante. Não ao nível físico, claro.

Com Alice eu podia ser mais… simpático.

_ Mas podias admitir que ela mexe contigo. – Ela voltou.

_ Alice!

Ela esperou que eu respondesse à sua pergunta que eu sabia que estava inserida na sua afirmação.

Os seus olhos brilhavam, tal como sempre brilhavam quando ela estava interessada em juntar um casal.

MAS ISSO NÃO IA ACONTECER!

Eu e Bella NÃO ERAMOS UM CASAL!

_ Sim! – Lá acabei por admitir.

_ YES! – Alice saltou histérica e abraçou-me. – Eu sabia!

_ Irrita-me.

Alice afrouxou o abraço e olhou para mim.

_ Ah?

_ Ela irrita-me. – Expliquei. – Mexe comigo isso.

Alice olhou para mim sem compreender bem.

_ Só… isso?

_ Sim! – Levei a mão à testa, acariciando-a só com as pontas dos dedos. – Tudo o que faz ou diz irrita-me profundamente.

_ Entaaaao… não gostas dela? – Perguntou.

_ Alice! – Arregalei os olhos com nojo. – Ninguém gosta de ninguém. Não dessa forma Aice.

_ Não sejas ridículo! – Alice riu. – Toda a gente gosta de alguém. Tu, seu insensível, gostas dos teus pais.

Riu.

_ Não! – Eu disse. – Esse gostar é um gostar obrigatório! As pessoas são obrigadas a gostar dos seus pais.

Alice bufou.

_ Eu gosto de Jasper! – Exemplificou. – Daquela maneira.

Piscou o olho.

_ Não. – Repeti.

Que mania das pessoas achar que amam alguém. Ninguém ama ninguém. Não é possível.

_ Alice, as pessoas são carentes! – Voltei a explicar, pela milésima vez na minha vida. – Elas precisam que alguém cubra essas carências. Normalmente, encontram alguém que até acham engraçado e acabam por cobrir mutuamente essas carências. Até ao dia em que o sexo deixa de ser bom.

_ Por amor de Deus, Edward! – Alice rolou os olhos. – Até ao dia em que encontrares o amor, e eu creio que não o vez porque estás cego, não vais compreender. Não sei o que te cegou. Mas espero que Bella te faça ver que isso. E não estou a falar de ver com os olhos. O amor, vê-se com outra coisa.

_ O coração! – Disse ironicamente.

Não existe amor!

Eu sei disso. Eu sei que não existe.

Tenho provas!

As pessoas é que gostam de achar que existe para que se sintam confortáveis. É quase como uma desculpa.

E outra desculpa que também gostam de usar é aquela típica: "pararei de te amar". Supostamente, se amassem, nunca deixariam de amar, certo? Provavelmente as pessoas dizem que amam para que um dia mais tarde tenham essa resposta como desculpa: "deixei de te amar". E possam abandonar tudo sob esse pretexto, sem que tenham que arcar com as consequências.

Ninguém ama ninguém. Toda a gente se ama a si própria, ao seu próprio umbigo.

_ Um dia verás! – Alice disse antes de sair de casa. – Um dia, quando disseres "amo-te" a alguém, verás!

_ Eu nunca direi isso! – Eu falei para a porta.

Então o meu telefone começou a tocar.

_ Estou? – Atendi sem ver quem era.

E, automaticamente, desligaram.

Olhei para o visor e notei que era número privado.

Rugi e atirei o telemóvel contra as escadas.

Eram outra vez aquelas criancinhas que tinham arranjado o meu número de telefone!

_ E isto? – Gritei para a porta, furioso. – Isto é amar? Eu acho que é obsessão!

_ Edward? – Charlie chamou espreitando da porta da cozinha. O seu olhar vagueava entre mim e a porta de entrada para onde eu falava. Estava confuso. – Com quem estás a falar?

_ Com Alice! – Gritei-lhe.

Lentamente, voltei a colocar as mãos nos bolsos e direccionei-me para o meu quarto. Passei pelo telemóvel e olhei-o por duas vezes. Apeteceu-me cuspir-lhe mas contive-me, pois Charlie ainda me olhava espantado para mim.

_ E onde está Isabella? – Resmunguei com os meus botões quando entrei no quarto.

Por isso, não fosse o diabo tecê-las, fui buscar o telemóvel. Só para o caso de Isabella me querer ligar.

_Que parvoíce!_, pensei para mim, _Isabella? Ligar-te? Porquê? Como se tu fosses atender…_

**CHARLIE POV**

_ Com Alice! – Gritou-me como seu eu tivesse culpa de alguma coisa.

Olhei novamente para a porta, para onde Edward falava. Não vi Alice.

_Será que ele acha que a porta é Alice?_

Movimentou-se até ao andar de cima, hesitando a meio, olhando para o chão.

_E quem estará ele a ver no chão? Jacob?_

Fiquei parado, tentando compreender a cabeça daquele rapaz.

Logo desisti. Se Esme não compreendia, quem era eu para compreender?

Eu nem compreendia a da minha filha Bella, que aparentemente era uma adolescente normal, quanto mais a de um adolescente como Edward!

Voltei a fechar a porta.

_ Adolescentes. – Sussurrei para mim, dando uma resposta àqueles actos estranhos.

_ Que se passou? – Perguntou Esme, virando-se para mim, mexendo um líquido qualquer que, supostamente, iria ser um bolo.

Pensei com os meus botões como aquilo, nas minhas mãos, se tornaria uma pedra. E como nas mãos daquela mulher, se tornava algo tão delicioso e fofo.

Sorri-lhe.

_ Edward estava a falar com uma porta a quem lhe chamou Alice! – Resumi. – Era qualquer coisa sobre obsessões.

Esme olhou para mim e riu.

_ És tão bom a compreender as crianças!

Eu ri e aproximei-me de si.

_ Eu não me compreendo a mim! – Desculpei. – Quanto mais as crianças.

Retirei-lhe o bolo das mãos e segurei-lhe a cintura, beijando-lhe os lábios.

_ Sabes que dia é daqui a dois dias?

_ Sei! – Sorri.

Como é que eu não podia saber.

Só havia um problema.

_ Os teus anos.

Que prenda comprar-lhe?

**BELLA POV **

_ Vais-me dizer o que se passa? – Jasper perguntou-me dando-me passagem para a porta giratória que iria dar à sala da associação.

_ Nada! – Sorri-lhe.

_ Vieste o caminho todo calada! – Comentou.

_ Eu gosto do silêncio.

_ Tu nunca estás em silêncio comigo! – Respondeu.

Era verdade!

_ Eu… - Ah, eu não conseguia mentir mesmo. – É Edward.

'Hum' foi tudo o que ele disse.

Nós não falávamos muito de Edward. Era a única pessoa com quem eu não era obrigada a falar sobre ele. E isso era bom, era quase como um refúgio.

Por algum motivo, ele não puxava a conversa. Normalmente era eu. E ele nunca falava muito quando eu abordava o "assunto E".

Era possível que não gostassem muito um do outro.

_ Olá! – Victoria, a coordenadora daquela zona veio ao nosso encontro.

Ela era muito simpática, os seus olhos pareciam duas safiras brilhantes. Os seus cabelos, em contraste, eram laranjas e faziam pequenas ondas até às suas costas.

_ Olá James! – Os seus olhos brilharam.

Victoria, apesar de cerca de dois anos mais velha que nós, nutria algo mais por James.

Algo que se conseguia notar ao longe.

Sempre que o avistava vinha ao seu encontro.

Contudo, ele não lhe ligava muito.

_ Olá! – Cumprimentou.

_ Arranjei-vos uma criança! – Ela disse contentíssima.

Era uma pessoa muito entusiasmada com o que fazia e contagiava todo o mundo à sua volta.

Cada palavra proferida pela sua boca sobre a associação era emitida com tanto amor, orgulho e esperança que até eu, que não acho piada a palavras, me entusiasmei com tudo isto.

Correu até uma secretária e voltou com uns papeis que nos deu.

_ O seu nome é Renesmee. – Informou agora com uma cara mais séria. – Está em fase terminal de cancro.

Ambos perdemos os nossos sorrisos.

Perder uma pessoa por cancro era difícil. Mas perder uma criança…

Para mim, era simplesmente arrebatador. Por isso é que, ao mesmo tempo, eu queria realizar o seu sonho o mais rapidamente possível.

Eu _tinha_ que o fazer!

E, pela expressão de James, ele também era da minha opinião.

Ambos olhamos para as fichas que ela nos entregara.

Deitei os olhos e notei que havia informações dos médicos e pais da criança. No fim da segunda folha, havia, finalmente, dados da criança.

O seu primeiro sonho, era ter um verdadeiro amigo!

Eu sorri para aquela inocência.

O segundo era ter uma festa de anos digna de uma princesa.

Não havia terceiro.

_ Lembrem-se que essas fichas são feitas pelos pais! – Lembrou Victoria. – Às vezes os sonhos dos filhos não são bem esses.

_ Certo! – Disse James. – Temo que ir a casa da criança!

_ Sim! – Victoria sorriu. – E a parte engraçada é que a criança não pode saber que vocês são da Terra dos Sonhos.

_ Sim.

_ Por isso divirtam-se a entrar dentro de casa da criança disfarçados de alguma coisa, para poderem conversar com a criança.

James deu saltinhos de entusiasmo.

_ Temos que ser bastante criativos! – Disse-me

Eu sorri para ele.

_ Óptimo! – Victoria interrompeu. – Lembrem-se: Um sorriso vale tudo!

Ambos sorrimos.

_ Não é o vosso!

Riu e foi até à sua secretária.

Abandonamos o recinto na conversa sobre como iríamos entrar dentro da casa da criança e James tinha realmente boas ideias.

Exorbitantes, mas boas.

_ Vamos passear? – Ele perguntou e, imediatamente, corou. – Para falarmos sobre isto, claro!

Acenei.

Então o meu telefone tocou.

Era Alice. Rolei os olhos. Que queria aquela pequenina louca?

Provavelmente? Compras!

_ Estou?

"BELLA!", Chamou. "BELLA BELLA BELLA! Precisamos de falar! É urgente."

E desligou o telefone na minha cara, acabando por me deixar boquiaberta a olhar para ele.

Que poderia ser tão urgente?

Teria ela encontrado a cura para alguma doença crónica?

Corri para casa dela.

O meu pé estava constantemente batendo no chão do carro, de nervosismo.

Ah, eu detestava que me fizessem isto. Que me pusessem neste estado de nervos e esperassem que eu explodisse.

De repente, uma mão grande pousou na minha perna fazendo pressão para que parasse.

Olhei rapidamente para James perguntando-lhe através do olhar: O QUE RAIO ESTAVA ELE A FAZER?

_ Se acalma! – Ele pediu olhando para mim e para estrada. – Estás-me a deixar nervoso.

Desviei o olhar para a janela, tentando-me distrair do que raio pudesse ter acontecido para que ela dissesse que havia algo de tão urgente!

Infelizmente, era algo que estava para além das minhas capacidades.

_ Por favor! – Pediu James pousando os olhos em mim quando olhei para ele.

Tirou então a mão da minha perna e eu voltei ao meu movimento instintivamente mas, desta vez, tentando controlar o som.

_ Obrigada! – Eu disse quando saí do carro.

Nem me tinha despedido.

Mas eu era assim nervosa, ficava sem atenção.

Mal toquei à campainha, Alice apareceu sorridente à porta, com o cabelo molhado, em pijama.

_ O que se passa? – Perguntei entrando no grande corredor.

_ Venha.

Alice virou à esquerda e subiu umas escadas que eu nuca tinha visto que lá estavam.

Eu segui-a.

Entrei, passados alguns segundos, num quarto em tons de creme e alguns dourados brilhantes. Era, sem dúvida, um quarto luxuoso.

Quanto ganhavam os pais de Alice mesmo?

_ Eu estava aqui vasculhando minha infinidade de coisas e foi então que descobri minha agenda antiga. – Ela correu para a sua secretária.

_ Vá lá Alice! – Pedi.

_ Se sente.

Eu fui até à sua cama e me sentei impaciente nela. Era fofinha e macia.

Alice pegou num livro cor-de-rosa escuro cuja capa era em pêlo e dizia em letras também rosas: "A Agenda de Alice"!

_ Então? – Eu perguntei.

_ Eu procurei pelo dia de hoje e vi que há um ano atrás eu não tinha nada que fazer. – Ela começou.

_ Sim! E?

_ E então vasculhei meus outras coisas e… descobri! – Ela sorriu excitada.

_ O quê? – Infelizmente, minha paciência se estava esgotando!

_ ESME VAI FAZER ANOS!

**EDWARD POV **

Eu estava muito irrequieto.

Não conseguia me concentrar.

Não conseguia estudar, em consequência.

Não conseguia aturar Jacob e seus barulhos estranhos, a que chamava musica, vindos do seu quarto.

E, principalmente, não conseguia parar de olhar, de cinco em cinco segundos, o _maldito telefone_.

Eu tinha até falhado duas equações seguidas.

Ela andava saindo muito com ele!

Que andava ela a fazer?

Não dizia a ninguém e minha mãe começava realmente a chatear de tanto falar que Bella tinha, finalmente, arranjado um 'namoradinho'.

Era irritante a maneira como ela sempre o fazia em todas as refeições e como, mesmo não falando do maldito James, tinha sempre que falar de Isabella.

Será que ela não via que essa mulherzinha era das pessoas mais insuportáveis e, ao mesmo tempo, viciantes em toda a Terra?

Eu não conseguia estar quieto.

Mas também se saísse de casa não adiantaria de nada. Onde ia eu procurá-la?

Havia tanto sitio onde aquele irresponsável a podia levar!

Bufei e bati com o punho na secretária que resmungou.

_ JACOB! SE CALA! – Eu gritei.

A música não parou.

Droga!

Então decidi ir dar uma volta até lá fora, só para me distrair.

Só para não ter que ouvir a maldita musica que aquele cão tanto adorava.

Sobre pretexto de sair com Jacob, o verdadeiro cão, à rua, saí.

E, assim que cheguei ao passeio, Isabella saiu de um táxi.

Quando me viu com cão rolou os olhos.

Este, mal a viu, me empurrou até ela e ela sorriu para ele.

_ Onde está James? – Perguntei ironicamente. – A abandonou?

_ Me deixou em casa de Alice e eu vim de táxi para não o incomodar.

_ Está bem!

Ela rangeu os dentes. Jacob começou a contorná-la.

Ficamos em silêncio, olhando-nos, encarando-nos, enfrentando-nos mutuamente.

Então ela decidiu desviar o olhar e sair do meio da corda que Jacob tinha colocado à volta dos seus tornozelos.

Deu uma festa nele e se preparou para nos abandonar.

_ Onde você andou?

_ Eu acho que a vida ainda é minha! – Ela resmungou.

_ É! – Eu disse. – Mas você é muito irresponsável para tomar conta dela sozinha!

_ E quem vai tomar por mim? – Ela se voltou, fazendo seu cabelo esvoaçar. – Você?

_ Deus me livre de vida tão idiota e medíocre como a sua para tomar conta!

Senti seus olhos me queimarem.

Eu gostava, apreciava até, esses seus olhos furiosos.

Havia algo em mim que me entusiasmava.

Então o fogo desapareceu e, o rosto fechado, se abriu num sorriso.

_ Minha vida é bem agitada! – Ela mostrou os dentes brancos e sua mão começou a abanar para seu rosto, fazendo alguns fios de cabelo se moverem ligeiramente.

Ela voltou a virar-se e a se encaminhar para casa.

Eu não queria que ela me tomasse como curioso.

Mas a verdade é que eu estava muito.

Algo que não era normal em mim.

_ Como assim, agitada?

ela espreitou pelo ombro e se limitou a piscar-me o olho.

Quando retomou a andar disse.

_ Digamos que James é muito… hot!

_ HOT?

Dei duas passadas até a alcançar. Segurei seu braço.

_ O que você anda a fazer com esse idiota?

_ Nada! – Ela encolheu os ombros timidamente.

_ VOCÊ É DOIDA? – Eu gritei. – Anda a fazer sexo com ele?

_ Fala mais alto que me pai não te ouvi bem lá dentro! – Ela fungou e depois olhou para todos os lados verificando se alguém tinha ouvido. – Além disso não tens nada a ver com isso!

_ Tenho! – Eu disse.

_ Tens? – Ela me encarou.

Então eu bloqueei.

_Eu tenho?_

_ Não! – Então eu larguei o braço dela e coloquei a mão no bolso. Ela afagou o lugar onde minha mão a tinha apertado.

_ Você me magoou. – Ela disse num tom agudo de criança.

_ É! – Eu disse olhando para o braço dela, averiguando se não tinha ficado negro.

Então ela me olhou e eu desviei o olhar.

_ Bronco! – Me insultou.

_ Criança!

_ Eu diria que James não me acha criança, não. – Ela sorriu.

E meu temperamento voltou ao de cima.

Eu me travei imediatamente senão eu tinha colocado outra vez a mão em seu braço e a proibido de sair mais com aquele verme.

_ Vocês nem se conhecem! – Eu disse.

_ Eu acho que o conheço bem! – Ele sorriu. – _Todo_ ele!

Suas pestanas se tocaram várias vezes quando ela piscou os olhos.

Jacob começou a ladrar para uma cadela que passava e nós nos fulminamos com olhares.

Então Jacob começou a correr e algo em meus tornozelos fez força e eu me desequilibrei e caí em cima de Isabella!

Ela começou aos gritos.

_ OH-MEU-DEUS! – Ela vociferava.

_ Pára! – Eu coloquei minha mão em sua boca sentindo seus lábios carnudos húmidos.

Logo a retirei.

_ Sai… de cima… de mim! – Ela disse controlando a respiração.

_ Maldito cão!

Eu rebolei fazendo ela ficar em cima de mim e então a encarei.

_ Como esperas que saia de cima de ti se vens para cima de mim mal o faço?

_ Eu não fui para cima de ti! – Ela resmungou. – Estou presa!

Bufei e a empurrei para o lado.

Retirei as cordas das nossas pernas e ela se apressou a ir para casa.

Eu fui atrás dela.

Mal fechei a porta atrás de nós Charlie perguntou:

_ O Jacob?

_ Eu dei dinheiro para ele e ele foi até um bordel!

_ O quê?

Mas eu a segui e não tive tempo de responder, pois já estávamos no piso de cima.

_ Ouça bem…

_ Não me chateie! – Ela disse.

E então eu a empurrei para o meu quarto que estava, como sempre, muito escuro.

Fechei a porta e a encostei ao quadro que, provavelmente, estava coberto de giz.

_ Ouça bem! – Eu apontei o dedo para ela. – Não pode fazer sexo com James!

Isabella começou a rir.

Fiquei pasmado olhando para ela, sem saber o porquê de ela estar a achar tão engraçada a conversa.

_ O que tem tanta piada?

_ O que você está dizendo! – Ela informou.

Eu fiquei calado, simplesmente encarando-a.

_ Que eu saiba, Eddie, - meus nervos subiram. EDDIE? – Você não me pode dizer o que fazer e o que não fazer!

_ Posso informar seu pai sobre o que você anda a fazer.

Isabella se aproximou furiosa.

_ Você não faria isso!

_ Eu faria se dependesse do seu bem-estar!

_ O que você tem a ver com meu bem-estar?

Ficamo-nos enfrentando em silêncio.

É, o que é que eu tinha a ver com o seu bem-estar mesmo?

Então eu me afastei e voltei à minha secretária, ignorando-a.

Fiquei então fazendo de conta que escrevia algo num caderno enquanto ela apenas ficou parada no seu sitio.

Mesmo que quisesse, já havia muito tempo que eu não conseguia fazer algo em termos com sua presença em meu quarto.

E, quando não estava presente, mas eu sabia que estava algures na mesma casa que eu, eu conseguia fazer muito bom trabalho em meus estudos.

Melhor que antes.

Não sei se era por causa dela.

Ou não queria achar que era por causa dela.

Mas talvez Alice tivesse razão. Talvez ela até fizesse bem indirectamente.

Sua presença tornava minha vida numa desordem e eu não estava habituado a isso. Contudo, eu não podia deixar de negar que eu gostava disso.

Eu gostava que minha vida não fosse tão monótona quanto era antes. Eu gostava de pegar com Isabella.

Eu desfrutava disso!

Contudo, eu não achava boa ideia a ela ter uma relação com James e eu nem sabia porquê.

Mas era certo uma coisa: Eles não podiam ter relações sexuais. Eles nem se conheciam bem!

Por outro lado ela podia estar mentindo para me enciumar. Sim, porque ela não podia negar que me amava.

Ela o dissera.

Apesar de ela não saber o que era amar, eu sabia que ela tinha mais interesse em mim do que nesse James.

Eu sabia que se ela achasse que amava alguém, esse alguém era eu.

Eu sabia porque eu via ela se comportar junto de mim como uma adolescente apaixonada.

E eu gostava de brincar com isso. Ela não amava, por isso não podia dizer que eu brincava com seus sentimentos.

Porque ninguém ama ninguém. É só uma ilusão.

_ NÃO! – Ela gritou.

Ela já não estava junto ao quadro.

Então eu olhei à minha volta e notei que ela estava mexendo em meu armário.

_ O que foi?

_ Olha só o que eu descobri sobre você!

Ela levantou a sua mão e nela estava o meu maior segredo!

* * *

_E aí? Que acharam?_

_Vá lá, comentar ainda não matou ninguém._

_Bem, pensando melhor...  
não, eu juro que não matou ninguém!_ **: p**

**_Beijinhos_**

**AT ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG-OMG-OMG! TANTOS COMENTÁRIOS.**

_Muito obrigada gente, sério! _**: D**

_Sem rodeios.  
Fiquem com o capitulo! _**: D**

**DETESTANDO Edward  
Vigésimo Capitulo – Ilegítima? **

**BELLA POV**

Okay, eu não andava por aí fazendo sexo com James! Isso nem me passava pela cabeça.

Contudo podia passar – e passou – pela de Edward!

Eu nem tinha dito nada. Na verdade, a ideia era fazer ciúmes dizendo que nós SÓ estávamos namorando. Mas Edward levou o meu 'HOT' para outra coisa e presumiu que eu e James estávamos tendo relações sexuais!

UAHG!

Eu quase podia ter enjoado e, talvez, vomitado, se não tivesse achado tanta graça à cara parva de Edward quando pensou que eu e James estávamos fazendo 'isso'.

E vejam só: eu sou péssima a mentir mas esse menino caiu que nem um patinho!

No entanto, me levou para o seu quarto e nos fechou lá dentro, acabando por me dar um grande sermão sobre eu não poder fazer 'isso'!

O que me enervou bastante apesar de a minha cabeça estar noutro lugar assim que ele ficou tão perto de mim.

QUEM ERA ELE PARA ME DIZER QUE EU NÃO PODIA FAZER O QUE QUER QUE FOSSE? (nomeadamente sexo com James?)

Bem, à parte de ele ser a pessoa por quem eu estava ficando cada vez mais e mais babada, apaixonada, etc, ele não era ninguém para me obrigar a parar ou a deixar de estar com James.

Até porque eu nem teria desculpa para dar a James sobre o porquê de Edward me proibir de estar com ele.

Seria algo: 'Desculpa, não posso estar contigo porque lhe contei que nós estávamos fazendo sexo sem estarmos!'

No mínimo, Edward nem precisava me proibir, James deixaria mesmo de ser meu amigo.

Contudo, Edward não ia fazer isso! Ele não era meu pai!

Sinceramente, porque eu estava mesmo gostando dele? Eu não sabia bem a resposta à minha própria pergunta!

Ele me odiava;  
Ele era lindíssimo;  
Ele me maltratava;  
Ele cheirava bem;  
Ele me ignorava;  
Ele tinha um corpo que me deixava louca;  
Ele era insuportável;  
Ele se aproximava de mim de um jeito que me fazia perder os sentidos;  
Ele era…

Bom, talvez não fosse boa ideia enumerar os porquês de eu gostar/odiar aquela pessoa ou não tardava até que eu perdesse o fio de raciocínio.

E, naquela altura no quarto dele, eu estava perdendo, definitivamente.

Então eu disse algo que o afastou e me deixou envolta naquela presença que tinha estado à minha volta.

Fiquei alguns segundos recuperando o fôlego enquanto ele se limitava a estudar, me deixando ali.

Eu poderia ter ido embora, mas não conseguia sair daquele quarto por nada.

Então eu decidi ir coscuvilhar.

Eu não era assim, mas tudo naquele quarto bem simples me interessava. E Edward parecia tão absorto nos estudos que nem daria pela minha presença tão sonora, simplesmente, procurando por 'si'.

Eu acabei caindo mal comecei a andar e ele nem olhou para mim. Era óbvio que não me viria ajudar. No dia em que fizesse isso, de certeza que iria cair um santo do altar.

Vá-se lá perceber aquela cabeça!

Eu fui até ao seu armário onde, obviamente, não se conseguia ver nada devido à escuridão daquele quarto.

Serio, com como é que ele estudava/via tão bem naquela escuridão? A única luz que havia, vinha de lá de fora através das frinchas da janela que, mesmo assim, estava tapada por cortinas pretas.

Apenas havia um candeeiro junto de Edward, apontando para os seus trabalhos que, naquele momento, estava desligado. Mas, mesmo assim, ele rabiscava numa folha de papel branco.

Com as mãos, e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, eu apalpei as suas roupas. Delas imanava um cheiro característico seu, que mais ninguém naquela casa era portador.

Eu senti várias texturas e uma delas, muito característica. Parecia veludo, era frio, quase… artificial. A peça de roupa tinha o mesmo toque que um fato de carnaval.

Eu ri com a possibilidade de ele ter um fato de spider-man ou batman ou algo do género ali. E quase me escapou uma gargalhado ao imaginá-lo dentro desses fatos, com a sua cara séria, braços cruzados sobre o peito, completamente irritado por estar a usar aquilo e fazendo figurinha triste.

Eu tinha que admitir que era uma imagem que eu gostaria de guardar caso tivesse oportunidade de ver.

Contudo, abstraindo-nos da parte engraçada da questão, se fossemos a imaginá-lo dentro desses fatos, não deixava de parecer… sexy! Os seus músculos bem torneados, destacados, perfeitos…

Eu larguei o tecido e abanei a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento.

Então eu continuei a apalpar mais coisas até que toquei em algo duro e alto. Afastei as roupas que estavam penduradas e tentei adaptar os meus olhos, até àquela altura fechados, à escuridão.

Acabei por ver uma sombra de uma caixa alta. Era fria e parecia ter uma ranhura para introduzir uma chave e dois botões, um de cada lado dela, que giravam apontando para as várias letras do abecedário à volta deles.

Era um cofre.

E eu fiquei desiludida por não o poder abrir. Pensei que não fosse má ideia procurar pela chave. Contudo algo me chamou a atenção. Em cima dele, estava uma caixa.

Já que não podia abrir o cofre peguei na caixa e a levei comigo até à sua cama onde a pousei.

Levantei-a tampa e me deparei com uma quantidade enorme de papéis que não pude identificar logo devido à escuridão.

Eu peguei em três ou quatro e procurei no meu bolso o telefone.

Assim que o peguei, carreguei em alguns botões e apontei a pouca luz para o que tinha na mão.

Então sorri. Eram fotografias de uma pequena menina, muito parecida com Edward, lindíssima.

Eu ponderei qual dos dois seria mais bonito e acabei ficando inclinada para a criancinha de três anos.

Então eu notei que ela estava ao colo de alguém e meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu que era on colo de Esme!

Minha cabeça começou a trabalhar mais do que o que era possível.

Edward tinha uma irmã?

Edward _tinha tido_ uma irmã?

E ela tão parecida com ele!

Esme tinha outra filha? Ou tinha tido outra filha? O meu pai saberia?

Teria a criança morrido? Porque eu não via nenhuma garota naquela casa que não fosse eu! E, caso ela tivesse falecido, isso explicaria muito sobre o comportamento de Edward.

Mas ela também podia estar vivendo com o pai dele!

E então a questão se tornou ainda mais clara em minha cabeça, rebentando, gritando lá dentro: Será que o meu pai sabia? E se ele não soubesse? E se Esme lhe estivesse mentindo?

Meu coração começou batendo fortemente contra o meu peito e hesitei ao virar a fotografia para ver o verso.

Quando finalmente o olhei li o que lá estava escrito, a minha boca se abriu completamente.

_ Não!

_Sim, eu sei! É pequeno!_

_Mas eu decidi colocar este pequenino porque o próximo será enorme (ACHO EU) e caso eu não fizesse este agora à pressa, vocês só teriam o próximo capitulo lá para domingo _**:s**

_Eu acho que vocês não querem isso, pois não? _

_Por favor me perdoem mas eu estou sem tempo: _**TESTE DE MATEMÁTICA SUPERCOMPLICADO!** **: O**

_Por isso eu não vou poder responder aos comentários. Mil perdões!_

_BEM, EU ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO!_ **: D**

**AT ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS!**

_E eu devo dizer que eu vou começar a atribuir prémios a essa gente! _**: p**

_Houve muitos palpites sobre quem seria a menininha. Houve gente que falou que era a filha, houve quem 'concordasse' que seria a irmã ilegítima de Edward, houve quem falasse até que era o próprio Edward _**: o**

**DETESTANDO Edward  
Vigésimo Primeiro Capitulo – Eu? Na praia?**

**BELLA POV**

_ Não!

Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava na minha frente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram perante tamanho… disparate!

Eu voltei a olhar para a fotografia da menininha e depois para o que tinha escrito. Menina… verso da fotografia.

_ NÃO!

_ O que foi? – Perguntou Edward despertando do seu transe de estudos.

Então eu explodi em gargalhadas.

Ele procurou por mim sem se ter apercebido que eu me tinha movimentado.

Quando finalmente me encontrou eu mostrei a fotografia para ele.

_ Olha só o que descobri sobre você!

Ao levantar a fotografia para si, fiquei com o verso voltado para mim e pude voltar a ler:

_Esme e **Edward Cullen** – Fevereiro de 1995_

Os seus olhos se arregalaram sem precisarem de ver a fotografia.

Eu escondi até umas quantas no bolso sem que ele notasse. Eu precisava ficar com aquilo para rir quando eu estivesse muito em baixo.

Edward estava…

_ ME DÁ ISSO! – Ele gritou enquanto que em duas passadas gigantes se colocou à minha frente e me ia tentando arrancar da mão a fotografia.

_ Nossa que sensível! – Eu ri. – Eu machuquei você, Eduarda?

Rosnou para mim enquanto se esticava para apanhar a fotografia. Eu dava aos braços para fugir enquanto ria dele.

_ Não… volta… a me chamar ISSO! – Ele gritou a última palavra.

Não consegui aguentar e ri ainda mais só de imaginar o que eu tinha no bolso.

Edward! O másculo Edward Cullen. Vestido de **menina**?

_ Pára de rir Isabella! – Ele ordenou.

Então eu parei.

_ Eu já disse para não me chamar de Isabella! – Eu disse.

_ Não fala isso para ninguém! – Ele mandou, voltando a tentar me arrancar a fotografia.

Então eu coloquei os braços atrás das costas escondendo a fotografia atrás de mim.

_ Se você não contar para meu pai o que eu… - engoli em seco. – …ando a fazer com James.

Ele parou me olhando, ponderando se realmente valia a pena fazer aquele acordo. Acabou acenando.

Que passado mais obscuro! – Eu comentei recomeçando a rir.

Ele rugiu me deixando apreensiva e colocou as suas mãos à minha volta apanhando a foto.

Assim que a perdi para si, ele prendeu-me as mãos nas costas, ficando os seus braços grandes e compridos a rodear-me. Eu podia sentir o papel nas suas mãos frias e, quando o olhei, os seus olhos brilhavam para mim.

Eu me inclinei para trás instintivamente. Ele me repetiu e também se inclinou. Fiquei segura aos seus braços que me mantinham de pé, evitando que eu colidisse com o chão.

_ Edward? – Eu perguntei começando a ficar sem fôlego.

_ Não… - Fechou os olhos com força como se algo o estivesse a perturbar. – Não fala para ninguém.

Eu nem ouvi o que ele dissera porque a sua boca estava demasiado perto da minha e eu podia sentir a sua respiração em meus lábios.

Senti um formigueiro passar por todo o meu corpo e fechei os olhos, fazendo biquinho. Esperei por si.

Então as suas mãos saíram das minhas, atrás das minhas costas, e eu caí no chão, uma vez que estava inclinada e sem as suas mãos para me segurarem.

Abri os olhos enquanto ele se ria.

_ Achavas mesmo que te ia beijar?

Corei de vergonha!

_Merda!_, pensei.

Levantei-me e, com a réstia de dignidade que ainda tinha, encaminhei-me para a porta e saí sempre de cabeça erguida.

Mal fechei a porta atrás de mim, bufei e fui para o meu quarto onde só me retirei para jantar voltando, depois, ao mesmo.

Durante todo o jantar nem eu nem ele nos falamos limitando-nos apenas por uns simples olhares bem penetrantes.

Esme sorriu-me ao ver a nossa conexão, pensando possivelmente outra coisa. Mas tudo o que eu consegui ver naqueles olhares foi um aviso: 'SE FALAS, EU MATO-TE'. Não literalmente, claro.

Nessa noite não sonhei e se tivesse sonhado, seria com Edward com o seu cabelo cor de bronze enorme amarrado em dois totós na cabeça.

Dei por mim a pensar no que deveria de haver naquele cofre que merecesse estar mais bem protegido que aquelas fotografias embaraçosas. Mas, no momento, apenas me veio à cabeça quaisquer relações homossexuais de que se envergonhasse.

Tentei afastar essa ideia de que Edward pudesse ser homossexual.

Diga-se que era um desperdício.

O que quer que fosse que lá estivesse guardado eu ia descobrir.

E porque raio é que Edward, quando pequeno, era vestido de menina? Ao me lembrar que a sua mãe era Esme, não me admirei muito que fosse realmente verdade e real.

X

X

X

No dia seguinte fui acordada por Jasper. Sim, por Jasper!

Aparentemente, Alice estava lá em casa e queria ir à praia – sim, à praia! – surfar.

Onde é que cabia na cabeça desta gente que eu poderia surfar? Eu nem nadar direito sabia quanto mais surfar?

Não gritei com Jasper porque, coitado, ele era igualmente uma vítima nas mãos de Alice.

Esme e Charlie, assim que Alice apareceu em casa, saíram para trabalhar sob o pretexto de que ela cuidaria de nós. Quase ri (se não fosse por a má disposição, habitual, da manhã) quando me contaram.

Mas, quando Alice nos serviu o pequeno-almoço, duvidei seriamente das minhas duvidas acerca dela não cuidar bem de nós.

Edward foi o último a descer para comer.

Conhecendo-o como eu o conhecia, provavelmente só fora o ultimo por causa do seu grande orgulho. Possivelmente ele já estava acordado quando essa fadinha pequenina entrou em nossa casa nos enchendo de simpatia e alegria e, até mesmo, energia.

Mas o Senhor Edward é teimoso e teve que ser o último só para mostrar que ele ia quando ele quisesse.

Mas Alice já o conhecia bem pelo que apenas riu para ele e o convidou a sentar. Com essa simpatia toda arrancou dele um sorriso que eu nunca conseguia fazer.

Admito que sim, eu tenho ciúmes da relação dele e dela. Ele nunca que é tão… humano comigo!

Alice conseguiu mesmo arrancar a gente de casa e nos levou para a maldita praia onde passava uma corrente de ar horrivelmente gelada.

Eu estava morrendo de hipotermia naquele lugar!

_ La Push, baby! – Gritava Emmet que já estava lá quando nós havíamos chegado.

Eu sorri para ele.

_ Frio, muito frio!

_ Você perde o frio assim que entra na água e apanha aquelas ondas maravilhosas.

_ Hoje estão bem altas! – Falou Jasper entusiasmado.

_ Eu aposto em como você não se aguenta tanto tempo quanto eu! – Emmet falava saltitando como que uma criança entusiasmada.

Alice, a meu lado, bufou.

_ Eles estão sempre nas apostas! – Explicou.

Jasper respondeu à provocação de Emmet e apostaram uma saída com as meninas. Caso Emmet ganhasse ele sairia com a Rosalie e seria Jasper quem pagaria. Caso Jasper ganhasse, era ao contrario.

_ São apostas saudáveis! – Eu confortei.

_ Correcção: foi uma aposta saudável! – Disse Alice. – Normalmente não são.

_ Você não surfa? – Eu perguntei mudando de conversa.

_ Não! – Ela comentou. – Na verdade eu queria me livrar desses dois para falar convosco.

Ela se colocou à nossa frente na areia. Eu olhei Edward e ele se manteve com o olhar pousado naqueles dois que já estavam dentro de água.

_ Nós temos que ir comprar uma prenda para Esme!

_ Alice! – Edward interveio. – Por favor!

_ É sua mãe Edward! – Ela falou agora séria. – E não venha com a conversa de que é obrigado a amar ela. Nos anos se dá prenda. É quase como tradição.

Edward colocou um ar de vencido e Alice continuou.

_ Amanhã de manhã eu vos apanho para irmos comprar a prenda. – Ela saltou no lugar.

Eu nem falei, apesar de saber como era um dia de compras com Alice mas se Edward iria, seria bem diferente.

_ Jacob vai? – Eu perguntei.

_ Claro! – Seus olhos brilhavam.

Ela adorava essas coisas de compras. E amava arrastar gente que não gostava disso com ela.

_ Mas eu não posso ficar o dia todo! – Eu lembrei e dei Graças a Deus por James existir e por eu conhecer ele.

_ Porquê? – O sorriso brilhante de Alice caiu e os cantos de sua boca ficaram apontados para baixo.

_ Eu tenho que ir sair com James.

Alice sorriu como se tivesse vendo algo mais em minhas palavras do que aquilo que eu dissera.

E, aparentemente, não foi a última Edward fez um som a meu lado.

_ Você vai ter que me contar o que anda rolando entre vocês que agora estão sempre juntinhos! – Ela roçou os dedos indicadores um no outro e Edward falou algo incompreensível.

_ Disse alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei.

_ Não! – Ele respondeu me penetrando com o olhar verde.

_ Você está com ciúme, Edward.

Eu corei.

Ao contrário, ele nem mudou de cor, nem mexeu, nem sequer desviou o olhar.

Então eu bati de dentes.

_ Nossa Edward! Dá seu casaco para Bella! – Alice falou.

_ Isabella não pediu. – Eu bufei.

_ Pr-Preciso p-p-pedir? – Perguntei exagerando no gaguejar.

Ele rolou os olhos e se levantou indo em direcção ao passeio provavelmente para ir para ao meu automóvel buscar seu casaco.

_ Eu vejo algum ciúme nos olhos dele! – Alice tinha um sorriso enorme estampado na sua cara de fada.

Eu me mantive calada mas Alice bem sabia o quanto isso me deixava feliz por dentro.

_ Então você já admite que se está apaixonando por ele? – Ela perguntou sem retirar os olhos de mim.

O meu silêncio permaneceu.

_ Eu vou tomar isso como um sim!

Então eu a olhei.  
E assim que o fiz ela saltou de alegria. Como se o meu rosto lhe estivesse a confirmar tudo o que ela alguma vez suspeitara.

_ Aaah, eu mal posso esperar por ver vocês juntos!

Eu admito! Eu meio que me arrepiei com essa possibilidade. Apesar de ela estar perto de ser nula. Não havia qualquer possibilidade de Edward amar alguém. Ele era tão frio!

_ Você anda a aprender coisas más com Edward?

Eu a olhei com um olhar inquisidor.

_ Sim! – Ela respondeu à minha pergunta silenciosa. – Anda a aprender a não dar conversa às pessoas. Essa é uma característica de Edward. Eu demorei muito tempo até lhe conseguir retirar esse vício em relação a mim. E mesmo assim tem dias que ainda o faz.

Na verdade, a única razão pela qual eu não me pronunciava era porque eu sabia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, Alice haveria de me dar a volta e fazer-me dizer que sim, que eu estava me apaixonando por aquele idiota lindo de morrer.

Então, se mantivesse o silêncio entre nós, ela não poderia dizer que eu tinha dito o que quer que seja.

Esta técnica é muito conhecida nos políticos. Ou não falam ou dizem muita coisa sem que ninguém, nem o mais intelectual e/ou sobredotado ser humano, é capaz de compreender.

Mas, infelizmente, as minhas capacidades não iam tão longe pelo que o silêncio estava bom para mim agora.

_ O QUÊ? – Edward gritou atrás de nós.

Ambas, instintivamente, olhamos para a fonte do grito, sem saber o porquê de tal.

Então o vimos a falar ao telefone.

_ É que nem pensar! – Ele resmungava. – Não Carlisle! Nem pensar!

Carlisle? Esse não era o pai de Edward.

Olhei Alice e ela me olhou retribuindo o meu olhar de incompreensão.

_ Não! – Ele falou mais calmo. – É a minha última palavra.

E desligou.

Ele atirou o casaco para a areia junto de mim e se sentou ficando mudo.

Eu e Alice voltamos a entreolhar-nos e então ela falou:

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ É meu pai! – Ele respondeu.

Ficamos novamente calados, esperando por mais informações.

Alguns segundos depois elas chegaram:

_ Quer que eu vá para uma faculdade perto de sua casa! – Ele bufou.

_ Isso… não é bom? – Eu perguntei,.

_ É péssimo! – Ele respondeu olhando Jasper e Emmet voltando para junto de nós.

_ Porquê? – Eu perguntei.

_ Porque se assim fosse eu ia ter que lidar com você a toda a hora!

Eu o olhei sem compreender o que isso significava. Lidar comigo a toda a hora?

Mas não tive tempo de perguntar pois os surfistas chegaram trazendo consigo alvoroço.

* * *

_TARAM!_

_Sim, possivelmente não foi dos melhores que eu escrevi. Mas vejam só:_

_ESTÁ MUITO PROXIMO O BEIJOOO!_

_Desculpem o atraso!_

**_Beijinhos_**

**AT ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

_Oláááá!_

_Peço desculpas por não ter postado ontem como eu falei para alguns.  
Eu tive que mudar algumas coisas e acrescentar outras e durante o dia fui ao cinema com minha priminha ver A Princesa e o Sapo **: p** e quando voltei para postar... EU TINHA PERDIDO O DOCUMENTO! Chorei tanto, mas tanto!_** : (**_ E quando recuperei o documento descobri que já o havia colocado aqui. Sério, eu sou mesmo louca!_

_É verdade, no post anterior eu esqueci de dizer que a ideia da fotografia não foi minha. Foi retirada de um anime super romântico chamado Itazura Na Kiss! _**: D**

_Devo admitir que quando escrevi esse estava numa fase meio EMO por isso…_

_Então, um grande, ein?  
Vos deixo com ele!  
_**: D**

**DETESTANDO Edward  
Vigésimo Segundo Capitulo – Teatro**

**BELLA POV**

Será possível esse idiota deixar de ser tão idiota?

E eu me continuo perguntando o que foi que eu vi nele.

À resposta? Eu não sei bem!

Havia algo além da sua aparência maravilhosa. Havia algo que me fazia sentir atraída por ele eu não sabia bem o que era.

Mas eu não passava de mais uma das que achavam que havia algo com elas, que elas iam ser àquelas por quem ele se haveria de apaixonar.

Eu era como aquelas que achavam que um dia iriam ser 'a escolhida'.

A excepção!

Mas eu… eu era simplesmente a privilegiada.

Eu tinha o privilégio de morar com ele, encara-lo a toda a hora. E, consequentemente, eu tinha o privilégio de saber, ter a certeza que ele, esse Edward Cullen, extremamente sensual, bonito e inteligente, esse mesmo, não tinha coração.

Ele nunca, anota: **nunca** iria se apaixonar por alguém!

Mas eu também tinha o privilégio de ter comigo as maravilhosas fotografias desse menino(a) em pequeno. Afinal, que haveria acontecido para ele fazer isso? Para alguém fazer isso com ele?

Eu posso assegurar que eu, apesar de rir muito em meu intimo, meio que sorria de paixão e carinho quando olhava a fotografia.

Aquele, aquela digo eu, menina sorridente não poderia ser, se não houvesse tanta parecença, Edward Cullen.

Como Edward poderia rir? Ele nunca que ria e quando o fazia ele simplesmente o fazia por maldade. Nunca seria um riso feliz.

Então fez em minha cabeça um 'click'!

Será que aquele cofre que eu havia descoberto no seu quarto, no meio do escuro, escondia algo mesmo tenebroso dele? Um passado horrível que o tornara naquilo que ele é hoje?

Um insensível, frio, arrogante, e insuportável ser humano mais belo que qualquer homem que alguma vez eu tinha visto?

Esqueçam Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt, o fabuloso Jack Sparrow por quem eu cheguei a ter uma queda. Esqueçam até o mais bonito feiticeiro de todos os tempos! Edward poderia vencê-los a todos no que tocava à beleza. E notem só: ele nem usava maquilhagem!

Mas o que aquele ser lindo poderia ter de tão feio em seu passado que o pudesse deixar assim?

Fosse o que fosse, eu iria descobrir e resolver. Só assim ele poderia ser feliz. Só assim eu poderia ter uma chance de ser feliz com ele!

_ Vai me dizer o que você quis dizer ontem com ter que lidar comigo a toda a hora? – Eu perguntei no dia seguinte enquanto guiava até Seatle onde nos encontraríamos com Alice lá.

Ele, a meu lado, apenas encolheu os ombros.

Eu esperei uns longos segundos, mas ele não falou.

Droga, Jacob era muito mais fácil de socializar. Porque ele não vinha mesmo? Ah, sim! Emprego!

Também eu encolhi os ombros e continuei com os olhos fixos em tudo à minha volta, tentando, claro, esquecer dele.

_ Dá para andar mais rápido? – Ele falou quando entramos na auto estrada. – Vou morrer de tédio consigo a guiar.

_ Pelo menos eu não tenho acidentes!! – Eu disse, me lembrando do acidente que tivera com ele no primeiro dia que vim para esse fim-do-mundo!

Então ele, pela primeira vez, olhou para mim.

_ Eu tive o acidente porque você não sabe estar calada.

_ Sei sim! – Eu contrapus.

_ Não sabe! – Ele falou. – O que você sabe é estar constantemente se metendo na minha vida e tornando ela um inferno.

Então eu aí calei.

_Eu… eu torno sua vida um inferno?_, foi o que eu me perguntei, o encarando. Eu não sabia que ele não gostava mesmo da minha presença. Quer dizer, eu sabia que eu o irritava – claramente é um dom que eu possuo – mas eu não sabia que ele… me odiava assim.

A frieza com que dissera aquelas palavras o denunciou.

Edward me odiava.

Então eu não consegui conter o que era obvio que ia explodir dos meus olhos: lágrimas.

Funguei.

_ Oh meu Deus! – Ele bufou. – Não vai chorar, vai?

_ Pára com isso! – Eu explodi para ele. – Não vê que magoa?

Ele rolou os olhos.

_ Acelera! – Mandou, voltando os seus olhos para a estrada. – Ou é multada por ir a menor velocidade do que é permitido.

_Como pode você chorar?_, eu me perguntei tentando evitar que minha visão ficasse turva. _Você não sabe que ele não tem coração? Que irá fazer de tudo para que você o deteste mais do que o que o ama? Que irá magoar você para se afastar e ele possa viver sossegado em sua vida sem sequer se importar consigo?_

Então eu choraminguei mais.

_ Eu amo você! – Eu bati no volante, fechando os olhos com força e rapidamente para não perder o controlo na estrada. – Não vê isso?

Droga! Ele já sabia e já. Que se dane.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

_ Não vê que magoa? – Eu gritei olhando para ele e para a estrada, para ele e para a estrada. – Seu cego! Não vê?

Ele não respondeu à minha pergunta.

_ Eu… estou… MORRENDO! – Gritou. – Acelera por amor de Deus!

Então eu carreguei fundo no acelerador fazendo quase o carro pegar fogo de os pneus terem chiado tanto.

Ele se segurou ao assento mas logo acabou com esse acto reflexo.

_ Você não sabe o que é amar! – Ele falou.

_ AH! – Eu ri de ironia. – E VOCÊ? SABE?

_ Amor é coisa que não existe! – Ele falou com sua cara fechada.

_ Não vem com conversa idiota! – Eu resmunguei. – Você tem imensas garotas se babando para cima de si e aposto até que algumas delas realmente o amam. Não vem dizer que todo o mundo por aí não se ama!

_ Eu estou dizendo! – Ele disse.

_ Pois é mentira. – Eu funguei. – Eu sou prova! Eu o amo.

_ Certo!

Eu rangi os dentes.

_ ESTOU FARTA QUE ME RESPONDA ASSIM!

_ E EU ESTOU FARTO DE VOCÊ! – Ele gritou. – E não é por isso que saio à rua gritando e choramingando. Por isso se limita a concentrar e a guiar rápido por Deus!

Eu apenas o fiquei encarando de boca aberta.

_Respira Isabella!_, eu me concentrei em minha voz da consciência e fiz o que ela mandou, me concentrando somente em ultrapassar os automóveis na minha frente que iam muito lentos para a velocidade que eu ia agora_. Você sabe que isso é verdade. Não entra em pânico por ele odiar você. Você é superior a isso. Você vai ser feliz! Nem que seja sem ele._

Mas a "terapia" não estava ajudando e as lágrimas continuavam caindo embora mais silenciosamente.

Edward, a meu lado, apenas continuava bufando.

_QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? Que há com ele para simplesmente recusar que eu o ame?_, Eu gritei comigo mesma, apenas para o meu interior.

Quando finalmente eu estacionei – um pouco mal – e respirei fundo, aliviada por ter acabado a viagem silenciosa, decidi falar.

E, quando ele ia abrir a porta eu o travei pousando a minha mão no seu braço. Senti uma corrente eléctrica que sabia que ele não sentia.

Ele me olhou furioso.

_ Não pode negar que eu o ame. – Eu falei nos olhos e vi que ele não percebeu. Nunca teria ele amado alguém'? – Pode fugir, tentar impedir, afugentar, magoar… mas não pode negar o facto.

E então o larguei e eu mesma saí dali sem esperar que ele o fizesse primeiro.

_ Vai sair? – Perguntei fingindo um sorriso quando contornei o carro e o vi na mesma pose com que o deixei segundos atrás.

Então ele me olhou confuso, saiu e me encarou.

E eu também o fiz.

Encará-lo ia-se tornando mais fácil a cada dia. Era como se nem fosse ele, como se olhasse apenas uma máscara.

E eu sabia que era uma que eu estava encarando constantemente. Algo o fazia esconder-se. Algo que, enquanto não fosse quebrado e resolvido, nunca o deixaria amar.

_ Feche o carro! – Ele falou, me acordando.

_ Ah?

_ O carro. – Ele repetiu sem desviar o olhar do meu. – Tranque-o.

Eu não me movi. Então ele suspirou e pegou na minha mão, levantando-a e retirando a chave. De seguida, ainda sem desviar o olhar verde brilhante do meu, carregou no botão e se ouviu o carro trancar.

Foi depois que quebrou a corrente que fazia entre os nossos olhares, se afastando e me deixando a olhar para o lugar vazio onde ele estivera.

Respirei fundo, contendo a vontade de o beijar, de lhe tocar, de lhe mostrar que amar era tão possível e real que chagava a doer.

Encontramos Alice ali perto e ela nos encheu da alegria que parecia ser inalcançável há segundos atrás.

Varremos a cidade toda – por assim dizer – em três horas. Eu já ofegava por todos os lados. E em cada loja que parava a minha esperança em comprar a maldita prenda se ia esvanecendo mais e mais.

_ E se fosse um livro? – Eu perguntei olhando entusiasmada para uma livraria que avistara numa rua escura.

_ Ela gosta de cozinhar! – Edward apoiou notando-se, nitidamente, que também ele já estava a desesperar com a "viagem" e já se havia perguntado milhares de vezes onde raio tinha a cabeça quando disse que sim a Alice quando ela propusera comprar o presente para Esme com eles.

_Bolas!_, eu resmunguei. _É só uma maldita prenda!_

_ Sim mas… - Alice falou enquanto rodava sobre si mesma, olhando para todos os lugares à sua volta. – É simples demais.

Eu e Edward bufamos ao mesmo tempo, cansados.

_ Já sei! – Ela saltou nos assustando. – Ide comprar um livro de culinária que eu vou comprar outra coisa!

E começou se afastando, fazendo com que eu e Edward nos olhássemos sem compreendermos.

Então notamos que estávamos outra vez juntos e que no mínimo era constrangedor e, possivelmente para ele, aborrecido.

_ Talvez seja melhor… - Eu comecei.

_ Sim! – Ele falou, percebendo o que eu queria dizer e foi ao encontro de Alice que, por muito pequena e baixa que fosse, tinha um passo grande e já estava bem distanciada dos dois.

Vi-o afastar-se, sempre de mãos nos bolsos.

Típico!, pensei.

E dei comigo a sorrir-lhe, ou a sorrir ao facto de, por mais que ele tentasse afastar o que eu sentir por ele, eu continuava a senti-lo. E cada vez mais intensamente.

Abanei a cabeça, na esperança de acordar para a realidade: _Vais sofrer!_

Mas nem sequer me importava com isso. A realidade não era tão forte quanto o que estava a crescer no meu coração. E eu precisava de mostrar-lhe isso.

Nem notei que já tinha começado a andar e que já estava, até, na livraria. Na verdade, só acordei, quando o dono me falou.

_ Menina? – Ele perguntou. – Precisa de ajuda?

Era um homem bonito, de cabelos longos, pelos ombros. Era muito moreno e estava numa cadeira de rodas.

_ Ah? – Abanei a cabeça. – Hum… não, não. Obrigada.

Percorri os corredores da livraria procurando por alguma capa que me dissesse: "EI, secção de culinária – aqui!"

Mas não havia nada que me indicasse. Então enchi-me de coragem e dirigi-me ao dono.

_ Hum… - Ele estava atrás do balcão a mexer em algo. Levantou o olhar para mim e sorriu. – Talvez uma ajudinha calhava bem.

Ele riu.

_ E que procura? – Perguntou.

_ Livros de culinária! – Informei.

Então o meu telemóvel tocou.

_De: Alice : D_

_Compra um de bolos._

_ De fazer bolos. – Informei enquanto ele contornava o balcão alto e vinha ao meu encontro.

_ SETH! – Ele gritou. – Onde andas seu mandrião?

Eu ri baixinho enquanto o acompanhei.

_ Ele é bom em culinária! – Informou o senhor. – Faz os melhores bolos da América.

Sorri-lhe.

_ A sério! – Ele falou sério. Então um jovem apareceu sabe-se lá de onde.

_ Leva a…

_ Bella. – Eu disse.

_ A Bella até à secção de culinária e trata de a informar bem sobre o que leva! – Ele falou num tom duro mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. – E não a faças perder muito tempo.

_ Sim, pai! – Ele colocou a mão na nuca e fez-me sinal para o acompanhar. – Sabes, o velho não é assim tão rude quanto parece.

_ Eu ouvi essa! – A voz do dono falou algures na livraria.

Seth encolheu-se e riu-se ao mesmo tempo.

_ Tem um ouvido do caraças! – Brincou. – Uma pessoa não pode falar, fogo!

_ Não sejas malcriado, Seth Maria! – O homem falou outra vez e, mais uma vez, Seth encolheu-se.

Fez de conta que apertava o fecho da boca e o fechava e deitou a chave invisível fora.

Eu ri.

E o meu telefone voltou a tocar:

_De: Alice : D_

_Profissional._

_ Cá está! – Apontou para uma estante com os seus longos três metros de altura.

Minha boca se abriu automaticamente.

_ Hum… - Me recompus. – Eu só queria um de fazer bolos profissional.

Seth levou o indicador aos lábios e fez uma cara pensadora.

_ Talvez…

Pegou numa escada que estava presa à estante e ele a fez deslizar até junto de mim. Subiu-a e pegou num dos livros que lá estavam.

_ Que tal este? – Me entregou.

"Bolos exorbitantes"

Eu ri. Digam lá se não é a cara de Alice? E eu até que o encaixava na de Esme. Ela era exorbitante. Não tanto como Alice, mas tinha a sua dose, sim.

_ É esse mesmo! – Eu ri para ele. – Nasceu para isso!

Ele levou à mão à nuca e a coçou.

_ Obrigado! – Sorriu. – Mais alguma coisa?

_ Não. É só.

Ele se despediu e desapareceu pelas inúmeras estantes que ali estavam.

Eu procurei pelo balcão e logo o encontrei. Assim como o pai de Seth atrás dele, lendo um livro.

_ Já está? – Ele perguntou sem desviar o olhar do livro.

_ Sim! – Eu sorri sabendo bem que ele me estava a ver.

Então ele fechou o livro e veio até à esquina baixa do balcão que ficava mesmo à sua medida. Entreguei o livro e ele fez a conta.

_ Meu nome é Billy! – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos do computador a seu lado.

Eu acenei.

_ Talvez não seja boa ideia uma menina andar por estas ruas escuras sozinha. – Ele disse.

_ Mais vale só que mal acompanhada. – Eu suspirei.

Então ele parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou.

_ Problemas de coração? – Sorriu.

_ Mais da falta dele! – Eu informei.

Billy voltou ao que estava fazendo.

_ Os rapazes são assim nessa idade… A maioria. O meu rapaz não é. – Ele disse orgulhoso. – SETH! EU NÃO SEI MEXER NESSA GERINGONÇA!

_ Este é diferente! – Eu falei.

_ Edward Cullen? – Ele perguntou.

Minha boca se abriu. Como ele conhecia Edward?

_ Como sabe?

Billy levantou dois dedos para mim.

_ Um: Esse menino arrasa corações por todos os arredores de Forks! São poucas as que restam dos seus "poderes". E ínfimas as que sobram e não se apaixonam pelo outro.

Pois, eu tinha esquecido esse facto! Todo o mundo adolescente estava caído por Edward! E, finalmente, eu compreendia isso.

_ Dois: Eu sou amigo do velho Charlie! – Riu. – Eu nunca esqueceria essa carinha Isabella.

Eu corei.

_ Amigo do meu pai.

_ Certo! – Ele riu. – Nos mudamos há pouco tempo para Seatle! Vivíamos em La Push!

Ah, sim! La Push! O lugar da maldita praia!

Seth apareceu novamente.

_ Nossa, velho, não sabe trabalhar com uma máquina de segunda classe? – Ele brincou.

_ Olha que eu acerto em você com esse livro, seu moleque. – Ele levantou o meu livro mas logo desistiu.

Seth riu e, mal mexeu no rato do computador, se ouviu um barulho da máquina e o papel saindo.

_ Viu? – Ele brincou. – Não é assim tão difícil.

Lhe botou a língua de fora e fugiu a tempo de levar com outro livro na bunda.

Eu ri.

_ Venha cá, inútil! – Ele resmungou. – Leva Bella até à rua movimentada e nem pia.

O rapaz sorriu e assentiu.

_ Obrigada! – Eu peguei na saca com o livro. – E vá lá a casa um dia.

_ Nós vamos nos anos de Esme! – Seth falou.

_ Não seja intrometido, garoto! – Billy rezingou e logo sorriu quando olhou para mim. – Nós vamos nos anos de Esme.

Eu ri.

_ A propósito, ela vai gostar desse livro aí!

_ Eu espero que sim! – Eu falei. – Obrigada por tudo.

_ Veja se abre o coração desse seu apaixonado. Alguém tem que fazê-lo logo!

Não tive tempo de responder pois já estava fora da loja.

_ Não liga! – Seth falou. – Ele é um intrometido.

Então se ouviu um estrondo contra a porta da livraria.

Quando olhamos notamos que era um livro e Billy lá dentro resmungando para Seth.

_ Tem dias que não compreendo essas capacidades. – Ele falou.

_ Eu não o acho intrometido. – Eu disse adeus para Billy. – Acho-o até um sabedor!

_ E é! – Seth sorriu. – Mas a idade está o deixando num intrometido.

Eu poderia jurar que se estivéssemos um pouco mais perto da loja, outro livro tinha batido contra a porta de novo.

_ Bem… chegamos. – Seth disse mal chegamos ao local onde eu estivera outrora, olhando Edward ir ter com Alice. – Você fica bem?

_ Sim! – Eu falei. – Obrigada!

Seth me beijou a face e se despediu.

_ Até amanhã! – Eu gritei quando ele estava já longe.

_Ora, pensa Isabella! Para que lado você viu Edward se afastar?_

Eu olhei em todas as direcções mas não lembrei para onde ele tinha ido. Seria possível eu só notar nele e nem ligar para o lugar onde ele anda?

Não precisou muito para eu me encontrar completamente perdida no nada. E eu nem sabia voltar para a livraria onde, pelo menos, me sentia… sei lá… encontrada!

Bufei e decidi ligar para Alice.

_ ONDE? – Ela gritou devido à falta de sinal. – Tem certeza que não foi parar ao deserto do Saara ou algo do género?

_ Eu já não sei! – Eu falei.

_ Pergunta para Edward! Ele sabe sempre onde está!

_ Mas eu não quero saber onde ele está! Eu quero saber onde eu estou! – Eu resmunguei impaciente.

Então ambas dissemos em uníssono:

_ Espera! Ele não está consigo?

E depois:

_ Não. Deveria?

_ E agora? – Choraminguei.

_ Eu mandei ele de volta! Porque ele não foi ter com você? – Alice se perguntou. – Olha, liga para ele!

Eu acenei embora soubesse bem que ela não me poderia ver e logo liguei para Edward.

_ ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – Eu gritei.

_ Que tem você à ver com isso? – Ele respondeu frio como sempre.

_ Estou perdida. – Resmunguei sem paciência para lhe dizer que eu tinha e muito a ver com isso porque, caso ele tivesse vindo ao meu encontro, nesse momento, EU NÃO ESTARIA PERDIDA NO MEIO DE RUAS QUE NEM O DIABO LEMBRAVA QUE EXISTIAM!

_ Eu te encontro! – Ele falou.

_ Como? – Eu perguntei.

_ Porque tenho contactos! – Ele falou e me desligou.

Também eu. Minha lista estava cheia e eu estava perdida à mesma.

Então um camião parou a meu lado.

_ Olá linda! – Um velho falou.

_ Ouça, eu não tenho paciência para isso! – Eu gritei. – Estou perdida e não estou interessada em sexo, obrigada.

O homem apenas sorriu.

_ Quer boleia?

Eu ponderei.

Bem, a algum lado me haveria de levar.

_ Sim! – Acabei aceitando após um longo suspiro.

Abri a porta e, depois de ter caído algumas vezes no chão, lá consegui subir no camião.

_ O que você acha que está fazendo? – Ouvi uma voz.

Uma voz que eu conhecia bem demais. Era doce e amarga ao mesmo tempo. Fria e suave. Insensível. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ao ouvi-la, me fazia sentir uma mistura de sensações.

_ Edward? – Eu perguntei e, ao espreitar para o passeio, o vi se aproximando de mãos nos bolsos.

_ Você é louca ou quer ser mesmo violada? – Perguntou.

_ De que está falando? – Eu perguntei.

_ Desça imediatamente daí! – Ele me ordenou quando se colocou na frente de mim e eu nem pestanejei. Imediatamente lhe obedeci.

Então me desequilibrei porque o velho barbudo começou a acelerar e caí direito em cima de Edward que me segurou.

_ EI! – Ele resmungou para o camião. – EU DECOREI SUA MATRICULA!

Enquanto ele resmungava com o camião eu notei no quão largo era o seu pescoço e no quão atraente era para mim.

_ OUVIU? EU VOU PROCE…

Então eu o beijei.

Deixei simplesmente os lábios lá colados, sentindo o sangue ser bombeado pelo coração e passar por lá. Deixei que electricidade que havia naquele beijo me tomasse, enquanto ele me segurava nos braços.

Então, de repente, me lembrei que aquele pescoço que eu estava beijando e me perdendo era de Edward Cullen.

Aqueles braços me segurando bem firme eram os de Edward Cullen.

Aquela voz agora cessada era, definitivamente a de Edward Cullen.

E eu estava metida em grandes, GRANDES sarilhos!

O larguei imediatamente e me deparei com um Edward controladíssimo, parecendo querer manter a calma, de olhos fechados.

Então, repentinamente, me colocou no chão e se afastou. As suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e todos os músculos pareciam tensos.

_ Você está…

_ O QUE RAIO LHE DEU NA CABEÇA? – Ele explodiu.

_ O-O Q-Q…

_ O QUE RAIO LHE DEU NA CABEÇA PARA SE METER NO CAMIÃO DE ALGUÉM QUE NEM SEQUER CONHECE?

_ Ele pareceu de confiança!

_ Sério? – Ele levou a mão até à têmpora e fechou os olhos com força. – Me diga, viu o mesmo homem que eu? Um barbudo, velho, de camisola branca suja e com uma tatuagem no ombro dizendo SEX IS MY LIFE?

Ele gritou as últimas palavras.

_ EU CREIO QUE NÃO!

_ Não grita comigo! – Eu bufei. – Eu estava perdida, assustada.

_ Pelos vistos não o suficiente!

Então ele pegou o meu braço e me levou dali para fora. Vagueamos por algumas ruas até chegarmos junto de um supermercado de onde Alice estava saindo cheia de compras.

_ Isso é tudo para Esme?

_ Sim! – Ela saltou mesmo com os milhões de sacos que acabariam por ser levados por Edward sem que parecessem minimamente pesados. – Eu tive uma ideia!

X

X

X

Tocamos à campainha e apareceu-nos uma criança à porta.

Era um rapaz dos seus onze anos.

_ Olá! – James cumprimentou. – Renesmee, certo?

Eu dei uma tapa na nuca do rapaz enquanto contive um riso.

_ Você não conhece ninguém aqui! – Eu lhe lembrei em sussurro. – E Renesmee é uma menininha. Não um rapazinho.

O rapaz ficou olhando nós dois.

_ Ouça, nós viemos falar com sua mãe. – Eu me inclinei sobre ele.

Ele sorriu e correu para dentro de casa.

_ O que deu com você? – Eu resmunguei.

_ Desculpa! – James falou. – Eu esqueci.

_ Sim? – Uma mulher ruiva veio ao nosso encontro. Parecia cansada mas mantinha um sorriso.

_ Olá Mrs. Weasley. – Eu cumprimentei. – Nós somos da Terra dos Sonhos.

A mulher levou as mãos à boca e respirou fundo umas quantas vezes.

_ Nos aceitaram? – Ela perguntou.

_ Sim, sim! – James disse. – Mas não pode contar às crianças!

_ C-Claro.

_ Então minha senhora, - O rapazinho apareceu atrás dela. – Nós viemos instalar as… colunas na televisão.

_ Certo, certo! – Ela cooperou.

Então entramos e ela nos deu informações sobre ambos os seus filhos. Combinamos que eu falaria com Renesmee e que, caso desse para realizar o sonho do rapaz também, James falaria com Tiago.

Eu bati à porta mas ninguém respondeu.

Então eu entrei e me deparei com uma criança com um boné vermelho na cabeça, respirando pesadamente, olhando para o vazio.

_ Renesmee, certo? – Eu perguntei.

A criança olhou para mim e ficou amedrontada.

_ Eu só vim ajeitar a TV! – Eu falei mostrando o meu fato falso que havia comprado num desses dias nas minhas saídas – supostamente sexuais para Edward – com James e a minha caixa de ferramentas que pertencia a Charlie.

Então me encaminhei para a televisão e fingi avalia-la, enquanto apenas notava na criança

Mrs. Weasley já havia dito que a criança pouco falava e eu tinha que arrancar algo da sua boca.

_ Então… - Eu sorri sem tirar os olhos da televisão. – Isso não dá som?

Ela disse que sim com a cabeça.

_ Mas eu vou pôr a dar bem melhor para você! – Eu lhe sorri e ela me retribuiu.

_ Qual é o seu nome?

_ Renesmee! – Ela respondeu. – Você já sabia!

_Boa Bella!_, Eu resmunguei.

_ Estava vendo que minha cliente não falava hoje! – Eu ri. – Você ainda não se levantou?

_ Não. – Seus olhos entristeceram. – Hoje estou muito cansada.

_ Você sonhou hoje? – Eu peguei numa ferramenta qualquer e comecei desaperrando um dos parafusos da televisão. Isso não ia avariar ela, pois não?

_ Não! – Ela falou. – Não sonho muito desde que fiquei doente.

Eu fingi um sorriso.

_ E acordada?

Ela ficou me olhando sem compreender bem.

_ Não tem assim um grande sonho? – Eu perguntei. – Q-Quer dizer, todo o mundo tem.

Ela acenou.

_ O meu é dar o melhor som para as pessoas! – Eu menti e ri com ela. – E qual é o seu?

_ Ver meus pais se rirem outra vez! – Ela falou.

Eu parei meu trabalho e olhei a criança que mirava algo fora da janela.

_ Isso é muito bonito Renesmee! – Eu contive minhas lágrimas.

Ficamos em silêncio sem saber bem o que dizer.

_ E ter **o** príncipe encantado! – Ela acabou falando.

Eu a olhei e um parafuso caiu.

_ E que **ele** me beije antes de eu adormecer. – Os seus olhos riram. – E antes disso, ser a princesa num baile de princesas e príncipes. E ir até ele de balão.

Eu sorri para ela e então ela me olhou e os seus olhos se entristeceram.

_ Mas meus pais não podem.

Eu fui apanhar o parafuso e acabei batendo com a cabeça no móvel.

_ Au!

**JAMES POV**

A sala era bem pequena e, pelos vistos, o único lugar onde havia televisão além do quarto de Renesmee.

Tiago não demorou a aparecer com um pão na mão e, depois, se sentou no sofá, olhando meu trabalho falso.

_ Olá! – Eu falei. Não tinha muito jeito.

_ Olá! – Ele falou.

Notei que seu cabelo estava todo mal cortado e tive pena dele. Provavelmente não tinha dinheiro para ir cortá-lo devido a todo o dinheiro ir para a irmã.

Ele notou que eu estava olhando muito para isso e eu desviei o olhar.

Me ajoelhei e fingi avaliar a televisão com um olhar entendido.

_ Então qual é o seu no… - Quando olhei o rapaz já lá não estava. – Boa!

_E agora? Que você vai fazer James?_

Decidi esperar por Bella e manter o meu lugar não fosse Tiago aparecer a qualquer momento e me vendo descansar.

Será que ela se estaria saindo bem?

Ah, eu tinha a certeza que sim. Ela se saía sempre bem em tudo! E mesmo que não fosse bem assim, pelo menos ela fazia tudo daquele jeito característico dela que tornava tudo o que era feito por ela perfeito.

Por isso sim, ela se deveria estar a sair bem.

Nossa, eu estava tão apaixonado por aquele olhar de chocolate! Por aqueles cabelos longos castanhos que lhe tocavam no rosto de uma forma que me era tão tentadora. Pelo riso feliz que eu sabia que ela tinha comigo e que não tinha com mais ninguém, nem o maldito Cullen por quem ela estava apaixonada.

Mas isso não iria durar. Ele sempre acabava magoando ela. E ela haveria de ceder, acordar e jurar a si mesma que não haveria de sofrer mais. E quando esse momento chegasse eu iria estar lá para dizer a ela que eu estava disposto a ser seu melhor amigo e até mais se ela me deixasse.

Então eu notei movimento junto de mim e, quando olhei, Tiago estava junto de mim, segurando a camisola, com algo no regaço.

Ele se aproximou e eu olhei para o que estava lá.

Havia imenso cabelo e o pão estava pousado, misturado com mechas de cabelo.

Eu o olhei sem compreender.

_ É para Renesmee! – Ele falou. – Eu tenho a mais e o cortei para ela.

Eu fiquei sem fala, apenas encarando a criança de onze anos sendo tão forte e tão inocente ao mesmo tempo.

Minhas lágrimas ameaçaram cair.

_ Isso é um gesto muito nobre. – Eu encorajei. – É esse seu sonho? Dar o cabelo para sua irmã?

_ Não. – Ele deu meia volta e se sentou no sofá velho e rasgado.

_ Então? – Eu voltei para a televisão.

_ Meu sonho é realizar todos os sonhos de Renesmee!

X

X

X

BELLA POV

Quando cheguei a casa já eram oito e meia. Atirei com minha mala para o chão e me preparei para me arrastar até meu quarto onde tinha pensado aterrar na cama e só acordar amanhã, esperando que tudo não passasse de um sonho.

_ NEM PENSAR! – Ouvi Edward e Jacob gritarem.

E por mais que estivesse cansada, por mais que estivesse ensonada, a curiosidade era mais forte.

Então me arrastei para a cozinha.

_ … uma óptima ideias… - Esme falava para os dois. - Bella querida!

Veio ao meu encontro e depois me levou até ao meu lugar na mesa, junto de Jacob.

Ele me beijou o rosto e eu lhe sorri.

_ Como foi seu dia? – Charlie perguntou.

_ Looooooooongo! – Eu respondi a primeira palavra que me veio à cabeça.

_ Se divertiu com James? – Esme perguntou e me piscou o olho.

Então se ouviu o barulho de uma cadeira se arrastar e Edward se levantou.

_ Na, na, na! – Esme segurou o braço dele. – Ainda não acabamos.

_ Eu já disse que não! – Ele disse se sentando novamente.

_ A quê? – Eu sussurrei para Jacob.

Mas quando Jacob me ia explicar Esme falou.

_ Vos ia fazer bem! – Ela sorriu entusiasmada. E quando ela fazia isso, algo de perigoso se avistava. – Libertar todo o stress para outrem dentro de vós, que vocês vão criando, não acham interessante? Simplesmente, por segundos, ser alguém que não vós? Além disso estão precisando de novas pessoas e convidaram Edward para entrar e eu, imediatamente inscrevi os meus outros dois filhos.

Filha? Esme me chamou sua filha?

Eu sorri para ela.

Realmente eu a via como uma segunda mãe, agora. E era tão confortante tê-la ali para mim, me apoiando, fazendo o papel de minha mãe – já que meu pai não tinha muito jeito para isso. Na verdade, ele tinha pouco jeito para ser pai quanto mais para ser mãe.

_ Concordo! – Charlie falou. – É outro mundo, crianças! Vocês se vão sentir bem!

_ Em quê? – Eu perguntei novamente.

_ Eu vos increvi… - Esme fez suspense e os seus olhos brilharam. – No teatro amador de Forks!

Edward se levantou e saiu.

Jacob bufou.

E meu queixo caiu.

* * *

_Sim, é grande, para vocês! Por isso que eu não postei ontem, para fazer esse aí! : D_

_Agradecimentos:_

**Gibeluh**_,_** roosi**_,_ **denise** _(e se eu lhe disser que Emmet vai descobrir?_ **: o** _Espero que esse também seja engraçado. Eu tentei!_ **: p**_), _**Sam Winkot**_,_** -TT Cullen Black-**_,_ **Aninha S.L.**_,_** adRii Marsters**_,_ **Aileen Grant**_,_ **Tristan** _(eu espero que tenha gostado desse também _**: D**_),_ **Zatari**_,_** hebe **_(obrigada _**: D**), **ana marinho.**_,_ **Larissa Cullen** _(continuo sim, para vocês!_ **: D**_),_ **Mocho Azul**_, _**Cris Turner**_,_ **ArcanjaDhaja**_ e _**Beatriz Vieira **_(aqui está a continuação)._

**AT ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

_Oláááá!_

_Eu devo salientar para os confusos que eles não se beijaram! Não, gente, ela apenas beijou o pescoço dele! E ele não levou a mal, é verdade, na verdade ficou bem confuso._

_Mas vejam só o que ele vai fazer para retribuir a Bella o facto de ela (supostamente) andar com James?  
Nesse capitulo diz tudo!_

_Não sei porquê mas tenho ideia que vocês vão gostar dele!  
_**; D**

**DETESTANDO Edward  
Vigésimo Terceiro Capitulo – Vai esquecer? Então tente depois disso!**

**BELLA POV**

TEATRO?

AMADOR?

DE FORKS?

Quem tinha metido isso na cabeça dela? QUEM TINHA? Quem tinha sequer falado para ela que eu estava interessada em conviver mais com Edward sem ser o estritamente necessário?

Bem, até eu cedi nessa pergunta feita num estado de extrema irritação. Ela sabia bem que eu queria isso.

Mas… TEATRO? Eu não tinha jeito nem para mentir quanto mais falar algo que eu não sentia a toda a hora!

"Isso é promover a mentira em crianças" Eu falei depois de Edward ter abandonado o jantar "Ensiná-las a mentir, a ser outrem."

Mas Esme só tinha dito que o que eu dizia era um bando de disparates e que teatro era muito bom para nós nos abstrairmos do mundo exterior e criarmos um só nosso. Algo como defesa interior. Eu não sei bem o que ela quis dizer. Disse que era bom para crescermos e aprendermos a dar e a receber com cada personagem que iríamos fazer.

Mas alguém já se tinha apercebido que eu ia embora em cerca de um mês? Alguém tinha notado que eu não ia ficar nessa maldita terra?

Nããããão! 'Teatro é bom para criança!'

Eu me revoltei muito, toda a noite, com Jacob. Nós nos revoltamos o suficiente para ele acabar quase chorando no meu ombro.

Nossas conversas, fossem qual fossem, acabavam sempre caindo para o mesmo tema.

Pobre Jacob, ele sentia falta de Emma. Ele sentia muito a sua falta e não havia maneira de eles se reencontrarem. Ele já não era mais ele agora.

Apenas se ficava arrastando pelos corredores e quando não fazia isso, ia para o trabalho sem qualquer vestígio de convicção.

Não foi fácil, mas no fim consegui que ele adormecesse no meu ombro, e o cobri com o máximo de cuidado para não o acordar.

Não foi preciso muito para também eu cair no sono.

No dia seguinte, eu vesti minhas melhores jeans, tal como Alice dissera, e fui até sua casa.

_ Eu vesti minhas melhores jeans para isso? – Eu perguntei boquiaberta, olhando ao meu redor, perplexa com o que Alice acabara de me pedir para fazer.

_ Não seja assim! – Ela riu. – Pedi suas melhores jeans para que você ficasse bonita no dia de aniversário de sua segunda mamãe. Mas se essas são suas melhores jeans… - Ela me olhou de alto abaixo arregalando, ligeiramente, os olhos. – eu vou ter que emprestar outras para você!

Fala sério!

É obvio que eu recusei qualquer tentativa de Alice para que mudasse o que quer que fosse em mim, porque eu sabia bem que começaria por um dedo e logo ela tomaria meu braço sem que eu tivesse tempo de respirar ou, como diz o provérbio, esfregar um olho.

Ficamos toda a manhã fazendo aquilo no qual, devo salientar, eu não era lá muito boa.

E a tarde inteira foi para ela se arranjar para uma simples festa de anos.

'Não é uma simples festa de anos!' Ela falava. 'É **a** festa de anos!'

Mas, vendo bem a questão, por um lado isso foi bom porque eu precisava de uma tarde bem grande para poder organizar com James o dito baile para Renesmee.

James se encarregara de passar o dia inteiro com Victoria, pois ela o tinha convidado para sair.

Pobre James, tão inocente que não fora capaz de perceber que ela o convidara somente por interesse próprio e não propriamente por causa de Renesmee. Não me admirava se ela ficasse desiludida só na primeira hora da saída.

Certo! Nós tínhamos arrancado bastantes informações na tarde de ontem. E eu, inclusive, tinha arrancado a parte traseira da televisão de Renesmee e foi seu pai que acabou pondo-a no sitio visto que eu a pus ao contrário.

Mas, tirando esses acidentes de percurso, eu e James tínhamos arrancado boas informações:

Renesmee queria um baile com **um** príncipe. E queria voar até ele.

Nessa tarde, falando por mensagens durante o encontro de Victoria e James, eu e ele decidimos que ele seria o príncipe.

Também decidimos que o baile seria ao final da tarde e conteria um jantar para que Renesmee pudesse ser beijada pelo príncipe antes de adormecer. E, juntamente, faríamos os seus pais passarem uns bons momentos sozinhos, organizando uma 'dança de pais' e um jantar romântico a sós.

A única coisa que nos faltava era um local para fazer a festa mas isso teríamos que procurar juntos.

Após termos decidido infinitos pormenores, Alice – FINALMENTE – se despachou. A minha boca caiu quando a vi sair, quatro horas mais tarde, do banheiro!

E eu tinha que admitir: Ela estava linda!

Então ela olhou para mim.

_ Você podia deixar…

_ Nem pensar! – Eu cortei antes que ela pudesse imaginar o que quer que fosse e começar a sonhar com modificações de visual que ela tanto amava.

Ela fez beicinho mas logo lhe passou quando se lembrou que esta noite tinha um grande plano.

_ Conta logo Alice! – Eu falei sem entusiasmo após a sua tentativa de me massacrar de curiosidade. Infelizmente para ela, eu não era muito… curiosa no que tocava a mexericos.

_ Hoje eu vou beijar Jasper!

Até eu explodi de alegria.

_ ALELUIA!

Sério, esses dois se andavam babando um para o outro desde… desde sempre!

Notava-se ao longe que ela era totalmente apanhada por ele e ele não vivia sem sei raio de sol. Esses dois, se não andassem logo, eu mesma lhes abriria os olhos cara a cara!

Quando saímos pela milésima vez – sim, porque Alice saiu de casa imensas vezes e acabava sempre voltando, ou porque se esquecia das chaves, ou porque se esquecia da bolsa, ou do batom, ou do maldito lápis que eu não sabia bem para que ela queria um, ou porque se esquecia da prenda de Esme ou do rim… bem, ela esqueceu tudo antes de sair de casa!

E, quando finalmente ouvi o som da ignição eu quase chorei de alegria.

Quando chegamos em casa já eram nove, dá para ver? NOVE horas da tarde! A festa começara às SETE!

Claro que escusado será dizer que eu estava 'stressadissima'.

Mas, pelos vistos, nós não éramos as únicas atrasadas.

Mal saí do carro e quase espetava com o presente no chão, avistei uns fios de cabelo num tom dourado chegar perto de casa.

_ James? – Eu chamei.

Logo se virou e me ofereceu um largo sorriso.

_ Bels! – Saudou, levantando a mão e correndo até nós. – Nossa, deixe eu segurar isso para você!

Ele me arrancou das mãos o presente sem que eu tivesse tempo de resmungar que eu podia bem com ele. Alice deu graças a Deus por James fazer isso, pois ela acreditava que eu havia de estragá-lo antes de entrarmos em casa e até eu me rendera quando avistara as escadas do alpendre.

_ Como correu seu encontro? – Eu perguntei o acompanhando atrás de Alice que quase corria para entrar logo.

_ Dá para acreditar que Victoria queria algo mais que falar sobre trabalho? – Ele perguntou admirado.

Eu atirei a cabeça para trás e ri.

_ DÁ! – Como ele não tinha percebido isso antes?

_ Eu só me consegui livrar dela agora! – Ele falou de olhos arregalados.

Eu entrelacei nossos braços assim que passamos a porta de entrada, que Alice tinha aberto para nós. Vá-se lá saber como ela tinha uma chave de nossa casa!

_ Eu vi logo! – Sorri. – O olhar dela…

_ Nem fala! – Ele cortou. – Nem quero lembrar. Ela roçou em mim a tarde toda!

Eu ri imaginando a cara de James assustadíssimo com as atitudes de Victoria. Não precisei muito porque ele ainda tinha essa expressão estampada no rosto.

_ Não me deixa mais sozinho com ela! – Ele implorou.

Mas então ambos nos silenciamos perante um local com pouca luz, se ouvindo baladas de fundo, iluminado por apenas alguns candelabros que prendiam velas e davam ao compartimento ambiente.

_Essa é nossa sala?_

Quer eu, quer James ficamos de boca aberta.

_ Bella! – Esme salvou algures. E, logo de seguida, apareceu diante de mim, dentro de um vestido de cetim azul-marinho, que lhe dava pelos joelhos.

_ Parabéns! – Dissemos em uníssono.

Um sorriso brilhante e feliz cresceu-lhe nos lábios.

_ Obrigada!

_ Eeesme! – Alice chamou voltando até nós. – Este é o meu presente! – Ela apontou para o que James trazia nas mãos e quase lhe ocultava a cara se ele não o colocasse um pouco de lado.

Esme levou as mãos à boca.

_ Não precisava Alice! – Ela pegou nas mãos de Alice e as beijou. – James, querido, pode pousá-la ali. Não tarda abriremos todos.

Fez sinal para um canto, um pouco abandonado, da sala onde havia uma mesa cheia de presentes de diversas cores e formas. O de Alice, sem dúvida, era o maior e o mais vistoso. Chamaria a atenção.

O meu já lá estava junto com o de Edward e o de Jacob pois eles decidiram comprar um cada um. Também lá estava o de Charlie que quer Edward, quer Jacob tinham receio do que fosse porque ele era conhecido por ser péssimo a dar presentes.

Foi quando James se afastou que eu notei que a sala estava cheia de pessoas. E, por incrível que pudesse parecer, eu conhecia a maioria.

Havia imensa gente dançando no salão mas a maioria das pessoas que eu conhecia estavam parados, conversando alegremente.

Vi Emmet aos saltos como uma criança com Jacob e Seth. Rosalie estava perto dele, a falar com Jessica, uma das raparigas que não gostavam muito de mim. Jasper estava junto de Edward, que foi o primeiro que me saltou aos olhos. Ele olhava-me com uma cara fechada, quase furiosa.

Eu apenas o ignorei mas, assim que também o encarei por segundos, ele levou uma mão até à cintura de uma rapariga loira que eu conhecia bem demais.

Engasguei ao vê-lo fazer aquilo e ao vê-la reagir contentíssima e aconchegar-se nos seus braços. Segurou firme a sua cintura, de um jeito que eu desejei que me fizesse a mim também.

Não deixei o ciúme se apoderar de mim, apenas controlei a minha respiração e esperei por James.

_ Vocês devem estar cheios de fome! – Esme lembrou no meio de uma conversa que estava tendo com Alice sobre como usar sem exagero o rímel de um modo que pareça quase natural.

_ Não. – Dissemos eu e Alice.

_ Sim! – Desabafou James, colocando uma mão na barriga e fazendo movimentos circulares. – Estou cá com uma fomeca!

Esme riu para ele.

_ É por isso que eu adoro os rapazes! – Ela pousou o braço nos ombros dele e o encaminhou para a mesa onde estavam imensos aperitivos. – São verdadeiros e não têm a mania das dietas!

James sorriu e olhou para nós por cima do ombro, piscando-me o olho.

Sorri-lhe.

_ Venha! – Alice pegou meu pulso e me arrastou até junto de Jasper e, consequentemente, de Edward e Tanya.

Eu podia ter jurado vê-lo apertá-la mais contra si assim que chegamos perto deles.

_ Olá! – Jasper brilhou para Alice que, imediatamente, o abraçou.

_ Olá! – Cumprimentei na vês de Alice.

_ Oh, olá, – Falou Tanya fazendo de conta que nem nos tinha visto chegar. – Alice e… como é mesmo o seu nome? – Ela perguntou para mim com um sorriso irónico nos lábios.

( **N/A: **_Tanya: http : // i29 . tinypic . com / 11qkbiu . jpg_ )

Edward sorriu – um sorriso que eu não conhecia e me perguntei de onde raio tinha saído ele –, inclinou sua cabeça até seu ouvido e sussurrou algo.

_ Isabella! – Ela falou sorridente. Um sorriso que me apeteceu arrancar com o meu punho. Graças a Deus que a minha mãe tinha insistido nas aulas de Karate.

_ BELLA! – Exclamei furiosa.

_ Se acalma criança! – Ela riu.

_ O que ela está aqui fazendo? – Eu perguntei descaradamente para Edward. – Que eu saiba ela não é amiga próxima de sua mãe.

_ Que eu saiba, James também não! – Edward respondeu alheio à minha fúria. – Eu a convidei! Acontece que é minha amiga_ próxima_!

_COMO?_ Como?

Como poderia eu competir com ela?  
Ele estava entregando o coração a uma mamuda lindíssima que possuía qualidades físicas bem mais… salientes que as minhas e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer visto que ele simplesmente me detestava!

E por mais que eu não quisesse, eu também detestava ele! Sim, nesse momento, eu estava **DETESTANDO EDWARD**! Apesar de, ao mesmo tempo, eu o estar amando!

Fiquei olhando ele, encarando aquelas esmeraldas brilhando para mim. Mas havia algo que eu não podia, nem estava conseguindo aceitar naqueles olhos, nesse momento: eles não estava brilhando por mim.

Voltei a desviar o olhar para a cintura vincada de Tanya onde pousava a mão de Edward e não os tirei de lá, enquanto falei para Alice.

_ Hum… E-Eu acho que vou só… - Os meus olhos encheram-se de água e dei meia volta para fugir dali.

Conseguia sentir o sorriso vitorioso de Tanya nas minhas costas.

_ Mas está tudo… - Alice tentou perguntar.

Mas eu me apressei a sair da sua beira.

Procurei por algum lugar e avistei a porta de vidro aberta para o jardim das traseiras. Direccionei-me para lá até ser travada por alguém que me segurou no braço firmemente.

Não precisei de me virar para saber quem era. A corrente eléctrica percorreu todo o meu corpo e eu fechei meus olhos contendo um arrepio que esperei que Edward não notasse.

Então, quando controlei minhas emoções, o encarei.

Assim que o fiz, suas mãos largaram meu braço e voltaram aos bolsos. Ele estava olhando para o chão com uma expressão estranha. Tinha o sobrolho franzido criando uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Parecia que havia algo doloroso que ele queria dizer.

_ Sim? – Eu falei impaciente.

Então ele me olhou como se tivesse acabado de acordar e não estivesse à espera que eu estivesse ali para depois voltar a olhar para o chão um pouco atrás de mim, inclinando, ligeiramente, o rosto para o lado. Fez novamente a mesma expressão.

_ Hum… - Ele começou. – Eu estava a pensar se querias dançar.

Na verdade, eu estava à espera de tudo, menos daquilo.

Os meus olhos, que pousavam interrogativamente sobre ele, abriram-se lentamente ficando arregalados, perante a pergunta.

_ O-O quê? – Perguntei sem perceber bem o que significava.

Ele bufou e deixou cair os ombros.

_ Dançar, idiota! – Ele resmungou naquele jeito típico de Edward. – Sabes? O que duas pessoas fazem? Rodopiar e assim?

Eu semicerrei os olhos para ele, mostrando que sabia bem o que significava dançar.

O que eu não estava a entender era o significado de: Edward-pedir-dançar-mim!

Seria verdade? O senhor que nunca queria ser tocado por alguém, jamais, queria dançar comigo? Rodopiar comigo?

A dança não era algo considerado romântico? E… Edward? Tendo uma atitude romântica? Não seria um pouco… suspeito?

_ Então? – Perguntou impaciente, querendo uma resposta.

_ Está bem! – Falei sem pensar.

Então ele virou costas e começou a andar para o centro da pista. Até o seu andar parecia desinteressado mas ao mesmo tempo sensual.

Parou e olhou e olhou para trás, procurando-me. Olhou a seu redor e não demorou a perceber que eu não tinha saído do sítio.

Suspirou e fez sinal para que eu fosse, imediatamente, para a sua beira.

Eu acordei do meu estado de transe e corri para a sua beira.

**Musica**: Flightless Bird - http: // www . youtube . com /watch?v=d1BgYTZ4Mxc (_acho que todo o mundo conhece, né?_)

A música começou e, em silencio, Edward colocou uma mão em minhas costas, e a outra foi buscar minha mão e a agarrou.

Então ele se moveu graciosamente enquanto eu corri para o acompanhar.

Ele bufou.

_ Não sabe dançar! – Rolou os olhos.

Eu corei. É obvio que eu não sabia dançar!

Então ele fez passos pequenos e eu até que o acompanhei bem, olhando sempre para o chão, para nos nossos pés.

Se havia coisa que eu não queria naquele momento era pisá-lo.

Edward suspirou.

_ Se importa de confiar em mim?

Eu levantei a cabeça para ele e encontrei seus olhos brilhando à fraca luz da sala. Então algo em mim despertou.

_ Que foi agora?

_ Nada! – Eu pensei sem perceber. – Foi… Dejá vù!

Então Edward começou a rir alto. E eu olhei como se ele fosse maluco.

_ Dejá vù? – Falou por entre o riso. – Fique sabendo que em nenhuma outra vida eu poderia ter dançado consigo!

Eu semicerrei os olhou para ele, furiosa.

_ Então o que o faz dançar nesta?

Então ele engasgou e parou de rir.

_ Nada!

E me abandonou na pista de dança, voltando à sua pose normal, correndo até Tanya, que nos deitava olhares furiosos e lhe sorriu, mal ele se aproximou de si.

Foi como se aquele momento nunca tivesse acontecido. Como seu tivesse apenas saído de junto de Alice para ir parar no meio da pista sozinha. Pior: abandonada.

Eu respirei fundo, chateada por ter sequer aceite aquela idiotice e me encaminhei para onde eu tinha decidido, momentos atrás, ir.

James passou por mim, e me sorriu, mas eu apenas levantei a mão para que ele não falasse e/ou se aproximasse e apenas falei:

_ Eu quero estar só!

O jardim estava igualmente pouco iluminado e decidi entrar no pequeno labirinto que havia ali. Que diferença fazia se eu me perdesse?

E onde esta gente ia buscar essas ideias estranhas em colocar labirintos nos jardins? Todavia, naquele momento não me preocupei muito com isso.

Apenas o percorri sem sequer pensar o que estava fazendo. Me senti meio que inserida no filme do Harry Potter e desejei que as mesmas coisas que pegaram Cedric me pegassem a mim também. E que me levassem dali e me fizessem esquecer que eu realmente gostava de Edward. E que ele não se importava comigo.

Quando respirei fundo e deixei as ideias clarear, notei que o que eu estava sentindo não era dor por ele me ter simplesmente odiado todo o tempo, mas sim por ele não odiar Tanya como ele odeia todo o mundo! Por ele mostrar outro sentimento junto dela.

Encontrei o centro do labirinto e apenas me deixei cair nas amarguradas lágrimas.

Então, mesmo quando elas estavam cansadas de cair ouvi passos se aproximarem.

_ Eu não quero falar! – Berrei para quem quer que fosse.

_ Nem com seu irmão? – Jacob se sentou num banco onde eu tinha caído. – Nem me vai deixar afundar consigo também?

Eu apenas olhei meus pés que baloiçavam por eu não chegar ao chão.

Ficamos uns bons minutos em silêncio. Iluminados pela escassa luz de um candeeiro no centro do labirinto e, claro, a lua cheia.

_ Não consegui evitar não me apaixonar! – Eu falei por fim.

Jacob, que olhava o vazio a sua frente sorriu.

_ É a dura maldição da família Cullen! – Ele falou.

Eu o encarei mas ele não desviou o olhar nem por um segundo embora eu soubesse que ele sabia que eu o estava olhando.

Como assim a maldição da família Cullen?

_ Todas acabam tendo queda por ele! – Jacob falou. – É normal.

Eu baixei a cabeça em sinal de culpa.

_ Nem todas! – Eu lembrei de Alice e, inevitavelmente, na presença de Jacob, de Emma.

_ Sim! – Jacob concordou. – Mas a grande maioria…

Se deu um curto espaço de tempo em silêncio.

_ É já normal!

_ Não é normal para mim! – Eu resmunguei, querendo ser diferente.

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

Então seu braço levantou e rodeou meus ombros.

_ Ele não ama! – Me advertiu.

_ Eu quero que ele ame! – Eu falei sinceramente.

Os olhos de Jacob, então, pousaram em mim e brilharam intensamente. Ele sorriu.

_ O que eu quis dizer é que ele não ama, nem nunca amará, Tanya! – Mostrou os dentes para mim.

Eu sorri, meio desconfiada.

_ Ele gosta de irritar você! – Ele gargalhou baixinho. – E agora que sabe que você está gostando dele, ele vai fazer isso muitas vezes.

Eu bufei.

Porque eu tinha que ter contado para ele? Porque eu tinha que ser tão desbocada? Porque eu não podia controlar meus sentimentos e simplesmente os engolir para mim sem ter que contar – principalmente a esse insensível que apenas sabia brincar com eles – sobre o que sentia?

Nossa, eu me detestava mais, nesse momento, que a Edward!

_ Vá! – Jacob me apertou um pouco contra si. – Vamos para a festa brincar aos casais felizes?

Ele sorriu falso!

Então eu me levantei só para depois me sentar em seu colo e colocar meus braços à volta de seu pescoço e o abraçar com força.

_ Eu sei que isso vai passar! – Eu falei.

Não esperei que ele perguntasse de que eu estava falando porque ambos sabíamos bem do que era.

_ Mal posso esperar! – Ele falou junto de meu ombro.

Eu sorri levemente, esperando ansiosamente que isso também acontecesse comigo. Que passasse. Que eu pudesse passar por Edward sem sentir um friozinho na barriga e um calor no rosto.

X

Quando chegamos à festa, graças ao facto de Jacob conhecer o maldito labirinto como as palmas de suas mãos, já todos se tinham reunido na mesa dos presentes, agora muito mais iluminada.

Esme fez sinal para que nos aproximássemos. Muitas prendas já estavam abertas nomeadamente a de Alice que era um bolo.

Pude verificar também que a parte que eu fizera se tinha desmanchado em bocadinhos. Sim, eu também cozinhava mal!

_ Essa, essa! – Charlie entregou um embrulho rectangular e eu senti Jacob ficar tenso a meu lado.

Uma mão pousou em minha cintura nessa altura.

_ Você está bem? – James me segredou.

_ Sim. – Eu respondi nem olhando ele, curiosa para saber até onde ia o grau de 'não saber dar prenda' de Charlie.

Quando Esme abriu, lentamente, o presente e todos vimos o que parecia uma cassete VHD, o seu sorriso murchou dando lugar a uma expressão de incompreensão.

Olhou Charlie procurando por uma explicação.

Ele sorriu para ela, contente com sua obra.

_ É uma cassete! – Ele falou. – Dos melhores jogos de basebol da década!

O seu sorriso era sincero e ele realmente estava contente com o presente.

Esme sorriu, como se também ela estivesse mesmo radiante com o presente absurdo que acabara de receber e Alice entregou algo para as mãos de Charlie enquanto Esme ia pousando o vídeo, muito cuidadosamente, em algum móvel de piores presentes de sempre. Certeza que aquele ficou no topo!

Quando ela virou para ele, ele mostrou uma rosa vermelha que Alice lhe entregara.

Esme abriu os braços quase chorando e correu para ele.

_ Eu te amo!

Jacob quase vomitou após isso e fechou os olhos bem forte para evitar ver o beijo babão que eles deram no minuto seguinte.

_ Nossa, que romântico! – Eu comentei com James, inclinando a cabeça para trás e o encarando.

Ele me sorriu.

_ Romântico? – Edward perguntou sarcasticamente a meu lado.

Estava sentado numa cadeira, mesmo abaixo de mim, com as mãos nos bolsos e o traseiro grande de Tanya pousado no seu colo.

_ Onde você vê romantismo nisso mesmo?

Eu dei de ombros.

_ Temos diferentes ideias de romantismo! – Eu ataquei.

Então ele me olhou, quase furando meus olhos de olhar tão bicudo que me deitou. Depois o olhar caiu sobre James, que ainda apertava minha cintura e eu fiquei contente por ele ainda estar fazendo isso.

_ Realmente, temos mesmo! – Acabou falando isso, olhando a mão dele em mim descaradamente.

Eu percebi a indirecta e, no segundo seguinte, me arrependi de ter perguntado:

_ O que você quer dizer com isso?

Então ele voltou a olhar Esme, agora abrindo outro presente, e falou:

_ Meu ideal de romantismo não é, nem de perto, sexo com desconhecidos. – Disse. – Ao contrário do seu.

Ouvi uns "Ah"s e uns "oh"s à minha volta, como se eu houvesse cometido o maior crime que a humanidade alguma vez presenciara.

_ O quê? – Tanya explodiu. – Você anda tendo sexo com alguém que não conhece?

Ela falou alto demais e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para ouvir o que essa perua emproada tinha acabado de dizer sobre mim.

Mais tarde, eu havia de arrancar todos os seus cabelos dessa bruxa até não sobrar nem um, logo depois de rebentar com Edward!

_ O QUÊ? – Eu gritei para ele, furiosa por ele ter contado

Eu abri a boca em "o" e sorri, ainda nessa posição, quando lembrei das jeans que eu tinha vestido.

Levei a mão ao bolso traseiro e segurei bem fundo o que estava prestes a se tornar revelação do ano sobre **Eduarda** Cullen!

Ouvi uns burburinhos passarem por toda a sala.

_ O que ela quer dizer com isso, Bella? – Perguntou Charlie.

_ Ela quer dizer que Edward não pode levar tão a sério os boatos. – Eu desculpei sem nunca desviar os olhos dos verdes que agora me olhavam, perfuravam. – E ligar mais à realidade!

Então eu saquei das fotografias que tinha no bolso e os olhos de Edward se arregalaram!

_ O QUÊ?

_ É isso aí gente! – Eu falei para todos. – Essas são fotografias de Edward. Versão feminina!

Todo o mundo desatou a falar e a rir enquanto eu levantava mais alto o braço.

Jacob a meu lado engasgou logo depois de ter ficado sem reacção.

Então Edward se levantou furiosamente fazendo com que Tanya caísse do seu colo estatelada no chão.

E não tive tempo de ver mais nada pois, nem um segundo mais tarde, milhões de adolescentes loucas saltaram para cima de mim, me implorando para ver a fotografia de Edward em criança. Eu levantei ainda mais o braço para que ninguém alcançasse o meu tesouro e uma mão fria pegou meu pulso e me arrancou de todas as outras que me tocavam.

_ O que… - Eu falei sem entender, para Edward, me levando dali. – Para onde você me está levando?

Ele não falou, apenas ia rugindo no caminho, sempre segurando meu pulso tão forte e tão furiosamente que me magoou sério.

_ Me larga! – Eu tentei livrar do aperto. – Me está machucando!

Ele não ligou, nem tão pouco olhou para trás para ver se eu tropeçava no caminho.

Quando dei por ela, estávamos nas traseiras da casa deixando para trás imensos olhares curiosos tentando absorver e entender tudo o que acabara de ser dito ali.

Edward foi, então, para um lugar escuro entre a sua casa e a do vizinho.

*****_ PÁRA! ME LARGA! - Eu gritava para ele, enquanto ele me arrastava para o buraco escuro e silencioso.

A sua mão agarrava o meu pulso com tanta força e nem assim deixava de criar corrente eléctrica pelo meu corpo fora.

Então ele parou e, bruscamente, me mandou contra a parede da casa.

A sua mão foi contra ela, junto da minha cabeça e a parede quase resmungou devido à força com que ele a socou.

_ O que planeava com isso tudo? - Eu perguntei a medo, devido à sua fúria. – Esperava que eu não fosse nem responder à sua provocação?

_ Como. Se. ATREVE? – Ele gritou, me deixando perplexa pois seu rosto estava bem perto do meu e o som era aterrador.

_ Você contou para TODO O MUNDO! – Eu gritei tentando não mostrar o medo que eu estava começando a ter dele e de seus olhos brilhantes me queimando o rosto, enfurecidos.

_ Você parece uma PUTA!

Então eu fechei a boca que já estava preparada para lhe responder.

_O QUÊ?_

Minhas lágrimas nem esperaram para cair.

Ele me chamara de puta! Ele me chamara isso com tanta fúria e sinceridade que, por momentos, eu mesma acreditei nisso.

Como ele…

Não! Isso era o fim! Eu não me rebaixaria tanto por um homem!

_ JÁ CHEGA! - Eu gritei. - Eu vou parar de te amar!

Então ambos ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som dos meus soluços e eu nem me preocupei em cessa-los.

_ Hum.. - A sua voz estava mil vezes mais calma agora. Eu quase podia ver um sorriso cínico nos seus lábios. E isso só me enfureceu mais. - E você _acha_ que consegue fazer algo assim?

_ CONSIGO! - Eu gritei pelo meio do choro, tentando lhe mostrar que eu estava tão furiosa quanto a segundos atrás. Que eu não era bipolar como ele. Que eu queria discutir com esse insolente. Eu queria vê-lo furioso, sofrendo tanto quanto meu coração descompassado estava sofrendo agora - Eu já te conheço tão bem que dá até nojo!

Uma e outra e outra lágrima iam escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

_ Eu vou esquecer todos os sentimentos não correspondidos!

Tudo o que dava em mim naquele momento era simplesmente desabafar.

Deixá-lo sofrendo, mesmo sabendo que isso não era possível pois ele jamais me amaria e não ia ser naquele momento que ele ia mudar só porque eu o queria ver sofrer.

Então eu abri os olhos outrora fechados com força para ver sua reacção.

Apenas vislumbrei uma cara meio que sorridente e uns olhos verdes semi-cerrados.

_ Hum hum! - Ele disse num tom de compreensão. – Então vai me esquecer, certo?

_ SIM! - Eu rugi bem alto para que ele pudesse ter absoluta certeza disso. - Eu vou-te esquecer e viver a minha vida tal como ela era antes, com a minha mãe! Vou embora! Vou te deixar para trás!

_ Então vá em frente com isso! - Ele disse calmo e sério.

Retirou a mão da parede e o seu corpo rodou noventa graus. Eu baixei a cabeça conformada em deixar as lágrimas caírem todas.

Do canto do olhos eu vi ele se movendo e apenas fechei os olhos com mais força para não ter que ver ele desaparecer.

Mas, segundos depois, eu ainda podia senti-lo. E eu podia sentir que ele não saíra dali. Que havia algo que o fazia manter-se no seu lugar.

Então, num acto completamente inesperado, ele levantou meu queixo e me olhou com uns olhos que eu reconheci imediatamente mas que, segundos depois, se me desapareceu da mente quando Edward, simplesmente…

Me beijou!

Eu o olhei, ali, de olhos fechados, tocando com seus lábios nos meus, como se ele fosse um louco e depois me chamei louca a mim, por nem combater, nem lutar para que ele não fizesse isso! Para que não me deixasse ali, rendida a si.

Beijou-me. Ali, naquele lugar. Os seus lábios, colados aos meus, não pareciam os de Edward. Talvez por isso eu tivesse os olhos abertos. Para ver, confirmar se era mesmo ele!

E era o mesmo homem frio, distante, insensível, controlador, antipático, rude, sério e anti-social que estava me beijando sem nem sequer berrar comigo!

E eu, a mulher que por momentos se convenceu que não ia mais viver aquele paraíso cor-de-rosa, esperando por um beijo, estava também ali, sendo beijada por ele! Não pelo príncipe, mas pelo vilão.

Minhas lágrimas cessaram e eu apenas olhei a cara que eu sabia que viria a tornar-se rude em alguns momentos, de Edward Cullen, mas que agora estava simplesmente me beijando.

Sua língua, então, pediu permissão para entrar na minha boca e concedi-lha, sentindo, assim, o seu sabor doce e frio.

Então, antes que eu tivesse tempo de o saborear direito, ele se afastou tenso.

_ Vai esquecer? – Ele me olhou carinhosamente.

Eu apenas pisquei os olhos algumas vezes observando como ele não ficara frio.

Mas não passava de um disfarce porque em segundos, ele mostrou um sorriso irónico.

_ Então tenta depois disto!

E depois virou costas e afastou-se ignorando o que eu sentia por ele.

E eu?

Eu amava-o!

* * *

_Fiiiiiim do capitulo! E aí? BEIJO FINALMENTE, ein? Não estão contentes?_

_Sim, eu sei, não tem respostas às reviews e peço desculpas, eu acabei tarde o capitulo e por isso, cheia de sono, não consegui responder. Por isso também peço desculpas se o capitulo não estiver assim tão bom _**: /**

**P.S. Tem razão Mandy, eu esqueci completamente, o beijo é uma adaptação do primeiro beijo do anime *Itazura na Kiss, eu esqueci de falar!**

_Beeeem, fico por aqui._

**Acredita que reviews fazem milagres? Deixe uma e verá o que acontecerá em alguns dias!**

**: p**

Beijinhos,

**AT ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

_Olá!_

**_POR FAVOR LER_**_:  
Ok, antes que me matem ou esfolem, peço mil perdões, têm razão, eu devia ter falado mais cedo, mas com a pressa toda de escrever capítulos eu ia esquecendo completamente de colocar tudo na introdução (já para não falar que quase ninguém lê _**: /**_)_

_Certo!  
Então, a ideia da fic surgiu, obviamente, quando esta autora maluca (que sou eu) viu o anime mais romântico de sempre!:_** Itazura Na Kiss**_.  
Então… Edward tem muito desse Irie (o personagem principal) e já Bella não tem muito a ver com Kotoko (a personagem principal feminina), apesar de a sua obsessão por Edward ser parecida com a de Kotoko por Irie._

_Edward poderia ser mais parecido com Irie mas não é porque eu quis que Edward não fosse assim tão distante e mais antipático (Irie é bastante antipático mas é mais distante e desinteressado, sendo que o personagem que eu dei a Edward é exactamente o contrário)_

_Igualmente, Edward é génio, assim como Irie._

_Pronto, é isto que eu "retirei" da história._

_Haverá, como houve no capitulo anterior, algumas cenas de _**Itazura Na Kiss**_ na fic, apesar de serem inseridas em contextos diferentes. Por isso não esperem que tenha desenvolvimento e conclusão igual ao anime! _**: )**

_Ah, esqueci, Esme é tão maluca quanto a mãe de Irie, também!_

_E pronto, penso que está resolvido agora nosso problema. Peço realmente muitas desculpas!_

_Não só por raramente ter falado nisto, mas também por estar a falar como uma louca_** : p**

_Vamos ao que interessa: **CAPITULO NOVO!**_

**DETESTANDO EDWARD  
Vigésimo Quarto Capitulo – FOI VOCÊ!**

**EDWARD POV**

Eu saí da beira dela, a abandonando naquilo que eu sabia que ela estava banhada: confusão.

Após contornar a esquina, deixando para trás uma Isabella petrificada, também eu parei e me encostei à parede, escondido dela, pensado no que raio estava eu fazendo!

O que havia dado em mim para ter beijado aquela aberração?

Pior: o que havia dado em mim para convidar a pior aberração de todos os tempos para a festa de Esme? Estava falando, claramente, em Tanya.

_Sério Edward! Que raio estava passando na sua cabeça?_

Suspirei quebrando o silêncio que se fazia e notei que Isabella ainda não explodira!

Falei sério, ela se mantinha em silêncio. Como se estivesse em algum transe ou algo do género.

Rolei os olhos sabendo perfeitamente que ela estava gritando por dentro.

_O que deu em si?_, me perguntei, _Você simplesmente virou maluco e correu beijando aquela louca?_

Mas a verdade era só uma: eu tinha reagido daquela maneira ao que Bella dissera para mim:

"__ JÁ CHEGA! – Ela gritou para mim com as lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu vou parar de te amar!_

_(…)_

__ SIM! - Rugiu. - Eu vou-te esquecer e viver a minha vida tal como ela era antes, com a minha mãe! Vou embora! Vou te deixar para trás!_"

A verdade era só uma, eu não me importava que ela 'me deixasse de amar'. Até que fazia jeito, pois essa ideia de amor que esses adolescentes criavam em suas mentes era simplesmente absurda e aborrecida.

Mas a verdade é que realmente me tinha incomodado o que ela dissera após isso.

E eu acho que não queria admitir bem o porquê de me estar incomodando tanto isso.

E o pior é que essa razão estava me começando a dar vontade de aceitar a maldita proposta de meu pai. E eu queria, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha paciência para isso.

Suspirei e escutei, mais uma vez, o silêncio que vinha do lugar onde ela estava. Uma súbita curiosidade subiu pelo meu corpo ansioso por ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Esperei que passasse e que ela simplesmente explodisse em gritos ou saltos, ou até mesmo que corresse até mim e batesse.

Mas nenhum som provinha de lá: nem entusiasmo, nem fúria.

Encolhi os ombros, aborrecido com o facto de Isabella ser tão diferente das outras meninas, de ela realmente ser um tipo de pessoa que ele nunca conhecera antes e que era impossível prever quais seriam seus próximos passos ou decisões.

Isso, realmente, me irritava.

Decidi voltar para a maldita festa e dar um fora em Tanya.

E como se costuma dizer: _Fala-se no Diabo e o Diabo aparece!_

Tanya saiu porta fora, procurando por mim e por Isabella e me encontrou encostado à parede, escutando qualquer tipo de som do outro lado da esquina.

_Amoooor! – Ela falou naquele seu tom nasalado e extremamente irritante. – Para onde você levou Micaela?

_ Eu não sou seu amor! – Desencostei da parede numa tentativa de afastar Tanya da esquina e passei por si, de mãos nos bolsos, na esperança que ela não tivesse um daqueles ataques e me quisesse tocar à força toda. – E é Isabella!

Então minha esperança caiu num poço fundo, ameaçando nunca mais voltar: Tanya tocou meus braços, apalpando-os como se estivesse avaliando fruta, e depois se encostou a eles, deixando que seus seios falsos se colassem a mim.

Eu me afastei instintivamente deixando só meu braço, preso por ela, encostado a si.

A olhei enojado, como se ela fosse doida, enquanto seu rosto cheio de produtos que não lembravam ao Diabo, se roçava em meu ombro.

Engraçado como sua cara era tão feia dentro de tanta maquilhagem e Isabella conseguia ser razoavelmente bonitinha sem qualquer produto na cara.

Eu nem quis pensar como seria a cara daquela doida me amassando agora sem quaisquer produtos a mascarando. As primeiras palavras que subiram à minha cabeça para a descrever foram: Tempestade no rosto!

_ Eu não consigo viver sem si! – Ela falou de olhos fechados.

_ Pois vai ter que aprender.

Ela me encarou sem compreender.

_ Você sabe de Bella?

_Aquele palhaço outra vez?_

_ NÃO! – Então, sem pensar, aproximei Tanya de mim, agarrando sua cintura demasiado vincada. – Dá licença, eu e Tanya temos que voltar para a festa enquanto sua namoradinha está vivendo ilusões sobre mim!

James apenas o fulminou com o olhar.

Depois olhou ao seu redor, procurando por Isabella e acabou entrando para dentro novamente logo depois de ter encolhido os ombros.

Sinceramente? O que ele via nela mesmo? Ela não era nada de especial. Era uma simples rapariga. Branquíssima, de longos cabelos escuros, olhos cor de chocolate. E ambos contrastavam horrivelmente com sua pele.

Ela não tinha peitos falsos como Tanya, não tinha curvas vincadas como Tanya, nem maquilhagem exagerada como Tanya. Ela não usava roupas exageradamente curtas como Tanya, nem sequer sorria tanto quanto Tanya.

Ela não era **nada** como Tanya!

Porque ele não escolhia Tanya e deixava aquela pobre coitada em paz?

Porque ela realmente não passava de uma coitada!

Suspirei, notando que a minha 'acompanhante' desta noite estava me olhando confusa pela minha mudança de atitudes assim que aparecera James.

Confesso que evitei pensar no assunto.

Era demasiado… aborrecido!

Andei fazendo com que Tanya fosse obrigada a me acompanhar e entrei dentro da sala onde todos conversavam sobre as recentes novidades que haviam de espalhar por toda a parte.

Então, assim que andei alguns passos e se fez notar a minha presença, toda a sala bloqueou, se silenciou olhando para mim, atónita.

Rolei os olhos lembrando da maldita fotografia que Isabella guardara para si, e não deixei de comentar comigo que ela tinha realmente guardado para si a fotografia.

_ EI! – Emmet quebrou o silêncio sorrindo. – Como está nossa garotinha?

_ POR AMOR DE DEUS EMMET! – Eu gritei dando lugar a gritinhos adolescentes histéricos por parte de crianças que minha mãe convidara por **achar **que eram minhas amigas!

Dá para entender? Minhas amigas? Eu só tinha uma amiga! Que por sinal era demasiado histérica mas mais suportável que elas todas juntas fazendo coro numa igreja!

Provavelmente, aquelas pobres coitadas haviam convencido minha mãe que eram íntimas minhas. E, conhecendo minha mãe como a conhecia, elas foram as primeiras da sua lista. Mesmo antes do seu marido!

Emmet correu até mim, sorrindo ironicamente.

_ Sério, meu! – Ele colocou o seu braço que era tão grosso quanto a coluna da sala, à volta dos meus ombros. – Eu sabia que você tinha um passado estranho. Mas isso…

_ Atenção a todos! – Esme que subira para uma cadeira e agora estava em cima de uma mesa com Charlie à sua volta, lhe implorando para descer, falou. – Eu tenho que confessar a verdade a todos.

Suspirei.

_Bolas!_

_ Não é necessário, mãe! – Eu rugi para ela, mostrando que não só não era necessário como era proibido!

_ Não. – Ela levantou a mão me mostrando a palma dela. – É necessário sim.

*_ Quando eu estava grávida de Edward, - piscou o olho para alguém no publico. – E foi nas minhas gravidezes que eu, de longe, atingi os melhores orgasmos DE SEMPRE!

Charlie levou a mão à testa, fazendo-a cair sobre toco o rosto e parando no queixo. Algures na multidão Jacob mandou um vómito.

_ OH, PORAMORDEDEUS! – Eu gritei, querendo evitar aquele tipo de informação a mais.

_ Sim, continuando. – Ela riu com todos. – Eu achava que ia ter uma menina!

Todos gargalharam alto.

_ E então eu comprei imensas roupas de menina para o meu menino! – Ela continuou enquanto eu fechei os olhos com força esperando que aquilo fosse mentira e que ela não estivesse contando que APÓS EU TER NASCIDO ELA ME VESTIU DE MENINA SÓ PORQUE SIM! - E todo o mundo achava que ele era mesmo uma menina. – Concluiu com todo o mundo chorando a rir. Sim, minha reputação estava arruinada. – Edward sempre teve cara efeminizada! Agora que se tornou homem…*

Então eu simplesmente saí da sala, evitando ouvir o que quer que fosse que viesse da boca daquela mulher louca.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto com força e fechei os olhos. Fechei-os e mantive-os assim durante alguns minutos enquanto tudo o que havia passado naquela noite passou à minha frente.

Quando, finalmente, o encontro dos nossos lábios estava a passar por trás dos meus olhos, a minha porta abriu-se com tanta força que eu me assustei. Bateu no outro lado da parede e fiquei irritado por, muito provavelmente, ir ficar marca no meu quadro.

Uma Isabella desvairada entrou por ele adentro e empurrou-me com tanta força – que eu não sabia que tinha – que eu descambei e caí na cama, balançando.

Então ela pôs-se suas pernas em meu quadril, me prendendo e se sentando em cima de mim. Então, furiosa, me gritou:

_ FOI VOCÊ!

* * *

_P.S. * **Retirado de Itazura Na Kiss**_

_E pronto, eu sei que é pequeno, mas não me apeteceu escrever mais e eu quis postar para vocês_ **:p**

_Agradecimentos a todos, sério. Foram tantos comentários! _**: O**

**Zatari**, **adRii** **Marsters**, **denise**, **Babi**, **Aninha**, **kinhaa**, **Mandy** _(eu coloquei no capitulo. Você tinha razão. Eu esqueci completamente. Obrigada por lembrar _**: )**_ ),_ **Gibeluh**_,_ **roosi**_, _**Aileen Grant** _(está explicado acima. Eu peço imensas desculpas, sério. Quando comecei fazendo a historia, não esperava pôr coisas de** Itazura na Kiss**, mas ele é tão bonito que eu tive que pôr mesmo. Peço desculpas por não ter avisado)_, **Tristan**_,_** Sam Winkot**_,_** Mocho Azul**_,_** Dany Cullen** _(você e esse seu entusiasmo… eu já não vivo sem um review seu!_** : o**_), _**Cris Turner**_, __,_** hebe**_,_ **Beatriz Vieira**_,_ **ArcanjaDhaja**_,_ **Lucia2**_ (Oláááá, seja bem-vinda à minha fic! _**: p Obrigada, continue lendo e comentando! ; p**_),_** Lyka Cullen**_,_** CullenB**_,_ **AnGeL 99** _(eu peço desculpas, mas não foi _"todinho" na verdade foi quê? O beijo? e não me é permitido pôr** Itazura Na Kiss** na fic? Há quem _faça 'cópias' de livros e mude somente os nomes. Que mal tem eu pôr um beijo e algumas ideias de **Itazura na Kiss**? O resto é meu. Totalmente meu. Mas tem razão, eu devia ter colocado mais cedo que queria pôr **Itazura na Kiss **na fic. Minha culpa. Aceito as repreensões e mereço-as!_** : )** _Realmente, obrigada! )_

Beijinhos,

**AT ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**DETESTANDO EDWARD  
Vigésimo Quinto Capitulo – Quem abandonou você?**

**BELLA POV**

Os meus olhos ficaram pregados no vácuo onde, outrora, ele estivera.

Apenas o ouvia a afastar-se, indiferente.

Assim que deixei de ouvir os seus passos pesados por trás da esquina, deixei que o meu corpo fizesse aquilo que ele queria fazer havia algum tempo, assim que ele beijara meus lábios.

Caí no chão, ficando sentada, unicamente amparada pela parede.

Meus olhos ainda estavam arregalados, como se ele ainda me estivesse beijando. Mas eu sabia que isso não era verdade. Ele não estava mais me beijando. Eu já não sentia seus lábios frios. Nem sua língua quente, formando uma óptima diferença de temperatura entre ela e seus lábios, junto da minha, me deixando um pouco de seu sabor.

Ele, agora, não estava mais ali.

E me beijara!

ME… BEIJARA!

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu senti umas picadelas na nuca, me arrepiando por inteiro.

Abri a boca para falar mas nada saía dela, como se, ao me beijar, me tivesse tirado a voz e a tivesse levado.

Talvez fosse isso que ele quisesse quando me beijara. Me tirar a voz, me calar. Fazer eu não falar mais para ele.

Ele que era bem capaz disso!

Então as lágrimas caíram pela minha cara e eu nem importei com as cócegas que faziam em meu maxilar.

Nem sabia ao certo se estava feliz, se infeliz, por aquele traste me te beijado.

Foi então, no meio daquela quantidade imensa de sentimentos que abri os olhos e simplesmente o vi.

Ali estava ele, dentro de trajes medievais em tons de castanho, agarrando em mim e me beijando. Um simples toque de lábios, de maneira a que eu não pudesse recordar o sabor da sua língua.

Como eu nunca pude lembrar daqueles olhos antes? Eu vivia com eles constantemente.

Mas a resposta surgiu em minha mente mesmo antes de eu me poder insultar por ser tão pouco inteligente.

Os olhos dele, naquela festa em casa da Alice, estavam completamente diferentes. Quase… felizes, simpáticos, emocionados.

_ Ah, você não pode deixar escapar isso! – Eu murmurei furiosa para mim.

Então me levantei. Respirei fundo de modo a arranjar forças parar lidar com a multidão de adolescentes doidas que eu iria ter que enfrentar assim que entrasse em casa, só para chegar nele.

Comecei a andar devagar mas logo meu passo ia ficando cada vez mais largo, furioso. Determinado.

Quando cheguei no salão estava tudo de olhos cravados numa Esme bêbeda em cima de uma mesa falando algo sobre orgasmos.

Minha gente, por muito que eu estivesse furiosa eu tive que parar naquele momento só para ver o que aquela mulher estava fazendo agora.

Foi então que notei que estava falando sobre o seu filho. E, infelizmente, não era o que eu mais gostava, Jacob. Ela falava de Edward e de como o tinha mascarado de menina quando ele ainda não sabia o seu próprio sexo.

Encolhi os ombros. Mais tarde, quando o quisesse chatear de verdade, eu haveria de procurar por aquela história e muitas mais outras, caso houvessem. A probabilidade era bastante elevada. Afinal, estávamos a falar de Esme Cullen. Ela era uma mulher cheia de surpresas!

Então a parte do meu cérebro que procurava pela imagem fria do adolescente mais parvo de todo o universo, o avistou saindo da sala em passo furioso. Não hesitei em também começar andar com intenção de o seguir.

_ Você não é virgem? – Uma mulher loira me interceptou.

Eu levantei o olhar de seus peitos que, inevitavelmente chamavam a atenção de todo o mundo, para olhar para a máscara de sua cara.

_ Não! – Eu atirei e recomecei a andar.

_ Mas… - Ela me travou. – Edward disse. Ele nunca me mente. – Mexeu em suas extensões falsas dando um ar convencido.

_ Talvez seja melhor reconsiderar essa questão. – Eu disse rendida por o perder de vista. Mas eu sabia bem onde ele estava. Feliz ou infelizmente ele era previsível. – Ele mente até à sua própria mãe.

Ela ficou me olhando, provavelmente vasculhando em sua "ervilha" alguma resposta para mim. Revirei os olhos e reiniciei minha perseguição sem suspeito.

Então, segundos depois, quando eu começava a subir as escadas, ela veio de novo até junto de mim e me atirou:

_ Ele é meu! – Sorriu ironicamente. – E você nunca vai conseguir vencer-me.

Ponderei.

_ É verdade. – Falei calma. Ela sorriu vencida.

Aponta: Quem ri por último, ri melhor.

_ A última parte! – Concluí. – Porque seu? Ele não é mesmo!

Então ela pegou meu pulso e me fez descer as poucas escadas que havia subido. Fiquei, novamente, ao nível de seus peitos.

Então me deu uma bofetada.

_ Não ousa se intrometer entre mim e Edward! – Ela falou me fulminando com o olhar. – Meta em sua cabeça que eu e ele vamos ficar juntos no fim. É a lei da vida: Quem pode, vence!

Considerei que seria muito bom e libertador socar nela, mas eu não queria arranjar guerras agora. Eu tinha que libertar minha fúria num certo rapaz que me estava deixando louca!

Simplesmente a abandonei enquanto ela me gritava lá de baixo para não ir ao encontro dele. Contudo eu poderia ser muitas coisas e ter medo de imensas, mas medo de pessoas eu não tinha.

Quando entrei em seu quarto sem nem pedir permissão encontrei-o parado no centro dele, completamente às escuras. Não me nem lhe perguntei o que estava fazendo porque simplesmente perdi a cabeça e o empurrei.

Sem reacção possível caminhou para trás desequilibrado e tombou na cama.

Me coloquei sobre si e lhe prendi, quase sem sucesso os braços e gritei:

_ FOI VOCÊ!

Ele revirou os olhos.

_ Sai de cima de mim, Isabella! – Falou.

Não era preciso muito para eu ficar ainda mais enfurecida. Só Deus sabia o quanto eu detestava que ele sempre falasse assim num tom calmo e indiferente.

_ NÃO ME CHAMA DE ISABELLA!

Revirou os olhos.

_ FOI VOCÊ EM CASA DA ALICE! – Eu voltei a lhe gritar, mantendo a probabilidade de ele ficar surdo muito alta.

_ Ora, que descoberta. – Ele bufou. – Olha, se importa de me largar?

_ COMO PÔDE?

_ É simples. – Falou quase sorrindo. – Eu fui até lá, dancei com você, e a beijei. Foi só.

_ PORQUÊ?

_ Se alcama por Deus! – Estava perdendo a paciência. – Olha, porque me apeteceu.

_ E acha que pode chegar em alguém e beijar só porque sim?

_ É!

Então eu o soquei algures na barriga. Ele rugiu um pouco e segurou me pulso.

_ Eu estou começando a perder a paciência com você! – Falou no escuro.

Então prendeu a perna na minha e nos fez rolar na cama, acabando por ficar em cima de mim.

_ E eu com você! – Eu gritei. – E sua mania de ignorar os sentimentos que tem em você!

_ Eu não gosto de você, se é isso que quer saber! – Falou me deixando sem resposta. – Eu a odeio, na verdade! E só quero que você me odeie também.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu ponderava numa resposta para lhe dar.

_ Meta em sua maldita cabeça que essa coisa não existe! – Ele me gritou. – Se existisse, as pessoas não abandonavam umas às outras sem nem olhar para trás.

Em mordi o lábio inferior com medo da resposta que ele me daria à pergunta que ia sair da minha boca.

_ Alguém abandonou você?

Eu o ouvi engolir em seco e sua mão saiu da minha cintura e ele se afastou um pouco.

_ Sai daqui! – Disse.

_ Eu…

_ SAI!

X

X

X

_ Vocês aqui têm que aprender a criar emoções que existem ao longo de toda a vossa vida. – A senhora de vestido verde-escuro falou no palco do auditório de Forks. – Têm que arranjar expressões para todas elas e todas diferentes. A vossa cara tem que ser o espelho da alma de cada personagem. Gritem se estiverem felizes, chorem se estiverem tristes. Caiam se estiverem no fim de vosso estado de espírito. Têm que fazer!

Nota: Trazer mp3 para estas aulas.

Havia passado cerca de duas semanas e, infelizmente, Esme nos obrigou a ir às aulas de teatro. Eu e meus irmãos estávamos com cara de puro interesse, e Jacob fazia questão de gozar com cada detalhe da mulher.

Era certo, ela era extravagante.

_ Daí a um mês teremos uma actuação (nossa terceira actuação) e, para os nossos jovens que acabaram de entrar, sobram papeis como figurantes. – Ela falou levando a mão até à testa, imitando uma figura excessivamente dramática. – Mas não se preocupem. No próximo, lhe daremos papeis bem melhores.

_ Graças a Deus já não estou cá! – Eu falei baixinho para mim, fazendo as contas dos dias que me restavam em Forks.

_ Graças a Deus! – Edward, ao meu lado, realçou.

Desde o nosso último encontro no seu quarto que não nos havíamos dirigido uma única palavra.

Infelizmente eu era muito orgulhosa e não queria dar o braço a torcer. Eu não haveria de dar o braço a torcer.

Já tinha decidido. Eu não ia mais ligar para ele.

Ia, simplesmente, ligar o estritamente necessário para ele. Mas, infelizmente, ele me irritava demais.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntei num sussurro sem conseguir ficar calada.

_ Que não vejo à hora de você sair de uma vez por todas da minha vida.

_ Nem eu! – Eu atirei.

_ Óptimo. – Falou.

_ ÓPTIMO!

_ Isabella? Edward? – A mulher chamou. – Há alguma duvida? Querem partilhar vossos sentimentos connosco?

_ Não! – Eu esclareci. – Eu não tenho quaisquer sentimentos por ele.

_ Bels… - Jacob começou.

_ Nem eu por ela! – Edward respondeu á provocação. – Nem a conheço sequer.

A mulher estava quase que gostando de nossa discussão.

_ Nem eu a si! – Lhe retorqui.

_ AINDA BEM! – Rugiu.

Então, no palco, a mulher de verde começou batendo palmas entusiasmada.

_ Excelente! Magnifico! – Ela havia tomado droga? – Sinto os vossos sentimentos à flor da pele. É por isso que é tão gratificante trabalhar com adolescentes. Óptimo, ficamos por aqui hoje.

X

X

X

_ Eddie! – Esme chamou da cozinha assim que desligou. – Aquele rapaz mata-me.

Por mais que ela quisesse fazer uma cara de desilusão, havia algo naquela chamada que havia recebido que a deixava entusiasmada.

**Edward**** POV**

Bufei quando ouvi aquela voz estridente me chamar. Pousei o livro e respirei fundo.

O meu telemóvel tocou e verifiquei que era MAIS UMA mensagem de Tanya. Pousei-o em cima do livro, tentando ignorá-lo e me encaminhei até á cozinha antes que a mulher tivesse um ataque de nervos, que sabia ser frequente.

Isabella passou por mim no corredor, fazendo de tudo para me evitar. Graças a Deus o meu plano estava a dar certo. Ela não me chateava mais!

_ Diz. – Falei quando entrei

_ Acabei de falar com o teu pai! – Ela começou.

_BOA!_

Dei meia volta e saí da cozinha.

_ Anda cá! – Ela chamou.

Suspirei e voltei-me para ela, que estava à porta agora.

_ Ele falou-me de Phoenix! – Colocou as mãos na cintura. Aquilo não era bom.

_ Eu disse que não queria! – Respondi.

_ Edward, seria bom para ti! – Charlie apareceu atrás de Esme, fardado, de jornal na mão.

_ Eu sei para que vocês os dois querem isso! – Não era óbvio? ISABELLA! Mas eu não queria. – Mas eu não quero.

Esme fez beicinho mas eu mantive a minha expressão fechada.

_ O teu pai quer-te à beira dele! – Esme atacou por outro lado.

_ Não me interessa o que ele quer, já devias de saber isso! – Retruquei.

_ Eddie, querido! – Veio até mim e colocou as mãos frias no meu rosto. – Não sejas assim.

Charlie desapareceu.

_ O teu pai quer-te junto dele! – Um leve sorriso nasceu nos seus lábios, outrora zangados. – Isso é tão bom!

_ Não.

_ Faz pelo menos os exames! – Tentou convencer. – Ninguém te obriga. Vais fazê-los e depois logo se verá.

_ Nem pensar.

Então ela adoptou outra posição.

_ Vais! – Ordenou. – E vais à minha frente.

Encolhi os ombros. Talvez fosse. Mas não ia para a maldita faculdade viver com o meu pai e encarar com a possibilidade de ver Isabella todos os dias! NEM PENSAR.

Isabella voltou a passar, segurando um tecido rosa nas suas mãos. Parecia um vestido de criança. Ou um projecto para um vestido de criança. Perguntei-me o que seria aquilo. Afinal, aquela mulher era do mais imprevisível possível.

Que andava ela a fazer?

Quando me ia preparar para lhe perguntar, Esme voltou a falar.

_ E isabella vai contigo.

O vestido caiu e ambos perguntamos:

_ O QUÊ?

* * *

_Certo, peço desculpas pelo atraso._

_Infelizmente, voltou a acontecer o mesmo que da outra vez. Eu escrevi, guardei, mas não ficou guardado e tive que escrever tudo outra vez!_ **-.- **_Não me preocupei muito porque não gostei do que tinha escrito e, mesmo assim, este capitulo também não gostei._

_Desculpem se não vale nada. A minha vida tem andado um pouco atribulada!_

_Ok, como sempre, tem um cheirinho de Itazura Na Kiss aqui, nomeadamente na parte em que eles vão os dois juntos fazer os exames._

_Certo, agradecimentos:_

**Gibeluh**_, _**Mocho Azul**_, _**CullenB**_, _**Dany Cullen **_(É, Edward é mesmo mausinho! _**: /**_ O final vai entender neste capitulo! _**: D**_),_**Sam Winkot**_, _**Tristan**_ (Obrigada! Sério, fico mesmo contente por gostar da minha fic _**: D**_), _**Hebe**_ (Eu posto, sim! Cá está!), _**Lika Cullen**_ (Nossa que entusiasmos! _**: D**_desculpa. Sério. Fiquei sem inspiração! _**:'( **_), _**DYDA **_(nossa, muito obrigada! _**: D**_ E desculpe o atraso _**-.-**_) _**roosi**_, _**adRii Marsters**_, _**Duda **_(vou sim, não se assuste. Naquele dia é que não me apetecia escrever mais e como tinha que postar para vocês, decidi postar o que tinha __) _**ArcanjaDhaja**_, _**Beatriz Vieira **_(nossa, obrigada! _**: D**_) __e _**-TT Salvatore Potter Black-.**

_Estou muito triste, é verdade. Eu sei que há cerca de 200 pessoas lendo a fic e nao recebo nem 1/10 de comentários. Gente. Nem que digam: "Fixe!" Ou "Ah, não foi bom!" Qualquer coisa. Eu preciso de vocês. Senão fico sem inspiração!_** : (**

**Beijinhos ^^**

**AT**


	26. Chapter 26

**Detestando Edward  
Vigésimo Sexto Capitulo – Vamos viajar juntos?**

**CHARLIE POV**

Acenamos e vimos eles se afastarem, ainda não muito conformados com a ideia de irem viajar novamente juntos.

Pude ver o olhar desinteressado de Edward pousar nas mãos de Isabella que apertavam o cinto a si, para depois arrancar sem nem olhar para nós.

Esme quicou e acabou por ir para a cozinha sorridente.

_ Eu sei bem o porquê de você querer que ele vá para Phoenix! – Eu disse quando entrei na cozinha.

Ela deu de ombros, se virou para mim, e sorriu.

_ Você sabe que ela é diferente! – Os seus dentes brancos se mostravam no sorriso.

Fui até ela e lhe beijei o pescoço.

_ Eu o conheço bem! – Falei inebriado com seu cheiro. – Ele não quer ir viver com o pai!

_ Eu sei! – Ela falou por entre um suspiro. Suas mãos pousaram em meus braços. – É também por isso que quero que ele vá!

Desci minha boca para o ângulo que fazia entre seu pescoço e ombro e o beijei ao de leve.

_ Mas porque você me ajudou? – Ela perguntou.

_ Porque sei que, viver com o pai lhe fará bem! – Sorri quando ela tremeu um pouco ao meu toque. – Além disso, dessa vez, eu alinho nessa sua ideia maluca. Você acertou, meu amor. Eu consigo ver que minha Bella lhe toca em algum ponto fraco.

A senti vibrar de alegria.

_ Irá ele se aperceber a tempo?

_ Isabella é um pouco a leste, sim. Mas ela sabe falar coisas certas na hora certa. – Falei também me tentando convencer disso. – Ela o fará acreditar. Alem disso, com esse seu plano, ele terá imenso tempo para descobrir.

_ Eu sou mesmo a melhor mãe do mundo.

Concordei, arrastei todos os objectos que estavam no balcão para o chão e fiz amor com ela ali mesmo.

**BELLA POV**

Sim, eu estava a dar em doida! Uma viagem inteirinha de avião com aquela pessoa simplesmente me deixava doida.

O trajecto até Port Angels de automóvel fora simplesmente monótono e tenso.

Quando decidi pôr os pés no tablier – NO MEU TABLIER – quase me matou. Quando pus musica, criticou os meus gostos. Quando comecei a ler enjoei. Quando comi resmungou porque cheirava a comida no carro novo.

O resto do tempo fui obrigada a permanecer quieta no meu lugar a assustar-me por irmos demasiado rápido e sem poder repreendê-lo porque a minha nova posição, agora, era ignorá-lo. Ser um pouco como ele era comigo.

Não me dirigiu uma única palavra e eu também não. Estávamos empenhados a ignorar-nos fisicamente. Contudo, psicologicamente, estávamos longe disso.

Quando o avião parou em Seattle, ainda não nos faláramos e isso não me estava a incomodar nada. Afinal, ter um Edward calado era muito mais saudável que uma viagem inteira a ouvi-lo resmungar do que quer que fosse.

Eu conseguia até, apreciar melhor a sua beleza.

Contudo, era bom demais se ele se mantivesse assim o dia todo:

_ Ainda não entendi porque tiveste que vir comigo!

Encolhi os ombros._ Nem eu._

_ Para garantir que vais ao exame! – Desculpei.

Revirou os olhos.

Não comentei a sua reacção embora a vontade de o irritar fosse grande.

Na verdade, pouco me interessava o maldito exame. Esme tinha-me obrigado a ir e eu só tinha aceite porque assim podia ir ver a minha mãe e Bill novamente. E isso era bom, porque as saudades já eram grandes.

_ Detesto aviões, detesto aviões, detesto aviões. – Falei repetidamente para que deixasse de ser verdade ou para distorcer a realidade de que eu tinha mesmo medo de aviões.

Quando finalmente, levantamos voo e eu afrouxei o aperto ao acento e abri os olhos, quando me adaptei à imagem, visto que os tinha fechados com força, deparei-me com um Edward a olhar para mim como se eu tivesse uma borbulha gigante na testa.

Levei a mão à cara e recompus-me assumindo um papel desinteressado.

_ Que é? – Semicerrei os olhos e voltei o rosto para a frente, olhando-o pelo canto do olho.

Encolheu os ombros e recostou-se na cadeira.

Seria possível eu querer, estar a ponderar sequer ficar com este homem para o resto da minha vida? Porque eu ponderava seriamente se era isso que eu queria. E, por mais que a resposta fosse impossível de se acreditar, estava cada vez mais convencida de que sim, era mesmo isso que eu queria.

_ Onde mora a tua mãe? – Perguntou.

Encarei-o e deparei-me com um anjo. Parecia um garotinho de olhos fechados. Contudo eu podia ver no seu rosto que estava tenso.

_ Olha, em França! – Bufei impaciente. – Onde achas que mora? Em Phoenix.

_ Eu sei isso! – Ele respondeu mantendo a posição. – Às vezes pergunto-me o que me aconteceu.

Franzi o cenho e voltei a encara-lo sabendo perfeitamente que ele não me via.

_ Como assim?

_ Para te deixar vir comigo sem nem repostar muito.

Deixei-me sorrir contente enquanto ele não me via.

_ Isso é porque gostas da minha companhia! – Falei sem pensar.

Notei no seu rosto um sorriso irónico.

_ Suponho que seja verdade!

Abri a boca para replicar mas apenas ficou no seu lugar, aberta. Estava à espera que fosse rebaixar-me e até já estava pronta para também eu insultá-lo mas, ao invés, apenas concordou com isso.

_ É verdade? – Fiquei boquiaberta.

_ Não abuses da sorte, idiota! – Respondeu sorrindo. Sem ironia. – Agora deixa-me dormir.

Oh, sim! Edward Cullen gostava de dormir nos aviões. Será que o barulho ensurdecedor do motor o embalava? Porque, pela minha experiencia, aquilo despertava o mais sonolento dos homens.

Mas não, Edward tinha que ser do contra e simplesmente deixar-se embalar nas nuvens. Não deixava de ter piada como, pelo menos para mim, ele era tão diferente do estereótipo de homem. Como para mim ele era perfeito no meio daquela frieza toda.

E também não deixava de ser extremamente acolhedor saber que Edward Cullen, o mesmo Edward Cullen com quem eu supostamente estava zangada, se havia virado para mim e dito que gostava da minha companhia.

Era só impressão minha ou eu passara as quatro horas de Seattle até Phoenix a sorrir vitoriosamente só pelo que ele havia dito? Era só impressão minha, ou passara as quatro horas inteiras a olhar babadíssima para o "meu homem" a dormir?

Sim, sim. Não era impressão minha.

_ Adeus, obrigada. – A mulher dizia. – Adeus, obrigada.

Sorri-lhe.

_ Desculpe, - Interrompeu-me. – O seu companheiro de viagem, é-lhe alguma coisa?

Olhei-a estupefacta. A minha vontade era ter-lhe dito que não tinha nada a ver com o assunto, que não metesse o nariz onde não era chamada. Mas, infelizmente, eu tinha padrões de boa educação.

_ Irmão. – Saiu.

A mulher olhou-me estupefacta e inclinou-se para o lado para observar um Edward que se encontrava ainda no corredor a tirar as malas e casacos que tínhamos trazido. Depois voltou a encarar-me.

_ Tem a certeza? – Olhou-me de alto abaixo.

_ Desde que confirmei hoje de manhã, sim.

Ela sorriu.

_ Bem, não se importaria de lhe dar este papel? – Mostrou-me um cartão com um número escrito.

Agora foi a minha vez de a olhar estupefacta.

_ Adeus e obrigada. – Disse voltando à posição que anteriormente ocupava.

Então a voz de Edward Cullen soou ao meu ouvi, assustando-me.

_ Ainda estás aqui?

_ Porr… - Contive-me. – Assustaste-me.

_ Que é isso? – Perguntou olhando para o cartãozinho com o número da mulher.

Notei que ela estava a observar-me e, por isso, não pude mentir.

Sorri pesadamente e coloquei-o no bolso das suas calças.

_ É para ti! – Disse dando duas palmadinhas no bolso onde estava o cartão para depois voltar as costas e seguir para fora do avião. – Adeus, até nunca. – Sussurrei baixinho as últimas duas palavras para a assistente de bordo.

Edward saiu atrás de mim a sorrir.

Ignorei o mais que pude, não querendo assumir que a mulher tinha se atirado com ele quando ele saiu do avião.

_ Era bonita! – Ele falou.

_ Phoenix é bonita! – Corrigi fingindo que ele falava da cidade. – Bem melhor que Forks. Há sol.

_ O sol faz mal. – Ele disse. – Nesta época é muito perigoso. Lembra-me de, quando chegarmos, colocar protector senão a Esme mata-me.

_ Lembra-te tu! – Resmunguei acelerando o passo.

Quando chegamos ao local por onde saíam as malas, em silêncio, ainda poucas tinham saído.

Edward encarregara-me de ir buscar um carro para pousar as malas, mas a minha perícia enganara-me mais uma vez.

_ Como é que isto anda? – Por mais que empurrasse, o maldito não andava por nada.

Edward, no meio da multidão que se formava à volta do tapete rolante por onde saíam as malas, olhou para mim e revirou os olhos.

Resmungou algo para si e veio ao meu encontro.

_ Está estragado! – Resmunguei tentando, pela milésima vez, empurrá-lo.

_ Tu és mesmo ignorante ou andas a estudar para te tornares pró? – Afastou-me do carro e, olhando para mim com intenção de me ensinar, pousou as suas grandes mãos no carro e, fazendo força para baixo, o ferro cedeu e baixou, fazendo com que o carro começasse a andar assim que Edward o empurrou. – É assim tão difícil?

Encolhi os ombros, ignorando-o mais uma vez.

_ Olha, olha, a nossa mala! – Olhou-me de alto abaixo e de seguida, a medo, pediu-me. – Consegues ir buscar a maldita mala ou também precisas que te ensine a carregar uma mala?

Pus a língua de fora para si e avancei para a agarrar.

_ Com licença. – Pedi para ultrapassar as pessoas.

Quando, finalmente, cheguei, a mala já passara por mim. Segui-a junto ao tapete de modo a que a pudesse apanhar mas, quando menos esperava, tropecei e caí.

_ Au! – Queixei-me quando bati em algo duro. Era a minha mala.

Então notei que, ou toda a gente estava a andar, ou era eu que o estava a fazer. E, quando me levantei e olhei ao meu redor, notei que estava no tapete rolante, junto com as malas.

_ O que raio… - Ouvi Edward algures. – Sai daí. Isso não é para pessoas!

_ E achas que não sei? – Resmunguei para o público que me olhava ora estupefacto, ora divertido. E então, para mal dos meus pecados, como se ainda não tivesse feito asneiras que chegasse, algo bateu na minha nuca, fazendo-me cair para a frente, sobre as malas. – FOGO!

_ Sai daí Isabella! – Edward ia gritando.

_ Olha eu… PORRA! – Gritei quando levei com duas malas pesadas que saíam de dentro de um túnel pelo qual eu estava a dirigir-me. – Não, não, não…

Dois homens, que seguravam malas e as punham em cima do tapete ficaram a olhar-me boquiabertos assim que passei pelo 'túnel'.

_ A menina não pode estar aí. – Um deles falou.

_ Acha que não sei disso? – Repliquei sentando-me no tapete. – Acha que ainda não notei que não posso estar aqui?

Os homens ficaram ainda mais admirados quando voltei a levar com uma coisa na nuca e me inclinei para a frente. Foi então que saí para a multidão novamente que agora, assim que apareci, se ria sonoramente. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e bufei.

Então umas mãos seguraram-me pela cintura e arrastaram-me dali para fora.

_ Idiota! – Não demorei muito a perceber quem era.

_ Eu caí! – Disse em minha defesa.

_ Não há nada que consigas fazer direito? – Resmungou, puxando uma mala para o nosso carrinho. – Senta-te em cima das malas e não saias, por nada deste mundo, nem que passe aqui o Presidente da América, de lá. Ah, e NÃO TOQUES EM NADA!

Bufei mas acabei por concordar com ele.

Usualmente eu era assim descuidada e pouca coisa sabia fazer direito, mas hoje estava tudo a sair ao lado e não havia nada que fizesse que pudesse sair direito sem que me magoasse.

Contudo, o meu maior medo, era ainda magoar outrem porque comigo eu já podia bem.

Quando saímos pela porta de desembarque avistei logo os cabelos cor de chocolate mais ondulados e mais curtos que os meus.

_ Mãe! – Acenei quando estava sendo empurrada por Edward que me relembrou, de imediato, para não abandonar a "viatura em movimento". Pus-lhe a língua de fora e, mal cheguei perto da minha mãe saltei das malas para o seu abraço apertado e quente.

Oh, como eu precisava assim de um abraço apertado da minha mãe, para acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem e que tudo se acabaria por resolver.

Saudou-me e não demorou a dizer que estava mais magra, que precisava de me alimentar mais ao qual respondi com um revirar de olhos. Com Esme dava até para engordar pois ela estava habituada a encher a pança de três homens que mais pareciam uns cavalos.

_ Mãe, esse é o…

_ Edward! – Ela chegou perto dele e lhe depositou um beijo no rosto. Ele imediatamente sorriu para ela e também a cumprimentou. – Não esperava que fosse assim tão bonito. – Ela constatou olhando para mim como se eu tivesse algo que ver com a beleza desse idiota.

Mesmo assim, lhe sorri.

_ Eu também não fazia ideia que Isabella tivesse uma mãe tão simpática. – Ele falou agradavelmente, assumindo um papel que nunca assumira antes mas que, pelo que parecia, mostrava para os desconhecidos.

Acabei por ponderar que, quando eu era meio que desconhecida, ele não mostrara esse papel para mim. Será que eu realmente o repugnava? Que havia algo em mim que fazia ele não gostar de mim?

_ Veja as coincidências da vida! – Ela falou para ambos, vagueando o olhar entre nós dois. – Descobri que seu pai é meu médico de família.

Edward esboçou um sorriso falso.

_ Ele estava aí, ainda há pouco. – Informou olhando para todo o lado, o procurando. – Oh, lá está ele.

Eu segui seu olhar e me deparei com um homem alto, loiro. O seu corpo era igual ao de Edward mas um pouco maior. Sorria para nós.

_ Me perdi quando procurei uma casa de banho! – Ele desculpou quando chegou ao nosso lado e pousou uma mão no ombro do filho que, imediatamente, olhou para ela e a ignorou, pousando seu olhar nas malas que estavam na sua frente. – Como vai isso?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

_ Normal! – Falou.

_ Isabella, certo? – Ele apontou para mim. Acenei o que fez com que suas mãos frias viessem ao meu encontro e seus lábios pousassem em meu rosto. Era um homem lindíssimo, tal como seu filho.

Me perguntei o que Esme havia visto em Charlie quando tivera outrora tal deus como esse.

_ Sua mãe fala muito em você. – Renée sorriu quando ele falou dela. – Não fazia ideia que era assim tão bonita.

Corei. Todo o adulto falava isso mas eu sabia que, por trás desse elogio todo havia uma ponta de Esme que havia contado para ele que eu supostamente seria sua nora.

Ri interiormente. Nora desse homem? Era algo que poderia considerar estranho. Ele parecia da minha idade e sua beleza era extraordinária.

_ Eu tenho que insistir que fiquem em minha casa. – Falou Carlisle.

_ Eu gostava, doutor, mas…

_ Doutor? – Ele olhou à sua volta como se procurasse alguém e depois apontou para si. – Eu? Fora da clínica não passo de um ser humano normal. Me trate por Carlisle, por favor.

_ Carlisle, - Corrigi. – Mas eu gostava de ficar com minha mãe.

_ Oh, claro. – Ele falou, sorridente. – Mas não vão ficar aqui três dias?

_ Vamos! – Eu e Edward dissemos em uníssono, apesar de Edward contemplar um ponto no chão sem descolar o olhar dele.

_ Então que me dizem a dormirem em minha casa hoje e amanhã em casa da Senhora Swan.

_ Renée! – Ela corrigiu e ele lhe mostrou um sorriso brilhante que mostrava seus dentes brancos. – Eu concordo.

_ Se não incomodar… - Eu falei e, quando olhei para Edward, procurando por uma resposta, apenas encolheu os ombros, sem retirar o olhar do chão.

_ E insisto que venham jantar a minha casa hoje. – O doutor convidou. – Todos.

_ Nossa! – Renée interveio. – Eu não quero incomodar.

_ Não incomoda nada! – Ele sorriu.

_ Agradeço então. – Cedeu ela.

Se não me estivesse enganando, minha mãe estava caindo nas manhas do pai de Edward, tal como eu caíra nas do filho.

Seus gestos, sua maneira de falar, seu sorrisinho babado e agora a facilidade com que cedera a um jantar em casa de alguém que não ela, conhecendo bem minha mãe, era já certo que ela queria pegar ele.

Olhei ela sarcasticamente e ela corou um pouco, desviando o olhar.

X

A mansão Cullen era um casarão luxuoso, todo em pedra, quase gótico, quase vampiresco. Contudo, lá dentro, era bastante moderno e luminoso.

Lá dentro senti Edward gozar comigo pela minha boca se abrir e sair um "Ah" constantemente. Mas, a verdade é que eu não sabia que Edward provinha de uma família assim tão enriquecida.

_ Não fazia ideia que tinha uma casa tão bonita! – Falara Renée tão intrigada quanto eu junto de Carlisle. Demasiado junta.

Quando não estava admirada com aquelas paredes de dois metros, de diferentes cores e onde estavam encostadas mobílias ostentosas, lançava um olhar reprovador à minha mãe que, devido ao brilho do doutor, não notava.

Edward, a meu lado, se riu.

_ Que foi? – Ataquei sem desviar o olhar dos dois pombinhos.

_ Você está com ciúmes.

Então eu olhei para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha, como se ele acabasse de dizer a maior estupidez que alguma vez eu ouvira.

_ Não estou. – Falei após alguns segundos ponderando se seria verdade.

_ Está! – Ele disse, de mãos nos bolsos, olhando para os dois que estavam na nossa frente, andando até à cozinha.

Olhei-os novamente, falando alegremente como se se conhecessem havia anos.

_ E se estiver? – Perguntei não procurando resposta. – Você não deveria estar também?

_ Não. – Ele falou, fechando sua cara. – Eu quase não conheço esse homem.

Voltei a encara-lo dessa vez sem compreender mesmo.

_ Ele veio para aqui quando eu era ainda criança. – Explicou ainda sem olhar para mim. - Se eu o vi duas ou três vezes em toda a minha vida, foi muito.

Dessa vez foquei meu olhar no homem que não parecia ser homem de não ligar para o filho.

_ Agora me quer aqui com ele! – Edward continuou. – Quer recuperar todos os anos que perdeu. Como se pudesse…

_ Não pode?

_ Não. – Então ele me olhou com seus grandes olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente, cobertos de alguma dor que ele guardava havia algum tempo e que escondia atrás de sua frieza. – Não pode!

E voltou o olhar para eles.

Quando voltou a falar, falou para si.

_ Não pode!

Talvez fosse isso. Talvez fosse isso que incomodasse tanto Edward: seu pai! Ou melhor, a falta de seu pai.

Apesar de não poder nem ter que me intrometer em suas vidas, interiormente quis confortar ele. Quis esquecer que ele era mau para mim e poder só abrir meus braços para ele chorar, desabafar tudo o que lhe apertava o coração.

Mas, exteriormente, meu corpo ficou só andando, olhando seu pai e minha mãe, falando alegremente como se nada houvesse que os preocupasse.

Nesse momento, por breves segundos, quase odiei o Senhor Cullen.

X

Meu quarto era excessivamente grande, meu banheiro – sim, porque eu tinha um banheiro só meu naquele quarto – era gigantesco, meu móvel enorme e já para não falar da cama que era demasiado vazia sem o corpo quente de Jacob a meu lado, coisa a que eu já me habituara.

Por isso e por pensamentos que não saíam de minha mente nem quando tentei, desesperadamente, contar cabritinhos saltando cercas, eu consegui dormir.

Quando olhei o relógio, cujos números eram grandes que até Charlie – que se diga de passagem lia mal já – conseguia ver sem seus óculos de ler, marcava três horas da manhã.

Suspirei.  
_Será que Edward não está conseguindo dormir também?_, pensei.

Tive uma súbita vontade de o ir espreitar e, apesar de saber que se ele me apanhasse de algum jeito que ele sempre apanhava, eu ia passar vergonha. Mas mesmo assim me levantei e procurei pelo quarto dele.

Quando achei a porta entrei o mais silenciosamente que consegui. No entanto, em vez de encontrar Edward deitado em alguma cama naquele quarto, apenas encontrei uma secretária no meio do compartimento.

Franzi o cenho sem sequer me aperceber que tinha realmente errado no quarto. Também quem queria uma casa com tantos quartos?

Entrei e notei que não haviam paredes. Havia estantes no lugar delas cobertas de livros. A minha boca se abriu num 'o'. Onde aquele homem tinha paciência para ler tudo isso?

Fui até à secretária onde me sentei na cadeira que girava. Me diverti a ver todo o compartimento enquanto girava nela até que notei numa fotografia que estava em cima da escrivaninha de Carlisle.

Peguei nela e com a luz do telemóvel pude ver que era Edward em pequeno quando já se vestia como um rapaz. Sorri.

Me levantei, ainda com a fotografia na mão, e fui até às estantes ver que livros eram aqueles. Não fiquei surpreendida quando notei que a maior parte eram de medicina.

Também havia uma pequena estante para livros mais comerciais. Romances, policiais, muitos. De diferentes tipos.

Conforme ia andando, ia perdendo mais e mais o interesse. Nada ali me atraía pois os nomes eram gigantescos. Agora eu sabia a quem Edward saía!

Então me deparei com um móvel fechado no meio de duas estantes que iam, tal como as outras, até ao tecto.

O tentei abrir mas ele não cedeu e então minha curiosidade aguçou. Me encaminhei até à secretária onde procurei por alguma chave que pudesse abrir aquele móvel.

Abri várias gavetas que estavam cobertas de papéis escritos com letra a médico que eu nunca iria conseguir traduzir para inglês.

Finalmente, numa delas, enquanto a vasculhava, encontrei um envelope que, ao toque, me parecia conter uma chave. A retirei e fui até ao móvel onde coube na fechadura e o abri.

Então meu queixo caiu. Todo ele estava coberto de fotografias de Edward em várias fases da sua vida – sempre com a mesma expressão vazia, se saliente – e imensos papéis sobre ele. Havia partes de jornais da escola com seu nome e até um jornal de Seattle que dizia que ele era o melhor aluno da cidade segundo seus exames.

_ Edward tem que ver isso! – Lembrei.

Então saí do lugar, deixando a porta aberta para saber qual era o lugar e procurei pelo quarto de Edward.

Entrei em muitos errados e, quando finalmente achei o dele, o encontrei dormindo como uma pedra, todo descoberto, só de boxer preto.

Abanei seu braço e ele soltou alguns 'Hum's.

_ Edward? – Eu chamei num sussurro. – Edward!

_ Que é? – Ele mexeu o braço me dando uma cotovelada no estômago.

Arfei de dor.

_ Acorda! – O abanei com mais força.

Então seus olhos se abriram lentamente e quando notou que era eu que o acordava rolou os olhos e se virou ficando de costas para mim.

_ Vai levantar a bunda daí ou vou ter que o arrastar? – Resmunguei cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

_ São quatro da manhã! – Ele falou numa voz cheia de sono. – Vai se enxergar!

Bufei.

_ Levanta! – O sacudi.

_ Porra! – Se queixou por ser abanado e se sentou na cama de olho fechado. – Já está! Que quer?

_ Que venha comigo! – Me encaminhei para a porta e a abri. Fiz sinal para que ele me seguisse e, após me chamar de idiota se levantou exibindo seu corpo branco, lindíssimo, e me seguiu.

Desviei o olhar dele.

_ Que raio você quer a essa hora? – Ele ia replicando. – Se eu soubesse tinha deixado você no tapete no lugar da mala hoje.

O ignorei.

_ Que merda! – Ele rugiu.

_ Ssssh! – Eu chamei a atenção levando o indicador à boca para lhe mostrar que ele tinha que estar calado. – Dá para se calar?

_ Eu estaria calado se você não me acordasse!

_ Mentira! – Eu sorri sarcasticamente. – Você ressona que nem um porco. Em silêncio você não ficava de certeza!

Ele me deu uma tapa na nuca e se silêncio finalmente.

Então eu dei com o escritório novamente e entrei. Edward me seguiu.

_ Que você andou fazendo? – Ele perguntou passando pela porta quando eu já estava junto do móvel.

_ Venha ver. – Eu chamei acenando com a mão para que ele se aproximasse.

Ele franziu o cenho para mim e lentamente se aproximou me olhando como se eu estivesse aprontando algo.

Quando chegou no meu lado virou a cara para o móvel aberto e então seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que eu havia visto há pouco.

_ Me parece que ele não perdeu anos nenhuns da sua vida. – Eu comentei me lembrando da conversa que havíamos tido quando chegamos na casa do pai de Edward.

Edward não respondeu, apenas se aproximou das suas fotografias.

_ O que você andou fazendo? – Ele perguntou outra vez, sem me olhar.

Não respondi.

Ele tocou em muitas das coisas como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

_ O que… - Então se afastou e se colocou junto de mim olhando o móvel. – O que é isso?

_ Me parece sua vida!

X

X

X

_ Porque é que você teve que vir comigo? – Ele perguntou enquanto eu corria para acompanhar seu passo.

_ Porque eu me quero assegurar que você vai fazer o maldito exame para entrar nessa faculdade.

_ Eu não vou entrar! – Ele resmungou.

Eu ignorei sabendo bem que ele acabaria por ser o melhor dos alunos nos resultados do exame.

_ Você quer entrar! – Eu brinquei.

_ E ter que levar com você sempre? – Revirou os olhos. – Só se for masoquista!

Eu pensei que ele era capaz de o ser mesmo mas decidi não lhe responder.

Fomos a pé até à faculdade onde ele iria fazer o exame e eu fiz questão de o ver entrar pela faculdade adentro e de o ficar esperando lá até que o exame acabasse para me assegurar que ele não voltaria para trás assim que eu virasse costas.

Ele olhou para trás e eu sorri marcando minha posição.

Encolheu os ombros e continuou caminhando até desaparecer quando entrou no edifício.

* * *

_Eu peço **muitas muitas muitas muitas muitas muitas muitas desculpas** meus leitores! Muitas mesmo!_

_Aconteceram muitas coisas a semana passada. Coisas que me abalaram muito e eu não consegui escrever nada de jeito, meus amores. Depois tive teste de matemática e tive que dar muita atenção a muita gente e não tive sequer tempo de escrever. Alias, eu escrevi no sábado mesmo._

_E por isso eu escrevi um grandinho para vocês, como pedido de desculpa. _**: /**

_Me perdoam? E me perdoam por não vos responder às reviews? Estou sem tempo. Mais vêm aí as minhas férias da pascoa e eu terei muito tempo para escrever. Já estou planeando acabar a fic. Não deve demorar muito, mas eu não tenho a certeza._

_Espero que gostem desse capitulo e deixem reviews por favor._

_Espero que não tenham se esquecido de mim!_

**AT ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

_Oi gente, sim sim. DESCULPEM! Eu demorei mesmo dessa vez. A vida tem estado mesmo complicada _**: s**

_Mas já está tudo bem agora. Eu não esqueço de vocês, não. Espero acabar logo com essa fic. vocês já na estão cansados dela?_** :$**

_Bem, como desculpas trago o capitulo maior que eu escrevi em toda a minha vida _**: o**

**Detestando Edward**

__ Eu quero ser seu príncipe! – Ele me olhou e depois virou todo o seu corpo para mim sem deixar de tirar seus olhos dos meus, me deixando sem jeito. – Seu!_

**Vigésimo Sétimo Capitulo – O príncipe**

**JACOB POV**

_Emma x D diz:  
* Tenho saudades. :'(_

Fiquei olhando para aquele smile, aquelas palavras escritas a rosa, aquela fotografia, até aquele nome, cerca de meia hora sem nem cansar.

Bolas, eu tinha saudades dela! Eu tinha muitas saudades dessa mulher cm quem, num acto de pura loucura, eu tinha feito amor.

Já não conseguia viver mais sem aqueles olhos verdes que jogavam de uma maneira tão perfeita com seus cabelos pretos longos que balouçavam nas suas costas um pouco bronzeadas. É, eu tinha mesmo saudades dessa mulher e ela vivia tão longe de mim que era impossível ir visitá-la ou fazê-la visitar-me.

E, com Bella e Edward fora, estes dias se tornavam simplesmente aborrecidos.

Tinha ido a um ensaio do maldito teatro e a mulher louca já me obrigara a entrar na peça. Tinha um guião inteirinho para decorar e a vontade era pouca.

Na verdade, a vontade de fazer o que quer que fosse era pouca. Eu estava endoidecendo!

Finalmente, em princípio, esses dois pombinhos voltariam hoje.

_ Você decorou alguma coisa Jakinho? – A mulher perguntou de braços cruzados sobre o peito, como se eu fosse obrigado a fazê-lo.

É, talvez eu fosse, mas a culpa não era minha. Era da minha mãe e suas loucuras.

_ Não! – Eu respondi directamente olhando-a nos olhos que pouco se viam devido aos óculos fundo de garrafa.

_ Como espera um bom espectáculo de nem sequer se esforça? – Ela veio até mim e se aproximou demais querendo-me intimidar. Mas, graças a Deus, eu era bem maior que ela e não tinha medo sequer de sua cara fria e fechada me ameaçando silenciosamente.

_ Fácil. – Eu respondi com ironia. – Eu não espero! – Atirei o guião no chão e também eu a encarei semicerrando os olhos, mantendo uma posição dura.

_ ACABOU! – Ela gritou. – Vá se sentar no público e fique lá. – Se afastou desviando o olhar e apenas me apontando um dedo indicador. – No fim falamos.

E foi assim que eu tive o melhor ensaio da minha vida.

A peça era sobre vampiros. Sério? Vampiros?

Cada vez que eu via o título dela meus olhos, instintivamente, reviravam. Essa mulher era louca!

Era sobre uma mulher que se apaixonava por um vampiro. E espera, a melhor parte ainda estava para vir. Eu era um lobo que me apaixonava pela maldita mulher!

_ Que criancice! – Eu havia dito num ensaio qualquer.

É, eu e essa mulher chocávamos bastante! Eu sempre lhe respondia torto e fazia sempre com que ela ficasse incrivelmente irritada. E eu tinha que dizer, até que eu gostava de pegar com ela. Sempre me distraía.

Ao que parecia, Edward seria o vampiro porque ela via algo nele – provavelmente uma paixoneta, eu tinha dito numa dessas vezes em que ela simplesmente me mandara embora – de monstruoso. Ele apenas havia encolhido os ombros, como sempre, mostrando desinteresse. Mas tinha aceitado pois Bella achava mal ele fazer de vampiro.

A mulher que se apaixonava por ele era nem mais nem menos que Tanya. E ela vibrava por saber que, no fim, ia beijar Edward. Outra criancice que me fazia revirar os olhos. Onde me minha mãe tinha a cabeça quando me metera nesse desespero de auditório?

"Óptimo, óptimo!" Saudou Trelawney, a mulher, batendo palmas quando acabou o maldito ensaio.

Depois, quando todos saíram, ela voltou seus olhos negros para mim e me fez sinal para que subisse no palco.

Encolhi os ombros e me levantei.

_ Sabe, - Ela começou pegando em roupas que estavam no chão e indo as arrumar. – Há coisas muito boas em trabalhar com adolescentes. Mas também há coisas muito más.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito esperando por um sermão de uma hora.

_ Uma boa e má ao mesmo tempo é o facto de vocês serem bastante… efusivos! – Ela falou me trazendo uma cadeira e batendo no assento para que eu me sentasse.

_ Não sou efusiv…

_ Vocês têm os sentimentos à flor da pele mas eu compreendo. – Revirei os olhos e ela me deu uma tapa na nuca, o que me fez resmungar. – Agora, quais são os seus.

Não respondi por alguns segundos tentando encontrar uma resposta para ela.

_ Neste momento aborrecimento. – Eu sorri sarcasticamente.

Ela bufou.

_ Eu percebo que o amor não está bom para esses lados. – Ela sorriu contente. – Mas tem que entender que nada pode ser tão complicado quanto você está pensando nesse momento.

_ Você não sabe nada da minha vida. – Eu atirei olhando para um público silencioso e vazio.

Então senti uma mão em meu ombro e um cabelo gigante cair no meu lado oposto, aparecendo depois sua cara.

_ É, eu não sei. – Ela concluiu. – Mas me lembro que já fui assim.

Reprimi uma vontade de rir na cara dela. Como ela podia ter sido assim algum dia? Essa mulher, provavelmente sempre fora uma grande doida e não havia jeito de não o ser.

_ E me lembro que eu complicava as coisas, Jacob.

_ Eu não complico. – Respondi sem a olhar. – Elas são mesmo.

_ Por vezes são. – Ela ponderou. – É por isso que quando não há solução para elas, elas já estão resolvidas.

Então a encarei sem perceber direito.

_ Vá pensar isso para casa e da próxima me traga o Edward.

Me deu uma palmadinha do ombro e me arrancou a cadeira me fazendo cair direito no chão.

Lhe rugi e depois apenas vim para casa a pé.

Assim que cheguei não demorei até descobrir que Edward e Bella já estavam em casa.

_ É que nem pensar! – Edward brandiu da cozinha. – Eu fiz o maldito exame mas eu não vou para lá.

_ Vai sim! – Bella interrompeu.

Avistei as malas dos dois postas no Hall e me encaminhei para a cozinha.

_ NÃO! – Ele falou e então saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto passando por mim sem dizer nada.

Bella o seguiu furiosa.

_ Não pode fugir! – Ela gritou no fundo da escada. – Nem negar o que viu!

_ SE CALE! – Ele brandiu de lá de cima. – SAI DA MINHA VIDA.

E então se ouviu uma porta fechar com força.

_ Bels não… - Mas foi tarde demais. Quando eu falei ela já estava no topo da escada a se dirigir para o maldito quarto dele. Essa mulher era, sem dúvida, masoquista.

_ Bom dia. – Eu cumprimentei assim que entrei na cozinha. – Já animou o dia.

_ Eu confesso, - Charlie falou olhando para a TV. – Eu que tinha saudades dessas discussões.

Eu ri.

_ É, eu também.

Esme apenas sorriu contente.

_ Ele vai! – Ela disse certa de que era verdade.

X

**EDWARD POV**

_ Estou farto de você à volta de mim. – Eu falei para ela no meio de meu quarto escuro. – FARTO. CANSADO.

_ Então talvez eu me vá embora. – Bella disse esperando que eu dissesse não. Mas ela me conhecia. Era isso que eu queria.

_ VAI! – Confessei. – De uma vez por todas se vai embora.

Deixar de a ter constantemente a meu lado, me desorientando, me fazendo ficar louco, me irritando, me dando choques eléctricos, me revoltando era simplesmente um paraíso que há muito tempo eu chamara de monotonia.

Mas ela me fazia perder o controlo sobre tudo e isso me deixava simplesmente doido. Eu não aguentava isso nem mais um dia quanto mais três.

É, ela ia embora para Forks dentro de três dias. Três, pequenos dias.

E eu não via a hora de ver o maldito avião partir com ela e suas inquietações lá dentro para não mais a voltar a ver.

Eu não poderia dizer nunca. Porque era certo que éramos da mesma família e provavelmente nas próximas férias nos veríamos de novo mas… eu arranjaria um jeito de isso não voltar a acontecer. No que dependesse de mim, o máximo de tempo que voltaríamos a estar juntos seria cerca de um dia e jamais outros três meses. Eu não queria ir parar num manicómio.

_ Eu vou mesmo! – Ela falou sem nem chorar. O que era bom, até seus ataques de choro me cansavam. – Eu vou e você não precisa me pôr a vista em cima novamente.

_ GRAÇAS A DEUS! – Eu grunhi lhe indicando o caminho da porta.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e saiu de cabeça levantada.

Minha tensão – porque eu sempre ficava tenso com sua presença – aliviou eu pude deixar cair os ombros, aliviar minha posição direita e dura sempre que ela estava na mesma sala que eu.

Mas porque tinha que ser difícil justo com ela? Porque eu tinha que a odiar a ela ainda mais que a outras quaisquer pessoas? Porque eu, simplesmente, não a podia ignorar de uma vez por todas sem que isso fosse difícil? Porque eu sentia uma grande vontade de estar sempre discutindo com ela?

Isso me estava mesmo fazendo mal!

Fui até meu quadro onde pude ver escrito: BEM-VINDO MEU FILHO!

Sorri levemente. Minha mãe era minha mãe. Por mais que eu tivesse que negar, ela era única.

Num canto comecei fazendo minhas equações que sempre me faziam desligar da realidade.

E a realidade era só uma: Bella, estava em casa, algures nela. E isso me deixava tenso.

Não demorou muito até eu ouvir uma buzina de carro tocar e alguém saindo de casa.

Fui até à janela e vi Isabella, sorridente, saltando até ao carro de James e o cumprimentar.

Não consegui ver onde ela o beijou mas eu tinha a certeza que havia sido na boca, esses dois andavam sempre juntos agora. Isso significava algo, certo?

Provavelmente estava só tentando me esquecer. E eu sabia que isso estava resultando porque ela agora não estava tão emotiva junto de mim, era mais distante, minhas palavras não lhe afectavam tanto. Esse rapazola me estava vencendo.

E eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

_ Edward? Jacob? – Alguém chamou lá em baixo. – Tem aí uns convites para vocês.

X

**BELLA POV**

Abri a porta e minha boca caiu.

_ É, ou não é perfeito? – Eu perguntei para James que apenas ficou especado na porta, também estupefacto.

_ É! – Foi tudo o que disse.

Mandei os homens entrarem e lhes indiquei a sala onde tinham que montar tudo.

_ E olha só. – Segurei na mão dele e o trouxe comigo até ao salão escuro, em pedra, onde não havia candeeiros, apenas tochas que mais tarde, nessa noite, dariam luz através do fogo.

Ele ficou ainda mais maravilhado.

As janelas eram altas e todas iam até ao chão e lá fora mostrava um jardim, mal tratado, visto que a casa era abandonada, mas também maravilhoso e digno de uma época medieval.

As cortinas era vermelhas escuras e assim que ficavam na frente das janelas davam um ambiente simplesmente perfeito para aquilo que estava destinada aquela sala.

Pus James no centro da sala e, enquanto os homens montavam uma mesa em forma de U, fui até a um canto do salão onde carreguei na tecla UP e James começou subindo.

Ele deu um grito de susto e depois apenas me olhou surpreso. Enquanto que o chão se levantava, se ia formando quatro colunas – que seguravam James lá no cimo – no centro do salão onde estava, debaixo de James, preso no tecto, um maravilhoso castiçal que eu havia pedido para colocar lá.

Assim que James subiu completamente, entrando numa cópula que havia no tecto do salão, a vidro, a sala ficou com quatro colunas todas enfeitadas e um castiçal que dava vida à sala e que seria ligado para os jogos das crianças e para as danças.

A luzinha vermelha no UP desligou-se, o que significava que James tinha aberto a porta que havia na copula e tinha ido até ao pátio do salão, segundo me tinha informado Carlisle.

Sim, este casarão medieval era de Carlisle. Eu havia-lhe contado a história de Renesmee e ele disse que tinha o lugar perfeito e vejam só? Era perfeito!

Assim que a luz se desligara James carregou no botão DOWN, lá em cima, e o tecto começou a descer.

_ Cuidado aí em baixo! – Ele falou. – Bels, isto é bestial!

Eu sorri.

_ Que está pensando fazer aqui em cima?

Eu olhei minhas notas apesar de saber bem o que eu ia fazer.

_ O jantar dos pais de Renesmee! – Eu informei.

_ Altamente! – James saltou de entusiasmo. – Bestial!

_ Enviaste os convites? – Perguntei para ele que estava a sair.

_ Sim! – Ele riu. – Enviei para Jacob e Edward, também.

O QUÊ?

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

_ Vá lá! – Veio até mim. – Eles não vão estragar nada. E Alice também vem. Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. Alem disso, eu precisava de alguém que tocasse piano.

_ Olá! – Alguém entrou na sala.

James bufou sem nem olhar para a pessoa.

_ Olá Vitória! – Saudei.

_ Vejam só que eu trouxe para nos ajudar. – Ela apontou para o garotinho do lado dela, olhando à sua volta.

_ Olha só, nosso cúmplice. – James foi até ele e lhe deu um aperto de mão. – Achas que vou conseguir realizar o sonho da tua irmã?

Ele olhou-o e sorriu um pouco.

Bastou para James.

_ Vem ver como isto está!

_ É tão bonito! – Vistoria comentou a meu lado.

_ Eu espero que fique melhor! – Disse olhando para os homens que montavam as decorações e a mesa. – Coloquem as duas poltronas no centro, por favor.

Hoje era o dia de anos de Renesmee e eu ia dar-lhe a melhor festa de anos da sua vida!

_ Eu falava de James! – Ela confessou. Eu a olhei e notei que babava para cima dele enquanto que ele fazia gestos engraçados explicando a Tiago o que ia acontecer e como ia acontecer.

Ele ria.

_ Ah, sim! – Respondi.

_ Você está interessada nele? – Perguntou.

_ Não. – Contestei.

_ Mas ele está em você!

_ Não. – Eu ri achando piada ao que ela dizia.

_ Não era uma pergunta. – Então ela me encarou. – Ele está.

_ Não está nada! – Repliquei.

Encolheu os ombros e foi ao encontro dos dois.

Está?

_ Não está nada! – Eu falei para mim, ignorando o problema que não queria enfrentar. James era meu amigo. Eu gostava dele assim.

Então o meu telefone tocou. Era Esme.

_ Alô?

__ Bels!_ – Era Jacob que estava do outro lado.

_ Ei Jake. – Cumprimentei.

_ _Ei, maninha!_ – Retribuiu. – _Olha só, você nos convidou para uma festa hoje?_

_ É! – Eu corei um pouco. – Está tudo explicado aí.

_ _Já vi!_

_ Vocês vêm? – Eu perguntei curiosa.

__ Eu vou. Esse palerma não sei não._

_ _Eu não vou._ – Alguém que não Jacob falou do outro lado.

Encolhi os ombros, já era de esperar.

_ _Não liga, não._ – Jacob riu. –_ Você já o conhece. Olha só, tem comida aí?_

_ Tem, sim! – Eu ri. Só mesmo esse Jake. – Muita coisa.

__ Boa!_ – Ele falou.

_ Ouça, - Eu lembrei. – Você me pode trazer o vestido e os sapatos que eu usei na festa de Alice? E venha vestido também. Mas antes que a festa comece!

__ Eu vou tentar. Tchau, minha flor_. – Eu ri e também me despedi de si.

Não demorou muito até também Alice chegar.

Alice, não. Alice e seus trezentos sacos de maquilhagem e produtos para as várias partes do corpo. Eu vi logo, assim que James a convidara, que eu acabaria por ser a sua cobaia novamente.

Eu falei para ela que não queria nada mas ela insistiu e, enquanto eu organizava as coisas, ela andava à minha volta com produtos que me deixavam bonita.

Eu chamei a eles magia.

_ Não sabia que você era boa anfitriã! – Alice comentou quando me prendeu no banheiro para fazer algo com meu cabelo.

_ E não sou.

_ Isso está fantástico. – Ela falou boquiaberta. – Mas posso esperar para que comece.

_ Se lembre que quem importa é Renesmee!

Então alguém bateu à porta.

_ Sim?

_ Isabella queria o vestido! – Edward falou espreitando pela porta.

Alice o saudou, largou meu cabelo – e eu dei graças a Deus por isso – e correu até ele. o mandou entrar e logo eu me deparei com seus olhos verdes, que nunca brilhavam na minha direcção.

O ignorei e apenas fechei os meus de movo a só poder ouvi-lo e, inevitavelmente, cheirá-lo.

_ Você não está vestido. – Alice comentou.

_ Eu não venho! – Ele retorquiu. – Jacob não podia trazer o vestido para Isabella e me obrigou a vir eu.

_ Também não queria que você viesse! – Eu exclamei sem me conseguir conter.

_ Ainda bem! – Ele falou algures.

_ Você está gostando de meu trabalho? – Alice perguntou para ele e então eu fiquei à escuta de uma resposta.

_ Suas mãos fazem milagres, Ali. – Ele falou simpático. Para ela. Porque me estava chamando de feia. Eu não comentei. Até porque nem tinha resposta.

_ Você não vai embora, não? – Eu perguntei impaciente.

_ Eu vou quando eu quiser.

X

Já todos haviam chegado. Tudo estava vestido, tudo montado, até a comida já estava no sítio. As luzes estavam ligadas, e todos se estavam divertindo enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo, esperávamos Renesmee chegar logo.

_ Até que você está bonita. – Alguém segredou no meu ouvido.

Alguém que eu sabia bem quem era. Alguém frio e distante mas de quem eu gostava.

_ Eu não sou nada de se deitar fora, como você acha! – Eu falei sem nem olhar para ele que, agora, se havia colocado no meu lado.

_ Isso está até que engraçado! – Ele ignorou o que eu disse e comentou o espaço, analisando-o.

_ Não tem trabalho para fazer? – Eu perguntei.

_ Eu não vim aqui para trabalhar. – Resmungou.

_ Que eu saiba, - Eu comecei. – Nós o convidamos com o intuito de tocar piano.

Ele encolheu os ombros e então saiu de junto de mim e, momentos depois, o piano soou nos meus ouvidos. Tão suave, tão calmo, tão sensual.

Então, alguém segurou em mim e me fez voar.

_ Está, ou não está um espanto? – James perguntou.

_ Está sim! – Eu sorri entusiasmada lhe dando um abraço. – Fizemos um grande trabalho.

_ Eu estava falando de si! – Ele disse me deixando um beijo na bochecha. – Linda.

Corei.

_ Ah, não diz isso.

Senti, algures, Vitória pousar os olhos quase vermelhos em mim, cheios de inveja e apenas me apeteceu dar uma tapa nela.

_Como se isso fosse possível!_, eu pensei.

_ Vem dançar! – Ele não pediu. Ele me empurrou para o centro do salão, em cima do círculo que levantava no ar mas que estava bem pousado agora, onde dançávamos.

Ele se riu quando notou, outra vez, que eu não dançava bem. Ou melhor, que eu não dançava.

_ Bella, - Ele começou. – Eu preciso falar consigo.

Então um 'click' se fez em minha mente. Algo que me pedia, implorava, gritava para que não deixasse aquele momento acontecer.

_ James, - Eu comecei de modo a tentar interrompê-lo.

_ Não aguento mais eu preciso de te dizer que…

Então levantaram-se imensos aplausos na sala e, apesar de James ter falado, eu não consegui ouvir. Apenas o olhei e vi os seus lábios mexerem.

Depois olhei para onde todos pareciam olhar e vi _a minha princesa_.

A minha princesa não tem longos cabelos loiros, que estão maravilhosamente penteados e que fazem todos abrir a boca.

A minha princesa não usa vestidos graciosos que fazem todos querer tocar-lhe.

A minha princesa não dança bem e muito menos tem um príncipe para a acompanhar na dança.

Não fala bem, não caminha bem, não acena como todas as princesas.

A minha princesa não tem cabelo, sequer. E não esconde esse facto com um lenço. Não. Ela tem a cabeça nua e mostra a todos que tem cancro e não vai vencer. Mas que vai viver até ao fim.

A minha princesa não tem vestidos lindíssimos nem saltos altos. Tem uns jeans rotos e uma t-shirt branca com um desenho nela. Usa sapatilhas também rotas e tem tanto orgulho nisso só porque foram os seus pais, com muito esforço económico, que lhe deram.

A minha princesa dança como uma criança, animadamente, descontraidamente, o seu príncipe chama-se Tiago e tem sempre os olhos postos nela, como se verificasse constantemente se ela está bem. Ela tem uma voz simples, de criança, caminha alegremente, e apenas dá sorrisos brilhantes para as pessoas que a acompanham até ao fim.

A minha princesa é tudo menos uma princesa, ela é uma heroína.

_ Renesmee. – Eu falei num suspiro e depois fui ao seu encontro. – PARABÉNS!

Ela apenas me olhou boquiaberta.

_ A menina da televisão. – Ela olhou para os pais enquanto apontava para mim.

Agachei-me.

_ O meu nome é Bella. – Informei. – E estou aqui para realizar o teu sonho, lembraste?

Então os seus olhos brilharam e acenou sorridente.

_ Aqui está um príncipe. – Eu apontei para James que se aproximava. – E em breve terás o teu balão para te levar para casa.

Ela riu para mim, mostrando os seus dentes branquinhos e depois olhou para James.

O sorriso esbateu-se.

_ Este não é **o** príncipe.

_ Hoje é! – Eu disse para ela. – Só para ti.

_ Não. – Ela olhou para mim. – Não. NÃO. O meu príncipe não é este.

_ Renesmee? – Eu perguntei sem perceber que queria ela. – Então quem é?

_ É o rapaz do parque. – Ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos. – E não é ele. É o príncipe do parque. Não é ele.

Então os seus olhos pousaram-se num dos cantos do salão, onde jazia um piano e um homem que o tocava.

_ É aquele. – Eu segui-a com o olhar e, quando notei, já ela estava a correr até ele.

Eu corri atrás dela.

Ela pousou a mão na camisa do homem e chamou-o, abanando-o. O piano cessou e uns olhos verdes olharam para ela com desprezo.

_ Sim? – Perguntou.

_ Tu… és o meu príncipe! – Ela falou a medo.

Eu dei um passo com medo que o imbecil fizesse algo errado, que lhe dissesse para se afastar e desse cabo de mais um coração. Para isso, já bastava o meu.

Mas, inesperadamente, ele sorriu-lhe.

_ Sou, sim! – Falou carinhosamente. – E tu? És a minha princesa?

O meu coração saltou.

_ S-sou! – Ela respondeu envergonhada.

_ És pois! – Edward pegou nela. – És sempre!

Levei as mãos ao peito e apenas fiquei olhando-os caminhar até todos e festejar aquilo que eu havia começado.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, só a vê-la.

X

Os pais já estavam na cópula, a jantar, a ter um jantar romântico e desnudo de problemas.

As crianças já dançavam e todas e todos estavam animados. Havia jogos por toda a parte e todos estavam a divertir-se.

Edward não largava Renesmee por nada e tudo o que fazia era sorrir.

Jacob animava tudo e todos com os seus jogos cheios de aldrabices e batotas.

Alice era a viciada na arrumação e limpeza e não parava de manter tudo imaculadamente perfeito.

Ora eu e James já não tínhamos trabalho.

Procurei por ele por todo o lado mas não o avistei e então fui procurar por toda a casa. Até que o encontrei no jardim.

_ O nosso trabalho está feito! – Eu disse me aproximando dele lentamente.

_ É verdade. – Ele falou olhando a lua.

Cheguei até ao seu lado e me encostei ao muro onde ele estava encostado e também eu olhei a lua cheia.

_ É uma noite bonita. – Eu observei.

_ É! – Ele concordou.

E então se fez silêncio. Não um silêncio confortável. Um silencio constrangedor, cheio de mentira, de coisas presas, de tensão.

_ Que se passa? – Perguntei.

_ Eu estava só pensando… - Ele começou. – E… eu nem tive oportunidade, nesses três meses para te falar a verdade.

_ A verdade?

_ Sim. – Ele me olhou por segundos e depois olhou novamente para o céu negro. – Sobre meus sentimentos. E quando eu notei, você já tinha seu príncipe.

_ James, - Eu comecei sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – Eu…

_ E hoje eu nem pude ser o príncipe de alguém.

_ Não diz isso! – Eu sorri. – Você é o príncipe de Victoria, por exemplo.

_ Eu quero ser seu príncipe! – Ele me olhou e depois virou todo o seu corpo para mim sem deixar de tirar seus olhos dos meus, me deixando sem jeito. – _Seu_!

_ Mas…

_ Mas ele é o seu príncipe! – Ele concluiu sozinho, mostrando uma expressão vazia de esperança agora. – Ele. Esse moço que só arranja jeito de a magoar.

Eu não falei. Por mais que falasse eu não podia negar o que ele estava dizendo, James tinha razão.

_ Assim como ele é o príncipe dessa noite, ele também é o príncipe do seu coração. – Ele segurou minhas mãos nas suas. – E eu não.

Voltou a olhar para o céu como se procurasse refugio em algum lugar lá. Mas eu não queria refugio, eu queria confortá-lo de algum jeito que não o magoasse.

_ Você é meu príncipe também. – Eu tentei consolar.

_ Mas não do mesmo jeito. – Ele falou de cara fechada. Sua voz transmitia dor.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior. Não sabia bem que dizer a ele.

Victoria tinha razão? Victoria sempre tivera razão? James estava realmente apaixonado por mim? Isso não podia ser bom de jeito nenhum. E eu jamais queria magoá-lo como eu me estava magoando com… bem, com esse amor impossível que eu estava criando em minha cabeça e que cada vez se tornava mais forte mesmo eu não querendo isso.

Justo quando eu desistia, quando havia algo a que me agarrar para esquecer esse louco, ele arranjava sempre um jeito de eu achar a ideia de deixar de amá-lo uma pura e completa estupidez e voltar a cair nas suas lindíssimas e venenosas garras.

O pior? Eu sempre acabava saindo magoada. Mas eu sempre caía no mesmo erro todas as vezes. Havia alturas até em que eu chegava a considerar-me uma louca.

Talvez isto fosse doença. Talvez se eu procurasse ajuda isto se pudesse resolver. Talvez, só talvez, eu pudesse viver minha vida normalmente sem estar constantemente a ser atirada contra a parede e, inevitavelmente, gostar disso.

Talvez se…

_ Se eu pudesse ser seu príncipe Bella… - Então ele voltou a olhar meus olhos, os penetrando tanto que eu baixei o olhar.

Seu indicador veio de encontro a meu queixo e o levantou fazendo com que nosso olhar se cruzasse. A medo, olhei-o.

Então ele se aproximou lentamente, sem nunca tirar o dedo de meu queixo, evitando que eu fugisse. Apenas fiquei o encarando, vendo tudo em câmara lenta. Sua cabeça foi-se aproximando da minha, muito lentamente, como que com receio de que, se fizesse algum gesto brusco me pudesse afugentar ou quebrar.

Mas eu nem sequer consegui pensar ou ter qualquer reacção. Apenas o vi aproximar-se para um fim que acabaria magoando-o a ele e a mim, por o estar a magoar. Contudo, mesmo assim, talvez num acto de egoísmo, eu não o parei.

Talvez eu quisesse aquilo. Talvez eu quisesse aquilo de algum jeito nas profundezas de minha mente. Algum conforto de alguém que me amasse.

Seus olhos se fecharam mas eu não consegui fechar os meus. Eu nem conseguia respirar direito e se eu não precisasse disso para me manter viva, eu nem respiraria. Eu simplesmente bloqueei ali.

Então seus lábios se encontraram com os meus naquilo que podia ser um inicio ou um fim? Mas quem era eu para saber o destino disso?

Mantive os olhos abertos olhando-o. Sempre olhando-o.

Não quis entrar na minha boca. Apenas se manteve ali, com seus lábios encostados aos meus.

A sua mão livre pousou quase que levemente na minha cintura e ainda mais cuidadosamente me puxou para si. Seu indicador acariciou meu maxilar e todo o resto da sua mão o acompanhou acabando por se deixar lá, agarrando minha cara naquele beijo calmo e seguro onde eu apenas consegui ficar imóvel.

Seria problema meu? Nos dois primeiros beijos de toda a minha vida eu tinha ficado de olhos abertos e simplesmente imóvel.

Bem, no primeiro eu nem tivera tempo para respirar direito mas nesse aí eu tinha tempo para desfrutar tudo, para avançar se eu quisesse e eu nem conseguira fazer essa maldita, dessa coisa!

Que havia comigo? Porque eu não podia escolher quem amava?

_ B-Bella? – Alguém chamou por mim e, imediatamente James me largou e me olhou por breves segundos, com seus olhos brilhando intensamente, só para depois olhar par voz que me chamava atrás de mim e acenar.

Logo voltamos a ficar sozinhos pois eu ouvi essa pessoa que não identifiquei se afastar pesadamente.

_ M-Me desculpa! – Ele disse se sentindo culpado. E eu apenas acenei baixando o olhar sem nem me mexer muito.

Fiquei acenando mais do que devia, tentando processar o que havia acontecido.

_ E-Eu não queria. – Ele pousou sua mão em meu braço e eu o olhei ficando com medo de que ele se aproximasse novamente.

James notou e logo a retirou.

_ E-Eu…

_ Tudo bem! – Disparei tentando manter o silêncio que eu precisava para me recompor. Mas, talvez devido ao tom com que falei com ele, ele pensou que eu estava zangada e apenas se foi afastando lentamente de mim, provavelmente se insultado por de algum jeito me ter magoado.

E eu nem consegui pedir desculpa pela maneira como falei com ele. Simplesmente me mantive ali, processando tudo aquilo que acontecera.

Não me perguntem quantos segundos, minutos ou até horas fiquei ali, quieta, olhando o lugar onde o muro se encontrava com o chão.

Apenas fiquei lá.

Se estava pensando? Eu nem sei. Estava olhando tudo o que conseguia sem nem pensar direito nas consequências que os meus actos, ou que os meus não-actos haviam provocado no meu amigo e em mim.

Se eu sentira alguma coisa? Não. Talvez sentisse agora apenas culpa. Talvez nem sentisse. Mas no momento eu apenas me sentira incapacitada.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo?

Então foi como se um botão tivesse accionado tudo o que eu não conseguira fazer agora e imediatamente o meu corpo começou a trabalhar.

Me voltei para Edward, que já me estava insultando por não estar a tomar conta da minha festa, da festa que eu preparara para Renesmee.

_ Não me chateie agora, Edward! – Eu falei bruscamente para ele.

Então ele parou me olhando como se eu fosse louca. Estava chocado pela maneira como eu havia falado para ele.

_ Sabe que tem responsabilidades? – Ele me perguntou, tentando me atacar. – Sabe que há uma criança que precisa de dormir por estar cansada devido á sua doença? E você? Está aqui se preocupando com sua vidinha inútil?

Eu o encarei dessa vez apenas o odiando.

_ Sabe que minha vidinha inútil rodeia a sua? – Eu respondi ainda de um jeito bruto. – Sabe que essa criança merece muito e o que eu lhe dei é um quarto do que ela merece, se calhar nem isso e que ela não é todo o mundo mas que, de algum jeito, representa o modo como você devia tratar todo o mundo?

Ele ficou me olhando furiosamente e quando falou eu quase pude sentir abanões mudos vindos da sua boca.

_ E que interessa o modo como eu trato ela ou como eu trato _todo o mundo_? – Ele realçou as três últimas palavras. – Que interessa quando ela precisa de ajuda?

_ Talvez se você fizesse algo de sua maldita vida, se você fosse para Phoenix fazer algo por si abaixo, talvez, só talvez, você pudesse salvar alguém. – Eu gritei com ele, me aproximando de si à medida que ia cuspindo minhas palavras rudes. – Em vez de estar sempre me criticando. Eu, pelo menos, realizei seu sonho. Você é só a merda de um príncipe inútil!

É, talvez eu precisasse de descarregar em alguém. E quem melhor que Edward? Pelo menos ele ouvia algumas palavras que merecia! Pelo menos eu descarregava minha raiva toda numa pessoa que a merecia mais do que o que eu lhe estava a dar.

Depois me afastei. Sem nem olhar para trás. E quando entrei no 'castelo', já havia pouca gente. Já nem dançavam. Crianças estavam dormindo nos braços nos braços dos seus progenitores e, á medida que eu ia avançando, eles me vinham dizer adeus e me dar os parabéns por minha 'boa acção'.

Alice me olhava de olhos arregalados, como se eu fosse alguma praga e eu nem me dei ao trabalho de lhe perguntar o que havia com ela. Apenas lhe perguntei por James e, com a mesma expressão me respondeu:

_ Ele me disse que ia embora!

Acenei e me afastei, procurando por Renesmee.

A encontrei junto do piano, tocando algo nele. Não sabia tocar mas estava, mesmo assim, pousando seus dedinhos frágeis nas teclas dele.

Me aproximei de si e me sentei à sua beira sem tirar os olhos de si. Após alguns segundos de silêncio falei:

_ Você está pronta para ir na sua viagem de balão? – Eu perguntei lhe sorrindo enquanto afagava sua nuca desprovida de cabelos.

Ela me sorriu e então o som do piano parou. Ela deixou cair as mãozinhas no seu colo e me olhou. Sua cara estava fechada mas, assim que seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com os meus, um sorriso lhe cresceu nos lábios.

_ Você está bonita! – Ela falou na sua vozinha de criança.

Lhe sorri.

_ Você também. – Baixei minha cabeça, encostei minha face à sua e lhe segredei:

_ Você é a princesa mais bonita hoje!

Ela sorriu e me encarou só para depois me abraçar e suspirar um 'obrigada' que fez minhas lágrimas caírem. De tristeza… de alegria… eu nem sabia bem.

Então vi Edward entrar no salão e sorri para ela, que estava com sua cabecinha encostada à minha lateral.

_ E tem o melhor príncipe do mundo! – Eu falei a afastando e lhe mostrando com o dedo indicador Edward que já nos vira e agora sorria para ela e se aproximava também sem nunca me olhar.

Ela lhe retribuiu o sorriso e depois olhou para mim.

_ Ele pode vir também?

_ Claro. – Eu dei um toquezinho com o dedo em seu nariz. – Ele tem que vir. Você não quer o beijo do príncipe antes de dormir?

Então ela sorriu mostrando os dentes e depois saiu da minha beira para ir a correr ao encontro de Edward que se agachou para a receber nos braços.

-

-

Edward sabia fazer tudo mesmo?

Não foi preciso ninguém vir connosco porque esse homem sabia até voar de balão. E isso só serviu para eu me babar por ele.

A noite estava linda e Renesmee, ao colo de Edward, mantinha um brilho nos olhos tão recompensador que eu mesma sorria com ela.

Edward me mandou ficar no balão enquanto ele descia até ao quarto de Renesmee. Eu quase mandei o balão pelos ares mas no fim lá consegui controlar a situação tal como Edward fizera.

Graças a Deus que eu sempre mantinha um olhar atento no que ele fazia.

Seus pais entraram logo a seguir e Renesmee veio até à varanda se despedir.

Eu lhe atirei um beijo com a mão e ela me gritou:

_ O príncipe agora é seu! – Sorriu enquanto eu fiquei admirada pelo que ela dissera. – Eu não quero que o perca!

E foi para dentro me deixando perdida em pensamentos que não me levavam a lado nenhum. Como ela sabia que eu gostava dele? Eu nem tinha dado pistas sobre isso. Durante a festa eu não tive comportamentos que me denunciaram… como ela podia saber isso?

Bem, criança sabe tudo, não é? Elas notam tudo o que uma pessoa normal não consegue notar. Talvez fosse essa a explicação.

Quando Edward voltou mantivemos o silêncio durante quase todo o caminho. Eu mordi os lábios varias vezes, querendo começar conversa, mas toda a vez me arrependi.

Ele se inclinara sobre o varão que nos segurava e olhava para toda a cidade.

_ Como você fez isto tudo sem nem errar numa única coisa? – Ele perguntou pacificamente, sem nem me olhar.

Eu, que me encontrava no lado oposto do seu, olhei suas costas.

_ Sorte de principiante, acho eu. – Respondi sem saber realmente como eu não fizera asneira dessa vez. Tudo tinha dado certo.

_ O que você fez… - Ele clareou a garganta. – Foi muito bonito.

_ O quê? – Dessa eu não estava esperando MESMO!

Edward me tinha elogiado? Ou melhor: Edward tinha elogiado meu trabalho.

_ Desculpe eu ter dito tudo aquilo para você! – Eu falei me aproximando de si até ficar lado a lado, imitando sua posição. – Eu não estava bem.

_ Não. – Ele concordou. – Estava assim porque se beijaram?

Mau, agora ele também era vidente? Como ele sabia que eu e James nos tínhamos beijado? Isso não era normal, não.

Então eu adoptei uma posição desconfortável.

_ Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Eu respondi, olhando para outro lugar que não ele. Estávamos passando pela floresta.

_ É verdade! – Ele falou desinteressado. – Vocês namoram?

Então eu voltei a encará-lo o achando um bisbilhoteiro e pensando que ele não tinha mesmo nada a ver com isso.

_ E que lhe importa isso? – Eu ataquei.

_ Nada! – Respondeu ainda com sua expressão fechada. – Você que está sempre perguntando por minha vida eu não posso perguntar pela sua?

_ Eu o amo, é diferente!

Levei a mão à minha boca. Eu não devia ter falado isso, não. Não queria estar sempre falando isso para ele, lhe mostrando meus sentimentos assim de um jeito tão fácil de modo a que ele sentisse que me tinha na mão. Eu não podia continuar fazendo isso a mim mesma.

Respirei fundo.

_ Pára com isso! – Ele então respondeu bruscamente.

Encolhi os ombros.

_ Você não ama ninguém! – Continuou.

_ Não sabe isso!

_ Sei que se amasse não andava por aí beijando outro que não eu! – Ele atirou e então me olhou como se lhe doesse.

_ Você não me quer beijar! – Eu desculpei. Mas eu nem tinha que desculpar. Ele não tinha nada a ver com minha vida.

Ele abriu a boca para me responder mas logo a fechou e desviou o olhar.

_ Você não entende. – Ele falou baixo, provavelmente para si, de um jeito que eu não pudesse ouvir.

_ Eu entendo bem! – Respondi sem o olhar.

Desde a viagem a casa de Carlisle que eu entendera tudo, sim! Eu tinha até entendido o porquê de Edward ser assim. Ele é que não sabia disso.

_ Não. Não entende! – Ele me olhou outra vez e seu corpo também se virou para mim, ainda repousando a sua lateral no varão da 'cesta' que nos levava. – Você não ama porque se amasse não corria para outro!

_ Você que diz que amor é coisa que não existe! – Eu respondi. – Mas você não acredita nisso! Você só diz isso como desculpa para o fim de um amor que você não queria que acabasse. Quando um amor acaba não significa que esse amor nunca existiu, não. Significa apenas um fim. E você tem razão em estar chateado dessa forma, sim. Porque o fim desse amor não significa um adeus de sua vida mas… - Eu parei achando que talvez tivesse falado demais. Mas eu tinha que acabar a frase. Quando falei, minha voz saiu um pouco baixa. – …também não significa que amor não exista.

Ele ficou parado me olhando e eu pude ver seu punho se serrando, seus olhos ficarem intensamente brilhantes e até uma veia em seu pescoço querer sair fora dele. Aí eu pude ficar até com medo!

_ SAI! – Ele explodiu. – Sai da minha vida já!

Eu olhei a meu redor enquanto me afastava. Então eu bati no outro lado do balão sem saída possível, enquanto que via um Edward furioso e tentando se controlar, aproximando-se de mim. Mordi o meu lábio inferior avistando um fim.

_ Não pode simplesmente chegar aqui e achar que sabe tudo sobre mim! – Ele falou sem me olhar, fixando seu olhar num ponto qualquer que eu não procurei ver qual pois temia que, se tirasse os olhos dele, ele explodisse. – Não pode chegar aqui e mudar tudo em minha vida e querer que eu mude também porque ninguém me muda e ninguém muda o jeito como eu vejo todo o mundo!

_ Eu nunca quis…

_ Você não pode chegar aqui e querer mudar meu coração porque ele não quer mudar! – Ele continuou. – Não queira entrar nele porque ninguém entra num coração que não ama! Me está ouvindo.

Eu desviei o olhar então sua mão pousou em meu queixo e o apertou de um jeito que me machucou. Ele me fez olhar para si.

_ Você. Não. Me. Pode. Mudar! – Ele falou pausadamente.

_ E se você quiser? – Eu falei com dificuldade. – Se você, lá bem no fundo, quiser mudar?

_ EU NÃO QUERO!

E então, como se quisesse descarregar toda a raiva que tinha de mim, como se me quisesse castigar de algum jeito, seus lábios contidos se prenderam aos meus e ele me apertou fortemente em seus braços enquanto eu, pela primeira vez, desfrutei do toque do seu corpo e fechei meus olhos, absorvendo todo o seu sabor enquanto ainda o tinha ali.

E, pela primeira vez literalmente eu voei com ele.

* * *

_AI GENTE, eu senti tudo a escrever esse capitulo!_ **: p**

_Me desculpem por não agradecer nem __responder às reviews, mas eu tenho que sair e o acabei agorinha mesmo. _

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa viagem de balão_ **: D **_Eu cá gostei muito!_

_P.S. Se houver erros me desculpem, eu não tive tempo de reler._

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR. **

**AT ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A: **_Eu não demorei pois não minha gente? Ora bem, segundo minhas adoráveis contas esse é…meu antepenúltimo capitulo para vocês._

_É verdade, está acabando_** : o**

_E eu devo confessar que eu estou muito _**triiiste**_! _**:'(**_  
Meus leitores, e eu sei que eu tenho para cima de 200 pessoas vindo ler minha fic, simplesmente não comentam. Sabem que eu não vivo sem vossos comentários? *exagero, vá* Mas eu vos perdoo porque tem gente aí muito simpática comentando. Sério, gente, **OBRIGADA**!_

_Bem, bem, bem. Como devem ter reparado no capitulo anterior (e nesse também), antes do capítulo propriamente dito – ou escrito _**: p**_ – há uma frasezinha. É um excerto do capitulo que se segue só para vos aguçar a curiosidade._** : p**

_Sim, talvez eu seja mazinha. Mas eu adooooooor sê-lo!_** : D**

_Vos deixo com esta maravilha!_** ; )**

**Detestando Edward**

_… – Pense. Pense se não me quer a seu lado. …_

**Vigésimo Oitavo Capitulo – Brincando aos casais**

**BELLA POV**

_ EU CONSEGUI! – Gritei no meu quarto em frente a um Jacob mal-humorado. – Eu não acredito que eu consegui!

Jacob me deu um sorriso forçado e eu ignorei sua tristeza, que agora era constante, e fui a correr ao seu encontro até saltar no seu colo a prender minhas pernas à volta do seu quadril.

Ele riu e nos rodopiou. Me segurou na cintura, me prendendo para que eu não caísse, e eu levantei os braços no ar e fechei os olhos, me sentindo a voar.

Então os papéis começaram a voar por todo o lado.

_ Ups! – Jacob falou nos parando e então eu posei meus braços à volta de seu pescoço me sentindo um pouco zonza enquanto ainda ria.

Ele me deixou cair e então começamos apanhando os papéis todos do chão.

_ Vai falar logo ou pretende guardar tudo para você? – Eu perguntei quando ele me entregou as folhas mal organizadas e eu as levei para a cama com intenção de as pôr por ordem de novo.

Ele encolheu os ombros, veio até meu lado e começou pondo-as por ordem decrescente enquanto que eu fazia o contrário.

_ Não tem nada para dizer. – Ele falou por fim. – Você sabe tudo o que se passa comigo. Que posso eu mais falar? Tenho saudades dela.

É, Jacob ainda não tinha ultrapassado essa paixão que eu chamara um dia de paixoneta mas que eu podia agora considerar inicio de amor verdadeiro. Havia um mês que eles continuavam trocando mensagens por telefone e até pela internet.

Quando faziam isso ele sempre ficava bem-disposto mas, quando não faziam, ele sempre ficava mal-humorado e triste. E isso me deixava triste também.

Eu tinha que fazer algo para o tirar dessa depressão em que ele estava entrando.

Encolhi meus ombros sem saber o que dizer. Juntamos nossas folhas e nos encaramos com sorrisos meio que falsos, nos apoiando mutuamente.

Então eu pousei minha mão em seu ombro, o afagando.

_ Vamos senão ficamos atrasados. – Eu lembrei.

Havia passado duas semanas e minha partida se avistava, assim como nossa estreia nos palcos de Forks.

Ao que parecia, Charlie se lembrara de convidar todo o polícia para assistir e, em suas rondas, falara também com adolescentes e pais… ou seja, todo o mundo ia.

Hoje era o ensaio geral e eu sabia as falas de todo o mundo menos as minhas mas, com a ajuda de Jacob eu tinha conseguido. Por isso, eu agora sabia a peça de cor.

Renesmee tinha falecido na noite de sua festinha, o que tornara a semana passada um enorme pesadelo. Apesar de não conhecer bem a menininha, de certo jeito, ela me tocara profundamente e, sua partida me tinha deixado saudade.

Pude até sentir, no meio de tanto sentimento, uma sensação de felicidade por ter realizado seu maior sonho mesmo no limite de sua vido e isso era bom, reconfortava.

Agora James andava sempre com Tiago, lhe ocupando o pensamento, para o garotinho não andar sempre pensando em sua irmã. Apesar de isso ser um pouco impossível, estava se dando bem e, seus pais, lhe agradeciam muito pela ajuda que ele dava.

No entanto, sempre que eu me oferecia para ir com ele, para estar com ele, para fazer o que quer que fosse com James, ele sempre recusava, como se me temesse, como se temesse minhas palavras ou meus actos.

E isso, de certa forma, me aliviava pois eu própria também temia um pouco isso. Contudo ele era meu amigo e eu precisava estar com ele.

Me habituara, de certa forma, a tê-lo sempre a meu lado, a falar com ele, a rir de suas idiotices e isso era como um refúgio ao pesadelo Edward. Sem ele e com Jacob nesse estado, se tornava difícil fugir dos pensamentos que levavam ao meu próprio enterro.

Quem foi chamar Edward no quarto foi Jacob e eu lhe perguntei por ele quando Jake desceu sozinho.

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros e disse:

_ Ele disse que ia lá ter.

Agora Edward já tinha seu automóvel de novo e ele podia ir para onde bem lhe apetecesse sem me pedir autorização – apesar de ele nunca o fazer porque era eu que tinha que perguntar onde ele ia com meu carro.

Contudo ele também não saía muito.

Desde a noite da festa, eu e Edward quase nem falamos. Ele se empenhara em me evitar e este assunto de seu carro só ajudara mais.

Na verdade, nós praticamente só nos víamos quando ele descia para tomar suas refeições e só o fazia porque Charlie e Esme o obrigavam.

Também o via nos ensaios do teatro, como ia acontecer agora, mas ele ficava o ensaio todo levando com a baba de Tanya pelo que eu me ficava pelas redondezas, brincando com Jacob que se empenhava em aborrecer Trelawney.

_ Bels! – Jacob me abanou me fazendo afastar de meus pensamentos.

Eu o encarei.

_ Que é?

_ Seu telefone. Está tocando.

Jacob estacionou seu automóvel mesmo em frente ao auditório e eu atendi meu telefone imediatamente mal notei que era James.

_ Alô? – Fiz um gesto para que Jacob seguisse enquanto eu ficava ali algum tempo falando com James.

_ B-Bels! – Ele suspirou do outro lado. – O-Olá.

_Com medo agora James?_

_ Você me está ligando porquê, James? – Eu falei duro para ele. Eu estava zangada. E tinha até motivos para isso. Era bom que ele entendesse a mensagem que eu queria transmitir com meu tom de voz.

_ Eu pensei que nós podíamos ir tomar um café em algum sítio! – Ele me convidou um pouco a medo, como se me temesse.

Eu fiz um pouco de silêncio só para o fazer ficar impaciente. Ele esperou pacientemente, ou pelo menos foi o que o seu silêncio me transmitiu.

_ Eu vou ter ensaio agora. – Eu pensei alto. – Lembra? Eu mandei um convite para você. E nem agradeceu nem confirmou.

_ É claro que eu vou! – Ele falou mal eu me calei como se estivesse implícito assim que recebera o convite. – Mas você não pode vir comigo depois? Precisamos falar.

senti alguém atrás de mim e notei que Edward passara.

_ Claro James. – Eu falei mais alto do que era necessário só para Edward ouvir. – Eu vou ter com você depois do ensaio.

_ C-Certo. – Ele falou. – Eu vou buscar você depois.

Então eu desliguei sem nem despedir dele, apesar de ter ouvido um 'Te adoro'. Mas a verdade é que eu estava bem que zangada com esse James.

E mais uma coisa que eu estava: atrasada!

Assim que entrei, pé ante pé, tentando que a velha não me ouvisse, já todos faziam exercícios vocais e de relaxamento.

_ Gente, gente! – Ela chamou a atenção de todos para si, de costas para o publico, por onde Bella entrara. – Se há coisa que eu detesto, que eu simplesmente não suporto é o atraso, a falta de pontualidade. Certo Miss Swan?

É, eu falei que essa mulher, de algum jeito me odiava? De um jeito que eu não conhecia?

Mas era verdade, ela simplesmente me odiava. Sempre arranjava jeito de me repreender e eu não achava porquê de tanto ódio pela minha pessoa. Eu nem tinha insultado ela como Jacob fazia. Não tinha ignorado ela como Ed fazia. Então, porque ela gostava deles e de mim não?

Há coisas que não se podem controlar. É possível que a mulher não vá com minha cara mesmo.

_ Certo! – Eu falei pesadamente enquanto subia no palco. – Me desculpe.

_ Eu vou pensar. – Ela falou.

O ensaio foi bem tenso e pesado. Eu relembrei as falas a todo o mundo – com excepção, claro, de Edward – e quando finalmente disse as minhas ela simplesmente repreendeu. Coisa a que eu já estava habituada e simplesmente revirei os olhos para ela.

Obvio que se lançou num ataque de sensibilidade e começou dizendo que eu não dava tudo de mim para que isso resultasse e que, se assim continuasse, eu tinha que abandonar a peça para melhor de todos.

Apenas acenei e aceitei voltando a dizer minha fala.

Aí ela simplesmente se sentou numa cadeira rendida a meu suposto fracasso enquanto a peça continuou.

Então Tanya, justo perto do fim, caiu na minha frente ao tentar se fazer de assustada e rodar sobre si própria como se tudo a sua volta a assustasse.

_ Continue, continue. – A velha falou entusiasmada lá atrás. – Não tem mal.

Ela se levantou, caminhou lentamente para trás acabando se encostando a Edward, como era suposto e aí bloqueou.

_ Vocês têm que aceitar que eu amo ele! – Eu sussurrei para ela. E ela me imitou.

_ BRAVO! – Trelawney aplaudiu e então um guião caiu pesadamente no centro do palco.

Todos olhamos para o bloco de folhas no chão e depois subimos o olhar até o autor. Jacob estava, novamente, furioso.

_ Não vai repreender ela? – Apontou para Tanya que, surpresa, olhou para Edward mas este, segurando seus braços – como mandava o guião – nem lhe ligou.

A velha o olhou sem entender por cima dos óculos fundo de garrafa.

_ Porque haveria? – Ela levantou as mãos no ar. – Tanya é uma fantástica actriz. Faz tudo o que diz o guião…

_ Excepto as falas! – Jacob rugiu para ela. – Ela não disse uma única fala direito.

_ Isso se chama improvisar! – A velha desculpou. – Os bons artistas…

_ E quando se enganou e/ou esqueceu foi Bella quem disse a ela tudo! – Ele agora apontou para mim que, automaticamente corei.

Vi várias cabeças acenar em apoio de Jacob – pois também havia muita gente não gostando de Tanya ali.

_ Bella vai seguir como ponto, então! – Ela respondeu.

_ NÃO! – Jacob bateu com o pé com tanta força que todos ficamos com medo que o palco fosse abaixo. – Que tem contra ela? Ela é mil vezes melhor que Tanya! Tanya sempre se engana. Constantemente. E você se lembra de repreender Bella porque ela faz tudo como você manda?

_ Ela não sabe representar! – A mulher disse desviando o olhar para o papel que tinha na sua frente.

_ E vai-nos dizer que Tanya sabe?

_ Olha aí, garoto! – Tanya deu um passo em frente mas, mal notou que sua altura era pouca para enfrentar de cima Jacob, ficou parada no lugar. – Qual é seu problema?

_ Se cala! – Jacob nem olhou ela. Apenas encarou a mulher. – Então?

_ Então continuem! – Ela falou.

Jacob rugiu e de seguida saiu para os bastidores.

Todos ficamos imóveis sem saber que fazer e logo ela fez um gesto com a mão para que prosseguíssemos.

Eu ainda admirava esse menino por ele ter tanta lata de enfrentar essa mulher.

No fim, Tanya beijou Edward na força e logo o pano caiu. Trelawney aplaudiu atrás dele e eles ficaram curtindo por mais alguns segundos enquanto todos saiamos de lá.

_ Hoje você quer ir no cinema? – Eu consegui ouvir ela perguntar a ele enquanto eu pegava o guião de Jacob que ainda estava onde ele tinha o atirado.

_ Pode ser. – Ele falou baixinho.

_ Vou só buscar minhas coisas! – Ela falou.

Então ela saiu saltitando e sorriu vitoriosamente para mim antes de desaparecer. Ele seguiu atrás e, mal passou por mim, eu provoquei:

_ Me critica que não deve de amar outro…

_ Eu nunca disse que te amava! – Ele cortou sem nem olhar para mim, sem nem parar. Apenas cortou e me deixou ali. Outra vez.

Porra! Ele podia magoar alguém seriamente!

Virei costas e, antes de sair, pude ver até Jacob quase em cima da mulher resmungando, gritando com ela. Provavelmente sobre as constantes falhas de Tanya.

Quando saí James já esperava por mim junto do carro. Senti algum medo de enfrentar ele. De ter que falar com ele. De, de algum jeito poder magoar seus sentimentos que era coisa que eu não queria.

Me aproximei lentamente mesmo depois de ver aqueles dois saírem bem juntinhos do auditório.

_ Olá! – Eu cumprimentei quando cheguei perto demais e então ele se compôs imediatamente e sorriu retribuindo meu olhar.

Desviou o olhar.

_ Onde você quer ir? – Eu perguntei não querendo lidar com o silêncio pois ele era bem pior de quebrar do que de começar.

_ Eu pensei num almoço no shopping! – Ele falou sem me encarar. – Pago eu.

Franzi o nariz e aceitei.

Toda a viagem foi em silêncio e ele não foi capaz de olhar para mim nem por um segundo que fosse.

O almoço foi como uma imitação da viagem só que mais constrangedor porque eu queria falar sobre algo e ele nunca olhava para mim nem nunca me dava respostas de onde eu pudesse retirar informação para ter uma conversa normal.

Perguntei por Tiago e ele apenas me respondeu que estava bem. Nossa, com tanta coisa que ele podia contar se limitou a dizer 'Está bem'?

A historia se repetiu quando eu perguntei como ele estava, como Victoria estava – apesar de ele, nessa pergunta, ter olhado para mim como se eu fosse uma idiota – eu cheguei até a perguntar como sua família estava e eu nem conhecia ninguém. A única resposta que ele sabia dar era 'Bem' e depois nos arrastava para um silêncio constrangedor.

_ Chega! – Eu falei um pouco mais alto acabando por o assustar a ele e até a metade da gente que nos rodeava.

Corei um pouco e, quando ninguém mais nos olhava continuei:

_ Ok, você me beijou. E eu acho que você fez muito mal em fazer isso porque agora lhe custara mais quando eu disser que eu amo Edward e que eu não quero nada mais que a amizade com você. – Respirei fundo porque durante todo o monólogo eu nem respirei devido a velocidade com que cuspi as palavras na cara de James que me enfrentou finalmente. – Pronto, está dito. Dá para ser o James de antes, agora?

_ Isso não foi uma conversa. – Ele falou olhando suas mãos.

_ Caso não esteja notando, não está dando para ter uma conversa consigo. – Eu respondi.

_ Desculpa! – Ele falou levantando o olhar para mim. – Eu estou com vergonha pelos meus actos Bels.

_ Não faz mal! – Eu sorri. – Eu também tenho vergonha pelos meus. Por não ter parado você.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e logo falou:

_ Eu não suporto ver ele te magoando!

Essa me surpreendera e eu fiquei sem resposta no inicio.

Eu sabia bem de quem ele estava falando. Alias, nossas conversas sempre rodeavam esse sujeito de alguma forma que me relaxava e sempre me fazia amá-lo mais.

_ Eu posso tentar que você me ame! – Ele me encarou esperançoso. – Eu espero. Eu posso esperar.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

_ Bels, você pode aprender a me amar. Eu sou seu amigo, você sabe que precisa de alguém que não a faça sentir um lixo do jeito que ele faz. – Ele atirou me lembrando que aquelas palavras apenas me mostravam a realidade que eu não queria, ou tinha dificuldade em aceitar. – Eu nunca farei isso. Eu posso lhe dar o que você quiser. Eu estou até trabalhando para ir para Phoenix com você. Meus pais me dão o resto.

O quê? Ele queria vir comigo para Phoenix? Arriscar seu futuro por mim?

_ Não, nem pensar! – Eu reclamei. – Você não ia seguir como cozinheiro?

_ Sim. – Ele sorriu ao se lembrar de algo. – Eu estou aprendendo no melhor restaurante de Forks.

_ Você conseguiu um lugar onde você queria? – Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu e acenou contente.

_ Então nem pensa em abandonar isso por mim! – Eu falei dizendo não com a cabeça.

_ Em Phoenix também há bons restaurantes. Melhores que aqui até! – Ele confortou.

_ Mas você queria aquele! – Eu lembrei que ele tinha dito, alguma vez durante suas conversas que trabalhar com o chefe Russel era simplesmente algo que ele sempre sonhara. Fora ele até quem tinha feito o bolo de anos de Renesmee que estava uma maravilha.

James tinha dom para aquilo e eu não podia – e nem sequer queria – que ele abandonasse isso por mim. Por alguém que não podia dar a ele o que ele queria dar a mim.

_ Não! – Eu falei. – Não quero.

Ele então deixou cair os ombros desanimado e, possivelmente, magoado.

_ Ele faz você ficar doente! – James metaforizou. – E eu podia ser sua cura.

Então eu lembrei de pensamentos que eu tivera outrora. Pensamentos que iam de encontro com aquilo que ele dizia agora.

Seria possível ele me curar desse amor por Edward? Seria?

Eu levantei o olhar para ele e houve algo que ele encontrou nele que reacendeu a chama da esperança em seu coração.

_ Se você deixar! – Ele continuou. – Eu posso entrar em seu coração e arrancar Edward de lá. E eu não o deixo vazio, meu amor. Eu fico lá preenchendo o lugar que o vírus ocupou.

Se eu pudesse, de algum jeito amar James, se fosse até possível isso… ele podia preencher o amor que eu sentia por Edward ou até mesmo, como ele dissera, o fazer desaparecer, o arrancar.

James se levantou e veio até meu lado. Se agachou e uma mão pousou em meu rosto. Eu fechei meus olhos, pensando na possibilidade de isso acontecer realmente.

_ Eu posso curar você! – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu abri os olhos para ele.

_ Eu posso tentar? – Ele perguntou.

_ E-Eu não sei! – Respondi sinceramente.

Então ele fechou meus olhos com seus dedos e beijou meus lábios, dessa vez pedindo para entrar em minha boca. E eu dei permissão para ele, esperando por uma cura.

Contudo o sabor não era o mesmo. Não era o _dele_. O beijo nem era igual. Aquele que me beijava não era _ele_. E até suas mãos não tocavam em mim do jeito que Edward tocava.

Certo, ele era rude. Mas eu me lembrava do cuidado com que ele tratara de mim quando eu me magoara em sua casa, da primeira vez que ficamos sozinhos e eu queimei o almoço todo. Edward podia ser cuidadoso do jeito que James sempre era comigo e, mesmo assim, o toque de Edward era bem melhor que o de James. Me fazia arrepiar, vibrar por dentro num pedido por mais.

O toque gelado de Edward era mil vezes mais quente que o toque suave e morno de James. Ele podia ocupar. Mas não podia arrancar Edward de meu coração.

Embora eu desejasse muito.

Quando James terminou o beijo me olhou sorrindo.

_ Vamos ver um filme bem romântico. – Ele falou segurando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos que nem um casal apaixonado.

Eu quis largar ele mas eu não pude porque eu tinha esperança nas palavras que James tinha dado para mim.

Eu queria, eu pedia para ele por uma saída já que este amor que eu sentia nem tinha como dar certo e a prova disso era essa tarde em que, enquanto eu estava vivendo um conflito interior, Edward estava curtindo com Tanya em algum cinema.

Como. Ele. Podia?

Como ele podia me obrigar a amá-lo, me fazer não desistir dele e no fim me dar um fora e ir curtir com alguém que não eu. Como ele ousava brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas dessa forma? Como ele podia fazer isso?

Suspirei e acabei acenando para ele.

Se quer saber eu nem liguei para o maldito filme onde tudo era perfeito e cor-de-rosa. Onde o protagonista era um homem direito, que amava, que não tinha problemas sequer. Eles se zangaram em alguma parte do filme mas ele logo correu para ela à chuva e lhe disse, com todas as letras "Eu amo você! Desculpa se eu alguma vez errei consigo!"

E dá para querer eu verti uma porra de uma lágrima nessa parte? James, obviamente, notou e me apertou mais para si, o que sufocou um pouco. O afastei e dei um sorriso falso nele.

E quando olhei no ecrã novamente e a imagem mostrava um maldito beijo que só me relembrou aquela noite de balão que eu não podia esquecer mais em toda a minha vida. Aquela noite em que ele tinha enlouquecido e me tinha beijado fortemente, para depois me largar tão rápido quanto se aproximara de mim e se afastar, virando costas para mim e não me encarando mais até que chegamos no casarão de Carlisle.

Então mais uma lágrima caiu quando eu me apercebi que eu nunca iria ouvir as palavras que esse homem do filme dissera a ela, da boca de Edward. Eu nunca iria ouvir um amo-te. Nunca.

Com jeito, nem um simples adeus e um beijo ele me daria. Apenas poria as mãos nos bolsos, baixaria o olhar mostrando desinteresse e eu partiria fixando na memória ele assim, nem ligando para minha saída de sua vida.

Era tão fácil recusar o amor do jeito que ele recusava. Era tão fácil continuar vivendo nessa monotonia que ele chamava de liberdade…

Eu gostava que, por um único minuto de sua vida miserável ele visse que amar alguém assim era simplesmente difícil. Eu gostava que ele amasse alguém e que esse alguém não o amasse de volta, que simplesmente o deixasse do jeito que ele sempre me deixava.

_ J-James? – Eu chamei contendo minha voz para que ele não notasse que havia algo de muito errado comigo. – Eu p-preciso ir no banheiro.

Ele se preparou para se levantar mas logo eu o parei.

_ Eu venho já, não precisa de vir! – Sorri para dar ênfase à minha resposta e saí, o deixando provavelmente preocupado mas no seu lugar.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de mim e eu me vi num lugar iluminado mas vazio minhas lágrimas começaram caindo.

Que havia comigo? Porquê tudo isso agora? Porque eu tinha que entrar em depressão agora? Porque só agora eu ficava triste desse jeito?

Concluí, no caminho para o maldito banheiro que ficava na outra ponta do cinema, que eu estava assim porque minha partida estava aí à porta e eu ia perder esse ignorante – não que eu o tivesse porque todo o mundo sabia que eu não o tinha, não – para todo o sempre.

Provavelmente estava exagerando mas deixar de estar com ele constantemente, de sentir sua presença a meu lado me endoidecia de tal jeito que eu podia jurar que minha vida acabaria assim que eu entrasse na porra do avião.

Contudo eu tinha que fazê-lo.

Me apressei até dar por mim a correr.

Foi então que eu bati em alguém. Não seria eu, Isabella Swan, se mal começasse a correr não batesse em alguém, certo?

_ Calma! – O homem segurou meus braços firmemente.

Mas meu coração falhou uma batida quando eu notei que eu tinha ido contra o ignorante que me fizera começar a correr.

Me arrependi de não estar correndo mais de força só para poder acertar nele e derrubá-lo.

O encarei e pousei meu olhar nos seus olhos verdes perfurantes. Fiquei os olhando sem provocar conversa. Todavia também ele não provocou. Apenas ficou me olhando também, com o rosto fechado, despido de sentimentos.

Não procurei pela loira irritante mas soube que ela não estava ali instintivamente.

Nem por um único segundo desviei o olhar do seu e ele fez exactamente a mesma coisa. Era como se, através do olhar estivéssemos conversando, dizendo um ao outro tudo o que tínhamos entalado. Embora neste caso fosse só eu que estivesse… 'entalada'.

_ Vê por onde anda! – Ele falou num tom acusador.

Pisquei os olhos e não respondi.

Então ele me largou os braços e se observou fazendo aquilo. Um olhar que pareceu perdido, como se se estivesse a perguntar o que estava fazendo ou porque o estava fazendo.

Depois voltou a encarar-me e sua expressão se fechou novamente. Ficou rígido e tenso mas não se moveu mais, ficando estático.

Diria que era uma estátua se seus olhos não piscassem e seu peito não se elevasse à medida que respirava compassadamente.

Foi então que desviou o olhar do meu e acompanhou com ele uma lágrima que escorregava por minha bochecha e que parou, segundos depois, no canto de minha boca.

Notei que elevou a mão e quase a tocou. Mas no meio do caminho ficou rígido, serrou o punho e logo baixou seu braço e voltou a olhar para mim.

_ Pare de estar sempre chorando! – Foi tudo o que disse e virou costas indo em direcção ao banheiro.

Eu o segui e entrei no das mulheres soltando a respiração que não notei estar presa assim que ele quase me tocara nos lábios.

Dei alguns suspiros seguidos numa tentativa inútil de me concentrar e acalmar.

E então notei algo. Eu parara de chorar assim que fora contra seu corpo – que nem quis criar na em minha mente como ele era. Simplesmente deixara de pensar em todas as idiotices que tinha em minha mente e foi quase como se relaxasse.

Aliás, eu me sentia muito melhor agora.

Então ri sarcasticamente.

Como podia ser _ele a cura_ quando era ele também _minha doença_? Não deixava de ter uma ponta de ironia não?

_ Bella? – Alguém me chamou. – Bella você está bem?

_ S-Sim! – Eu respondi.

Sim, eu estava bem.

Lavei minha cara e a limpei me encarando no espelho depois.

_ Vá Bella! – Eu falei para meu reflexo. – Vá, reaja.

Deitei fora o papel molhado e saí dando de caras com um James preocupado, olhando para Edward saindo do seu banheiro e nem olhando para nós.

_ Meu amor! – Ela correu para mim e me abraçou. – Você está bem?

_ Não me chama isso James! – Eu então falei como se tivesse havido uma explosão de confiança dentro de mim. – Eu não posso namorar com você quando eu amo outra pessoa.

Esta frase me fez lembrar uma conversa que eu havia tido com Edward. Sobre amar.

James franziu o cenho confuso.

_ Não há cura para o amor. – Eu falei descobrindo à medida que ia falando as verdades que estavam escondidas em minha mente e que eu ainda não tinha descoberto. Ele pousou as mãos em meu rosto mas eu me afastei não querendo bloquear de novo. – Se afasta. Eu não o quero magoar e por isso eu tenho que lhe dizer.

Ele baixou os braços e me olhou esperando que eu falasse.

_ Não pode haver um nós entre mim e você, James! – Eu falei segura. – Não está certo eu fingir que amo você quando eu não consigo retirar aquele…

_ Verme! – Ele me interrompeu aproveitando para o insultar.

_ Que eu amo! – Eu respondi furiosa mas aceitando que era verdade. – Talvez um dia. Talvez! Mas não agora.

_ Eu posso esperar! – Ele sorriu esperançoso.

_ Não pode! – Eu falei. – Não pode. Se o destino nos quiser juntos ele há-de juntar-nos novamente.

Não que eu acreditasse em tretas do destino nos comandar. Eu era adepta de que nós mesmos fazíamos o nosso destino. Podia ser uma merda, mas éramos nós que o construíamos.

_ Eu amo você, Bella.

_ Mas eu amo ele! – Eu cortei. – Lide com isso assim como eu estou lidando.

Ele baixou a cabeça desanimado e então eu achei que podia-me aproximar de si. Talvez, tocar-lhe até.

Peguei sua mão e a agarrei entre as minhas.

_ Nós somos amigos! – Eu sorri. – Os melhores amigos, se quiser. Mas não pode passar disso.

_ Eu não posso desistir de você Bella. – Ele falou baixinho, contendo a tristeza que lhe perfurava a alma.

_ Eu não lhe estou pedindo que o faça já.

_ Por favor. – Ele então pousou a outra mão nas minhas e me olhou profundamente. – Pense. Pense se não me quer a seu lado. Como amigo. – Se apressou a dizer. – Para ultrapassar o mau momento que virá, quando você terá que partir sem Edward.

_ Eu…

_ Pense! – Ele me cortou. – E amanhã, no teatro, me responda.

Engoli em seco. Ter um amigo comigo, ainda que alimentando suas esperanças, podia ser bom.

Bastava eu dizer todos os dias a ele que não ia dar certo entre nós dois. Pelo menos eu podia ter algo com que me preocupar em vez de estar sempre pensando no que raio eu havia de fazer sem Edward.

Além disso, com James, tudo era mais fácil. Ele sempre simplificava as coisas, sempre brincava com as situações e sempre me fazia rir delas, por mais que elas me deitassem abaixo.

Era um bom amigo – e eu não o podia ver de outra forma senão um amigo – e talvez eu precisasse dele lá.

Alem disso, como ele mesmo dissera, havia bons restaurantes em Phoenix. Ele podia ser alguém lá, aprender a ser alguém lá.

Acenei e ele me abraçou me sussurrando aos ouvidos.

_ Eu te adoro, minha amiga!

Comecei a ouvir burburinhos de pessoas falando e quando olhei notei que estavam saindo da sala de Edward, provavelmente o filme acabara.

Parei com o abraço e mantive um braço na cintura de James. Apoiei minha cabeça em seus ombros e ele passou um braço pelos meus notando que eu esperava por Edward. Provavelmente o magoava, mas ele tinha que aprender a lidar com essa situação.

E então o vi sair, com Tanya colada a si, rindo e falando – provavelmente em monólogo – com ele.

Ele notou que nós ainda estávamos ali e seu braço subiu, automaticamente, para a cintura de Tanya que, tão egoistamente, nem nos viu mesmo a seu lado.

Então ela o fez parar e se virou para ele, segurando em seus colarinhos, ficando de costas para nós.

_ Ah foi tão bonito! – Ela exclamou. – Você não achou?

Edward desprendeu o olhar do meu e olhou para ela. Lentamente, quase que obrigatoriamente, repuxou um canto da boca para cima, mostrando algo muito próximo de um sorriso.

Ela se pôs em bicos de pés e depositou um beijo lá.

_ O que acha de nós dois, Edward? – Ela voltou a andar o fazendo andar também com ela e, quando respondeu, eu não consegui ouvir.

Respirei fundo.

_ Talvez isso – James começou nos levando de volta ao filme super romântico que estávamos assistindo. – você não queria ter ouvido mesmo.

Eu acabei concordando.

É. A resposta de Edward era provavelmente uma coisa que eu não queria ter ouvido, mesmo.

* * *

_TARAAAAAM!_

_E AÍ?_

_É, LAMECHAS, NÃO? _**: S**

_O PROXIMO TERÁ… UMA DISCUSSAO. VAI DIZER QUE NÃO TINHA SAUDADES, EIN? _**: P**

_JÁ DEU PARA NOTAR QUE SERÁ O TEATRO NO PRÓXIMO. AH, QUEM ME DERA PARTIR UMA PERNA A TANYA E FAZER BELLA IR NO LUGAR DELA _**: p**

_Ok, agradecimentos a:_

**Clahh Cullen**, **roosi**_, _**raianec **_(verdade, eu demorei, me perdoe. Foi uma semana complicada mas eu agora estou de férias _**: )**_), _**ArcanjaDhaja**_, _**Samy Winkot**, **adRii Marsters**_, _**Mocho Azul**_, _**Lyka Cullen** _(Me desculpe, minha vida tem andado muito complicada mesmo _**: s**_ espero que tenha gostado desse também!), _**Dany Cullen**_ (ele acha que James está conseguindo conquistar o coração de Bella. E Edward não quer que isso aconteça, não! _**: p**_ por isso ele diz que James o está vencendo), _**CullenB**_, _**Zatari**_, _**Gibeluh**_, _**Duda **_(simplesmente essa semana não deu mesmo! _**: s**_ naaaa, ele apenas soltou a raiva toda que sentia. Ele não percebeu que o que ele sente é ciúme e amor, é meio cromo ele _**: p **_o beijo foi como se uma explosão. Foi um instinto)._

_Serio gente, OBRIGADA!_

_Até mais. COMENTEM, SIM?  
**ME FARÃO TÃO FELIZ!**_

**AT ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**N/A: **_Eu conto a vocês, eu queria fazer um capítulo pequeno mas eu acho que não estou conseguindo mais fazer isso. _**: O**

_É verdade, é verdade, estamos chegandoao fim!_

_Eu vos posso dizer algo? Eu estou sem ideias para uma nova fic. Quero mesmo fazer uma nova mas não sei simplesmente sobre quê! Estou dando em louca. _**: (**

_Peço-vos que tenham em atenção essa frase a negrito que aparece antes do capítulo e também no próprio capítulo. Por favor, não esqueçam ela._

_Ok, sem mais rodeios:_

**Detestando Edward**

_"Eu sabia que se eu dissesse isso, isso o faria pensar em sua teoria. … **Talvez se eu falasse isso ele percebesse.**"_

**Vigésimo Oitavo Capitulo – Brincando aos casais**

**BELLA POV**

Faltavam cerca de quinze minutos – os piores quinze minutos da minha vida – para que o show começasse. Como Isabella Swan que me chamava e era tive que ir coscuvilhar atrás do pano o público.

O auditório estava cheio. Bufei quando notei que, a maioria eram adolescentes com enormes posters que diziam: "Eu te amo Edward"

_ Oh, cresçam. – Eu bufei.

_ Já devias saber que ele chama imensa gente o que é bom. – Jacob falou junto de mim, procurando por alguém que ele sabia bem que nunca viria. Mas seu inconsciente não conseguiu evitá-lo. – Porque achas que essa velha gosta tanto dele?

Jacob não me tinha conseguido pôr no lugar de Tânia, como era de esperar. Mas ele conseguira que eu ficasse de suplente caso lhe acontecesse algo. E também era de esperar que, embora eu estivesse sempre deitando uma olhadela para ela, ela não ia partir uma maldita perna e simplesmente não entrar na peça.

_ Sabe que eu podia partir-lhe uma perna! – Ele falou num tom sarcástico. Eu fiquei atónita o olhando, verificando se ele falava sério mas logo notei que não e ri. – Sério, enquanto lobisomem minha força é grande. E eu posso simplesmente esmagar qualquer coisa quando a abraço apaixonadamente.

Eu ri ainda mais. Até que a ideia não era má de toda mas – feliz ou infelizmente – ele não tinha essa força toda que um lobisomem supostamente deveria ter, tal como essa velha louca havia inventado.

_ Vá, vamos logo sair daqui antes que o pano abra e nós apareçamos juntos. – Eu dei uma tapa em seu ombro. – E sabe que isso é suposto acontecer no fim.

_ Pelo menos você não fica mal. – Ele apertou seu colarinho num trejeito convencido. – Fica com o segundo melhor.

_ O único melhor. – Eu repostei. – Não quero vampiros bebendo meu sangue.

Ele riu. Ele sempre ria quando calhava de gozar com este maldito teatro que Trelawney inventara. Até que poderia dar um bom teatro e/ou livro se não fosse inventado por _ela_.

Lhe sorri contente nos bastidores ao notar que isto o distraía e o fazia deixar de pensar em Emma e no quanto ele queria ela em tudo o que ele fazia. Nossa, quando ele ama, ele ama sério.

Por isso eu fiz uma malandrice – já havia algum tempo – que eu não ia revelar nunca para ele mas que, quando ele descobrisse talvez o animasse.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, pois nada, nem a vista maravilhosa que eu tinha de Edward, me fazia esquecer de que eu ia falhar em tudo nessa peça e que Trelawney me ia mandar embora mesmo sabendo que eu ia na mesma sem que ela tivesse que o fazer.

Fui ao encontro de meus familiares numa tentativa de me acalmar.

_ Eu vi sua foto na entrada e nesse papel! – Esme falou entusiasmada apontando para um papel que todos tinham, falando da historia do teatro, dos actores e do próprio auditório. Essa mulher se não se chamasse Esme se chamaria 'Entusiasmo'! Mas logo sua expressão mudou e ficou parecida com algo tipo amuo. – Porque você não ficou de principal?

_ Porque ela não gosta de mim! – Eu fiz beicinho. – Mas eu estou bem assim. Vou ficar com Jacob.

_ Jacob é seu irmão! – Charlie, o antiquado Charlie falou assustado.

_ Pai! – Eu bufei impaciente. – Pela milésima vez: é faz de conta. Ele é o lobisomem e eu sou a melhor amiga da principal que vai ficar com ele. Não tem beijo.

Ele me olhou de lado, não ficando muito convencido e eu simplesmente encolhi os ombros.

Então as luzes se apagaram e Trelawney entrou em palco. Me despedi rápido de Esme e Charlie e corri para os bastidores.

_ Boas tardes, meu caro público. – Ela falou com sua voz áspera. – Vos venho falar da minha mais recente obra de arte.

Revirei os olhos.

_ Onde você andou? – Jacob me apanhou na porta e logo me puxou pelo braço para que eu fosse mais rápida. – Você é a primeira a entrar!

_ Como se eu não soubesse! – Revirei os olhos. E então tropecei em meus próprios pés.

Todo o mundo veio a meu encontro provavelmente se perguntando porque eu tinha que cair logo no dia do teatro. Todos me perguntaram se eu estava bem e eu acenei mas ninguém descansou enquanto não me viu andar bem.

Ouvi suspiros de alivio.

_ … e assim vos mostro: - Se ouviu um rufar de tambor. – Amando um Vampiro.

Mais uma vez, revirei os olhos junto com Jacob que, notando, se riu de nós e eu o acompanhei.

_ Vai, vai! – Ele me empurrou para a lateral do palco onde esperei por Tanya para entrar nele e começar fazendo aquilo que eu não achava muita piada mas que, inesperadamente, era boa.

_ Parta uma perna! – Tanya falou se colocando a meu lado.

_ Você também. – Eu respondi.

_Literalmente!_, pensei para mim.

Então avançamos.

-

-

Todo a primeira parte correu bem. Apesar de eu ter que dizer metade das falas para Tanya, claro. Mas todos estavam adorando (Edward) e batiam palmas e gritavam como se nós (Edward) fossemos (fosse) verdadeiras estrelas de cinema.

Jacob ainda não me vira, ele nunca se encontrava comigo em palco porque, supostamente, assim que ele me visse se iria apaixonar perdidamente por mim e, caso isso acontecesse logo no inicio, a história acabaria – visto que rondava à volta de uma humana divida entre um Vampiro e um Lobisomem.

Eu quase não entrava por isso me oferecera um cargo de ponto nas partes em que não entrava – e nas que entrava também porque a maravilhosa humana, Tanya, não deveria ter lido o guião nunca.

Edward fazia história. Todos estávamos admirados com ele e suas fabulosas intervenções mas, mais uma vez, o que ele não conseguia fazer? Nada!

Ele executava seu papel na perfeição, coisa que nós nunca havíamos visto em algum ensaio – na verdade, nós achávamos que ele nem sabia representar. Mas ele sabia e me deitava olhares convencidos cada vez que fazia algo que deixava todos admirados.

Ele simplesmente era perfeito e isso só contribuía para aquilo que eu decidira nessa noite que passara e que eu tinha que fazer logo.

Então chegou na parte que deixava todo o mundo apreensivo – pelo menos a mim – em que Tanya e Edward quase se beijavam enquanto ele agarrava ela forte contra si mas que, logo quando eles faziam isso, o pano caía para um intervalo.

Se ouviu "OOOOHH's" de desconsolo mas a maior parte soltou sonoros suspiros de alívio.

Claro está que, atrás do pano, Tanya beijou ele embora ele a tivesse largado. Virei a cara para não ter que enfrentar aquilo que eu andava evitando havia semanas: a verdade! Edward estava namorando Tanya.

Embora isso me revoltasse, havia uma parte de mim que simplesmente não acreditava nisso porque ele não poderia amar se não acreditava no amor. Talvez ele estivesse apenas curtindo com ela, o algo parecido com isso. Talvez ele estivesse só dando uma volta com ela.

Contudo, mesmo assim, isso não deixava de magoar. Isso não aliviava a dor.

Então, quando e ouvi um estrondo no palco e, quando olhei, vi Tanya sangrando no chão, sem vestígio de Edward.

_ Que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei para ela quando cheguei à sua beira para a ajudar a se levantar.

Ela se soltou de minhas mãos.

_ Me larga! – Me gritou como se eu tivesse culpa de sua falta de equilíbrio. E depois abandonou o palco em corrida enquanto que todo o mundo ria dela.

Deitei olhares reprovadores a todos.

_ Ele deu mesmo um fora nela? – Jacob me perguntou se rindo dela.

_ Quem? – Eu perguntei sem perceber, mantendo meus olhos fixos nela para ver se ela precisava de alguma coisa.

_ Você não viu? – Jacob me agarrou os braços e me fez encarar ele. – Edward simplesmente se afastando dela quando ela o beijou? Ela caiu redonda no chão.

No inicio não entendi mas, assim que meu cérebro processou a informação, meus olhos se foram, lentamente, arregalando.

_ Edward deu um fora nela? – Eu perguntei.

_ DEU! – Jacob riu. – Pena que você não viu. Foi histórico.

Eu ri. Não dela. Okay, talvez um pouquinho dela. Mas minha principal razão era o facto de Edward não estar, mesmo, namorando com ela porque senão ele não dava simplesmente um fora a ela.

Ou dava?

Vindo dele nunca se sabe, certo?

Então eu parei de rir e decidi ir ao seu encontro para lhe ensinar que as pessoas tinham sentimentos e que ele não podia fazer isso com ela.

Talvez eu estivesse falando mais de mim do que dela, mas isso não interessava. Ele precisava ouvir alguém.

O procurei por toda a parte nos bastidores mas não havia sinal de semelhante idiota. Então eu decidi ir procurar lá fora.

Mal saí dei logo de caras com James e Victoria, colada nele. Eu podia distinguir sua cara de agonia até do outro lado do planeta.

_ Bella! – Ele me abraçou e eu retribuí o abraço sem deixar de procurar com os olhos Edward. – Foi fantástico.

_ Obrigada! – Eu respondi desatenta.

_ Parabéns! – Victoria colocou sua mão em meu ombro e eu acenei para ela.

_ Ouçam, vocês viram Edward? – Eu perguntei para eles. James deitou a língua de fora e, em um tom enjoado apontou para a porta de saída do auditório para onde algumas pessoas iam.

_ Obrigada!

Eu sorri para ele e logo os abandonei para ir ao encontro dele.

Quando saí não precisei procurar mais, pois ele estava rodeado de um bando – UM GRANDE BANDO – de adolescentes pedindo por diversas coisas.

_ Me larga! – Ele falou para alguma.

Eu me meti na multidão até chegar junto dele.

_ Que é? – Ele perguntou quando me viu o olhando com olhar reprovador à sua beira.

_ Você precisa de ajuda? – Eu perguntei, cruzando os braços, convicta de que discutir com ele não haveria de ser no meio dessas galinhas implorando pelo galo.

_ Me assina na bunda! – Uma dizia.

_ Casa comigo! – Outra implorava.

_ EU AMO VOCÊ! – Havia até quem chorasse.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos – não sei se para mim, se para esses comentários ridículos delas.

_ Não! – Ele se desprendeu de uma. – Está tudo sob controlo.

Eu ri e ele me encarou furiosamente.

_ Que é?

_ Tem gente implorando por um autógrafo seu… - Eu comentei. – NA BUNDA!

Não consegui evitar rir da cara dele, desesperado, enquanto dava encontrões a quem me empurrava, quase caindo.

_ Você não quer mesmo ajuda? – Eu perguntei rindo.

_ NÃO! – Ele me gritou irritado.

_ Como queira! – Eu virei costas para sair do meio daquela gente maluca.

A discussão podia esperar. À noite, quando estivéssemos juntos, eu daria uma discussão grande para ele.

Então ele segurou minha mão.

_ Me ajuda! – Falou desesperado. Até seu olhar estava angustiado de tanta gente o tocar. Sim, se lembra de um Edward que não gostava que lhe tocassem? Bem, ele existia ainda. Às vezes até para mim. Embora agora ele não me gritasse tanto isso. Se calhar porque eu havia aprendido a não tocar tanto nele. Não sei.

Eu sorri e me virei para si. Ou pelo menos eu tentei fazer isso porque então uma quantidade enorme de gordura me deu um encontrão que me abalou e eu quase caí, se não fosse a mão forte de Edward segurando em mim, e me puxando, com o auxílio da outra que segurou minha cintura, para si.

Então eu bati contra seu peito forte e ambas as mãos ampararam nosso encontro brusco. Eu alguma vez havia tocado seu peito? Porque eu não lembrava dessa sensação de segurança e esse calor que emanava dele.

Certo, eu sentira isso quando ele, rudemente, me beijara no balão mas, sinceramente, eu não lembrava direito porque meus sentidos se perderam algures na sua boca. Em seu sabor.

Foi então, enquanto eu encarava ele surpresa e, de alguma forma sobrenatural, ele me retribuía o olhar igualmente intrigado, que eu notei que se havia formado um silêncio descomunal à nossa volta e, subitamente, nós tínhamos espaço para respirar.

Ele se apercebeu do mesmo porque, assim que descolamos o olhar um do outro – tarefa difícil para mim – notamos que todas as loucas se haviam afastado e nos olhavam como se fossemos um par de atrasados mentais.

Então nós entendemos. Todo o mundo esperava um Edward solteiro e, de um momento para o outro ele estava me agarrando daquela maneira – coincidência – e elas simplesmente não podiam acreditar que ele era assim.

O senti prender-me mais contra si. De tal forma que eu pode sentir o seu membro tocando minha intimidade.

Corei e o encarei com timidez.

Ele já o estava fazendo e então, lentamente, aproximou seu rosto do meu. Tanto que eu pude sentir o seu hálito a pequenos milímetros do meu. Fresco. Algo nele me relembrou um sabor que me fazia perder os sentidos e que fez fechar os olhos esperando por ele novamente.

Então ele me arrastou. Simplesmente me arrastou e quando abri os olhos estava indo para dentro do auditório deixando para trás pessoas boquiabertas, com olhares assassinos para cima de mim, conversando furiosamente, como se planeando uma morte, umas com as outras.

_ O que você está fazendo?

_ Nos livrando do inferno! – Ele respondeu me largando assim que ficamos na frente da porta dos bastidores.

Me virou costas e entrou. Talvez porque quisesse falar com ele, talvez porque necessitasse ver se Tanya estava, ou não, se esvaindo em sangue, talvez por um medo de morte daquelas mulheres furiosas lá fora, eu entrei atrás dele.

_ Espera. – Eu pedi correndo para acompanhá-lo pelo corredor que levava aos bastidores.

_ Me larga o pé! – Ele falou sem nem me olhar.

_ Eu… - Então a palavra voltou a sair de minha boca como se eu fosse uma grande masoquista. – …te amo!

_ Oh, não! – Ele parou e me fez ir contra suas costas para depois cair redonda no chão. Se voltou para mim. – Olhe, pare com isso!

_ Eu não posso parar! – Eu quase ri de tamanho absurdo. – Não se pode simplesmente parar de amar.

_ Você não sabe o que é amar. – Ele rugiu franzindo o cenho daquele jeito que ele sempre fazia quando havia algo o intrigando, como se fosse uma matéria que ele não entendesse ou que recusasse.

_ E você sabe? – Eu perguntei aquilo que eu sempre quis perguntar para ele enquanto me levantava sem nem sua ajuda.

_ Amar é… - Ele desviou o olhar. – Mentira.

Deixei cair os ombros já esperando que ele voltasse à conversa de que amar era algo impossível.

_ Causa irritação. Ódio. – Ele falou focando o olhar em algum lugar que não eu. – Dói. Faz doer. Amar é algo que, se não existe deveria de não existir porque só causa sofrimento.

Eu estava apenas perplexa o olhando. Ele sempre aceitara que amor existia. Ele só não sabia como lidar com isso.

Voltou a me encarar fixando meus olhos por breves segundos – onde me perdi em seus lindos olhos verdes que sempre estavam brilhando – e depois me voltou costas e retomou seu passo apressado.

_ Ei! – Eu chamei voltando a correr atrás de si. – E porque você faz com que isso se torne mais doloroso?

_ Eu não faço. – Ele respondeu entrando nos bastidores, passando por Tanya que já estava melhor, sentada em uma cadeira, de cabeça para trás, com um lenço no nariz, desabafando com Trelawney que me deitou um olhar reprovador que eu nem liguei mais.

_ Faz sim! – Eu respondi. – Você fez isso com Tanya! Você lhe dá esperanças e depois a mágoa.

_ Eu não magoei! – Ele falou. – Ela caiu sozinha.

_ O coração, idiota! Você magoa o coração dás pessoas quando lhes dá esperança e depois lhes retira tudo. Olhe para ela.

Ele parou, pegando numa garrafinha de água. Deitou um breve olhar para ela e retomou o passo. Eu o segui atrás.

_ Ela está bem!

_ Ela lhe parece bem! – Eu remendei. – Assim como…

Parei pensando que isso acontecia comigo. Eu parecia bem. Mas eu não estava.

_ Assim como? – Ele perguntou me encarando.

_ Assim como seu pai! – Eu falei evitando a conversa sobre mim.

_ Que raio de conversa é essa? – Ele perguntou elevando uma sobrancelha. – Meu pai está óptimo.

_ Seu pai parece! – Eu bufei. – Você o deixa triste. Eu sei! Você se recusa a se deixar amar por ele tudo porque você não passa de uma criança!

_ CRIANÇA? – Ele rugiu. Eu estava a irritar. Tal como eu gostava mas que, no fim, nunca acabava bem.

_ Criança! – Eu falei confiante. – Você quer o quê? Que ele, mesmo não a amando ficasse com ela só para você poder brincar de família feliz?

_ Você não sabe nada!

_ Não! – Eu o enfrentei. Nesse dia, eu não sei bem porque, estava arriscando minha vida por demais. – Eu sei tudo.

_ Você não entende! – Ele levantou uma mão gesticulando. – Você não entende nada!

_ Você queria! – Eu continuei. – Você queria isso e detesta seu pai porque ele teve a coragem de dizer não a um grande amor.

Ele voltou costas se preparando para fugir novamente.

_ Você tem ódio dele porque ele não ficou em sua vida!

Então ele parou. Seus punhos se fecharam e se eu não estivesse tendo um ataque de pôr em risco minha vida, eu teria me aconselhado a sair logo dali.

_ POIS TENHO! – Ele veio na minha direcção quase voando. Seu rosto estava tão cheio de mágoa, dor e raiva misturadas que eu temi minha vida no instante em que ele parou centímetros do meu. – POIS. TENHO!

Eu decidi, para bem de minha saúde, e porque eu ainda tinha alguma sanidade mental, ficar calada.

_ Ele simplesmente desapareceu! – Ele falou dolorosamente. – Foi como se deixasse de existir e tudo o que minha mãe falava era que ele não a amava mais. Como ele podia deixar de me amar? O que eu tinha feito de errado para meu pai simplesmente deixar de me amar?

Então eu engoli em seco todas as palavras rudes que eu tinha falado para ele.

_ É por isso que você se esforça para ser tão bom em tudo?

_ Talvez se eu fosse isso o trouxesse de volta. – Ele desviou o olhar e o redireccionou para o chão. – Talvez ele voltasse a amar-me.

_ Mas…

_ Então se um pai não pode amar um filho, se isso acontece então não há definição para amor. – Ele finalmente explicou. – Se não há amor entre um pai e um filho então não pode haver em mais lugar algum…

_ Isso é mentira! – Ceus, ele estava errado em tantos pontos que eu nem podia contá-los e responder a todos. – E o armário dele?

Ele ficou em silêncio pensando.

_ Ele. Me. Abandonou! – Então me olhou com seus olhos brilhantes, mostrando como lhe doía tocar em aquele assunto.

_ Ele errou! – Eu aceitei. – Mas ele quer uma segunda chance!

_ Ele não a vai ter! – Seus olhos agora odiavam, como sempre faziam. E depois virou costas outra vez.

_ Sabe uma coisa? – Eu perguntei não esperando por resposta. – Eu sempre criei uma imagem sua de perfeição. Não havia nada que você não pudesse ou não conseguisse fazer. Porque você simplesmente sabia fazer tudo melhor que qualquer um. Mas eu me enganei.

Ele me olhou por cima do ombro.

_ É! Eu me enganei. – Continuei. – Há uma coisa que você não sabe fazer! Que você não pode e de certo não quer!

Se voltou ficando no lugar esperando por uma resposta. Eu sabia que se eu dissesse isso, isso o faria pensar em sua teoria. Alem disso era totalmente verdade. **Talvez se eu falasse isso ele percebesse.** Talvez mudasse até sua atitude se ele pudesse encontrar o que eu queria dizer.

_ Você não é perfeito! – Eu ataquei.

_ Atenção, o espectáculo vai começar.

Todos nos camarins se apressaram nos seus lugares e eu pude ouvir, mas não processar, me chamando para sair do palco que não era minha vez de entrar.

As luzes se ligaram.

Ele se aproximou.

Se fez silêncio.

Ele ficou na minha frente.

Os microfones se ligaram.

_ Você não sabe amar.

O pano subiu.

Todo o mundo ficou nos olhando, esperando por acção e chegaram a estranhar o facto de não a haver. Atrás de mim e atrás de Edward, nas partes laterais do palco que o público não podia ver, bocas abertas se iam formando nos rostos de todos e eu pude ver um idiota desfolhar o guião, procurando por esta cena que eu tinha a certeza que não existia.

Eu olhei o público e engoli em seco.

_ Aaaaah… - Eu falei me afastando um pouco para não dar a entender coisas erradas sobre o rumo da peça. Tentei arranjar algo para dizer que não estragasse mais a peça do que já estava. – É, você não sabe amar.

Edward me mandou uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo e me pedia para desenrascar melhor.

_ Porque se soubesse devia saber que minha amiga merece muito mais que alguém que não fosse… - _Bolas Bella, pense!_ - … tão pálido! É. Você é demasiado pálido. – _Droga, estragou tudo!_ Depois eu sussurrei para ele – Sai do palco!

Assim que nos viram sair, entraram os supostos actores da cena.

Suspirei de alivio.

_ O que foi isso? – Jacob perguntou contendo um riso.

_ Vá, ri! – Eu disse.

_ PÁLIDO? – Ele e Trelawney perguntaram no mesmo tempo quando ela apareceu atrás dele.

_ Você é louca ou quê? – Ela explodiu. – Quer acabar comigo? Primeiro faz uma rasteira a Tanya e agora…

_ Rasteira? – Eu e Jacob perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

De onde essa mulher tinha ido buscar essa?

_ Não minta menina! – Ela me apontou o dedo indicador. – Eu sei que você quer esse papel desde sempre. Mas chegar ao ponto de fazer isso com Tanya…

_ Não foi ela! – Jacob resmungou.

_ Foi! – Ela respondeu a ele e depois voltou a semicerrar os olhos por trás de seus óculos fundo de garrafa. – Ela decorou o papel de Tanya e tudo!

_ Ela decorou o papel de todos! – Ele respondeu me defendendo.

Trelawney apenas nos deitou um olhar furioso, baixou o dedo e saiu, indo ao encontro de Tanya, que sorria ironicamente para mim.

_ Idiota! – Jacob insultou se virando para mim. Mas logo lhe passou a má disposição: - Estás pálida.

E começou a rir, saindo de minha beira, se preparando para entrar.

-

-

Essa peça não podia melhorar. Eu havia dito uma idiotice e caí até em palco. O que foi deveras embaraçoso uma vez que todos riram. Eu era oficialmente o bobo da corte.

Mas, para melhorar as coisas, numa cena quase no fim, na mesma cena que no ensaio geral tinha dado problema, Tanya não caiu mas começou sangrando novamente.

_ T-Tanya! – Eu sussurrei.

_ Eu lembro da fala! – Ela me falou rudemente.

Eu apontei para seu nariz e ela levou lá a mão me olhando como se eu fosse doida e, quando olhou, deu um grito e saiu correndo, nos deixando plantados no palco, olhando uns para os outros.

Segundos depois o pano caiu e todos relaxamos um pouco.

_ ISSO NÃO PODIA FICAR PIOR! – Trelawney gritou lá atrás.

Alguns minutos depois ela apareceu junto de nós resmungando algo sobre perder sua melhor actriz. Então me olhou com os olhos semicerrados novamente.

_ Você vai fazer o papel de Tanya! – Ela disse quase que vomitando as palavras que ela queria nunca ter falado. – Espero que esteja contente agora!

_ E quem faz o de Bella? – Jacob perguntou atrás dela.

Trelawney olhou para ele pensativa e logo respondeu algo que ele simplesmente não queria ter ouvido.

_ Eu faço!

_ O QUÊ? – Ele explodiu enquanto ela se ia deslocando até à frente do pano para falar com o público. - Você não pode por outra pess…?

_ Peço desculpas em nome de todos por esse percalço! – Ela falou dolorosamente. – Vos informo mais que Isabella Swan ocupara o lugar da personagem principal…

Alguém assobiou e eu pude até adivinhar que era Esme. Ri ao imaginar a cara de reprovação que Trelawney devia ter tido quando ouviu isso.

_ …enquanto que eu farei o papel dela. Obrigada e mais uma vez minhas sinceras desculpas.

Todos aplaudiram e então, segundos depois, retomamos à cena.

_ Vocês têm que aceitar que eu amo ele! – Eu falei com Edward atrás de mim, me segurando a cintura como dizia no guião.

Então Jacob entrou rugindo.

_ Eu acabarei com você assim que seu coração parar de bater! – Ele falou sem camisola, como sempre entrava.

Seu corpo era bem definido e isso era um ponto a favor de sua representação. Então ele olhou o público e ficou bloqueado.

Eu sorri.

É, eu era maldosa!

Piscou os olhos várias vezes enquanto olhava a imagem de alguém que ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que estava mesmo ali.

_ Não me destrói o fim da peça! – Trelawney resmungou em sussurro o chamando a atenção. Logo voltou a sorrir assim que ele a olhou boquiaberto. Depois olhou para mim, a sorrir para ele, e entendeu.

Me deitou um sorriso brilhante e continuou, verificando de cinco em cinco segundos que Emma estava mesmo ali.

-

_ Eu amo ela! – Ele falou olhando Emma e não Trelawney que se derretia nos braços dele. Fiquei em duvida se estava representando se estava mesmo se babando. – Agora eu entendo que não se podem separar dois corações que sempre estiveram destinados.

Sorriu para Trelawney e os dois, num passo de dança, recuaram para fora da luz do centro, me deixando a mim e a Edward sozinhos sob ela.

Lentamente, como dizia no guião, me voltei para ele, rolando em seus braços.

_ És a minha vida agora! – Ele falou carinhosamente.

Eu me derreti. Não porque devesse. Mas porque eu o amava sinceramente.

_ Para a eternidade, mesmo que ela me leve, tua! – Eu falei.

E então seus lábios colaram nos meus. Apenas um toque de lábios.

Todo o mundo aplaudiu.

Me inclinou para trás e, à medida que o ia fazendo, sua boca ia descendo até chegar em meu pescoço. De seguida, sem eu ver mas sabendo o que ia fazer, olhou o público maldosamente, mostrou seus dentes postiços afiados e depois fingiu me morder o pescoço.

Uma salva de palmas voltou aos meus ouvidos e então o pano caiu.

* * *

E AQUI ESTÁ!

QUE ACHARAM? **: D**

_Agradecimentos a:_

**Mocho Azul (**_tu a tentar-me convencer a fazer um final feliz! _**: p**_ vou pensar nisso…)_, **Zatari **_(eu fiz melhor que partir a perna a ela. eu estraguei sua maravilhosa cara_** : p **_Não se preocupe, eu quero fazer uma fic com o Edward mal humorado na mesma. mas da próxima eu quero um mais estável. Mais rabugento por ser seu feitio e não porque a vida assim o fez. E claro eu quero um Edward com mais piada que este. Não tanto drama)__, _**adRii Marsters **_(Eu acho que já respondi a ti não já? _**: p**_), _**Mademouselle Fox**_ (obrigada _**: D**_), _**Samy Winkot**_ (é, tudo o que começa tem um fim _**: )**_)_, **Lyka Cullen **_(é vida!_** : p**_),_** Clahh Cullen **_(eu não queria postar rápido para não acabar rápido mas tem que ser!_** : p**_), _**Gibeluh **_(aqui está), _**paulahalle** _(é, eu também adoro esse idiota. Talvez no fim ele faça isso _**: p**_), _**roosi**_ (Você é minha leitora mais compreensiva de sempre _**: )**_), _**Tristan **_(é, ele se vai dar bem no fim! _**=)**_), _**Duda **_(eu sou máááá! Ui, eu nem tenho dormindo direito com medo _**: p**_), _**raianec **_(na boa, eu cito sempre, só quando não tenho tempo é que não respondo a ninguém), _**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett **_(não tem mal _**=)**_ Obrigada por voltar), _**Aninha**_ (Também eu vou ter saudades dela _**:' (**_)._

_OBRIGADA GENTE!_

_Olha só, o link das reviews mudou. Experimenta! _

**AT ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

_DESCULPEM! Me desculpem mas eu não consegui escrever nada. Sabe o que é nada?_** : (**

_Só ontem e hoje é que eu consegui._

_Me desculpem, sério._

_E como pedido de desculpas eu vos trago uma novidade._

_Esse não é o ultimo capitulo. Ou melhor… é. Mas é a primeira parte dele**.**_** :p**

_Por isso cá vai:_

**Trigésimo Capitulo – Não vá (parte um)**

* * *

_"…Se o destino nos quisesse ou quiser unir ele há-de fazer isso sozinho!"_

* * *

Tem dias em que não apetece acordar. O simples acto de levantar da cama nos deixa quase que aterrorizados, petrificados, tristes. Tem dias em que nem vale a pena pôr o maldito pé fora da cama mesmo porque há um sexto sentido que nos grita, que nessa porra desse dia só iremos fazer asneiras.

Eu não senti nada disso esta manha. Na verdade, eu acordei bem-disposta até Esme me chama para o 'meu último pequeno almoço'. É. Hoje era o derradeiro dia. O dia. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser vivê-lo e, por mais que tenha engolido em seco assim que me apercebera que ele estava mesmo a acontecer, era hora de o enfrentar.

Por isso, uma vez antes de sair, olhei-me no espelho.

_ Definitivamente – Eu comentei para o meu reflexo. – normal!

Desci e deparei comigo almoçando sozinha com meu pai e Esme. Nada de Jacob, nada de Edward.

Quando perguntei a Esme onde esses preguiçosos estavam e, apesar de saber bem onde parava Jacob ela apenas respondeu:

_ Ele saiu de manhã cedo. – Falou sem nem levantar o olhar carrancudo do prato. – Não disse onde ia e falou que só voltaria ao fim do ia.

_ Jacob está trabalhando! – Falou Charlie por traz do jornal, claramente a leste da conversa. Acontecia que minha pergunta era sobre somente a Edward e não Jacob.

Acabei de comer e levantei-me para aquele que seria o dia das despedidas. O maldito dia das despedidas. Bufei e pedi a charlie que me levasse as malas quando nos encontrássemos no aeroporto ao que ele acenou quase sem dar atenção.

Estava na hora da pior parte do dia.

A boa questão, ou talvez a pior, eu não sabia bem, era que eu não iria ver mais Edward. Poderia ser arrebatador para mim, e talvez fosse daqui a algumas horas, quando eu estivesse no avião chorando baba e ranho por não ter visto seus olhos verdes brilhando intensamente para mim num tom de desprezo uma última vez. Por não ver seu corpo imóvel, suas mãos pesadamente colocadas nos bolsos.

Talvez fosse, mas a verdade é que, por outro lado até que poderia ser mais fácil eu não avistar esse idiota mais vezes. Talvez não me magoasse tanto ou não doesse tanto a despedida. Talvez fosse mais fácil. Eu não sabia ao certo.

Contudo não me deixei levar por esse momento que poderia ser de extrema dor aguda pois, agora, eu tinha um trabalho bem pior nas mãos, um trabalho que me iria doer mas que tinha que ser feito quer eu quisesse quer não.

Aproximei-me do restaurante Japonês de Seatle e respirei fundo antes de entrar. Aquele iria ser o acto que eu podia chamar de quebrar corações.

_ Jasper? – Eu chamei quando o avistei atrás do balcão falando com Victoria que, aparentemente ia lá almoçar sempre agora.

Ele acenou e veio a meu encontro descartando primeiro o avental branco que usava e o deixava em algum sítio atrás do balcão.

_ Bella! – Ele cumprimentou me apertando com um abraço um tanto sufocador. – Saudades!

Eu ri, como se isso fosse possível. A gente estava sempre junto agora.

_ Que veio aqui fazer? – Ele perguntou quando terminou o abraço. – Eu vou me despedir de você no aeroporto hoje.

_ James… - Eu comecei o encarando como se ele fosse uma criança a quem eu estava dando uma noticia muito difícil de ele entender. – Eu não quero que você venha comigo para Phoenix.

James piscou os olhos algumas vezes sem entender bem o que eu estava dizendo.

_ Eu sei! – Ele respondeu calmo, como se a noticia não tivesse qualquer impacto nele.

Dessa vez fui eu quem piscou os olhos.

_ Você sabe?

_ Sim! – Ele sorriu. – Nós combinamos lembra tontinha? – Passou uma mão pelo meu cabelo o estragando um pouco num jeito de tratar criança. – Nós combinamos que eu iria tratar de tudo aqui e que só depois eu iria para lá, ter consigo.

_ Não! – Eu atirei. – Você não está entendendo.

Limpei minha garganta me preparando.

_ Eu quero dizer que eu não quero que você vá para Phoenix de todo! Tem que ficar aqui.

Entao ele me encarou como se eu fosse uma idiota, uma criança que não tinha certezas de nada.

_ O quê? – Ele atirou. – Como assim não quer? Eu vou ajudá-la…

_ Você ajuda se ficar cá a seguir o seu sonho…

_ Eu posso segui-lo lá também.

_ Não! – Eu o travei. – Pára James. Você não pode seguir lá e você sabe melhor que ninguém disso. Há quanto tempo é que você desejava entrar como aprendiz nesse restaurante? E agora que entrou vai largá-lo assim por mim? Eu não posso deixar. Eu não quero isso.

_ Mas…

_ Não Jamess. Eu tomei minha decisão. – Eu não deixei ele falar porque eu sabia, que se ele falasse eu podia amansar e voltar a dizer-lhe um sim camuflando um talvez. – Eu não quero você comigo. Eu quero que você viva a sua vida do jeito que você sempre planeou.

_ Mas eu amo voc…

_ Não diga isso! – Eu tapei sua boca com o indicador. – Não diga James. Você sabe o que eu sinto e sabe que eu não poderei amar você. Será melhor assim para ambos.

James baixou a cabeça aceitando minha opinião e minha decisão. Ele sabia que era melhor assim, que deveríamos continuar assim. Amigos. Distantes, cada qual na vida que deve seguir. Unidos apenas pela amizade e por nada mais que se possa tornar, de algum modo, falso.

_ Eu volto, meu amigo! – Eu lhe agarrei os ombros com as mãos. – Eu venho cá todos os verões passar serões bem divertidos com você!

Ele deu um sorriso pequeno gostando de minha proposta.

_ Se o destino nos quisesse ou quiser unir ele há-de fazer isso sozinho! – Eu falei querendo que ele não ficasse assim em meu ultimo dia em Forks. – Não vamos mudar os planos desse idiota!

James riu baixinho.

_ Não fica assim! – Eu o abracei esperando que ele retribuísse o abraço também. – Eu te amo de um jeito muito especial, você sabe.

_ Mas não do jeito que eu queria.

_ Olha só o melhor exemplo! – Eu o larguei e apontei para mim. – Eu sou o exemplo vivo de querer um amor que não posso. E me vê abandonando minha vida por esse bruto desse idiota? Não. Ele que apodreça aqui.

James voltou a rir baixinho e, quando levantou a cabeça para mim eu pude ver algo que, de certa forma me quebrava o coração. Lágrimas pequeninas.

_ James! – Eu toquei sua face tentando apagar qualquer vestígio delas. Mas eu não podia apagar seus olhos. – Não fica assim.

_ É só que… - Ele fungou. – Eu vou ter saudades da minha Bellinha!

Choramingou em meu ombro aceitando, por fim, aquilo que eu sabia que o estava assolando naquele momento. Eu não tinha jeito para esse tipo de demonstrações de afecto. Até porque minhas ultimas haviam sido bastante… Hum… difíceis. Constrangedoras. Horríveis.

Eu não queria mais elas.

Afaguei seu cabelo numa súbita vontade de o tentar proteger, de tentar acalmar sua alma. E, quando dei por mim, estava eu mesma tentando controlar minhas lágrimas.

_ Seu idiota. – Eu bati em seu peito frágil. – Eu prometi que eu não ia chorar hoje.

Ele riu por entre lágrimas e me abraçou com força prensando meu corpo ao seu, puxando-o pela minha cintura sem nem afrouxar o abraço.

_ Eu não conto a ninguém.

_ Ninguém mesmo! – Eu falei apontando o indicador para ele num gesto ameaçador. – Muito menos a Esme.

Ele riu e, por fim, me largou.

_ Você vai-se despedir de mim hoje? – Eu perguntei um pouco envergonhada.

_ Mas é claro sua tonta! – Ele riu ainda com o nariz vermelho de choro.

Então eu o abracei muito rápido só para depois eu correr para o carro e sair dali a uma velocidade que eu nunca tinha andado antes só para fugir daquilo que eu sabia que era um momento deprimente de Isabella Swan: Saudades. Lágrimas. Adolescência.

No caminho para não sei bem onde me encontrei vasculhando na mente a palavra Edward e as tantas diferentes formas como eu a podia dizer. Podia-a dizer de um jeito frio, acusador, imprudente, convencido, irritante. Mas eu também o podia dizer num tom carinhoso mas bruto ao mesmo tempo. Num tom um tanto ou pouco sensível mas intocável ao mesmo tempo. Só não o podia dizer num tom romântico, carinhoso, cuidadoso. Quer dizer eu podia. Mas não era o género de Edward. Nunca iria ser. Jamais.

E então minhas lágrimas quase voltaram a sair quando eu notei que eu não sabia como eu ia sobreviver sem ele para me salvar o tempo todo, sem entrar no seu quarto todos os dias quer ele estivesse ou não nele. Não sabia como ia aguentar viver sem o ver ou sem estar constantemente o irritando só pelo puro prazer de o ver focar toda a sua atenção em mim. Só para poder olhá-lo e vê-lo retribuir-me o olhar.

DROGA! Eu ia ter saudades dele. Eu ia ter muitas saudades dele porque eu o amava de um jeito que eu não amava mais ninguém.

De um jeito bruto, rude, insensível, forte, saboroso. Eu o amava de tantas formas e cores diferentes que eu o podia imaginar até vivendo comigo para sempre ou pelo menos até onde desse para viver.

Porque, independentemente da eternidade eu seria dele quer quisesse ou não. Eu sentia isso tanto. Porque eu era para a eternidade, mesmo que a eternidade ousasse levar-me de si, sua.

E por mais ridículo que isso pudesse ser em minha cabeça não deixava de ser verdade. Porque todo o amor tem que ter uma dose de ridicularidade.

E eu estava sendo puramente ridícula ao acreditar num talvez. Ao acreditar que _talvez_ ele me amasse, _talvez_ nós pudéssemos funcionar, _que talvez isso fosse eterno_.

Foi então que eu travei o carro e acordei de meu transe de pensamentos que me afogavam em mágoas. E, despertando lentamente me descobri em frente a um lugar conhecido.

Apesar de eu ter lá estado uma única vez nesses meses todos eu o conhecia bem. Eu o idolatrava e talvez por isso, eu tivesse vindo até ele agora.

Mas eu não acordei por ter travado o carro. Eu acordei porque meu telefone tocava um som irritante me lembrando que alguém queria comunicar comigo.

Peguei nele, ainda a leste do que se passava e foi por um triz que eu quase atendi sem nem ver de quem se tratava.

Contudo eu vi e meu coração quase pulou fora do sítio querendo sair pela boca.

"_Edward_": dizia no ecrã. Mostrando uma fotografia dele que eu havia tirado numa dessas tardes em que eu simplesmente havia tirado folga para o irritar. Ele estava olhando para a câmara com a cabeça baixa de modo que só se via sua testa e umas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Logo após elas apareciam uns olhos aborrecidos mas intensamente brilhantes.

Talvez eu pudesse pensar em tirar essa fotografia do telemóvel se eu não estivesse tão bloqueada ao ver que esse idiota me estava mesmo ligando.

Edward. O próprio. O senhor que não ligava para ninguém. Nem por telemóvel nem pessoalmente. Esse mesmo idiota estava agora me telefonando?

Que queria ele? Me menosprezar? Me lembrando que eu não podia mais ver ele hoje? Me lembrando que eu ia ter saudades dele e que ia ser difícil largar esse vicio a que eu me tinha prendido nesses últimos meses?

Que queria ele? Magoar-me só pelo puro prazer de o fazer?

Mas que queria ele afinal? Não deveria estar namorando por aí com Tanya? Então um 'click' se fez. Era obvio que ele estava com Tanya! Era óbvio!

Provavelmente estavam os dois brincando com minha situação e me ligando só para quebrar meu coração. Era esse o jeito dele. Quebrar corações. Será que essa louca não viu logo que ele ia quebrar o dela também?

Ele ia despedaça-lo mais do que o que ele já havia despedaçado!

Alguém tinha que dizer isso para ela.

Então o telefone parou de tocar e eu quase me arrependi de não ter atendido. Mas logo me arrependi de me ter arrependido porque ele voltou a tocar.

_ O que você quer? – Eu atirei sem nem o cumprimentar. – Não tem nada que fazer com sua namoradinha? Quer me lembrar que não vai se despedir de…

_ Bels? – A voz de Jacob soou do outro lado mostrando-se incompreensível. – Minha namorada está longe, lembra? E eu vou-me despedir de voc… do que raio você está falando?

Então eu afastei o telefone verificando o numero.

_Ups_, era Jacob dessa vez.

_ Jake? – Eu atendi. – Desculpa eu pensei.

_ Não pensa Bels, não pensa. – Ele falou como que aconselhando. – Eu já desisti há muito tempo.

Riu.

_ Ouça, onde você anda sua gata?

Jacob agora estava sempre muito animado. E algo me dizia que se devia ao factor "EMMA"! Uh la la! Ele ia estudar para a terra dela agora, sabia? E eles iam ser muito felizes os dois, ai iam sim.

Então ele agora sempre estava alegre do jeito que ele era antes ou ainda melhor.

_ Eu vim dar uma volta ao parque de Seatle! – Eu informei. – Me despedir disso aqui. – Fiz uma careta.

_ Faz bem! – Ele respondeu. – Bem, não se atrasa para o avião, ein? Te vejo mais tarde.

_ Sim! – Eu confirmei. – Adeus.

Eu quase pude estranhar esse telefonema tão sem propósito se ele não tivesse vindo de Jacob. Sim, era de Jacob que falávamos. Ele nunca tinha muito nexo no que dizia fazia ou o que quer que fosse.

Então eu vi uma mensagem no ecrã e, quando abri, notei que era de Edward. Bufei impaciente e ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa de ele mandar mensagem a mim. Antes de a ler pude até sentir meu estômago dar uma volta sobre si:

"ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU SUA IDIOTA?"

Sim, era mesmo de Edward a mensagem. Fiz-lhe um favor – a ele e a mim – e simplesmente fechei a mensagem ignorando-a e fazendo de conta que nunca a tinha recebido.

Ouvi então gstas caírem sobre o automóvel, deixando no ar um som calmo e reconfortante. No inicio, o espaço de tempo que dividia cada som de cada gota a bater contra o tejadilho da viatura era largo. Mas logo foi diminuindo à medida que, lá fora a quantidade de água vinda do céu ia aumentando e chovendo cada vez mais e mais. Já não se diferenciava qual era o som de cada gota tantas aquelas que agora caíam.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo, desfrutando daquele som que eu me havia habituado a tirar proveito, a fruir. Então, abrindo os olhos num acto rápido lembrando-me que eu queria ir lá para fora, saí porta fora trancando o carro, absorvendo cada gota do meu corpo.

Olhei o céu e perguntei-me se algum dia eu havia andado à chuva. Se havia sentido esse toque por vezes suave, por vezes mais duro das gotas caindo sobre mim, me molhando aos poucos e poucos.

A resposta era não. E então eu acordei para a realidade. E era só uma, eu nunca havia vivido verdadeiramente antes de vir para Forks. Um lugar abandonado por Deus, como eu pensava tantas vezes. Mas, esse mesmo lugar me ensinara tanto em tão pouco tempo. E uma das coisas que ensinara era a redescobrir-me enquanto humana envolta de Natureza.

Embrenhei-me no jardim vendo todo o mundo correr dali para fora na exacta direcção oposta a mim.

Caminhei tão lentamente que eu nem podia chamar àquilo de passeio. Era, no mínimo, um caminhar sobre nuvens em terra batida.

E então eu encontrei o banco onde eu estivera uma vez com ele. Era aquele jardim. Aquele banco que me tinha mostrado o lado simpático de Edward. Ele me havia trazido ali logo no primeiro dia, onde eu conhecera Alice, Rosalie e até Tanya.

Me aproximei dele tão lentamente como um pirata de um tesouro, com medo de, de algum jeito, o quebrar.

Aquilo não era o meu tesouro. Mas era parte dele. Do único tesouro que eu possuía de Edward: as memórias.

Me sentei tão ou ainda mais cuidadosamente e, pousando as mãos no banco de pedra junto do meu corpo, me balancei um pouco sem chegar com os pés ao chão.

Meu cabelo já não tinha vestígios de secura. Todo ele estava encharcado assim como eu também. Não me preocupei com qualquer eventual constipação que eu pudesse apanhar. Já que ia embora, ao menos que levasse alguma recordação mais… palpável. Mais física. Nem que fosse meu corpo em luta para debelar qualquer vírus que pudesse ter apanhado, estando assim, tão desprotegida.

_ Isabella! – Uma voz chamou por mim.

A inicio não a reconheci, ou não quis reconhecer porque não imaginava que pudesse estar mesmo ali. Mas ninguém me chamava Isabella a não ser uma pessoa.

Rodei meu rosto com vontade de vê-lo. Apenas de poder ver seu corpo, sua face branca e fria… nem que estivesse fria.

Meu queixo caiu quando vi Edward à chuva, se molhando, a alguns metros de mim.

Não caiu porque fosse ele, pois por ser ele já meu coração batia e minhas mãos suavam. Não. Meu queixo caiu porque eu não vi, dessa vez, indiferença em seus olhos. Não vi raiva nem qualquer sombra de insensibilidade.

No seu lugar mostrava-se algo parecido com frustração e tristeza.

Levantei-me em acto reflexo.

_ Edward?

_ Eu precisava falar com você! – Ele explicou calmamente se aproximando de mim. Me mantive imóvel com medo de, de algum jeito Isabellamente típico, pudesse estragar seu estado de espírito quase… sensível. – Porque não em atendeu o telefone.

_ Eu não…

_ Não interessa! – Ele continuou mantendo seu passo lento até chegar a mim.

_ Que você quer? – Eu perguntei mostrando um tom um pouco zangado. – Pensei que não se ia despedir de mim.

_ Era esse meu plano. – Ele respondeu me olhando profundo nos olhos, deixando-me sem conseguir pensar direito tamanha era a intensidade com que o fazia. – Mas…

Não sei se era pelo seu comportamento, se pelo seu olhar, se por sua calma, se o que fosse mas, subitamente eu queria saber o que vinha com o mas.

_ Mas?

_ Mas eu me apercebi que eu não quero mais esse plano! – Ele respondeu. E então levantou uma mão para o meu rosto e tocou ele.

Seu toque era quente e suave. Me aqueceu a bochecha fria que estava sento violentada por gostas de chuva.

_ Eu preciso falar com você! – Ele falou num tom baixo, suave, cuidadoso.

Um tom nada de Edward. Um tom do oposto de Edward. Contudo era Edward que o estava usando.

_ Sobre o quê? – Perguntei o olhando.

_ Sobre… - Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para algum ponto no meu rosto que não os meus olhos. – Eu…

Suspirou fundo e então me olhou nos olhos novamente. Desta vez num jeito calmo, triste. De um jeito que eu nunca conhecera antes. Ele me estava tocando cuidadosamente, me olhando carinhosamente. Me mostrando o quão dificil seria, agora ainda mais, minha partida.

E entao ele falou:

_ Eu te…

* * *

_Eeeeeeeh, e aí? Sim, eu sei, pequeno._

_Eeee, injusto :p_

_Eu sou má, até ao próximo capitulo! _**: D**


	31. Chapter 31

**N/A: **_A quem perguntou, sim é baseado em Itazura Na Kiss e eu já disse isso várias vezes._

_Bem, bem, bem. O FINAL!_

_Eu aviso já que está uma autentica merda (desculpem o termo) porque eu estou sem qualquer inspiraçao._

_Mas sem mais rodeios:_

**Detestando Edward**

**

* * *

**

__ Eu te amo Bella! – Ele falou num tom suave, quase sensivel. O mesmo tom dessa tarde._

* * *

**Trigésimo Capitulo – Não Vá (parte dois)**

**JACOB POV**

Tem dias em que eu não consigo entender esses dois. E, todos os dias, sem excepçao, eu não consigo entender Edward.

Mas, sinceramente, alguem o entendia? Não havia ninguem que o entendesse bem. Por isso ele podia ser o mais aproximado de entender Edward. Ele e talvez Bella.

Foi por isso que ele me deixou a pensar quando me ligou.

_ Onde está Isabella? – Perguntou do outro lado num tom frio de sempre mas algo desesperado.

_ Olha em meu bolso! – Eu brinquei. – Acha que eu sei?

_ Ela não me atende! – Ele explicou agora em total desespero. – Eu preciso encontrá-la. Lhe liga.

_ Porquê? – Perguntei assuminto um tom mais sério.

_ LHE LIGA!

_ Edward… não faz nada para magoar ela hoje. – Pedi temendo que ele decidisse usar sua aptidao para a inconveniencia logo hoje que ela deveria estar sofrendo por não voltar a vê-lo novamente. – Ela não te quer mais.

_ Isso é mentira! – Ele atacou como se realmente se importasse com isso. – Alem disso eu sou crescido, sei bem o que faço. Descobre logo onde ela está!

_ Certo, certo… - Mas, antes poder dizer o que quer que fosse ele já avia desligado.

**BELLA POV**

Agora que aprendera a conviver com a chuva, subitamente, eu não a sentia mais. Não sentia suas pingas geladas cairem sobre o meu rosto apesar de saber que elas ali estavam. Não sentia porque todo o meu ser estava focado em alguem junto de mim. Alguém que eu não esperava encontrar ali e que, subitamente, me tocava como se sempre o tivesse feito. Me olhava carinhosamente como se fosse a coisa mais natural que alguma vez fizera na vida. Alguem que tinha o aspecto de Edward mas que, por alguma razao eu não acreditava que fosse realmente ele.

_ Eu te… - Se silenciocu fechando os olhos com força como se ao falar lhe doesse. Como se o que quer que fosse que o estava a pôr assim desse jeito quase sensivel fosse a coisa mais dolorosa que alguma vez se deparara.

E entao abriu os olhos e o Edward carinhoso tinha subitamente desaparecido.

O mais estranho fora que, ao faze-lo, instantaneamente pensei que a parte que se mostrara a mim acerca de alguns segundas atrás nunca existira. Ao me deparar com aqueles olhos frios, distantes, insensiveis foi como se o outro nunca existisse e aquele sempre estivesse ali.

Teria sido fruto do meu pensamento? Do meu desejo de ter algo nele mais sensivel.

Me deitou um olhar reprovador, como se tivesse feito a maior asneira que alguma vez a humanidade assistira e depois olhou o céu.

Não ousei intervir pois sabia que, se o fizesse, provavelmente uma tempestade tipica de Edward cairia sobre mim de um jeito tao devastador que aqubraria quaisquer barreiras que eu havia construido hoje.

Pelo menos, pelo menos eu o vira. Pelo menos eu não iria embora com memórias. Eu levaria um último olhar comigo. Frio ou carinhoso. Insensivel ou sensivel… não importava. Eu levava o olhar. O olhar que eu sabia que, bem lá no fundo, iria sentir falta do meu.

Entao, quebrando minha linha de pensamento, apenas virou costas e seguiu como se eu nem estivesse ali. Abandonou-nos, a mim e ao banco, e seguiu pela estrada de terra coberta por grandiosas árvores e arbustos dos lados, mostrando, claramente, o caminho.

Assim que o vi desaparecer numa esquina foi como se tivesse despertado para a vida e, subitamente, minhas pernas começaram a correr.

Foi entao que senti que estava encharcada. Meus cabelos não eram mais secos. Eram fios molhados e pesados que se prendiam ao meu rosto e o molhavam ainda mais ao som daquela valsa de chuva.

_ Espera! – Eu gritei para ele quando o avistei a andar de maos nos bolsos. E entao caí.

Caí e sujei minha roupa toda de terra, inclusive minhas maos.

_ Espera! – Eu pedi e entao ele travou sem nem se voltar para mim. – O que você veio aqui fazer? – Eu perguntei pesadamente carregando mágoa e dor na voz que, até ao momento, eu não sabia exactamente que ali estavam.

_ Talvez uma despedida! – Ele respondeu mostrando suas costas direitas que eu desejei tocar. Me levantei ignorando a falta de cavalheirismo da parte daquele idiota.

_ Então se despeça como gente! – Eu gritei furiosa. – Venha aqui e diga o que tenha dizer. – Eu disse apontando com o indicador para o chao na minha frente. – Seja o homem que voce era nem há trinta segundos atras.

Então ele se voltou para mim com uma cara surpreendida, como se eu lhe estivesse a faltar ao respeito.

_ O que você quer de mim? – Ele perguntou depois de um breve silêncio.

Não respondi. Não precisava de resposta essa pergunta.

_ O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ QUER DE MIM? – Ele gritou furioso vindo agora na minha direcçao. – Quem é você para chegar aqui e virar meu mundo de pernas para o ar e depois se limitar a ir embora?

E parou na minha frente com o maxilar trancado como se estivesse com uma grande vontade de me socar forte no rosto. Mas seus olhos estavam algo que brilhantes como se, a qualquer momento, fossem brotar deles lágrimas.

_ Quem é voce para mudar até minhas opiniões sobre a vida e esperar que eu agora aguente sozinho? – Ele continuou expelindo seus pensamentos por palavras enquanto que eu continuava meu voto de silêncio. – Quem pensa que é para me obrigar a pensar que eu te…

_ Que você o quê? – Eu perguntei esperando por algo que eu desejava ouvir havia muito tempo. – Que você o quê? DIGA!

_ Que eu te ODEIO! – Ele me atirou inclinando o rosto sobre o meu, me olhando furioso. Enraivecido. Louco. - Que não há nada que eu faça que não me faça lembrar que a cada dia te odeio mais. Eu. Quero. Que. Pares. De. Entrar. Na minha cabeça!

E virou costas continuando a andar para a saída do jardim. Eu segui-o quase em passo de corrida.

_ Eu não paro! – Eu lhe disse num tom de ameaça. – Eu não paro enquanto não parar de entrar na minha.

Edward não reagiu. Apenas continuou andando.

_ Enquanto não me disser que você não consegue viver sem mim do mesmo jeito que eu não consigo viver sem você!

Nada. Tudo o que vinha do rosto dele, da expressao corporal dele era nada. Absolutamente nada, senão aquele seu jeito irritante de andar sempre tao calmamente, mesmo havendo uma tempestade do seu lado direito e um tufao do seu esquerdo. Aquele jeito irritante de ignorar tudo o que havia à volta dele e apenas caminhar de mãos nos bolsos querendo mostrar um jeito descontraído.

Mas eu agora sabia. Sim, eu agora sabia que ele nunca andava descontraído. Que isso era impossivel assim como era impossivel ele amar. Ele me amar ou amar outra qualquer. Assim como era impossivel ele se amar a ele mesmo.

Não, ele não era aquele homem do filme que eu fora ver com James. Que queria eu? Que ele fosse assim? Que ele corresse nesta chuva constante para mim e me dissesse com todas as letras "Eu amo você! Desculpa se eu alguma vez errei consigo!" como fizera o protagonista? Porque eu não era a rapariga bonita que estava no ecrã e sorria para ele. Não, eu não ia sorrir para ele, não. Eu ia bater nele se ele me dissesse isso.

E eu digo bem. Se ele… porque ele nunca iria dizer. Ele nunca seria capaz de dizer isso. Ele era Edward Cullen, o homem que nunca, jamais diria "Eu amo você".

_ Amar é dificil sabe? – Eu comecei quando vi que ele não respondia a minhas palavras. – Você pode até chamar de mentira. "Causa irritação. Ódio. Dói. Faz doer. Amar é algo que, se não existe deveria de não existir porque só causa sofrimento." – Eu falei repentindo as palavras que ele me dissera no dia do teatro. E, assim que eu comecei a pronunciá-las, ele foi-me encarando.

Já estavamos no parque de estacionamento onde só eram visiveis dois carros: o meu e o dele. E ele estava parando de me ignorar e agora voltou a encarar-me, voltou a procurar o castanho de meus olhos.

Era bonito dito assim, não era? Se fosse assim tao romantico quanto eu o descrevera. Mas o verde dele trazia mágoa e dor. Uma dor que eu não sabia de onde podia vir. De onde vinha. Porque ele ia ver-se livre de mim, eu ia sair de sua cabeça e vida para sempre. E, mesmo assim, algo lhe doía.

Algo que eu queria chamar de verdade mas que não podia ser.

_ Eu estou farto de brincar às mentiras. – Ele falou mais calmo olhando para algum ponto do chao com o cenho franzido. – Estou farto de acreditar em algo que eu já não acredito.

_ Do que você está falando? – Eu perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Entao ele segurou meu braço e, em passo largo me começou levando para o seu automovel.

_ O que você pensa que está…

_ Cala-te! – Ele resmungou. Eu o acompanhei, ou melhor, fui obrigada a acompanhar em corrida e, quando abriu a porta me meteu lá dentro.

Me lembrei da única vez que estivera lá. Fora a vez que mandara o carro para ajeitar. Fora quando nós tiveramos um assidente e eu pensara que ele me vinha beijar.

E, tal como dessa vez, ele me foi buscar o cinto para mo colocar. Fê-lo tão rápida e nervosamente que eu gritei para ele:

_ Pára, pára! Eu sei fazer isso sozinha.

E, dito isso, ele fechou a porta e contornou o automóvel tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de raciocinar direito.

_ Onde vamos? – Eu perguntei.

_ Para o aeroporto! – Ele respondeu e, de seguida, iniciou-se um silêncio que se prolongou até quase ao fim da viagem.

Um silêncio constrangedor onde eu pude pensar em tudo. Em tudo. Em tudo aquilo que me dizia, gritava, implorava por me mostrar que a minha partida estava errada. Completamente errada. Eu não podia ir para longe dele, eu não conseguia.

Contudo eu tinha que o fazer para meu bem.

Se eu precisava de uma cura, essa cura era Phoenix. Só Phoenix.

Phoenix e eu.

Pude observar seu rosto tenso. Demasiados pensamentos pareciam flutuar em sua mente de um jeito tão doloroso para si que quase me magoava a mim só de vislumbrar seus olhos pelo canto dos meus.

Sim, havia algo incomodando Edward. E, conhecendo-o como conhecia, devia ser algo tao estupidamente inpensável que não me deveria estar a passar pela cabeça o que pudesse ser.

_ Porque é que me fazes isto? – Eu perguntei me virando para ele.

_ Desde que entraste na minha vida que ela virou ao contrário. – Ele respondeu energéticamente enraivecido, pousando um cotovê-lo na porta do condutor e levando a mao ao cabelo acobreado graciosamente espetado. – Obrigaste-me a amar-te de uma maneira que eu sempre repugnei! Criaste um mundo no qual preciso de ti!

Suas palavras saíram tao rapido que eu nem tive tempo de as processar todas.

_ EU ODEIO-TE! – Ele exclamou me olhando nos olhos, mostrando-me o quao verdadeiro era seu sentimento.

Fiquei o encarando de boca aberta sem saber ao certo que dizer ou o que pensar. Sem saber como ragir àquela mistura de palavras que me assolavam a mente.

_ E eu não consigo… - Ele falou num tom mais calmo, mais doloroso.

_ Então pára de fugir!

_ Continuas sem entender!

E era verdade. Eu não conseguia entender como poderia ser tão dificil para ele gostar de alguem. Como poderia…

E foi aí que eu entendi. Foi aí que processei tudo o que acontecia naquele momento. Aquilo tinha sido – de um jeito muito próprio de Edward – uma declaraçao.

Entao meus olhos se arregalaram e fixaram algo que eu não conseguia ver na verdade. Meu queixo caiu e as unicas palavras que eu proferi foram…

_ Tu disseste…

E o automóvel parou só para de seguida um Edward furioso sair porta fora e contornar o carro da mesma maneira que o fizera quando me fechara nele alguns minutos atras.

_ EU ODEIO-TE! – Ele me do lado de fora do carro fazendo algumas caras entusiasmadas olharem na sua direcçao e se depararem com um homem gritando com um automóvel no meio dessa chuva. Esse idiota.

Abri meu vidro numa tentativa de o poder encarar direito sem que a sua imagem fosse desfocada pela chuva batendo contra a porta.

Entao ele se inclinou sobre o automovel, entrando pela janela adentro. E, levando uma mao até meu rosto ele finalizou frase:

_ …Mas eu não consigo viver sem ti!

E, mostrando-me tudo o que ia na sua mente, seus lábios se encontaram nos meus e dessa vez ele apenas me beijou. Não furiosamente, não para me irritar. Ele me beijou porque queria, porque precisava e eu o beijei porque eu queria e necessitava de seus lábios.

Sentir o seu sabor sem ter que lutar contra a sua furia foi algo que eu experimentei de um jeito tão encantador que eu quase podia jurar ser mentira se, a meio, não abrisse os olhos e me deparasse com um Edward também ele a disfrutar do meu sabor.

Sim, ele me beijara. E sim, ELE ME AMAVA! Edward o disse indo contra todos os seus ideias.

Assim que me largou e me preparei para iniciar um longo discurso, Alice apareceu o afastando e me jogando fora do carro para ser vitima de um dos seus longos e sensivei abraços.

Não me importei, na verdade eu até sorri e a abraçei. É verdade, eu ia mesmo sentir falta dela e de suas extravagâncias. Essa era uma certeza.

Depois de explodir em lágrimas precipitadas me empurrou do seu jeito rápido de fada para o aeroporto onde encontrei minha familia e meus amigos. Todos estavam lá:

Charlie.  
Esme.  
Jacob.  
Jacob (o cao).  
James.  
E até Jasper.

Todos me abraçaram e me apressaram a ir fazer o check-in. Por isso nem tive tempo de olha para Edward uma única vez de tanto que tinha que dividir minhas atenções. Das únicas vezes em que eu o olhava de soslaio, me deparava com um Edward que eu poderia chamar de… normal: maos nos bolsos, olhar vazio e fixo em qualquer ponto no chao…

Edward, era certo.

Entao chegou o momento. Aquele em que a hora se aproximava e as despedidas iam sendo mais fortes e intensas.

Quem veio a meu encontro primeiro foi James.

_ Bels, - Ele me chamou interrompendo uma conversa que eu estava tendo com Jasper. Sim, Jasper também conversava. – Eu… posso falar com você?

_ Claro! – Sorri e acenei para Jasper de modo a encerrar nossa conversa.

James me empurrou para um lugar mais sossegado, longe de olhares curiosos e, entao, me abraçou fortemente me deixando quase sem ar.

_ J-James?

_ Eu vou sentir saudades suas. – Ele começou. – E não vem com conversa fiada. Tem que aceitar minha despedida ranhosa porque se você não me quer em Phoenix tem que arcar com as consequências.

Eu sorri. Sim, talvez eu lhe devesse isso.

_ M-Mas… estou sem ar.

_ Desculpa. – Me soltou e encarou com um olhar preocupado, como se temesse que eu estivesse roxa ou algo do género. E seu olhar acalmou quando notou que não estava. – Eu te amo. – Falou baixando um pouco o rosto de um jeito envergonhado.

_ Eu também! – Eu falei. Ele me deitou um olhar feliz mas um tanto desconsolado. E eu entendi. Sim, não era do jeito que ele queria que eu o amasse. Mas eu o amava. Como amigo e todos tinhamos que aceitar isso.

E entao uma lagrima brotou. Uma lágrima feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste.

_ Seus familiares estao esperando! – Ele comentou ao se recompor, limpando a lágruma.

Eu acenei e, lhe dando a mao, caminhamos para junto dos outros.

Quem me recebeu depois foram Alice e Jasper.

_ Veja se arranja um bom partido por lá! – Ela sorriu me abraçando e eu deitei um olhar de esguelha para Edward que se mantinha junto de Charlie e Esme sentado, lendo um livro qualquer nada proprio para o momento.

_ Não liga a essa desvairada! – Jasper falou quando foi a vez dele me abraçar. – Arranja é um moço com muitas irmãs.

E, me piscando um olho, recebeu uma socada de Alice e riu. Todos rimos.

_ Te adoro! – Alice falou.

_ E eu a você! – Eu sorri contendo as lágrimas infantis que pareciam querer cair nesse momento.

E, os deixando, fui ao encontro de Edward esperando dessa vez poder conversar com ele.

Me coloquei na sua frente esperando que ele levantasse o olhar para mim. Coisa que não fez, mesmo notando a minha presença ali. Era de esperar que não o fizesse.

_ Dá para conversar? – Eu perguntei na frente dele.

_ Diz! – Ele falou sem nem levantar o olhar do livro e, de seguida, virou de página e continuou a leitura.

_ A sós! – Eu foquei o olhar no livro tentando o avisar que era importante.

A custo e por obrigaçao lá pousou o livro e se deslocou comigo até um canto qualquer e, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, me encarou como se eu fosse a pessoa mais aborrecida de todo o mundo.

_ Então? – Eu perguntei um pouco envergonhada.

_ Então o quê?

_ O que fazemos agora?

_ Nada! – Encolheu os ombros observando todo o mundo à nossa volta menos eu.

Ainda não me apercebera que meu coraçao batia forte agora. Agora ele era uma certeza, não uma dúvida. Agora ele me amava e eu ainda nem me apercebera disso ao certo!

_ Nada? – Inquiri com uma cara de choque. – Como assim nada?

_ O que você quer?

_ V-Você não vem para Phoenix? – Perguntei feito uma criança pedindo chupa-chupa a um pai que nunca dava doces a ela.

Então Edward começou rindo descaradamente na minha cara como se eu tivesse dito uma grande piada!

_ O QUE É? – Resmunguei enraivecida.

_ Eu nunca irei para Phoenix! – Ele falou num tom ironico quando se recompôs.

_ Mas você…

_ Sim… - Ele interrompeu voltando a colocar as mãos nos bolsos. – Eu amo você… - Meu coração falhou uma batida quando o ouvi dizer isso com todas as letras. – Mas eu não vou feito cão atrás de si.

_ Mas eu pensei que você seu pai…

_ Acabou essa conversa de meu pai! – Ele interrompeu um pouco zangado. – Eu não vou perdoar ele.

Então ele não tinha percebido. Afinal ele não tinha percebido o que eu dissera naquela tarde no teatro.

- Flashback -

"_– Eu sempre criei uma imagem sua de perfeição. Não havia nada que você não pudesse ou não conseguisse fazer. Porque você simplesmente sabia fazer tudo melhor que qualquer um. Mas eu me enganei._

_Ele me olhou por cima do ombro._

__ É! Eu me enganei. – Continuei. – Há uma coisa que você não sabe fazer! Que você não pode e de certo não quer!_

_Se voltou ficando no lugar esperando por uma resposta. Eu sabia que se eu dissesse isso, isso o faria pensar em sua teoria. Alem disso era totalmente verdade. **Talvez se eu falasse isso ele percebesse.** Talvez mudasse até sua atitude se ele pudesse encontrar o que eu queria dizer._

__ Você não é perfeito! – Eu ataquei._

**[…]**

__ Você não sabe amar._

- FlashForward -

Minha expressao entristeceu quando me apercebi disso, quando entendi que ele não entendera que tudo o que eu lhe dissera dessa vez. Quando ele não entendeu tudo o que eu lhe tinha dito. Porque ele não entendera?

Porque ele não entendera que tudo o que eu dissera era para ele vir comigo. Porque se ele tivesse entendido, se ele percebesse que o que eu queria era que ele amasse para se tornar perfeito, que ele amasse seu pai e fosse para Phoenix se ele queria ser assim tanto perfeito!

Porque a única razao porque ele não era perfeito era pelo facto dele não amar. E se ela conseguisse amar seu pai ele tornar-se-ia perfeito como ele queria e iria para Phoenix como eu queria.

Mas, infelizmente, ele não entendera.

Entao eu percebi o que acontecia aqui. Ele me dissera que me amava para se tornar perfeito. Ele mentira para me fazer acreditar que ele era perfeito porque dissera que amara.

_ Você não entendeu! – Eu falei quase sem voz. – Você não me ama!

_ O quê? – Ele franziu o cenho como se eu me tivesse tornado numa louca. – De que está você a falar?

_ Você inventou isso para me fazer acreditar em sua perfeiçao! – Eu bradei furiosa gesticulando com as mãos. – Você está a brincar comigo!

_ Que disparate! – Ele encolheu os ombros.

_ Então vem comigo! – Eu pedi puxando uma mao do seu bolso e segurando-a. – Vem dar uma chance ao seu pai.

_ Eu não dou! – Ele falou já um tanto ou quanto aborrecido com aquela conversa. – E não vou consigo!

Então respirei fundo me entregando à verdade: ele não me amava.

Ainda agora eu tinha tudo em maos e nem aproveitara ao certo. Já estava tudo perdido novamente.

Encolhi os ombros, convensida, e voltei costas à minha esperança. Então ele segurou meu braço.

_ Eu te amo Bella! – Ele falou num tom suave, quase sensivel. O mesmo tom dessa tarde.

Eu o olhei com curiosidade de ver se era o mesmo Edward dessa tarde. E era. Os seus olhos estavam num tom claro brilhante. Estavam amorosos, carinhosos, mostrando sentimentos que eu não sabia que Edward possuía.

_ Você me… - E entao eu entendi, entao eu percebi que ele falava a verdade. – Você me chamou Bella?

_ Sim, - Ele sorriu encolhendo os ombros num tom quase timido. – Você não gosta? Não é assim que quer?

_ Você nunca me chama Bella!

_ Eu também pensei que nunca amaria você e veja só! – Sorriu me puxando pela cintura para si.

E então, pela segunda vez nesse dia, ele me beijou! Me beijou intensamente me puxando para si num acto de amor e não furia.

Nossas linguas dançaram juntas durante segundos ou minutos, eu não sei bem. E, quando paramos só porque precisavamos de recuperar o fôlego eu perguntei aproveitando a sua forma simpática.

_ Venha para Phoenix.

_ Não! – Ele respondeu me largando voltando ao seu estado normal. – Eu não vou.

E me abandonou, me deixando sozinha como sempre o fazia.

E entao Esme Charlie me chamaram porque estava na hora de entrar para o aviao. A hora de dizer adeus a todos.

_ Até à próxima, maninha! – Jacob me abraçou com força, me puxando para si, contendo as lágrimas que eu sabia que ele não queria deixar sair porque não era seu estilo.

Ao contrário de si, James chorava compulsivamente como se aquilo fosse algum fim de qualquer coisa, como se não nos voltassemos a ver.

_ Vá, não chora! – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto o abraçava.

Alice também parecia sofrer do mesmo sindrome enquanto Jasper a segurava pelos ombros num aperto forte e protector. Quando me abraçou molhou-me a camisola toda que já ficou preparada para a mesma carrada de água vinda de Esme.

O próprio Charlie verteu algumas e apertou-me a bochecha num jeito amoroso proprio dele.

_ Toma! – Esme sacou de um presente da sua mala. – Não abra agora.

_ Oh… não era preciso!

_ Não interessa! – Ela sorriu por entre lágrimas de mãe galinha. – Quero que o veja no aviao ou quando chegar a casa.

_ Obrigada! – Eu faleime dirigindo para o homem que recebia os bilhetes e esperava por mim.

Por cima do ombro avistei Edward sentado na sua cadeira, lendo o maldito livro, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

_ Eu te adoro! – Esme e Charlie me falaram enquanto eu apresentava o bilhete e o B.I. ao senhor.

_ Boa Viagem! – Ele falou quando me entregou os documentos.

_ Adeus! – Eu acenei a todos.

_ Bella! – Edward chamou por entre todos, levantado, sem livro, me olhando. – Eu o odeio, não posso mudar isso, não me pode pedir para ir para Phoenix, não tem como.

_ Deixa! – Eu falei rendida entrando pela porta.

_ Não vá! – Ele falou deixando todo o mundo parado o encarando como se ele fosse bipolar ou algo do género, coisa que eu já havia pensado duas vezes.

E entao um desejo de vingança cresceu dentro de mim. Um desejo de o fazer pagar tudo o que ele me fizera nesses meses. Um desejo de lhe deixar um buraco no coraçao tal como ele havia deixado no meu tanto tempo só para no fim admitir que me amava e me deixar ir de coraçao partido.

Não, eu podia ir de coração partido, mas ele havia de ficar com ele igualmente quebrado.

_ Então me odeia a mim também pois eu estou dizendo não a um grande amor!

E entrei para o aviao, para o resto da minha vida, sem ele.

**FIM**

NÃO ME MATEM! : o

COMENTÁRIOS?

**AT ^^**


	32. Chapter 32

**N/A: **_AhAhAh eu me diverti muito com vossos comentários. Sério que sim! : p_

_Sou muito má eu sei, mas tinha que ser assim! : /_

_Porque gosto de vos assustar : p_

_Agora sério, não precisam de insultar! : /_

_Respostas:_

_Em princípio **não vai ter segunda temporada** porque não tenho mais ideias para ela. Mas **estou aberta a ideias** e, caso goste, talvez eu escreva. Mas não sei realmente.  
Não, o capitulo anterior não era o fim mesmo. Esse é o **fim**!_

_Sim, existe uma nova fic. está no meu perfil e o link neste capitulo mais em baixo. _

**CullenB**_, _**Zatari,****Mademouselle Fox**_, _**ArcanjaDhaja**_, _**Janice**_, _**adRii Marsters**_, _**Thais**_, _**Biia04**_ , _**Elisandra**_, _**caroline**_, _**denise**_, _**andresssa b.**_, _**Clahh Cullen**_, _**tsu**_, _**Inue.A.S**_, _**Beatriz Vieira**_, _**Lyka Cullen**_, _**Duda**_, _**Ana Luiza**_, _**kinhaa**_, _**klapaucius**_, _**raianec**_ (grande frase, olha que essa me deixou sem palavras : o bem pensado), _**Ana**_, _**carla**_, _**roosi**_ (adorou? :/), _**Vic P.**_, _**Gibeluh**_, _**Slopez**_ (seu comentário me deixou verdadeiramente contente), _**Aline Menti**_, _**edyeise**_, _**NathaliaAzevedo** _e_ **sarah**_.  
Espero não ter esquecidoninguém =)_

**Detestando Edward**

**Epilogo**

**BELLA POV**

"Bella e Edward"

Quanto não foi o meu espanto quando notei que o presente de Esme era um livro de fotografias cuja capa era eu e Edward nos encarando profundamente, falando somente pelo olhar naquela noite em que levamos Renesmee no balão.

Perguntei-me como ela conseguira tirar a fotografia, mas o bichinho da curiosidade foi crescendo dentro de mim à medida que olhava para aquela fotografia profunda e bonita que parecia – se não fosse mesmo – de uma profissional.

Abri o livro e notei numa letra redonda e ao mesmo tempo inclinada escrita numa pagina branca:

_Querida Bella,_

_Não te esqueças que a vida é feita de paixões. Paixão pela familia, paixão pelo trabalho, paixao pelo nosso homem e, essencialmente, paixao pela vida._

_Uma vida sem paixões não é certamente uma vida. É uma sobrevivência. Não queiras sobreviver. Vive. Não desistas de nada. Não percas paixões nem desistas de amar. Sabes o quanto me custa que o meu filho tenha desistido. Mas eu sou apaixonada por ele e por ti, minha querida. E eu não desisto de vós._

_Eu sei que encontraste a paixão pelo homem, a paixão carnal, no filho e também sei – e a esta altura também tu deves saber – que ele encontrou a paixao em ti, que ele encontrou a mesma paixao e a paixao pela vida em ti._

_Por isso, minha querida, não desistas de amar. Não desistas de te apaixonar._

_Não desistas dele._

_Com carinho e amor,_

_Esme Swan._

Uma lagrima deslizou pelo meu rosto. uma lagrima que eu podia considerar a primeira verdadeira lágrima de saudade desse dia.

Mudei de página e deparei-me com a minha fotografia no aeroporto no dia que eu chegara a Forks. Do outro lado estava uma fotografia de mim sentada no chao entre o quarto de Edward e o hall com Edward seminu me olhando com curiosidade. Um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes nele. Esta fotografia fora no mesmo dia em que eu chegara e ele havia chegado do banho e me descobrira dentro do seu quarto o achando um completo nerd.

As páginas seguintes continham diversas fotografias de nós que eu nunca havia visto antes e que nem fazia ideia de que alguém podia ter gravado isso. Parecia que aquele livro de fotografias era um objecto palpavel da minha memória:

- Eu e Edward discutindo no hospital;

- Eu e Edward na viagem com Jacob;

- Eu e Edward no baile dançando apaixonadamente quando eu ainda não sabia que era ele;

- Eu e Edward no baile de Renesmee

- Eu e Edward e eu e Jacob na cozinha quando Alice me havia posto bonita e eu exigira uma fotografia com Edward.

- Nós dormindo no quarto dele naquele dia de festa…

Eram tantos os momentos que Esme havia apanhado…

Tantos os momentos que me fazia relembrar que eu e Edward não eramos mais um nós e que, por breves segundos, foramos. E que eu deitei tudo fora por vingança, por orgulho.

_ Tem aí uma mãe! – Um senhor velho muito bem vestido a meu lado comentou. O encarei confusa.

Ele apontou com o queixo para o livro de fotografias e depois sorriu-me.

_ É uma grande lição de vida! – Ele explicou.

_ É! – Eu encolhi os ombros triste.

_ Não a vai seguir?

_ É tarde para isso! – Declarei.

_ Nunca é tarde para nos apaixonarmos. – Ele sorriu e depois sacou da carteira e mostrou a fotografia de uma mulher com duas crianças. – Morreram de acidente de carro.

O encarei com ainda mais tristeza.

_ Os meus sentimentos.

_ Não precisa ter pena! – Ele sorriu feliz. – Os amei e amarei até ao fim. E o meu fim ainda não chegou. Estou apaixonado eternamente pela minha familia e nunca desperdicei um único momento da vida deles.

Então eu me levantei repentinamente assustando até o homem a meu lado que guardava agora a carteira no bolso traseiro das calças. Uma assistente de bordo veio ao meu encontro.

_ Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou se inclinando para mim com um sorriso.

_ Eu quero sair! – Eu mandei decidida.

_ Não pode menina! – Ela sorriu achando piada. – Estamos no ar.

_ Desçam. Eu quero sair. Parem esta coisa.

_ Menina é impossivel. Agora só em Phoenix!

A olhei furiosamente tentando intimidá-la com o olhar. Mas não funcionara.

_ Sente-se por favor.

Respirei fundo e, pesadamente, sentei-me no meu lugar conformada.

_ Está um pouco confusa, não? – O senhor voltou a falar.

_ Possivelmente! – Eu falei sem nem pensar direito. – Hoje foi muita informaçao.

_ Faça como eu. Encoste a cabeça no assento, feche os olhos, respire fundo, crie ambiente de relaxamento e logo começará a pensar direito.

Assim o fiz numa tentativa desesperada de colocar todas as ideias no lugar.

Edward me amava, isso era certo. E eu desperdiçara tudo isso por vingança e orgulho. Eu desperdiçara isso. Mas, mesmo que eu não o fizesse eu tinha que o fazer. Eu tinha que estudar em Phoenix.

A culpa era dele que, por orgulho, não viera comigo. Ele fora aquele que, primeiramente, desistira. Desistira do amor, desistira do pai, desistira de Phoenix e agora no fim até desistira de mim.

Ele não percebera. Ele nunca havia de perceber.

Outra lágrima caiu por meu rosto e eu senti uma mao segurar a mim.

_ Chore criança! – O senhor falou suavemente. – Chorar é um bom sinal de clareza.

E caí no sonho.

**Alguns dias depois**

_ Isabella! – Minha mae me chamou atrás de mim. – Sai do sofá!

_ Eu quero ver tv! – Eu falei abstrata.

_ Você não está a ver tv! – Ela resmungou. – Levanta. Vamos ao aeroporto que eles encontraram uma mala em falta sua.

_ Não me apetece.

Uma mao segurou forte o meu braço e, brucamente me puxou para fora do sofá.

_ Já chega dessa vida monótona e sem razao! – Ela explodiu. – Você vem comigo e vem imediactamente.

Bufei. Mas, como eu ainda temia a minha mãe e, por isso, fui obrigada de ir com ela ao maldito aeroporto.

Assim que chegamos fomos ao balcão de informaçoes onde rapidamente nos ajudaram e nos obrigaram a esperar pela mala.

_ Tira-me essa cara amuada! – Ela falou.

_ É a única que tenho!

_ Sai da minha beira, criança! – Ela falou no seu estilo próprio despreocupado. – Vai passear por aí.

Como se um aeroporto fosse um grande lugar para passeios. Mesmo assim fui. Talvez porque eu precisasse mesmo.

Esta semana fora uma grande complicação.

Segui pelo grande aeroporto de Phoenix olhando para tudo e todos sem nem os ver com atenção. Contudo meus olhares fixavam-se em familias se despedindo umas das outras, casais se beijando intensamente em jeito de despedida.

Eu tinha saudades das aventuras que era cada dia em casa do meu pai. Tinha saudades das excentricidades de Esme, das brincadeiras de Jacob, da presença de meu pai lendo o jornal na cozinha e comentando as conversas, de Edward sempre se fingindo de ocupado mas com a atençao completamente focada em nós…

Tinha saudades do quarto de Edward e de lá passar serões às escuras.

Música: Leona Lewis – My hands (**www . youtube . com / watch?v=lDdioLxKnjQ&feature=fvst**)

_ Bella! – Chamaram-me.

Meu coraçao bateu forte quando me pareceu ouvir a voz de Jacob.

_ Bels! – Olhei para trás vendo ele se aproximar de mim a correr.

Era mesmo Jacob. Era ele!

_ Jake? – Ele bateu forte em mim me arrastando para trás segura pelos seus braços.

_ Que saudades!

_ O que você faz aqui? – Eu perguntei confusa ao seu ouvido.

Então ele se afastou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e olhou para o lugar de onde ele tinha vindo. E foi então que eu _o_ vi. Não um qualquer. Ele. A minha paixão. Edward Cullen.

Vinha caminhando lentamente quase aborrecidamente sem nem olhar em frente, contemplando abstrato algum ponto no chão. Trazia, como sempre, as maos nos bolsos.

Lentamente, quase como se não acreditasse direito que ele estava mesmo ali, que ele viera atrás de mim, comecei a caminhar na sua direcçao.

Subitamente levantou o olhar para mim e seus olhos brilharam como se ele estivesse mesmo contente por me ver. Qual não foi meu espanto quando, em seus lábios, cresceu um grande sorriso. _Um sorriso_! Edward estava sorrindo para mim, mostrando até os dentes brancos e pefeitamente alinhados.

_ Olá. – Eu cumprimentei sem jeito quando ele nos aproximamos.

Então ele levantou as maos e me beijou segurando-me firmemente. Não esperou por autorização, sua lingua entrou logo em contacto com a minha, me deixando anestesiada de toda e qualquer tristeza que eu podia ter possuido até agora. Senti seu sabor e chorei por descobrir que eu tinha saudades dele. Não só do sabor. Mas dos seus braços, do seu corpo, do seu rosto, dos seus olhos. Do seu humor sempre tao peduliar.

Contudo, tao rapido quanto ele começara também acabou o beijo. Segurou meu rosto e encostou sua testa à minha, me encarando muito perto para o que era habitual em si.

_ Eu percebi! – Ele comentou num sussurro. – Eu percebi, meu amor!

Por entre lágrimas sorri para ele. "Meu amor" iria eu me habituar? Teria eu chance de sequer tantar habituar-me? Afinal o que significava esta vinda dele?

_ Mas eu não vim porque eu quero ser perfeito. – Explicou. – Eu vim pelo contrário! Eu vim porque quero ser imperfeito a seu lado!

Voltei a sorrir fungando.

_ Eu vim porque eu vou e quero ficar consigo! – Acariciou meu rosto me limpando as lágrimas. – Não chora, Bella! – Sorriu. – Eu vim para ficar, senti tanto a sua falta esta semana que eu entendi que não podia continuar assim, que eu te amo, que é você que me faz feliz mesmo que eu não mostre.

E entao chorei ainda mais e o beijei. Pela primeira vez eu o beijei. Dei pequenos beijos nos seus lábios enquanto suas grandes maos seguravam meu rosto firmemente e eu pousava as minhas em sua cintura.

_ Eu te amo Edward! – Funguei.

Ele sorriu outra vez. E esse havia de ser o dia em que o santo ia cair do altar de tantos sorrisos que Edward estava a dar. Mas ele os estava a dar e tudo o que eu queria era aproveitá-los, aproveitar suas palavras agora que elas eram sinceras e bonitas.

Entao vi um flash e instintivemente ambos olhamos na direcçao dele.

_ Desculpem! – Jacob falou atras da camara tirando outra fotografia e pondo a lingua de fora.

_ Prometemos a Esme que gravamos por ela! – Renée falou sorrindo do lado de Jacob segurando uma camara de filmar.

Edward até riu baixinho e mostrou uma cara simpática e divertida. Eu o mirei procurando pelo velho Edward. Onde ele estava? Onde estava aquele Edward insuportável? O que haviam feito com ele?

_ Veja mãe! – Jacob falou para a camara. – Ele está a rir. Veja. Seu desejo realizou-se!

Edward riu ainda mais e segurou minha cintura com mais força me puxando para si e sorrindo.

E eu explodi em choro. O choro que eu não havia chorado direito desde que sabia que tinha que abandonar Edward até o abandonar mesmo e viver essa semana desesperante. Eu deixei que tudo saísse nos braços de Edward. Chorei de trsiteza, alivio e felicidade. Eu chorei de tudo.

_ Não chora meu amor. – Ele pediu com seus olhos carinhosos e me abraçou deixando que eu sujasse sua roupa de lágrimas enquanto acariciava meu cabelo. – Não chora. Eu sou seu agora!

**E não viveram felizes sempre. Mas pelo menos viveram juntos.**

**FIM**

**Esse sim é o fim! : p**

**Minha gente, eu vou ter tanta saudade desta fic aqui! :'( saudades de minhas leitoras vibrando com coisas que eu escrevo, saudades dos momentos felizes e tristes em que escrevi a DT e, de certa forma, essa fic me animava.**

**Obrigada a todas e todos os que me acompanharam. Até mesmo os leitores fantasmas.**

**Obrigada por tudo!**

**Fics: Novo projecto: _Preso a Você_ – **www . fanfiction . net /s/5952517/1/Preso_A_Voce  
**Fics que aconselho**: As cinco faces do amor –www . fanfiction . net /s/5965705/1/As_cinco_faces_da_dor; é uma óptima escritora, acreditem nela **: )**

**Bem, beijinhos.**

**Até uma próxima.**

**AT ^^**


End file.
